El principito
by anything12
Summary: ¿que estarias dispuesto a hacer por salvar a tu familia? ¿por cambiar tu destino?. Simon, Valerie, hope y Bruno, estan dispuestos a poner en riesgo su existencia...¿lograran cambiar su futuro?
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: la propuesta.

F: Rachel, ya pasaron dos semanas desde mi propuesta y sigo esperando una respuesta. La tienes ya?

R: mira finn, te pedi porfavor tiempo. El matrimonio no es algo que debamos tomarnos a la ligera, implica muchisimas responsabilidades. Tales como un lugar donde vivir tu y yo, los gastos que vamosa tener, futuros posibles bebes...

finn habia dejado de escuchar lo que decia rachel nada mas escuchar la palabra bebe. En sus planes solo entraba el casarse con ella. Era una forma de retenerla a su lado y asi porfin conseguir algo que realmente fuera suyo. Si era egoista pensar eso, pero despues de todo lo de su padre, lo unico que finn hudson buscaba era algo que le anclara a la vida. Y ese algo era rachel berry.

R: finn, finn! me estas escuchando? No obviamiente no me escuchas y no se como pretendes que nos casemos si incluso antes de que te de una respuesta no eres capaz de escu...

F: basta! (le interrumpio porque sabia, era la unica manera de poder decir algo antes de que rachel siguiera hablando.) siento el grito, pero no me dejas hablar. Cariño solo te estoy pidiendo una resouesta. Es simple: si o no. piensalo, despues de todo por lo que hemos pasado... no crees que nuestra se merece algo asi... piensalo bn okay? Te dare hasta el viernes en la tarder. Pasare por ti para llevarte a casa de puck, es el cumpleaños de mike y lo celebraremos alli. Piensalo hasta entonces.

Se acerco a ella tomando su pequeño rostro entres sus manos y dandole un pequeño beso en los labios asu novia, que todavia estaba aturdida por toda la verborrea de Finn. Posiblemente era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar tanto a asu novio.

F: no olvides que ante todo te amo. (le dijo alejandose de ella hacia su proxima clase)

rachel se quedo 10 segundos mas frente a su locker sin saber realmente que hacer. Se fue a su clase sentandose en una de las primeras mesas. Le tocaba historia y realmente no era su clase preferida por lo que se dedico toda la hora a pensar en que hacer.

Era miercoles por lo que tenia dos dias para pensar bien en que responderle a finn. Sabia que lo amaba pero no sabia si estaba preparada para algo como el matrimonio. Despues de todo no estaba segura de si llegado el momento seria capaz de dejar sus sueños de lado por el. Pero luego estaba el hecho de que finn era realmente el unico chico estable que habia tenido en toda su vida, y podria ocurrir que le dejara por sus sueños y luego no consiguiera a nadie mas a quien amar.

Tenia que pensarlo muy bien.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la clase habia terminado, hasta que sintio como alguien paso por su lado dejando encima de su cuaderno una pequeña nota.

Miro hacia todos los lados para saber quien habia sido, pero el aula ya estaba vacia por lo que no pudo ver al remitente. Abrio la nota que estaba doblada y en ella solo habia una pequeña frase:

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS CAMINOS, ES TU OBLIGACION ESCOGER EL CORRECTO. UN AMOR, SI ES DE VERDAD, SIEMPRE ESPERA. UN SUEÑO SE DESVANECE CON EL TIEMPO..."<strong>_

Quinn Fabrey siempre supo lo que queria. Cambiar de vida, de fisico, de rango social... SER ALGUIEN. Pero al fin y al cabo ser alguien en la vida, era aceptarse a uno mismo. Eso no lo supo hasta que perdio a beth y todo lo que tenia con ella.

Paso malos momentos, muy malos; intentando buscar a la persona que era. Hasta que supo que tenia que enfrentar su pasado para lograrlo.

Primero lo intento acercandose a shelby para arrebatarle a beth. Creyo que tenerla de vuelta le devolveria al buen camino: a la felicidad.

Pero no fue hasta que hablo con rachel, recibio las duras palabras de shelby y el apoyo de sus amigos, que supo que su camino no estaba con las skans, ni poniendo trampas a una buena mujer para destruirle, ni chantajeando... su camino era ella misma, tenia que empezar desde cero. Para aceptarse tendria primero que aceptar que no se gustaba, y desde ahi poco a ir cambiando.

Y lo logro. Volvio a unir new directions, pidio diculpas a shelby, y su relacion con su madre habia mejorado considerablemente.

Habia logrado un gran cambio. Acepto que no tenia que ser lo que los demas quisieran, tan solo lo que ella desease. Y ella deseaba estar en el glee club, cantar con sus amigos, ser amiga de rachel berry, y olvidarse por un tiempo de los chicos para centrase unicamente en su hija.

Si, shelby le habia dado una nueva oportunidad. Porsupuesto bajo su propia supervision. Aun no se fiaba de ella al 100 por 100, pero a a Quinn no le importaba, ella solo queria estar con su hija, y hacerle feliz todo lo que pudiera.

Quinn Fabrey era feliz, y no necesito ser la capitana de las cherrios, ni tirar slushies a la gente, ni aullentar a los demas con su pose de bad-ass. Solo necesito ser ella misma.

aquella mañana la rubia se levanto temprano de su cama para darse una buena ducha y acompañar a su madre al trabajo, ya que se le descompuesto el auto.

Bajo a desayunar con una sonrisa en su cara y con todo el buen humor del mundo.

Q: buenos dias madre ( dijo poniendo un beso en la mejilla de judy

J: hija, buenos dias. Te levantaste de buen humos hoy por lo que parece.

Q: asi es madre. Tengo motivos para estarlo. Hoy en la tarde voy a poder ver a beth de nuevo.

Judy se sintio feliz al ver la gran sonrisa que se posaba en la cara de su hija. Le gustaba verla asi, sabia que habia pasado muy malos momentos, y ya era hora de que fuera feliz.

J: esa es una buena noticia. Por cierto cariño, llego esto para ti mientras te duchabas.( dijo entregandole un sobre amarillo que parecia estar un poco viejo)

quinn tomo el sobre en su mano observandolo. Tan solo llevaba su nombre en el frente, nada mas.

Q: quien lo trajo madre? No tiene remitenete.

J: no lo se querida, el cartero tan solo me dio el sobre e inmediatamente se fue

la rubia abrio con cuidado el sobre y no vio nada a primera vista asi que le dio la vuelta al sobre, hacieendo que de el cayera una pequeña llave plateada con un pequeño papelito adherido a ella.

Saco el papel con cuidado y leyo lo que ponia en el:

"EL AMOR ES EL INGREDIENTE MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA FELICIDAD. PERO HAY MUCHOS TIPOS DE AMORES. ¿PORQUE CONFORMARSE SOLO CON UN POCO? BUSCA DENTRO DE TI Y SABRAS QUE ES ESE OTRO POCO QUE TE FALTA. ESA ES TU PRIMERA MISION PARA CONSEGUIR LA FELICIDAD ETERNA. SUERTE"

despues de dejar a su madre en el trabajo, Quinn fue directa a clase porque llegaba un poco tarde. al entrar por la puerta iva tan rapido que no vio a quien iva delante de ella. chocaron y quinn cayo al suelo pero se levanto tan rapido como cayo y siguio corriendo no sin antes pedir disculpas.

?: ya encontraste tu felicidad?busca bien esta mas cerca de lo que crees...

se detuvo en cuanto escucho eso, y en cuanto se dio la vuelta para saber quien le habia dicho eso tan solo vioun reflejo blanco.

le hecho la culpa a esa pequeña nota de su paranoia temporal y creyendo que aquello era solo cosa de su imginacion siguio hacia su clase.

a lo lejos, en el parking del mackinley se encontraban dos personas discutiendo. un hombre y una mujer. el hombre era pequeño y medio rubio con rizos en el pelo. vestia una traje completamente blanco y en su mano llevaba una larga cadena de plata llena de pequeños relojes. no dejaba de mirarlos mientras veia como la mujer a su lado no dejaba de hablar.

era mas alta que el, con el pelo del mismo color pero liso. vestia un vestido normal color negro a la moda por supuesto.

T: BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (hizo callar a la mujer a su lado inmediatamente) ya terminaste? porque no hay tiempo, se nos acaba el tiempo. no lo entendes?

E: si lo entiendo. pero parece que sos vos el que no entiende. no temas en la historia tic-tac. no entendes que no podemos intervenir. tu mision y mi mision es solo entregar las llaves y llegado el momento aclararles sus dudas. pero solo llegado el momento no antes. no podemos interveir en la historia.

T: ya se, ya se. pero se merecen que le hagamos la gamba ché... aparte no fue nada solo unas simples palabras para ayudarlas a encaminarse.

E: no podes hacer eso. ya se encaminaran cuando lo tengan que hacer. aparte hasta que saimon y vale no lleguen no podemos intervenir. si saben algo antes de tiempo pueden cambiar muchas cosas.

T: bueno esta bien che. cero ayuda. y hablando de... cuando llegan hope?

E: en poco llegan. ya cumplieron su mision en el 2068 asi que pronto viajan. tic vos estas seguro de que ya no hay peligro de que jay regrese.?

T: completamente. el simon que viaja es un nuevo simon. valeria se sacrifico por el y cumplio su mision. ademas desde aca simon no va a poder hacer nada, va estar todo el tiempo vigilado.

E: bueno... vamos llendo al punto de encuentro. tenemos que llegar antes que ellos. deja que quinn y rachel lo hagan solas. de momento... (añadio viendo que tic-tac estaba apunto de replicar)

ambos subieron a una camioneta negra ultimo modelo, y desaparecieron de aquel colegio rumbo desconocido...de momento.

el proximo capitulo lo subo mañana o el domingo. en el se cuenta un poco la historia de simon y valeria para que sepan un poco de que va...

dejen reviews para saber si la sigo o no. y por si quiere que les aclare algo. besos.

la historia es mia, pero ni los personajes ni las series me pertenecen. perteneces a cris morena y ryan murphy


	2. aterrizando I

**e estado pensando y no voy a intercalar las historias de glee y de casi angeles, ya que seria muy complicado y tendria que darle muchas vueltas a todos los personajes para que funcione mi idea y no es lo que quiero. lo que voy a hacer en su lugar sera utilizar una de las historias principales de casi angeles y adaptarla a glee, con los personajes de quinn, rachel, simon, valeria, sam, puck, y las brittanas como principales. los demas personajes estan mas de relleno, aunque tambien abra interaccion de ellos en algunos capitulos. finn solo estara de principal los primeros capitulos.  
><strong>

**Chapter two: aterrizando.**

Despues de salir del mackinley esperzanza (como le decia su familia de cariño) y tictac (se sorprenderan cuando sepan quien es. pista: esta relacionado con quinn y rachel) se dirigieron a encontrarse con quienes debian "aterrizar" en menos de 2 horas. para ello estaban siguiendo las instrucciones de un pequeño gps que mostraba tres puntos separados los unos de los otros a una distancia considerable. entre estos 3 puntos se ve como en el centro de ellos, en su interseccion, se forma un punto mas grande. es ahi donde deben ir tic tac y esperanza.

durante todo el camino se dedicaron a discutir sobre porque no debian interceder en la historia. ya lo habian hecho antes y los resultados no siempre fueron alentadores.

no tardaron ni media hora en llegar al lugar indicado. era una pequeña montaña que quedaba a las afueras de ohio. al llegar alli se adentraron en el bosque con la camioneta y a los 5 min. la estacionaron y bajaron de ella. debian seguir andando para llegar al sitio donde debian ir; era un bonito bosque lleno de vida, habia ardillas y conejos blancos paseando libre y felizmente , las flores mas hermosas del mundo y pajarillos canturreando.

10 minutos despues, muchas discusiones tontas, y otros cuantos tropiezos por parte de hope por llevar tacones (no se separaba de ellos nunca) llegaron al sitio indicado. era un manantial, el mas bonito que hope habia visto; no era muy grande pero eso era justamente lo bonito, eso y que justo enfrente de ellos donde parecia empezar el manantial habia una cascada que caia con toda su fuerza sobre la superficie de este. esta tambien lleno de flores acuaticas y habia alguna que otra mariposa volando a sus alrededores. era el lugar mas perfecto que nunca habian visto sus ojos, llenos de paz y tranquilidad. inmediatamente penso que aquel lugar le encantaria a su tia, desde luego que si. a ella le encantaban los momentos de soledad llenos de paz en lugares increibles como aquellos, esos momentos en los que lo unico que quieres es estar al lado de la persona que amas disfrutando el paisaje.

se tomo unos cuantos segundos para observar todo a su alrededor, pocas se paraba a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas pero ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

estaba tan sumida que apenas escucho la voz de tictac llamandola.

T: heyyyy nenaaaa! ( le grito al oido ya cansado de hablar solo, haciendo sobresaltar a la susodicha)

E: ayyy!. estupidooo, me asustaste. no puedes ser mas delicado che? (elevando la voz)

T: bueno disculpe la señorita, pero resulta que llevo hablando solo un buen rato. Y NO ME GUSTA HABLAR SOLOOOO. (dijo alterado el rubio)

E: aaaa eres insoportable sabes? en momentos asi eres igual a tu mama , INSOPORTABLEEEE...

T: voy a hacer como que no escuche eso, por tu bien.( respondio despues de respirar hondo varias veces) haber, vamos a lo importante... solecito llega en poco, calculo que una media hora faltara (mirando la cadena con relojes que tenia en su bolsillo, la cual llevaba mirando largo rato de manera intermitente) trajiste todo?

E: si traje todo, aqui. (le dijo enseñandoles la bolsa que llevaba en la mano)

T: seguro?porque es muy importante que este todo.

E: te dije que si! toma miralo tu, para que te quedes mas tranquilo...

T: bueno... (fue sacando cada cosa que habia en la bolsa para comprobar si estaba todo) ropa, si, zapatos, si, el principito, si, anotaciones sobre simon, si, llaves, si, movil, si, informe explicando como estan las cosas por aqui, si, un secador, si, la llav... eyyy un momento ( grito al darse cuenta de algo, mientras esperanza le miraba con cara inocente) UN SECADOR! por que traes un secador? te dije claramente cosas INDISPENSABLES nena.

E: un secador es algo indispensable para una mujer (sonando ofendida) sabes que agradece que lo traje todo y deja de discutirme por todo lo que digo o hago. (finalmente puso una sonrisa en su reostro) mejor cuentame un poco cual es la mision de cada uno de los chicos, porque al final te hiciste el loco y no me contaste nada eee.

T: si bueno... por encima te voy a explicar, porque no hay tiempo. ( dijo mirando de nuevo sus relojes)

E: tu y tu tiempo. pero bueno cuentame.

T: te voy a explicar solo la historia de sol, lo demas te lo cuento luego. en otro momento. aver.. por donde empiezo...

E: y... por el principio no? (le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara)

T: aaaa pero que graciosos que estamos hoy no? bueno. aver. como tu ya sabes la vida de quinn fabrey, rachel berry, santana lopez y brittany pierce en el futuro no es lo que todos esperaban, nisiquiera lo que ellas deseaban. cometieron muchos errores, la mayoria de ellos aqui, en este tiempo. es por eso que nuestro trabajo empieza hoy y aqui. los errores que cometieron las llevaron a tener una vida llena de miedo y reclamos que no las dejaron ser felices. cometieron muchos errores; por desgracia esos errores no les afectaron solo a ellas sino tambien a sus amigos y asus seres mas queridos. ya sabes a quienes me refiero como seres mas queridos no? (dijo guiñandole un ojo a hope que solo sonrio.) les afecto mucho si, pero a algunos mas que a otros. simon. el trajo a las vidas las preotagonistas de esta historia jajaj (le encantaba contar las cosas como si fuera una historia escrita por alguien famoso) a nuestra querida sol. la primera en llegar, dentro de...( miro sus relojes) 23 min. 5 segundos.

sol viene llego de manos de simon, de un pequeño puebo de argentina. cuando nuestro protagonista viajo a argentina por..."placer", digamoles asi... ajja la conocio. se enamoro de ella a primera vista, y como no es guapisima no lo crees? ( dijo el rubio cambiando su cara de misterio y seriedad, a una de sonrisa de ¿enamorado?)

E: a buenoooo! es increible. voy a omitir de mi memoria esa cara de tonto enamorado y voy dejar que sigas con la historia...(riendose de lacara que puso tictac)

T: graciosa! como decia. simon se enamoro de ella, pero no le fue facil porque para entonces el ya sufria las consecuencias de esos errores antes mencionados. estaba segado por la ira y el rencor, le echaba la culpa a ellas por el desastre que era su vida, y en parte tenia razon.. (dejo mostras en su rostro una pequeña muestra de tristeza) enfin; el ya estaba cegado de tanto dolor, y hay gente que se aprovecha de las personas debiles como lo era simon. sin embargo no todo estaba perdido. sol era huerfana, cuando era pequeña un hombre atropeyo a su madre cuando estaba venia de hacer las compras, acabando con su vida de inmediato. el padre de la criatura no supo afrontar el hecho, y se dio de lleno en el alcohol, sin pensar ni en las consecuencias ni en su hija. a los dos años de aquello el padre murio de un coma etilico. la pequeña sol por entonces ya contaba con 4 años de edad. al no tener familia la niña fue llevada a un orfanato de mala muerte, de esos donde donde no tratan bien a los niños... bueno a los 15 años alguien se apiado de aquella pequeña de ojos color chocolate. un gran empresario argentino, al que su mujer habia dejado por serle infiel... su manera de recomponer su vida fue haciendose cargo de otra vida. adopto a sol y se prometio que hiba a ser una mejor persona y que lo lograria gracias a sol. se propuso a ser su mentor y lo hizo. a los 18 sol se graduo con matricula de honor gracias a rafael navarro, que asi se llamaba el empresario, y seguidamente entro a la universidad para estudiar psicologia y economia... resulto ser que la pequeña era toda una niña prodigio. a los 23 ya tenia echas ambas carreras.

cuando conocio a simon estaba compaginando su trabajo en la empresa de su ya padre con un trabajo en un pequeño orfanato ayudando a los niños alli "encerrados". en cuanto le vio supo que iva a ser alguien especial en su vida. le gusto la forma de ser de simon, su forma de intentar algo con ella que ambos sabian que no iva a llegar. pero hubo algo mas; sol vio detras de esa mirada de conquistador; vio su miedo, su odio, su tristeza... y en ese instante supo que hiba a hacer todo lo posible por estar cerca de simon y ayudarlo a salir de esa nube negra. poco a poco ambos fueron compaginandose, el grado de comfianza que habia entre ellos era impresionante. sol ya lo sabia todo de el y de su familia, y tambien sobre aquellos que querian aprovecharse de el y su debilidad. y simon sabia su historia. ambos firmaron un pacto silencioso, ninguno dijo nada, pero sol se prometio no dejarle solo, sabia que era la unica capaz de controlarlo. asi que hizo sus maletas, se despidio de su padre prometiendo volver, y se fue con simon. alli comenzo la historia. pero ya sabes que la historia no acabo bbien...(dijo mirando a sol que le miraba entre seria y triste). sol no salio bien parada y decidio volver con su padre. simon volvio a quedar solo y todo volvio a ser como antes.

E: para...(le dijo deteniendole antes de que siguiese hablando) algo que nunca entendi es porque despues de que sol se fuera todo volvio a ser igual, quiero decir, todo estaba bien, parecia que sol habia logrado reconciliarlos a todos...(poniendo cara de no entencer)

T: no fue tan facil, porque sol era launica que controlaba a simon. asi que cuando ella se fue simon se volvio a encerra en si mismo. las personas que lo estaban utilizando para hacer daño a su familia lo querian solo y vulnerable. y sol no encajaba en esa ecuacion. asi que consiguieron que volviera el simon de antes, pero multiplicado por 4.

E: jay no? (pregunto,aunque era mas una afirmacion)

T:asi es, jay. simon se convirtio en un ser oscuro que lo unico que queria era destruir a su familia. y lo consiguio. pero claro todo lo negro tiene su lado blanco.

E: vale.

T: si, valeria. pero eso ya es otra parte de la historia, que ahora no te puedo contar. no queda tiempo (saco los relojes de su bolsillo derecho y miro, para luego devolverle la mirada a hope) conformate con saber que sol esta aqui porque por mucho que lo intentemos todos, ella es la unica capaz de controlarle.

E: Buenoooo.(se levanto del suelo en el que se habia sentado cuando tictac empezo la historia y le miro) cuanto falta?

T: 15 segundos. preparate...

dicho esto, ambos miraron atentos al cielo esperando algo que no tardaria ni diez segundo en llegar.

T:9-8-7(CONTANDO)

E: 6-5...

en ese momento se vio como el cielo resplandecia, como si fuera a caer un rayo.

T: y ahi biene (dijo sonriendo)

a los 3 segundos ya se distinguia una esfera rodeada por algo brillante que le protegia, y dentro de esa esfera se pudo istinguir claramente la figura de una mujer.

2 segundos y tictac y esperanza retrocedieron sobre sus pasos alejando lo mas posible del agua. un grito de mujer se dejo escuchar.

1 segundo y aquella esfera que resplandecia en el cielo choco contra el agua de aquel manatial haciendo que de el salpicara una cantidad abundante de agua, que apunto estubo de mojar a los otros dos que ovservaban con una sonrisa.

depronto del agua emergio a toda prisa la figura de una mujer joven de 23 años. a medida que salia del agua se pudieron observar su cuerpo. era alta y delagada. el cabello de color chocolate oscuro por el efecto del agua le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate tan claro que se podia confundir con el verde claro. su nariz bien perfilada y una boca un poco grande, pero que sin duda le quedaba perfecta a su rostro. era guapisima y mas con la ropa ègada al cuuerpo. iba vestida con un vaquero largo pegado completamente al cuerpo y una musculosa amarilla.

ahora, hope, entendida porque dos de los hombres de su familia estaban completamente locos por ella.

T: como te sento el bañito de agua fria? (y es que en aquel manantial el agua que caia de la cascada era bastante fria)

S: aahhhh! (salto del susto al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre pequeño y raro, que sin embargo le recordaba a alguien, no le habia visto ni a el ni a la mujer a su lado) quienes son ustedes? porque estoy aca, como llegue aca? esto es un delirio? (mientras hablaba caminaba de un lado a otro mirando a ambas personas que le miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro) para...(detuvo su caminata) es un delirio? de verdad lo es? jodemee que se me pego la esquizofremia de simon? noooooo, porque me castigas asiiii (dijo mirando hacia el cielo)

tictac que miraba atento la escena se canso de verle divagar todo el rato, asique se acerco a ella la tomo por los hombros, le miro a los ojos y hablo:

T: 1; somos amigos, no te vamos a hacer nada. 2; llegaste por el cielo, no viste? jjajaja. 3; porque estas aca, esa te la respondo mas adelante. 4; no es un delirio, simon no te pego nada. pero no te prometo que cuando te responda la numero 3 no te vuelvas loca. ( lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo de forma divertida)

sol que hasta entonces se habia quedado mirandole tambien a los ojos, reacciono. solo que no de la forma que ellos creian.

S: ( se alejo un poco de el y sonriendo genuinamente le dijo) ¿yo te conozco verdad? reconoceria esa mirada y esa sonrisa en cualquier lugar del mundo. (se acerco al rubio mas bajo que ella) hola bru

T: (interrumpio a sol antes de que hablara de mas ttapandole la boca) si me reconociste jajajaj. pero es un secreto aqui me llamo tictac, es mi nuevo nombre...

S: asi que tictac (dijo al liberarse del agarre del rubio) eso es por tu insoportable mania con el tiempo no? (burlonamente)

hope que hasta entonces no habia dicho nada solto una carcajada. y entonces sol se percato de ella de nuevo.

S:(interrumpiendo a tic que estaba a punto de decir algo) y vos sos?

E: esperanza soy, pero me puedes decir hope, todos me dicen asi..( le respondio con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro luego de dejar de reir)

S: bien hopi. a vos no te conozco. asi que repito mi pregunta (pero esta vez mirando directamente a tictac) quien es?

E: hope me llamo

ambos ignoraron el comentario.

T: ella es parte de la familia, no la conociste porque estaba de viaje cuando tu estuviste alli.

S: que casualidad.(dijo sonriendo) bueno me van a llevar a algun sitio para cambiarme y para que me expliquen que hago aca? (pregunto ya desesperada)

T: si claro, vamos (dijo inmediatamente). pero ahora, primero cambiate. hope te trajo algo de ropa seca.

sol se cambio de ropa a un pequeño pantalon corto negro a la altura de sus mulos, y una musculosa de fondo blannco con linea horizontales de color negro, y unas sanadalias de estilo romano negras.

cuando termino los 3 salieron rumbo hacia la camioneta charlando un poco entre ellos. se montaron en ella e inmediatamente salieron de aquel bosque con destino la pequeña casa que habian alquilado cerca de la urbanizacion de quinn fabray, la cual increiblemente tambien estaba cerca de la de rachel berry.

muchas respuestas esperaba sol navarro cuando llegaran a su nueva casa. pero desde luego tendria que esperar a mas tarde, porque tictac y esperzanza tenian que ir a buscar a otras dos personas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>este capitulo fue bastante largo, y apartir de ahora todos seran asi de largos. no a habido faberry, lo se. pero era necesario para explicar la historia de sol.<em>**

****_**en el proximo capitulo habra bastante faberry, y tambien contare un poco la historia de simon y vale. pero solo la mitad. hay muchas cosas que seguro no les cierran. como: quienes son y porque parecen saber tanto, o de donde vienes. pero eso se resolvera gran parte entre los 2 siguientes capitulos. lo demas poco a poco. si lo cuento todo al principio pierde su gracia jajajjaja**_

___**pd: e decidido cambiar un poco las cosas. ya no habra mucha amistad mike-quinn. se camia por fraevans.(romance y amistad) pareja muy importante para el fututo.**_

sol es un personaje de ultimo momento. la actriz se llama agustina cordova para que vean fotos.

si tienen alguna duda porfavor pregunten, seguro que muchas cosas no se entienden y diganme si les gusta.

_**ni GLEE NI CASI ANGELES ME PERTENECEN, NI NINGUNO DE LOS ACTORES QUE SALEN EN ESTE FIC.**_


	3. consejos

nuevo capitulo. este es solo fab

**_COMENTEN ESTE FIC, PORQUE SINO NO SE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, O LAS DUDAS QUE TENGAN...  
><em>**

**_CHAPTER THREE: CONSEJOS._**

Rachel berry siempre habia sido una chica muy confiada de si misma. siempre supo lo que quiso y no dudo en ir a por sus sueños, aunque todo se interpusiera en su camino. si embargo, alli en su segunda hora del dia, español, estaba mas perdida que nunca. y no es porque no entendiera al señor schue, sino porque no dejaba de darle vueltas a la propuesta de finn y cual deberia ser su respuesta. estaba segura de que le amaba, eso nunca lo habia dudado. ¿pero casarse? debia pensarlo muy bien si no se queria arrepentir despues de su decision.

luego tambien estaba esa estupida nota que habia recibido de manera anonima. si antes no estaba segura de su respuesta, ahora menos. no podia dejar de darle vueltas a esa frase. ella creia que era cierto, siempre habia creido que las personas estaban destinadas a quererse, y que si dos personas estaban destinadas a amarse tarde o temprano iban a estar juntas. y desde luego no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su sueño de estar en broadway se desvaneciera. pero decirle que no a finn? no estaba muy segura de eso. quizas esa era su ultima oportunidad y si la rechazaba puede que el chico la dejara; y ella no le queria perder.

¿su sueño o finn? dificil pregunta para una chica de 18 años que siempre quiso ser una estrella y que acababa de "conocer" a quien creia era el amor de su vida.

rachel seguia sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la calle desde el gran ventanal que tenia esa clase, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que interrumpio la clase abriendo la puerta de par en par.

en cuanto la morena escucho la suave voz que provenia de esa persona que habia interrumpido la clase y sus pensamientos giro su cabeza hacia la puerta para encontrase con el cuerpo de quinn fabray, que se notaba algo acalorada y cansada.

Q: lo siento sr. schue, tuve una emergencia familiar. lamento llegar tarde (dijo la rubia mientras esperaba a que el profesor le diera permiso de entrar a clase)

S: Esta bien quinn, pasa, pero porfavor que no se vuelva a repetir.(mirando a la chica y diciendole que entrara) ultimamente se os esta haciendo costumbre a muchos llegar tarde, y es muy importa...

rachel dejo de escuchar las palabras del profesor cuando noto que el unico asiento libre era el que estaba a su lado(nunca nadie queria sentarse con ella, ademas de kurt, blaine y finn). la rubia se sento en su asiento, y miro a rachel regalandole una pequeña sonrisa, que fue recibida por rachel quien le correspondio el saludo.

a los pocos segundos quinn ya estaba con sus cuadernos encima de la mesa, prestando atencion a lo que el sr. schue decia.

y fue en ese momento en el que rachel lo supo: tenia que hablar con ella, pedirle consejo. al fin y al cabo ahora eran amigas no? ademas quinn siempre habia sido la unica capaz de decirle las cosas tal y como eran. estaba decidido. rachel berry pediria consejo a quinn fabray.

el resto de la clase rachel intento prestar atencion a la clase, ya que no podia seguir despistandose.

mientras tanto a su lado quinn, tampoco podia dejar de pensar en aquel sobre que habia recibido. la frase de aquel papel todavia seguia en su mente, y realmente no sabia que pensar. era cierto que siempre espero tener amor por completo en su vida: el amor de su hija, el de su madre, y un novio que le correspondiera. pero ahora eso no estaba en sus planes, ahora lo unico que le importaba era su hija y su futuro, nada mas.

aun asi no se pudo sacar aquella frase de su cabeza por el resto de la hora. tampoco aquella llave. llevo su mano a su bolsillo derecho y de alli saco la llave para poder observarla.

Q:"_¿habrira algo esta llave? ¿y quien me mando esto? fuera quien fuese, si lo que queria era desorientarme por completo lo esta consiguiendo. enfin la guardare. tampoco esta tan mal, y puede que alfinal si habra algo... mejor presto atencion a clase"_

* * *

><p>rachel tenia intencion de pedirle consejo a quinn en cuanto terminara la clase, pero en el segundo en el que se agacho a recojer su mochila y volvio a reincorporarse, perdio de vista a la rubia. salio corriendo de clase para ver si la podia alcanzar y la vio entrando en el baño mas cercano. siguio sus pasos y al llegar a la puerta antes de entrar respiro hondo.<p>

rachel entro por la puerta y vio como la rubia se reticaba su maquillaje se acerco y empezo a hablar:

R: hola. oye necesito tu consejo sobre algo. es algo de adultos.

Q: oh dios, estas embarazada? ( se dio la vuelta mirandole con cara de susto)

R: no, no estoy embarzada. (quinn suspiro). escucha vengo a pedirte consejo a ti, porque extrañamente creo que eres la unica persona que puede darme una respuesta directa y meditada sobre este asunto.

Q: bien esta bien, te guardare el secreto. de que se trata?

R: bien, veras...(respiró profundo antes de decirlo) finn me ha pedido que me case con el.

Q: ( solto una pequeña sonrisa y miro sorprendida a la morena. no podia creer que finn hubiera hecho eso) ¿ que le has respondido?

R: le dije que necesito pensarlo.

Q: bueno. no puedes hacerlo rachel.

R: ¿porque? mucha gente se casa a nuestra edad. y se que es algo complicado pero ¿sabes? le amo, y se que es el indicado.

en ese momento quinn se dio la vuelta y saco de su bolso una hoja doblada, para luego darsela a rachel. La morena miraba extrañada aquella hoja ahora en sus manos esperando que quinn dijera algo.

Q: ese es mi billete de salida de este pueblo. me han aceptado en yale, en las primeras admisiones. se ve que mi desempeño en mi epoca de embarazada me ayuda a balancear mis notas. ( dijo sonriendo)

rachel le miro sorprendida, y no pudiendo evitarlo se abalanzo sobre quinn dandole un gran abrazo y deciendole lo genial que era eso.

Q: seguro que consigues la tuya para NYADA pronto (le dijo mirandole directo a los ojos)

R: si, seguro. ya sabes el correo de NY es lento jajaja(intento autoconvencerse la morena)

Q: mira lo que quiero decir es... e salido con finn, puck y sam, e incluso crei en su momento estar anamorada de alguno de ellos. pero cuando el invierno que viene vea caer la nieve sobre new york, no saber por que lo hize.

R: ¿ quieres decir que finn y yo deberiamos romper?

Q: mira rachel esta bien que quieras disfrutar de estos ultimos meses a su lado. pero si lo que quieres es triunfar en tu futuro, no hay sitio para finn en tu vida ahora. seria como estar arrastrando toda tu vida con tu pasado... eso no te dejara seguir tus sueños. ( vio la cara de dolor y tristeza de su amiga y decidio seguir su pequeño duscurso) mira querias una respuesta directa y razonable y te la he dado. no aceptes la propuesta de finn. solo sigue tu sueño. si lo haces seria anclarte a este pueblo, finn nunca saldra de aqui. el no tiene los mismos sueños que tu, entiende eso. ademas eres demasiado joven para hacer algo asi. si realmente quieres ser feliz, tendras que decirle adios a finn.

dicho esto quinn salio de aquel baño dejando sola a una rachel totalmente desorientada. quinn tenia razon en sus palabras, debia desechar la propuesta de finn. pero si lo pensaba bien, era muy posible aquella carta que esperaba no llegara, no despues de el informe que figgins habia enviado adjuntado a su carta de admision.

salio del baño directa a su siguiente clase, ya que habia perdido todo el receso hablando con quinn. las siguientes horas pasaron lentas y aburridas para que rachel, que no deseaba otra cosa que llegar a casa para poder pensar mejor en la decision que iva a tomar. si bien aquella nota y las palabras de quinn seguian rondando en su cabeza mas fuerte que nunca, seguia sin saber que hacer.

al final del dia rachel se encontraba en su casillero guardando sus libros tan rapido como podia para poder irse a casa cuanto antes. su trabajo fue interrumpido por kurt, quien en ese momento le dio la respuesta todas sus preguntas. el chico habia conseguido que le admitieran en NYADA. y entonces rompio a llorar en sus brazos sabiendo que no tenia ninguna posibilidad, y que porlomenos ya tenia una respuesta para finn.

* * *

><p>el resto del dia para quinn fue estupenso. no dejo de recibir felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros por su acceso a yale. pero en su mente no dejaba de rondar aquella frase, y sin saber porque mientras pensaba en ello, se le vino a su pensamiento rachel. no queria que se casara con finn, como ya le habia dicho no era lo mejor ni para ella ni para su futuro; pero quinn sabia que en el fondo el motivo de aquel consejo hiba mas alla de aquella simple respuesta. sin embargo no estaba aun preparada para aceptarlo, por lo que decidio regresar a su casa, para prepararse y poder ir a ver a beth.<p>

su hija era lo unico que le importaba a quinn en ese momento, lo demas ya vendria despues...

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola! aqui esta el capitulo, solo faberry lo demas no me a dado tiempo. e incluido la escena de quinn y rachel en el baño porque me parecio adorable. el proximo capitulo el domingo. el titulo es: ACLARANDO EL PANORAMA. ya supendreis de que ira noo? jajaj<em>**

dejar reviews


	4. Aclarando el panorama

**siento no haber subido antes pero he estado con anginas esta semana y no tenia animos para escribir nada.  
>me gustaria que dejarais algun comentario o algo, por que no se si os gusta la historia si no lo aceis, o si quereis que cambie algo. estoy abierta a propouestas.<br>pero si no dejais nada, lo primero que pienso es que es porque no os gusta, asi que igual me planteo dejar esta asi y empezar otra historia corta... darme vuestra opinion.  
><strong>

_**dato importante: cuando hable de tictac imaginensen a peto menahem, pero cuando hablen de bruno imaginense a maxi iglesias(actor español). ya sabran despues quien es bruno y quien tictac...  
><strong>_

_**CHAPTER FOUR:ACLARANDO EL PANORAMA.**_

quinn habia vuelto a su casa luego de pasar toda la tarde con su hija y con shelby. la mujer seguia teniendo sus dudas y reparos en cuanto a quinn, pero estis cada vez eran menos ya que veia que la rubia de veras estaba dando lo mejor de si, y que se arrepentia de como actuo. al menos ahora le dejaba estar a solas con su hija durante algun rato, incluso dejaba que le acostara o que la fuera a recoger al colegio, cosa que antes no era asi. antes solo podia estar son su hija una hora al dia y con shelby siempre al lado. asi que la rubia estaba mas que agradecida por eso.

pero apesar de lo bien que se lo habia pasado no pudo dejar de pensar en rachel y en la decision que esta tomaria. se encontraba recostada en su cama despues de haber cenado con su madre, son la musica puesta a bajo volumen, y su notebook y su movil en su regazo. sin saber muy como se encontro llamando al numero de rachel, el cual se habia encargado de pedir a brittany. estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo, y por su mente paso la idea de colgar pero no lo hizo, al fin y al cabo la morena recebiria la notificacion de llamada perdida y le devolveria la llamada solo para saber quien era; por que no, rachel berry no sabia que tenia su numero.

1 toque, 2 toques, 3 toques y la morena respondio del otro lado de la linea con la voz mas suave y tierna que la rubia nunca habia oido.

R: si, quien es?

Q: aa, hola rachel es quinn, espero que no te moleste la llamada, le pedi tu numero a brittany hoy( ni muerta le diria que lo tennia desde aquel dia en el que se hicieron amigas, con la esperanza de poder llamarla algun dia)

R: o quinn, hola (dijo un poco sorprendida). no te preocupes no me molesta que me llames, somos amigas no? (el tono de voz de rachel sonaba un poco apagado, y como si estuviera miles de quilometros de distancia, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la rubia)

Q: me alegro. hey rachel estas bien. suenas un poco decaida, puede ser?

R: noo, no es nada. solo un poco de estres. (dijo restandole importancia la diva)

Q: estas segura? no suenas muy convencida.

R: ufff, supongo que si queremos ser amigas puedo empezar por confiar mas en ti...

Q: claro, puedes confiar en mi, te lo demostre esta mañana. te puedo asegurar que nadie sabe lo de finn, al menos no por mi. (intento tranquilizarla ya que realmente queria saber que ocurria)

R: antes que nada, te quiero dar las gracias por tu apoyo de esta mañana en cuanto al asunto de finn, fue agradable poder contar con tu opinion. es por eso que espero que no te molestes por lo que te voy a contar...

Q: rachel que ocurre, me estas asustando.

R: veras quinn...(respiro profundo antes de seguir) he aceptado la propuesta de finn.

habia pasado ya un minuto largo desde que la diva habia dicho eso y seguia esperando la repuesta de quinn, quien se encontraba completamente sorprendida.

R: le he dicho que si quiero casarme con el quinn...(la rubia seguia sin hablar) quinn sigues ahi?

Q: si.(porfin reacciono, no podia creer lo que oia) valla asi que te vas a casar con el. ahora realmente no se para que pediste mi opinion si no la tuviste en cuenta. (dijo un poco molesta)

R: no quinn, no lo malinterpretes. si la tuve en cuenta, si te pedi tu opinion fue por algo. es solo que lo pense, y quiero a finn, al igual que quiero ir a new york. no quiero renunciar a ninguno de mis sueños, por que hacerlo si puedo tener las dos cosas?

Q: escucha rachel. finn nunca va a salir de aqui, porque no tiene nada por lo que luchar. si te a pedido que te cases con el. pero de verdad crees que se ira contigo? no lo va a hacer, a el no le admitiran en ninguna universidad de new york por que no tiene buenas notas, y no va a seguirte en tu sueño, eso tenlo por seguro.  
>( la morena estaba apunto de replicar cuando quinn le corto) mira rachel, no me hagas caso, es tu decidion y tu vida al fin y al cabo. solo quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas al final del dia me tendrias aqui, para apoyarte en todo. somos amigas no?<p>

R: claro. gracias por entenderlo quinn, es importante para mi. que te parece sin mejor me dices para que me llamaste, no quiero que nuestro unico motivo para hablar sea siempre finn.

Q: jajajaj tienes razon. veras... "_y ahora que le digo? realmente no se para que llame. ufff vamos quinn, inventante algo YA" el glee club._

R: el glee club que quinn?

Q: veras.. queria preguntarte si. si te importaria ayudarme con algunas clases particulares de cante. yo... yo quiero empezar a cantar mas en glee, realmente me gusta y nosee. pense que talvez tu podrias ayudarme a mejorar mi voz, si no te importa claro..."_queeee? que demonios me pasa, cantar mas en el glee _club? por que no se me ocurrio otra cosa?"

R: por supuesto quinn. (la diva sonaba completamente sorprendida y feliz. siempre penso que la rubia tenia una voz bonita y que se quisiera comprometer mas con el glee club era genial) me encantaria ayudarte. que te parece si empezamos mañana, yo tengo todas las tardes libres y ... o bueno no todas por finn, ya sabes. pero puedo sacar tiempo libre para estar contigo. digo para ensayar, asi...

Q: (interrumpiendo a la morena que sonaba mas que entusiasmada) para un poco rachel, casi ni entendi lo que dijiste de lo rapido que hablas jajajaja. no es necesario que se todos los dias, solo unas pocas clases.

R: o si, lo siento quinn (dijo realmente avergonzada) "_que te pasa rachel? no podias sonar mas obvia? vas a espantarla..." _que te parece si vienes mañana a mi casa despues de clases, podemos comer en mi casa, mis padres no estan asi que.. bueno no se, solo si quieres.

desde su casa quinn podia imaginarse perfectamente a rachel soonrojada como le estaba hablando y eso le causo ternura.

Q: no puedo rachel, lo siento. tengo que recoger a beth y luego estare en casa de shelby.

R: oo claro no te preocupes. otro dia entonces. (rachel no puedo evitar que su desilucion se notara en su voz)

Q: bueno realmente no voy a estar hasta tarde, beth tiene que ir al medico a si que solo estare con ella hasta las cinco. crees que pueda ir despues a tu casa?

R: si claro, ven cuando puedas. estare esperando.

Q: esta bien. hasta mañana rachel que duermas bien. (dijo esbozando una sonrisa, que borro en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacia)

R: si, hasta mañana quinn.

tiempo despues ambas se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro sin poder evitarlo. quinn sonreia porque no sabia lo que le pasaba, pero se sentia bien. y rachel porque porfin podia decir que era amiga de quinn fabray.

* * *

><p><span>HORAS ANTES:<span>

Tic-tac, esperanza y sol acababan de llegar a la casa en la que ahora viviria sol. era una casa de un solo piso pero lo suficientemente grande para una persona. tenia 3 habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina buien equipada, jardin trasero...

sol entro por la puerta la primera y realmente se sorprendio de lo que veia, la casa estaba decorada al estilo minimalista, y tenia cuadros por casi toda la estancia. al llegar al living pudo ver que estaba amueblado con tres sillones blancos, uno de tres plazas y los otros dos de una. en frente de estos habia una enorme television de plasma. pero lo que realmente le sorprendio fue ver una pequeña cascada callendo, era una especia de piedra bastante grande que estaba situada en la espeina opuesta de la television, y de la que caia una pequeña cascada de agua. en frente de esta habia un sillon de los que se utilizan en las consultas de los psiquiatras.  
>no tenia dudas de que aquello era obra de una sola persona; bruno. era el unico que conocia sus gustos al completo, y era imposible que alguien mas hubiera decorado aquella casa. algo que tambien noto, era que habia muchas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo esa television que ahora mismo miraba. ya no se fabricaban asi de donde ella venia, tampoco la ropa cudraba mucho, ni los coches...<p>

se dio la vuelta sobre si misma para mirar a las dos personas que tenia a sus espaldas, quienes le miraban sonriendo.

S: basta! dejen de sonreir, y que alguno me explique que pasa aqui. (dijo un poco exasperada por no entender nada)

T: no, todavia no. ( sonriendo divertido mientras de nuevo sacaba sus relojes del bolsillo) no hay tiempo ahora. (se dio la vuelta para mirar a esperanza) toma las llaves del coche, recoge las cosas y vuelve al punto de encuentro, no tardan en llegar. y por favor! no te demores por querer vaciar alguna tienda de ropa ni nada parecido, bueno?

S: jajajajajaja ( No pudo evitar reir por lo que dijo el rubio.)

E: eyyy no te rias tuuu. y tu (mirando a ) dame esas llaves. te llamo cuando estemos en la casa.

esperanza salio de la casa para ir a recoger a las dos personas que faltaban, dejando solos a los otros dos.

S: bueno y ahora que la histerica vacia-tiendas se fue, me vas a explicar que esta pasando aqui?

T: si porsupuesto, es necesario que te explique.(dijo sonriendole.)

S: si, pero porfavor, antes de decir nada mas, podes porfavor volver a tu cuerpo normal! siempre odie cuando cobrabas otra apariencia. volve a ser vos sale.

T: no se de que hablas. (haciendose el tonto, pero sonriendo)

S: DALEEE BRUNOOOOO. conmigo no eee. te conozco mejor que nadie nene, las primeras veces me podias engañar pero ya no, asique dale. volver a ser vos.

B: esta bien. (resoplo cansado) que amargada que eres ee. date la vuelta.

S: uffff esta bien. ( se dio la vuelta para que bruno volviera a ser el mismo. y en menos de 5 segundos ya estaba escuchando su voz deciendole que ya se podia dar la vuelta)

cuando sol se dio la vuelta se sorprendio un poco. nunca se acostumbraria a eso. ahora ya no era el señor de poca estatura con el pelo rubio rizado y la barba de tres dias en la cara, nisiquiera estaba vestido con ese estupido traje blanco; aunque sol estaba segura de que seguia llevando aquel relojero... el hombre que ahora tenia en frente suyo, casi niño en realidad, era completamente diferente. era mas alto, incluso un poco mas que ella misma, el colo de su pelo era un poco menos rubio pero seguia manteniedo ese color, y era corto y completamente liso. sus ojos seguian siendo del mismo color azul profundo; eso era algo que el chico nunca cambiaba de su aspecto. ya no tenia barba, en su lugar tenia una cara de adolescente comletamente afeitada, enrealidad dudaba que le creciera algo de pelo ahi. y su cuerpo era athletico. ahora llevaba puesto un pantalo gris oscuro un poco caido, acompañado de un jersey negro pegado al cuerpo, por el que por el cuello se podia ver la camiseta blanca que llevava debajo de el, y unas zapatillas grisese estilo skater. ahora si era el chico de 18 años que siempre conocio, esa era la apariencia que mas le gustaba que tomara, le gustaba porque ese era su verdadero yo.

B: y? contenta ahora? ya podemos hablar?

S: si ahora si. algun dia me vas a enseñar ese truco. me gusta lo de poder cambiar mi apariencia cuando quiera al puro estilo mistica. ajajajaj

B: Puede, dejame pensarlo.( dijo sonriendo, para despues poner su cara mas seria) ven, acompañame fuera, hace un bonito dia para estar aqui encerrados.

le tendio la mano, y sol la cogio saliendo asi los dos a la calle por la puerta principal. se acercaron a la valla que delimitaba la casa y desde ahi contemplaron todo duranto un rato con sus manos aun entrelazadas.  
>sol estaba viendo todo a su alrededor sorprendida, desde luego conocia aquella calle, y mas aun conocia la casa que se encontraba al final de la misma, sabia de quien era mas no sabia por que estaba alli. ella estaba en argentina no en lima. bruno deberia responderle muchisimas preguntas.<br>cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntarle que estaba pasando LE VIO. el chico rubio estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos, seguramente pensando como explicarle todo. a pesar de sus cortos 18 años, de que era uno de los mejores amigos de su ex, y de que casi era 5 años menor que ellla, siempre sintio una gran atraccion hacia el. y nadie podia culparla al fin y al cabo el chico era increiblemente guapo, y ademas adorabale, y siempre que habia necesitado a alguien el siempre habia estado ahi. despues de su "padre" y de ella misma, era la unica persona que de verdad le conocia.

S: siento no haber estado en tu fiesta de cumpleaños hace una semana, espero que entiendas que no podia ir. pero sabes? tengo tu regalo. ajjajaja ba enrealidad se quedo en casa asique...(dijo sacando a bruno de sus pensamientos)

B:bueno algun dia ire por el jajaja. gracias, y entiendo que no fueras asi que tranquila. el que pide perdon soy yo. porque no te mereces estar aqui, realmente mereces ser feliz. pero necesitamos tu ayuda. ( le miro a los ojos y le cogio amabas manos poniendose frente a ella)

S: explicame que pasa.

B: (Se separo de ella para andar un poco y mirar fijamente a la casa que antes habia estado mirando sol) reconoces este lugar?

S: si claro. no te olvides que estuve aca hace poco. pero esta unpoco cambiado todo. como les dio tiempo a reformar esto en 3 semanas?

B: no nos dio tiempo. ( se dio la vuelta mirando de nuevo a sol) no reformamos nada. sol no estamos en el 2039, estamos en el año 2012. estas en el año 2012, en lima, el ultimo año de la secundaria de quinn fabray, rachel berry, santana lopez, brittany pierce, noah puckerman, sam evans... todavia nisiquiera has nacido, faltan 4 años para eso.

ante lo que habia escuchado sol no pudo hacer nada mas que reir. era imposible que estuviera en el 2012, para eso tendria que haber viajado en el tiempo y eso era imposible. si habian inventado aquellas armas que sustituian a las balas y que con un solo impulso electrico a cualquier distancia podia matar o desmayar a alguien, tambien aquel dispositivo pequeño que desmayaba a las personas con solo acercarlo a su cuello y darle a un boton, y muchisimas cosas mas, pero viajes en el tiempo ... ajajajajaj

derrepente sol dejo de reir ante la atenta mirada de bruno, al recordar que muchisimas veces habia visto a bruno cambiar de apariencia en menos de 5 segundos, y tambien habia visto como simon habia desaparecido alguna vez de su vista sin saber como... asi que si, podia ser muy cierto lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo.

S: estas hablando enserio (mas confirmando que preguntando)

B: completamente. realizaste un viaje en el sueño, como sino crees posible que en un momento estes en tu casa escuchando musica y a los pocos segundo te encuentres callendo en un lago, en lima.

S: wowwww, increible. como es posible que viajara en el tiempo, no sabia que se podia.

B: es complicado, pero solo tienes que saber de moemento que estas en el 2012, y que estas aca para cumplir una mision. todos estan aca para eso.

S: quienes todo? esperanza, vos y yo?

B: no, esperanza solo esta aca por que yo necesito su ayuda en algunas cosas pero despues vuelve asu tiempo. y yo no tengo ninguna mision que cumplir mas que estar al margen del todo, viviendo entre los dos tiempo, ayudando cuando sea necesario. los de la mision solo sois simon, valeria y tu.

S: ¿simon esta aca?

B: todavia no, pero dentro de poco (se desiluciono un poco al ver la sonrisa que puso sol al oir hablar de simon).

S: ufff bueno no entiendo muy que es eso de la mision la verdad.

B: volvamos dentro, come algo y despues te explico mejor.

* * *

><p>ambos entraron en la casa y despues de que sol conociera toda ella, y comiera algo, se sentaron en el sofa de 3 plazas frente a frente.<p>

S: debi suponerlo cuando vi esta television tan vieja. no veis una desde los 10 años mas o

B: jjaja bueno es de ultimo modelo asi que agradece que la tienes. porque vas a vivir aca los proximos 3 meses.

S: gracias por eso. se que fuiste tu quien la decoro, eres el unico que me conoce tanto.(dijo perdiendose en su mirada, no podia evitarlo)

B: de nada, solo intento que estes lo mas comoda posible. despues de todo vas a tener que estar un tiempo largo tu sola aqui.

S: pero simon y vale tambien viajan no? estare con ellos.

B: en realidad no. no al principio. ellos tienen su propia mision aparte de la tuya. sol escuchame, tu mision en este tiempo no tiene nada que ver con la de ellos dos, asi que al menos un tiempo vas a tener que seguirlos, vigilarlos, solamente eso. y analizar sus movimientos y sus actitudes. sobretodo en simon. tenes que ir fijandote en como cambia su actitud, porque si las cosas salen bien, y los chicos cumplen son su mision el va a cambiar, los dos van cambiar.  
>para eso estas tu aqui. necesito que te encargues de psicoanalizar a simon desde lejos, y que nos digas si es un peligro, o si cambio.<p>

S: somo voy a hacer eso si no me puedo acercar a ellos?

B: en realidad a valeria si, vas a tener la ayuda de mi hermana. ella te va ir contando como van avolucionando las cosas. tu conoces la historia de toda mi familia, sabes todos los errores que cometieron. la mision de vale y simon en este tiempo es cambiar todo lo malo que ellas hicieron. ellos van a acercarse a todos ellos, y sin que lo sepan les van a ir guiando para que hagan las cosas bien.

S: para. si ellos cambian las cosas, es posible que no existan en el futuro. que significado tiene eso?

B: facil. van a ir cambiando pequeñas cosas, que aran que las chicas armen su vida por otro camino pero entrelazado con este que estamos a punto de empezar a cambiar.

S: osea, lo que queres hacer es unir a las chicas, hacer que se animen a hacer lo que no hicieron hacer mas de 20 años, ba enrealidad ahora no? (dijo confundida) pero manteniendo la estructura principal, que seria santana y puck y quinn y sam para que no afecte a sus nacimientos...

B: exacto! me encancanta que seas tan inteligente. a esperanza le tengo que explicar todo 20 veces.

S: paraaa. eso es una utopia. no van a conseguirlo es imposible. pueden poner en riesgo su propia existencia

B: sol, de verdad crees que esto es vivir, mi amigo es practicamente un psicopata que esta destruyendo a mi familia, bueno lo poco que quedaba de ella. mis papas y mis tios se encargaron de que nuestro futuro sea la mierda que va a ser... nosotros no perdemos nada intentando arreglarlo desde aqui. al contrario, ganamos esperanza, de saber que podemos tener algo mejor. que ellas pueden tener algo mejor. no pueden estar toda la vida hiriendose como lo estan haciendo.

S: pero es muy dificil lo que quieren hacer bruno. simon no esta capatizado para algo asi...el odia asu familia, porque querer unirla cuando lo unico que quiere es destruirla.?

B: ahi entra valeria, ella se va encargar de eso. ademas tu estas aqui para ayudarla a calmarlo y a que actue bien, tu sabes como hacerlo. ademas no es tan loco lo que queremos hacer.

S: a no? (ironicamente)

B: no. escucha en este año las chicas todavia no han jodido las cosas. finn y rachel todavia no se cansan, quinn no se fue a vivir a francia, ni santana y brittany rompieron, ni sam se convirtio en alcoholico. estamos a tiempo de cambiar las cosas. de hacer que sigan a sus corzaones, y que luchen por lo que de verdad quieren.

S: aver bruno, suponiedo que consigan eso, como van a hacer para que ustedes nazcan? por que para eso no pueden estar juntas ni brittany y santana ni quinn y rachel.

B: ya te dije que eso se va a solucionar. podemos viajar a cualquier tiempo del mundo sol. pero primero tenemos que arreglar esto, hacer que esten juntas, que sigan sus corazones y que por una vez en su vida hagan las cosas bien. lo demas es solo hacer una viajes mas y meter algunas ideas en la cabeza de los chicos. facil.

S: uffff, no va a ser facil sabes? pero puede funcionar que se yo... talvez ayudandoles a resolver sus vidas...

B: exacto! (exclamo feliz abrazando a sol) eso es lo que queria oir. nos vas ayudar verdad?

S: (correspondiendo el abrazo en hundiendo su cara en su cuello) si lees voy a ayudar, aunque enrealidad no entendi muy bien como encajo aqui?

B: lo unico que tienes que hacer es fijarte en como va cambiando simon sobretodo. mira, lo que vamos a hacer es cambiar aqui las cosas, y a mediad que ellos dos lo hacen yo voy viajando en el tiempo, que se yo, por ejemplo al año en el que naci yo o vale y simon, y desde ahi voy a controlar que lo esten haciendo bien. viajando en el tiempo yo me voy a encargar de que nosotros existamos en el futuro.

S: pero eso es imposible. quiero decir. los chicos pueden cambiar las cosas aqui, pero si algo sale mal, es probable que en el futuro ninguno de usteden exista a si que como vas a viajar si no vas a existir.?

B: ahi entra esperanza. ella es la que, en caso de que algo este saliendo mal, cambiar las cosas de nuevo. ella y tu.

S: seriamos algo asi como su ancla a la vida no? digo su manera de asegurarse de que todo salga bien.

B: exacto. (sonriendo orgullosos con sol aun entre sus brazos)

S: no esta mal rubio, no esta mal... algun que otro agujero pero todo bien pensado...

B: porsuspuesto, yo todo lo hago bien...jajaajja

S: bueno y cuando empieza la mision (dijo levantandose del sofa y poniendose enfrente de bruno)

Bruno saco de su bolsillo derecho aquella cadena con los relojes y miro la hora, haciendo reir a sol que sabia que en algun lugar los tenia guardados...

B: en 3 minutos llegan, asi que descansa un poco si quieres, porque despues de explicarles a ellos las cosas valeria va a venir a verte, para que empiezen a trabajar. y la mision empieza mañana... porcierto, no busques trabajo ya te tengo uno, empiezas la semana que viene.

S: que? donde trabajo?'

B: en el mackinley high school. seras la nueva psicologa durante 3 semanas, la que tienen se va a cojer unas vacaciones para preparar su boda o algo asi...

S: lo arreglaste todo, por lo que veo..

B: naa, enrealidad solo le dije que deberia tomarse un descanso. no se, tengo el don de la palabra.

ambos rieron por que sabian que no era asi. que habia hecho algo mas para convercer a emma para que dejara el trabajo un tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LLEGAN VALE Y SIMON, Y SE DESPEJAN TODAS LAS DUDAS QUE QUEDAN... DE AHI EN ADELANTE LA HISTORIA SERA SOBRE COMO VAN A CONSEGUIR CAMBIAR EL FUTURO. CREO QUE <em>_MAS O MENOS YA SABEN QUIENES SON ESTOS CHICOS NO?_**

_**DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO PORFAVOR, PORQUE SI NO VEO NADA, POSIBLEMENTE DEJE DE ESCRIBIR, YA QUE NO SE QUE A LA GENT**__**E LE GUSTE O NO. SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS, CONSEJOS, PREGUNTAS...**_


	5. aterrizando II

_**hola a todos. aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo. ayer no actualice porque fanfiction no me dejaba entrar. aqui despejo todas las dudas que hay en la historia. asi que es un poco mas grande el capitulo de hoy.**_

_**gracias a las 3 chicas que habeis comentado. en cuanto a lo de subir el fic a la pagina faberry, no tengo facebook asi que... si quereis subirlo vosotras, hacerlo.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHAPTER FIVE: ATERRIZANDO II<span>**_

decepcionada. asi era como se sintio hope anderson-hummel cuando regreso a lima, despues de estar estudiando 3 años en españa. cuando se habia ido a vivir a españa tenia 20 años, y lo hizo porque habia recibido una beca para estudiar diseño alli. no le costo mucho adaptarse a vivir alli; sabia hablar muy bien español gracias a las clases a las que asistia desde los 7 años, y siempre fue dada a la hora de relacionarse con la gente. realmente habian sido 3 años estupendos. y el motivo de que los disfrutara tanto fue que durante esos años se pudo alejar del desastre que habia en lima. en realidad su familia era perfecta; almenos sus dos padre y ella tenian una buena vida. despues de haber triunfado en broadway su papi kurt habia decidido alejarse de todo aquello para poder enfocar su vida en ella y su marido blaine. para entonces ella tenia 10 años, y sus padres decidieron que lo mejor era volver a lima, alejandose de la vida atareada de new york. su primer pensamiento fue de felicidad, porque amaba a sus primos, porque aunque ninguno de sus tios tuviera la misma sangre que sus padres, ella les consideraba su familia. se veian todos los veranos cuando hiban de vacaciones juntos a miami, donde siempre alquilaban la misma casa de mas de 10 habitaciones. entonces no sabia lo mal que estaban todos sus tios, o almenos la mayoria de ellos. entonces solo se preocupaba por disfrutar de sus vacaciones junta a sus primos.  
>le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, sobretodo con bruno.<p>

le tenia un cariño especial a su primo pequeño. bruno tenia 5 años menos que ella pero solo en apariencia, ya que era un niño realmente inteligente, y ademas cariñoso y travieso. se parecia mucho a sus padres, era rubio y tenia los mismo ojos azules de su padre, y tambien su sonrisa, aunque desde luego su boca era de su madre, al igual que aquella ceja que le encantaba levantar cada vez queria algo. era meticuloso y nunca hacia algo sin antes pensarlo muy bien, tampoco se fiaba de la gente facilmente, pero estaba menos encerrado en si mismo que su hermana, por lo que hacia mas facilmente amigos. si, sam evans y quinn fabray habian hecho algo bien dentro de toda la vida desastrosa que tenian. aunque no solo hicieron bien a bruno;

valery, valeria o vale como ella le decia, era la hija mayor de los evans, tenia 3 años menos que ella. ella al contrario que bruno se parecia mas a su madre, almenos fisicamente; tenia sus ojos verdes aunque un poco mas oscuros, su sonrisa y tambien habia heredado el gesto de la ceja y su pelo, su nariz era lo unico que se parecia a su padre. vale no era tan inteligente como su hermano, pero tambien tenia una capacidad extraordinaria, le encantaba la fotografia y la escritura igual que su madre, y su pasion secreta era el canto, tenia una bonita voz. era amable y cariñosa con la gente, pero siempre mantenia aquel halo de misterio que le hacia tan interesante. nunca se fiaba de las personas hasta que no las terminaba de conocer bien, aunque si su hermano o su primo simon le decian que podia confiar en alguien lo hacia, porque sabia que ninguno le haria nunca nada malo. definitivamente era la viva imagen de su madre quinn.

luego estaba simon puckerman-lopez, el unico hijo de noah puckerman y santana lopez. simon tenia su edad, y se parecia mucho a su padre, de hecho lo unico que no habia heredado fisicamente de el era su sonrisa, que se parecia mas a la de su madre. en cuanto a su forma de ser. siempre fue un chico muy misterioso y encerrado en si mismo. en eso si era igual a santana, no se fiaba de absolutamente nadie y era muy complicado entrar en el, de hecho solo habia conocido a dos personas en toda su vida que habian podido entablar una buena conexion con el: sol y vale. ademas era algo agresivo, era su forma de defenderse de los demas, algo mas de la marca santana lopez. pero en el fondo era un buen chico, en mas de una ocasion, cuando todavia vivia en lima e hiba al mckinley, le habia visto hacer cosas por sus compañeros de clase. una vez vio como despues que ambos presenciaran como le tiraban un slushi a un chico indefenso, simon desaparecio de su lado con la ojos completamente inyectados en ira; mas tarde buscando un libro en la biblioteca vio como su primo entraba rapido a una de las zonas mas alejadas con alguien detras suyo, no lo pudo contener y les siguio para ver que pasaba. el chico con quien hablaba era el mismo que habia tirado aquel slushie al chico, vio como su primo le tiro fuertemente contra la mesa y lo amenazo con darle una paliza si volvia a hacerle algo a si a aquel chico o alguno de su clase. nunca mas nadie volvio a meterse con ellos. y asi muchas cosas mas, pero el se encargaba de que nadie lo supiera.

y beth puckerman fabray. ella tambien pasaba aquellos veranos con ellos, ahora tenia 29 años y era toda una actriz profesional, con ayuda de su madre shelby y de rachel habia conseguido llegar a donde estaba, era una famosas actriz de peliculas de hollywood. empezo a sus 17 con una pelicula dramatica y desde entonces no habia parado. pero a pesar de su fama nunca habia cambiado con ellos, seguia llendo a aquellas reuniones por muy poco que le gustara ver a sus padres mal. en realidad puck y quinn se llevaban bien, el problema era su madre y sam. iva por sus tios, sus primos y por su "hermana" rachel. sabia por alguna que otra palabra que habia escuchado que beth sabia de los sentimientos de su "hermana" hacia sus padres, por eso iva, para estar con ella y apollarla. su relacion era muy buena, y ademas beth era increiblemente sensible asi que ayudaba en lo que podia

luego estaban sus otros 3 primos, con los que no pasaba mucho tiempo, ya que solo los veian en verano. harry y jenna eran gemelos y tenia la edad de valeria, eran los hijos de mike y tina, pero dado que vivian en california no se veian casi nunca. y el tercero y ultimo de sus primos, de la edad de bruno pero unos meses mayor que el, en realidad era prima, emma, la hija de sugar mota y arti abrams. a ella tampoco le veia mucho, ya que estos vivian en canada, desde que arti habia conseguido un trabajo alli. era con quienes menos relacion tenia pues solo se veian en verano, pero tambien les tenia un gran cariño.

tambien queria a sus tios, a pesar de todo. su familia estaba constituida por casi todos los intengrantes del glee club de entonces. quinn, sam, santana, puck, mike, tina, kurt, blaine, rachel y finn.

estos dos ultimos eran sus padrinos, y les adoraba a los dos. su tio finn vivia en los angeles, finalmente habia conseguido una beca para jugar futbol, y actualmente era entrenador de un buen equipo en los angeles. era un buen hombre, estaba casado con una mujer que conocio alli, pero no tenia hijos. en verano siempre iban ambos a la casa en miami, y el tio finn siempre les llevaba algo de regalo a todos los niños. el realmente era feliz.

luego estaba su tia-madrina rachel berry. la gran estrella de broadway. su tia habia dejado su relacion con finn para ir a vivir su sueño junto a sus padres, y lo habia conseguido. a sus 45 años rachel berry seguia consechando exitos en broadway. pero en lo personal estaba sola, muy sola. nunca fue con nadie a aquella casa de miami, decia que no tenia nada estable y que solo queria estar con las personas que queria, pero hope sabia que no era cierto. que ella estaba completamente sola, que no era feliz y que siempre iva a ser asi. lo sabia porque nadie podria nunca estar con una persona a la que no ama. y sabia por lo detallista que era que su tia rachel solo amaba a alguien en su vida, y que nunca amaria a nadie mas.  
>hasta sus 19 años(el ultimo verano que paso con todos ellos) vio dia a dia, durante las vacaciones, como los ojos de su tia se posaban en finn hudson durante gran parte del dia. y ella sabia porque era; se arrepentia de haberlo dejado con el, porque siempre fue el unico con el que se sintio un poco completa. pero no, no era el por quien su tia deliraba.<br>era por ella, por su tia quinn fabray. si bien la mayor parte del tiempo veia a su tia mirar a finn con nostalgia, la otra parte del tiempo a quien rachel berry miraba era a quinn fabray, y no la miraba solo con nostalgia, a ella la miraba con amor y tristeza. si siempre supo que ella le amaba y que nunca le olvidaria, cada fin de verano hope esperaba inpaciente por que llegara el proximo, le causaba intriga saber si el proximo verano rachel miraria igual a su tia, si llevaria a alguien esta vez o si porfin habia decidido dejar de sufrir y no iva. pero siempre volvia, y ella aprendio a descifrar los pensamientos de su tia, iba porque era la unica oportunida de estar cerca de ella y estaba segura de que siempre lo haria.

luego estaban mike y tina, sus tios favoritos. todos los veranos mike le enseñaba a ella y sus primos a bailar, decia que era un buen ejercicio y que deseaba que todos compartieran esa pasion con el. su tia tina era la mejor, siempre les contaba cuentos a las chicas cuando se hiban a dormir, y medida que fueron creciendo, les fue guardando todos aquellos secretos por los que sus padres les matarian. ellos tambien eran felices en california con sus dos hijos. pero en sus miradas tambien veia mucho arrepentimiento. ella sabia por parte de su padre blaine que mike siempre fue un chico muy observador, a si como lo era ella, asi que no le fue muy dificil saber el porque de esas miradas. siempre se producian cuando mike y tina veian a mis tios quinn y sam discutir, o a santana reprochandole cosas a puck, o a rachel triste y apagada. y sabia que mike se reprochaba a si mismo no haber hecho nada para ayudar a sus amigos cuando pudo. y tina tambien lo hacia. pero ellos no podian hacer nada, sus tios se habia forjado su futuro ellos solos y nadie podia hacer nada por ellos ahora.

santana y puck eran la pareja mas conflictiva que habia visto en su vida, en realidad la no pareja. habian estado juntos hasta que nacio simon, dos años despues se separaron. ninguno se amaban y no querian seguir viviendo una mentira. puck se fue a vivir a miami y era el quien se encargaba de alquilar aquella casa todos los años y de reunir a todos o casi todos. era un buen tio y un buen padre, o almenos esto ultimo intentaba serlo. desde que se fue a vivir alli, no hacia mas que ligar con cuanta chica guapa se le ponia delante, y no prestaba mucha atencion a sus hijos, a ninguno de los dos. se dedicaba a disfrutar de la vida olvidandose de lo demas. y eso era lo que santana siempre le reprochaba, que nunca estaba para simon. y ella era santana lopez, no podia sola con simon, y menos con la depresion en la que estaba. eso fue lo que llevo a que la vida de simon fuera un desastre. ninguno de sus padre era capaz de cuidar como debia de el, y eso lo hizo un chico fuerte, pero muy bulnerrable en cuanto a sentimientos.  
>la depresion de su tia santana era por culpa de su tia brittany pierce, a quien nunca conocio, porque ella decidio irse a vivir a los angeles para estudiar alli baile. por lo que sabia por su tia rachel y su padre , que eran los unicos que mantenian contacto con ella. britt se fue cuando descubrio que santana le habia sido infiel con puck una noche de mucho alcohol. se fue y no volvio nunca mas, y menos aun tuvo contacto con santana, ni fue a ninguna reunion. pero sabia que estaba bien. santana nunca se recupero de ello, y busco en puck una salida pero no la encontro. estaba en una profunda depresion y eso se reflejaba en su hijo.<p>

sus padres tambien se lo reprochaban al igual que mike y tina. aunque su papi kurt estaba mas bien enfadado porque a diferencia de los demas fue el unico que no se callo cuando vio destruidas sus vidas. no se habia atrevido a meterse en la vida de todos, solo en la de rachel. mas de una vez habia escuchado a su padre reprimerle por no actuar de una vez, por ser una cobarde y por no hacer nada por quinn. su padre siempre sostuvo que quinn tambien sentia algo por la diva, pero eso nunca convencio a rachel, quien lo negaba. igual que blaine y que ella misma. resultaba un poco bizarro creer eso, cuando ella veia a su tia. nunca le vio dirigir una mirada de amor o de algo parecido a su tia, aunque ella era buena actriz, almenos intento serlo, y sabia por todos sus tios que quinn fabray era buena en esconder sus sentiemientos, por lo que nunca se atrevio a llevarle la contraria a su padre.

igual que brittany a quien solo veia alguna vez cada 4 años, tampoco conocia muy bien a mercedes jones, esta habia decidido alejarse de todos, como la gran diva que era cuando triunfo en la musica. no la conocia y tampoco queria hacerlo.

por ultimo estaban sus tios sam y quinn, la peor pareja del mundo entero. realmente no sabia como vale y bruno habian "sobrevivido" a todo eso. quinn y sam decidieron estar juntos cuando concidieron en yale, ya que al rubio tambien le habian aceptado en la universidad. los dos estaban solos y vieron la oportunidad de ser felices, pero no lo fueron. los primero años pasaron normales, como una pareja normal. pero cuando tuvieron a valeria todo cambio. de un momento a otro ya ninguno de los dos soportaba estar juntos, supuso que seria porque hasta entonces no habian vivido juntos, solo salian a citas y de vez en cuando, solo de vez en cuando, dormian juntos. pero cuando quinn quedo embarazada todo cambio, tuvieron que ir a vivir juntos, y quinn tuvo que dejar de grabar la serie en la que estaba, lo que le causo que no volviera a actuar nunca mas. poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que no podian estar juntos, pero ya nada podian hacer, ninguno de los dos queria que su hija creciera con sus padres separados. al año de nacer valeria sam perdio su trabajo, y ambos tuvieron que irse a vivir a lima, donde judy le habia conseguido algo estable a sam. decidieron intentarlo una vez mas por el bien de su hija y de ellos mismos, y lo intentaron de verdad durante 3 años, fue asi como nacio bruno dos años despues de vale. pero no lo consiguieron, ninguno se amaba y nunca lo harian. todo fue a peor cada año, y es que sam se habia decidido por ahogar sus penas en alcohol, y quinn simplemente no decia nada. era un milagro que aun su tio conservara su puesto de trabajo en aquella empresa, ya que cada vez era mas alcoholico. ya nisiquiera lo ocultaba ante sus hijos. si su vida era un completo desastre, y quinn nunca hizo nada por el, por evitar que callera tan bajo. pero quien se lo podia echar en cara, despues de todo quinn estaba igual de mal que el. tuvo que volver a aquel estupido pueblo que siempre odio, y dejar de lado sus sueños de ser actriz para montar una pequeña tienda de fotografias, y criar a sus hijos. los amaba pero no era feliz, y ya no sabia que mas hacer. le reprochaba siempre a sam que fuera tan inmaduro. y se la pasaba peleando con el y con ella misma. era un alma en pena. y hope sabia lo mal que estaban ambos, por cada pelea que tenian cada año.

cuando hope se fue las cosas ya estaban mal, pero cuando volvio estaba peor, y por eso se decepciono tanto.

tenia 23 años, y era feliz, pero en ese momento estaba triste por lo que sus padres le contaban. ese año ya no habria reunion familiar, ni ese ni el anterior. todo estaba mal.  
>su padre le conto que su tia rachel seguia sola, y con ninguna intencion de hacer algo por su vida, a ella solo le importaba su profesion.<br>santana cada vez estaba peor; esa maldita depresion estaba acabando con ella, y lo peor era que no queria salir de ella. ahora se pasaba los dias en la cama llorando por no tenerla, y vivia solo de lo que puck enviaba para simon.  
>puck seguia igual que siempre. aunque algo bueno en el, dijo blaine, era que cuando supo de la situacion de santana, empezo a enviarle el doble de dinero a simon para ayudar por lo menos economicamente a la latina.<br>sam seguia bebiendo, solo que ahora era peor porque le habian echado del trabajo. vivia aun con quinn, quien no habia querido echarle de casa por sus hijos. pero era un desecho humano. por lo menos no descargaba su ira por ser un desastre con quinn y sus hijos como muchos hombres lo hacian, y eso era algo que agradecia quinn.  
>ella era la unica que mantenia la familia, apesar de estar hundida se vio en la obligacion de aparentar como lo habia echo toda su vida. seguia con su pequeño negocio y se vio en la necesidad de aceptar una pequeña ayuda de su madre para poder con los gastos. pero aunque por el dia parecia que estaba bien, por las noches se derrumbaba por completo. y cada dia estaba peor. ademas su padre le dijo tambien que quinn habia ido un dia para decirle que le habian diagnosticado una fuerte anemia.<p>

lo peor no era que se hacian daño a ellos mismos, lo peor era que se lo hacian a sus hijos y ninguno parecia darse cuenta de ello.

beth parecia ser la unica que no habia salido salpicada de todo aquello, supuso que era por que su prima mayor siempre vivio con shelby, aunque hacia constantes visitas a su madre biologica y a su padre.

no podia decir lo mismo de vale y bruno. si bien ambos eran grandes actores y sabian ocultar sus sentimientos, estaba claro a la vista de toda su familia que no estaban bien. valeria bajo considerablemente sus notas cuando echaron a sam del trabajo, y no hacia mas que beber en casa. notaba lo mal que estaban sus padres, y lo poco que se preocupaban por ellos. asique decidio que tampoco ella lo haria. ahora a sus 19 años, habia decidido dejar de estudiar, y ponerse a trabajar en una cafeteria de lima, para conseguir dinero y poder perder de vista a sus padres. aunque habia algo que le detenia en sus planes: simon. realmente era la unica que se preocupaba de el, luego de que sol se fuera.  
>bruno era la otra cara de la moneda. el intentaba ayudar a su madre en todo lo que podia, por eso la mensualidad que tanto a su hermana como a el les enviaban sus abuelos cada mes, se la daba a su madre para ayudar un poco. y mas de una vez intento ayudar a su padre a dejar el acohol, sin ningun progreso. el no quiso dejar de estudiar, y seguia haciendolo pero cada vez le era mas complicado seguir adelante. se sentia solo.<p>

lo peor venia de parte de simon, era el que estaba. con los años pudo ver como simon se convertia en alguien oscuro y encerrado en si mismo. le echaba la culpa a su padre por dejar a su madre, y se lo echaba en cara siempre que podia. le dolia ver a su madre asi, e hizo todo lo que pudo para que saliera de esa depresion pero no pudo. un dia simplemente se canso de ayudar, y decidio irse a argentina. eso fue cuando hope se fue a españa. el decidio alejarse de toda la familia luego de haber hecho lo peor. lo sabia por que el mismo se lo dijo, un dia que lloro en su regazo, 3 semanas antes de irse. al parecer habia alguien que queria destruir a su familia, un tal sebastian smythe. le habia dicho a simon que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a sacar a su madre de aquella depresion si el le ayudaba a hacer algunas cosas. simon acepto sin siquiera pensarselo, e hizo lo que el le pidio.  
>cuando bruno intento hacer que su padre dejara el alcohol, realmente lo estaba consiguiendo. por eso sebastian acudio a simon. le dijo que su primer pago por ayudar a su madre seria hacer que sam evans no dejara de beber, y ademas tendria que conseguir que le echaran del trabajo. simon lo hizo por su madre. y penso que eso era lo unico que queria aquel hombre, no se molesto en preguntar por que el solo queria ver bien a su madre. el problema fue cuando sebastian le dijo que tendria que hacer dos cosas mas por el si queria aquella ayuda. cuando le conto aquello a hope llorando, realmente se arrepentia de lo que hizo, lo supo porque nunca antes habia visto a simon llorar por algo. simon le dijo que no quiso seguir haciendo nada, que aquello era horrible, que aquel hombre queria destruir a todos, a como diera lugar. una de las cosas que debia a hacer tenia que ver directamente con sus padres kurt y blaine y la otra con el pequeño negocio de quinn. pero nunca supo que fue lo que sebastian queria que simon hiciera por que el nunca se lo dijo. y ella no hizo nada, prefirio dejar el tema de sebastian smythe ahi. aunque si les comento algo a sus padres antes de irse.<p>

fue ella quien le dio la idea de alejarse de todos por un tiempo. y el no lo dudo. supo por todas las llamadas telefonicas que simon le hacia desde alli, que habia conocido a alguien, sol. estaba ilusionada, tenia la esperanza de que ella le ayudara a salir a flote. le conto que habian decidido ir a lima a vivir con su madre, simon tenia la esperanza de que sol le ayudara a salir de aquella depresion. y mas tarde supo que asi fue, que poco a poco santana estaba saliendo de aquella depresion.  
>kurt le dijo un dia que llamo a casa, que aquella mujer era como un angel que habia venido a salvarlos a todos. que no solo estaba ayudando a salir a delante a santana, sino que tambien ayudo a sam a salir de su alcoholismo, aunque ambos necesitaban de mucha terapia, todos estaban seguros de que saldrian bien de todo. sol tambien ayudo a todos sus primos a salir a delante, sobretodo a vale y a simon.<p>

pero entonces un dia todo volvio a ser como antes. sol se fue, por lo que supo sebastian habia tenido que ver con ello. entonces comprendio que el tipo realmente estaba loco y que queria ver a su familia destruida. nadie supo nunca que le dijo a sol para que se fuera, solo se supo que ella estaba destrozada cuando les comunico a todos que se iria. no miro hacia atras cuando lo hizo, y hope supuso que tenia algo que ver con no arrepentirse por lo que estaba haciendo.

fue como si aquel año no hubiera existido, y cuando a sus 23 años hope anderson decidio regresar, se sintio decepcionada porque penso que veria algo mejor a lo que vio cuando se fue, pero en su lugar volvio a ver su tio alcoholico, su tia enferma, y su otra tia depresiva, y a sus primos peor que antes.

simon habia vuelto a ser la misma persona oscura de antes, pero ahora con la yuda de vale, que le habia hecho ver que la culpa no la tenia su familia, se estaban haciendo cargo de sebastian. pero eso estaba mal y ella lo sabia.

por eso cuando su primo bruno le propuso viajar en el tiempo para intentar arreglar la vida de sus padres y hacer que tuvieran algo mejor de lo que tenian dijo que si.

no se rio, porque sabia que era posible hacerlo, los cientificos habian estado investigando acerca de eso y sabian que era posible. pero nunca nadie se atrevieron a hacerlo porque era atentar contra su propia vida. todo eso de el aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un huracan en la otra parte del pais, y que cambiar una sola cosa del pasado podria destruir el mundo, detenia a aquellos cientificos para viajar en el tiempo.  
>pero bruno evans estaba convencido de hacerlo,a sus cortos 17 años era un chico inteligente, demasiado, y habia estado investigando en los viajes en el tiempo, y sabia como hacerlo. ellos sabian los riesgos, pero no les quedaba de otra ademas, que destruirian si no hacian las cosas bien? sus vidas? ellos ya no tenian vidas.<br>por eso acepto, porque le dolia ver a su familia asi, y por que si podia hacer algo para remediralo lo haria.

el plan de bruno era complejo pero valido, o almenos sonaba bueno, talvez en la practica no fuera asi pero bueno...

lo primero que harian seria viajar en el tiempo a el año 2080. bruno estaba seguro de que para entonces ya se habrian hecho bastantes progresos con los viajes en el tiempo, asique debian ir alli e investigar cuanto pudieran. el primer viaje fue lento y doloroso, para bruno, puesto el decidio que seria el unico que viajaria de momento, para mantenerle a salvo a ella.  
>lento, porque tardaron 3 semanas en conseguirlo, era desde luego un tema complicado. y doloroso porque, segun le conto bruno, cuando "aterrizo" en el año 2080 cayo desde el cielo al suelo como un saco de patatas, y de no haber caido en una piscina estaba seguro de que se habria matado.<br>cuando llego alli, comprobo que si habian avanzado en cuanto a los viajes en el tiempo. pero no solo eso; para ese año muchisimas cosas cambiaron y avanzaron. fue alli donde bruno aprendio a camuflarse como el le decia, le enseñaron a cambiar su apariencia fisica con la ayuda de un dispositivo y su imaginacion. era raro, pero valioso, porque les ayudaba en muchas cosas, sobretodo a la hora de querer informacion que solo podian conseguir si el se hacia pasar por alguien importante. ella nunca supo como se hacia aquello porque bruno nunca se lo dijo, y sinceramente preferia que fuera asi.  
>despues del primer viaje, bruno fue mejorando en sus aterrizajes cada vez que lo hacia; gracias tambien a el futuro y todos sus avances.<p>

poco a poco bruno fue recolectando toda la informacion que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan. fue asi que como supieron que cuando una persona viajaba en el tiempo su cuerpo se dividia en dos: es decir; una parte de el viajaba a el futuro, mientras que su otro yo se quedaba en su tiempo siguiendo su vida normal. pero cuando volvia a su tiempo, se unificarian y todo lo vivido en ambos tiempos seria la memoria de un solo bruno.

tambien supieron que si por alguna razon el bruno que viajaba moria, volvia a su tiempo para unificarse, pero entonces no podria viajar mas. era algo asi como un juego en el que solo tienes una vida.

para los 7 meses de empezar con aquel plan, bruno ya sabia lo que harian.

su plan era viajar en el tiempo a el año 2012, el año en que todavia eran felices sus padres, y en el que todavia tenian la posibilidad de arreglar algo. debian viajar los dos alli, y asi lo hicieron. tal como se lo habia dicho bruno, solo cambiarian el pasado de quinn, rachel, santana, britt y puck. y dejarian que la vida de sam evans siguiera su curso natural hasta que fuera necesario interceder en su vida.  
>era facil; solo tenian que conseguir que rachel berry aceptara sus sentimientos hacia quinn fabray y asi hacer que estuvieran juntas, porque segun bruno esa era la unica forma de que ambas fueran felices. se sorprendio cuando su primo le dijo aquello, porque nisiquiera ella que estaba harta de que su padre le dijera que quinn tambien sentia algo por rachel, terminaba de creerselo. pero tal y como se lo dijo el rubio, el conocia a su madre mejor que nadie, y sabia de aquellos sentimientos porque alguna vez habia visto a su madre, sin que ella se percatara, mirando con nostalgia una foto de rachel berry. despues de digerirlo, se convencio de que bruno tenia razon, quinn y rachel debian estar juntas. pero entoces llego su primer gran incognita: si ellas estaban juntas, vale y el nunca existiria.<p>

fue cuando hope supo cual seria su verdadera mision. ambos vivirian constantemente entre los años 2039 y 2012. el sabia que a medida que cambiaran cosas el pasado cambiaria, y que muy posiblemente ellos dejarian de existir: simon vale y el. porque beth estaba a salvo.  
>su mision era facil; si lograban cambiar algo pero entonces ellos dejaban de existir entonces el bruno de 2012 tambien desapareceria, y esa seria la señal para que hope viaje en el tiempo y haga movimientos para que sus padres decidan tener hijos. esa era la parte dificil, meterse en la cabeza de laguien para conseguir que alguien haga algo solo porque tu se lo digas. pero para eso estaba sol. aquella chica que simon habia conocido en argentina, y a la que todos conocian y querian menos ella, que no sabia nisiquiera como era fisicamente. pero le basto ver la mirada de su primo bruno para saber que podian confiar en ella.<br>la mision de sol era leer los pensamientos de los demas y sus movimientos, no literamente, la chica no podia hacer eso. pero era una estupenda psicoanalista y sabia leer a las personas muy bien. asi que ella les diria como hacer para poco a poco ir cambiando las cosas.  
>bruno tenia una mision un poco rara, de hecho el decia que no tenia una pero si que la tenia. el era el encargado de, luego de que hope y sol aseguraran su existencia, viajar en el tiempo para saber si las cosas estaban saliendo bien, luego volveria para informar. otra de sus misiones era que a medida que cambiaran las cosas avisar a su yo del 2039 de todo lo que ocurria, de los viajes en el tiempo para asi poder seguir viajando sin problema alguno. tambien debian asegurarse de que sol conociera a simon, pero eso era solo en caso de que las cosas cambiaran de verdad.<p>

pero les faltaba algo: las piezas claves para cambiar el pasado. no podian hacerlo ellos, por eso bruno metio en el plan a vale y a simon. creia que con ellos de su lado seria mas facil todo. ellos se encargarian de cambiar, con ayuda de sol, las cosas, aunque eso simon no lo sabia. harian que quinn y rachel se acercaran, que santana no cometiera los mismos errores de siempre... pero era deficil convencerlos a ellos de eso. porque; ¿quien aceptaria un plan asi, cuando lo unico que queria era ver a su familia lejos? solo dos hijos, que apesar de todo quieren a sus padres y arian lo que fuera por ayudarlos.

cuando bruno les conto a ellos su plan, fue el dia de su 18 cumpleaños. aquel dia los 4 se fueron a la habitacion de bruno y alli les explicaron a ellos el plan. ambos pensaron que iba a ser dificil convencerlos, pero no lo fue. lo unico que querian todos era ser felices. y simon vio en ello la forma de recompensar a todos por el daño que habia hecho queriendo destrozarlos mas.

el plan estaba listo para empezarlo. pero decidieron esperar un poco mas. 3 semanas mas en las que se encargaron de recopilar mas informacion necesaria. simon conto cosas de la vida pasada de sus padres que ninguno de ellos sabian, cosas de brittany y santana que la latina nunca le habia contado a nadie. y valeria aporto cosas que nisiquiera bruno sabia.

asi 3 semanas despues bruno y hope ya estaban viajando en el tiempo. su primer viaje fue para tantear el terreno. primero alquilaron dos casas convenientemente cerca de las residencias fabary y berry. en una de ellas vivirian sol y hope, y en la otra simon, vale y bruno, este ultimo se haria pasar por el padre de ambos cuando fuera necesario. amueblaron las casas, y bruno se encargo de matricular a simon y a vale en el mckinley, porque si para llevar el plan acabo ambos debian estudiar en el mismo lugar y en la misma clase que sus padres. despues se encargo de conseguir un trabajo para sol para que estuviera cerca de todos por un tiempo y desde alli poder manipularles. si sonaba mal pero era lo que tenian que hacer.

eso les llevo 1 semana, depues regresaron para informarles de como estaban las cosas. porque ambos habian estabdo espiando a los chicos del 2012.  
>3 dias despues decidieron viajar para empezar la mision. los primeros fueron ellos, depues fue sol a quien ahora mismo bruno estaba poniendo al tanto. penso que talvez deberia ser ella la que hiciera eso y bruno quien recogiera a simon y vale. pero luego recordo todas las veces que su primo le habia hablado de sol, y con ello todas las sonrisas que habia visto y esos ojos brillantes. supo desde el primer momento que el rubio sentia algo especial por la psicoanalista, asi que por eso no dijo nada. despues de todo, puede que fuera el ultimo momento que pudieran pasar solos y tranquilos.<p>

llevava ya esperando en aquel lugar 20 minutos y empezaba a impacientarse, pero entonces desde el cielo vio un pequeño rayo de luz que le hizo saber que no tendria que esperar mas.

10 segundo tardaron en caer ambos cuerpo al lago. en cuanto calleron gran parte del agua del manantial salto fuera de el, y en menos de lo que esperaba ambos salieron a la superficie totalmente sorprendidos. simon y vale ya habian aterrizado, ya podia empezar la mision.

E: bueno, se que estan sorprendidos, pero es mejor que salgan de agua si no se quieren enfermar en su primer viaje en el tiempo (grito hope desde donde estaba sentada comodamente)

vio como sus primos salieron poco a poco del agua acercandose a ella, y escurriendose un poco.

S: por lo menos traerias algo de ropa para nosotros no? (mirando a hope)

E: si aqui tienen, cambiense rapido. tenemos cosas que hacer.

les paso la ropa y mientar ambos se vestian ella se encargo de llamar a bruno para decirle que todo estaba saliendo como bien. luego de que se cambiaran hope les dirigio a la segunda casa, y les explico que ellos vivirian ahi mientras que ella lo haria en otra cosa, omitio la direccion porque no era el momento de que simon supiera que sol tambien estaba aqui.

al llegar a la casa ambos miraron sorprendidos todo asu paso, realmente era una cosa enorme. dos pisos, 5 habitaciones, un estudio, cocina y living grandes y un jardin trasero enorme. ninguno de los dos nunca habia vivido en una casa asi.

luego de recorrer toda la casa los 3 estaban sentados en el living.

V: hope, cuando viene bruno?

E: no debe tardar en venir, estaba recolviendo unas cosas.

S: bueno y cuando vamos a empezar la mision.?

E: mañana, bruno cree que cuanto antes lo hagan mejor. va a ser dificil pero creo que lo podemos conseguir. pero ya sabeis chicos, tenemos que ir con calma, y no hacer nada que pueda asustar a laschicas. lo digo por ti simon, aun no se como bruno fue capaz de enseñarte a hacerte invisible. es increible (completo al ver la cara de desconcierto de su primo)

S: jajaja tranquila me sabre controlar.

siguieron conversando haciendo tiempo hasta que llegara bruno.

* * *

><p>mientras esto pasaba, las chicas seguian en sus clases, sin saber que en pocas horas tendrian esa conversacion por telefeno que empezaria a cambiar las cosas. esas clases que quinn pretendia tener con rachel les hiban a ayudar mucho. si, bruno sabia de ellas porque una vez le comento a vale que rachel le habia dicho que en ese entonces quinn le habia pedido clases de canto, pero que solo hubieron dos clases, luego de eso la rubia dejo de ir y se volvio a alejar de rachel.<p>

esta vez no seria asi, esta vez quinn fabray no daria esquinazo a rachel.

de eso estaban hablando bruno y sol hasta que hope llamo para decir que ya habian llegado.

B: bueno, creo que ya debo irme, tengo que ponerles al tanto. (dijo el levantandose del sillon en el que todavia estaban)

S: esta bien. oye bruno, realmente quiero ayudarlos, y are lo que sea por que todo salga bien. no me siento orgullosa por la forma en la que me fui, pero debia hacerlo...

B: eyy, tranquila. lo se, se que no querias, tu nunca abandonarias asi a quien quieres por cualquier cosa. y se que en algun momento vas a poder decirme que te hizo irte, pero todo a su tiempo, no te voy a presionar para que lo hagas.

en ese momento sol se levanto, y abrazo fuertemente a bruno.

S: sabes, contigo siempre fue especial. (dijo alejandose un poco de el) digo nuestra relacion. siempre me senti conectada contigo. sentia que igual que yo te ayudaba, tu lo hacias conmigo. si bien simon era mi novio y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el. siempre estaba alerta por si a simon le daba algun ataque y volvia a ser ese ser oscuro, nunca pude disfrutar plenamente de su compañia. pero cuando estaba contigo todo cambiaba, tu me hacias sentir segura, me hacias sentir que lo que hacia estaba bien.

B: (esbozo una pequeña sonrisa) y siempre sera asi, yo nunca dejaria que nadie te haga daño.

despues de decir esas palabras, sol volvio a abrazarle y estuvieron asi largo tiempo. sol sabia que el chico le amaba, y desde luego no le era indiferente. pero habia mucho en contra de ellos dos. no era la edad por que a pesar de su corta edad, bruno ero lo suficientemente maduro. era por simon y por ella misma, bruno no se merecia mas daño. y ella no estaba segura de poder corresponder sus sentimientos, por eso nunca le dio pie a algo mas que una simple amistad.

* * *

><p>horas despues, ya entrada la noche bruno evans estaba paseando despues de haber hablado con los otros 3. les habia puesto al tanto de todo. les dijo que simon y vale entrarian al mckinley como hermanos mellizos y que se aria pasar por su padre. les comento lo que habian averiguado el dia de ayer y el de hoy de la vida de las chicas. y despues les informo que mañana empezarian la mision, que cuanto antes lo hicieran mejor.<p>

despues de cerrar la conversacion, decidio salir a tomar un poco de aire. si bien el siempre se mostro alegre e ironico encuanto a toda esta situacion, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado, el sabia que habia muchas cosas en su contra, y que todo podia salir mal. pero el hecho de que pudieran cambiar las cosas. el saber que podia algun dia ver a su madre feliz junto a su tia y a su padre sobrio y sonriendo le daba esperanza para seguir adelante. lo de su tia y su madre lo pillo desprevenido, pero realmente no le importaba, el solo queria que fueran felices, su madre se lo merecia. bueno eso y existir.

sin saber muy bien como habia llegado a la calle en la que estaba la casa de sol, y la de los fabray. la casa de su madre. la curiosidad pudo mas que el y poco a poco se fue acercando a aquella casa. y a medida que se acercaba, pudo ver como recargada en la verja de la casa se encontraba una chica joven, de su edad, rubia y muy guapa; su madre, no necesito mirar dos veces para saber que era ella. se fue acercando a aquella figura que aun no se habia percatado de su presencia. y entonces lo noto, a el llego otro motivo mas para seguir con aquello. quinn fabray estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, no habia visto una sonrisa de ese tipo en su madre desde hace años. y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por volver a verla sonreir

* * *

><p>quinn fabray no habia podido dormir pensando en su conversacion con rachel. estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar mañana en casa de los berry, ellas estarian solas y quinn no estaba segura de si sabria resistirse. era algo que ya habia aceptado, estaba enamorada de rachel berry. le costo años hacerlo, pero ahora lo aceptaba, enrealidad lo habia aceptado aquella misma tarde cuando rachel le dijo que habia aceptado casarse con finn y sintio su corazon hacerse pedazos. lo confirmo mas cuando la conversacion siguio avanzando y rachel le invito a su casa. tambien estaba feliz, porque todo lo que implicara pasar tiempo con rachel berry le ponia feliz. y si, ella no lo habia planeado, lo de las clases de canto, pero no le podria haber salido mejor.<p>

decidio salir a la calle a tomar un poco de aire. se recosto en la verja de su casa, y se pudo a pensar en lo que haria mañana. llego a la conclusion de que no haria mas que disfrutar de la presencia de rachel, y de los buenos momentos que pudieran cerro los ojos y no pudo evitar que su cabeza se llenara de recuerdos de momentos vividos con rachel. y sonrio, sonrio poorque porfin entendia aquella nota que le habian dejado, quizas ese no era el mensaje que le querian dar, pero ella lo habia entendido asi. debia luchar por rachel, ella era su otro gran amor. y si, era feliz, pero porque no serlo un poco mas.

estaba pensando en eso cuando algo le sobresalto.

B: (no supo porque, solo supo que no pudo evitarlo, nisiquiera se preocupo por cambiar su apariencia) no es muy tarde para una señorita tan guapa estar fuera. cualquiera podria pasar y hacerle daño no crees? (dijo dirigiendose a quinn con un tono serio pero con una sonrisa en su cara al ver salatar del susto a su madre)

Q: aahhhhh! que te pasa, me has asustado. (dijo despues de recuperarse un poco)

B: lo siento, no era mi intencion.

Q: si, no importa. te perdiste de calle supongo no? digo por que si fueras de aqui sabrias que este es un lugar muy tranquilo. a no ser que seas tu quien quiera hacerme daño (dijo alejandose un poco de bruno)

B: oo no, yo no te haria daño tranquila. y enrealidad no me perdi, soy nuevo en el barrio, vivo en la casa de el final de la calle (dijo señalando la casa donde ahora estaba sol)

Q: oo, valla. pues bienbenido a la urbanizacion. yo soy quinn fabray (le estendio la mano de forma amable y con una sonrisa. habia algo en aquel chico y en su mirada que le hacia confiar en el, y querer conocerle)

B: encantado quinn, yo soy bruno ev..van der hove( se corrigio al darse cuenta de su casi error, cogiendo la mano de su madre)

ambos se quedaron con las manos entrelazadas un largo rato mirandose a los ojos. quinn sientiendo como si lo conociera de algun sitio, y sintiendose a gusto con su presencia sin saber porque, despues de todo ella era quinn fabray, no era amable con nadie a quien no conociera y no confiaba en la gente tan pronto, pero alli estaba dandole la mano a un completo desconocido y sonriendole. por su lado bruno estaba emocionado; sentia el calor que desprendia la mano de su futura madre y aquella calida sonrisa, y eso le hizo jurarse una vez mas que haria lo necesario para cambiar las cosas.

Q: amm bueno, creo que deberia entar a casa. (dijo quinn separando sus manos) empieza a hacer frio.

B: claro seria lo mejor. que duermas bien quinn.

Q: lo mismo digo bruno (ya habia empezado a alejarse y antes de subir las escaleras de su casa se dio la vuelta para ver que aquel chico seguia parado en la entrada esperando a que entrara) y espero volver a verte pronto.

B: igualmente espero quinn.(dijo esbozando una sonrisa)

cuando quinn porfin entro en su casa, bruno regreso a la casa de los chicos, esa noche dormiria bien. sabia que no debio haber hablado con su madre, pero no pudo evitarlo.

mientras quinn fue directa a su cama, pensando de nuevo en rachel, pero tambien en sus pensamientos estaba aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada profunda. le habia caido bien, esperaba volver a verle pronto. a el y a rachel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo, el mas largo de todos. no ha habido casi dialogo, pero era necesario, ya veis que he resuelto todos los misterios. pero si hay alguna duda no dudeis en preguntarmelo.<strong>_

_**he preferido que los misterios termines aqui para poder seguir bien con la historia,sin perderme. bruno y vale hijo de quinn y sam y simon hijo de puck y santana. ç¡como veis eso? ajajajja era un idea loca que tenia y no me pude resistir.**_

**aqui os dejo un video con los personajes de este fic. no es gran cosa pero bueno...**

.com/watch?v=DWEXPt423WI


	6. una mañana movidita

hola a todos! de nuevo aqui, con un capitulo mas. feliz san valentin a todos

gracias a todas las que habeis comentado me animais a seguir con la historia. de veras gracias! os recuerdo que cualquier duda o sugerencia no teneis mas que decirmelo. entiendo que puede haber muchas dudas. de hecho voy a resolver 4 cosas, que releyendo la historia, me he dado cuenta de que he dejado sueltas. y prefiero que sepais antes de seguir. porcierto ami tambien me encanta tictac-bruno. es mi personaje favorito, supongo que porque es mio; aunque tiene algunas actitudes dealgun personaje de CA

-1)cuando en el primer capitulo tictac le dice a hope que todavia quinn no se fue a francia, es porque luego de recibir su carta de yale, quinn se anima a participar en un concurso de cortos, por lo que recibe una beca para ir a francia durante un año, pero luego regresa a yale y alli vuelve a ver a sam.

-2)cuando dicen que simon y vale ya cumplieron su mision en el 2068. es por que vale, luego de que bruno les hable de los viajes, piensa que llevar el cuerpo de simon a ese año, seria una buena forma de evitar que simon siga haciendo daño a su familia luego de que se valla sol. porque se ha convertido en un ser oscuro por culpa de sebastian. asi que la idea es que el viaje a ese tiempo y desde ahi no puede hacer daño a nadie, asique vale se va con el y se sacrifica para que no este solo. desde ese año, sin la presion constante de sebastian, simon consigue calmarse un poco, y vale le hace ver que deben ayudar a los chicos. por lo tanto cuando ellos viajan a el 2012, sus cuerpo en caso de morir, o desaparecer, se unificarian en el 2068 no en el 2039. forma segura de que pase lo que pase simon no haga nada malo.

-3)JAY: a el se le menciona en el segundo capitulo. es el nombre que le ponen a simon, cuando se refieren al ser oscuro que era. fue lo que logro crear sebastian. y los chicos, sol sobretodo, tienen que tener cuidado de que no vuelva a surgir en el esa parte. de sebastian ya sabran mas adelante. en un capitulo especial se explicara lo de sebastian y lo de jay

-4)las llaves. estar atentos a ellas, porque van a ser muy importantes. desde ya os digo que hay 6 llaves. vallan contando y especulando sobre quien las va a recibir aparte de quinn. o talvez las reciba todas ella... ajajaj

**_NI GLEE NI CASI ANGELES ME PERTENECES, NI SUS PERSONAJES. BRUNO ES TOTALMENTE MIO._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER SIX: UNA MAÑANA MOVIDITA<br>_**

**_JUEVES: 6.25 AM._**

S: se puede saber que hacemos a esta hora todos despiertos? QUIERO SEGUIR DURMIENDO! (exclamo simon molesto y adormilado a la vez)

B: tenemos que hablar antes de que vallan a clase, dejar unas cuantas cosas claras?

S: son las 6 y media brunoo! las clases no empiezan hasta las 8, deja de joder y dejanos seguir duermiendo quieres?

llevaban ya 10 minutos sentados los 4 en el living, despues de que bruno fue despertando a cada uno de su cama. pero no lo hizo de la mejor manera, simplemente se paso por cada cuarto con un tambor en su mano, y no se canso de tocarlo hasta que no los tuvo a todos en el living sentados. motivo por el que simon estaba tan enfadado; odiaba cuando hacia cosas como esas. bruno siempre destaco en su familia por ser el mas travieso de todos. recordaba como cada verano la primera mañana de las vacaciones juntos el rubio se levantaba antes que cualquiera y encendia el equipo de musica poniendolo a todo volumen para levantar a todos.  
>odiaba a bruno evans.<p>

B: no pueden dormir mas. (dijo exasperado y dando pequeños saltos en el aire como si fuera un niño) aver genio, que piensas hacer cuando llegues al mckinley? acaso tienes ya todos los papeles que necesitas para validar tu matricula? o saber almenos en que clases te puse? no verdad? (dijo esto ultimo de forma sarcastica y un poco enfadado)

V: bueno basta! (dijo antes de que simon respondiera, era muy temprano para una pelea tonta) dinos todo eso antes de que simon se te lance encima o peor, antes de que hope se quede dormida!

dicho eso los 3 pusieron toda su atencion en hope, que estaba acurrucada en posicion fetal en el sillon de una plaza con los ojos cerrados. vale esbozo una sonrisa, simon puso cara de indignado ante lo que veia y bruno se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar de frente a su cara y cuando menos se lo esperaban...

B: LEVANTATE!

H: aaaaaaaaaaaa. (expreso saltando del sofa en el que estaba callendo directamente a el suelo de culo)

ante esto los 3 que se mantenian de pie soltaron una gran carcajada por el momento vivido, mientras hope se levantaba del suelo con la cara roja de la ira, y dispuesta a pegarle a alguien.

pero no lo hizo; en su lugar, simplemente hizo aquellas respirazciones que su padre un dia le enseño para relajarse. y a medida que su ira fue menguando tambien lo hizo la risa de sus primos, que ahora se encontraban sentados en los dos sillones restantes.

H: uff bueno, despues del gran momento que vivieron gracias ami! (dijo mirandoles mal) podemos empezar? por que realmente me gustaria seguir durmiendo.

B: si si ya empezamos.

B: bueno haber, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles esto, asi que lo hare lo mas corto posible. (dijo el rubio menor sacando el llavero con los relojes del bolsillo derecho de su pantalon vaquero blanco. Era el unico que todavia no llevaba puesto su pijama, ya que se habia vestido antes, causando que vale sonriera y simon y hope rodaran los ojos.) haber, vale y simon tienen que ir al mckinley, recuerden que deben pasar a recoger sus horarios. Simon vas a estar en la mayoria de las clases de puck, rachel y sam, espero que te gusten las matematicas, Bueno en realidad se que no te gustan (esbozando una sonrisa burlona) y a tu padre tampoco jajajaja. Ya me entiendes.(dijo recordando como puck les conto alguna vez que casi nunca hiba a sus clases de matematicas)  
>Vale, (esta vez se dirigio a su hermana mayor, acercandose a ella para coger sus manos entre las suyas y sonreirle tiernamente) estas en las clases de mama, y tia tana y bueno de brittany, tus clases no difieren mucho de las que tenias hace un año...(se quedo pensativo durante un segundo para luego añadir) va, enrealidad dentro de unos cuantos no? bueno no importa. Se que va a ser dificil, pero no te dejes llevar ok? ellas no deben saber aun la verdad, y se que va a ser dificil estar cerca suyo y no poder hacer abrazarla y todo eso, despues de todo es mama. Pero controlate si? No nos podemos permitir ningun fallo. No intenten hacer ningun cambio en ellas aun si? (dijo esta vez dirigiendose a todos) Esperaremos un tiempo, todavia tienen que pasar algunas antes de empezar a intervenir.<p>

dicho esto, se volvio a poner enfrente de los 3 mirandoles seriamente.

B: hope y yo iremos a resolver unos asuntos que quedaron sueltos, algo sin revelancia no os preocupeis. (añadio al ver las caras de desconcierto de los otros dos). Acercaros a ellos, rapido, no hay tiempo que perder. Pero despacio, que no sospechen. (dicho esto, reemplazo su cara seria por una divertida mirada picara) y bueno... A QUE ESPERAN! A VESTIRSE!

despues del grito de bruno, hope salto de nuevo del sofa, ya que sorpresivamente estaba apunto de volver a dormirse, haciendo que los otros tres de nuevo rieran.  
>Se levantaron de los sofas y se fueron casa uno a su habitacion para ducharse y vestirse. Mientras bruno se quedo en el living volviendo a poner su cara seria, y pensando en el momento en el que le dijo a su hermana que se contralara en cuanto a su madre. Se reprendia por haberlo hecho, despues de todo el mismo la noche anterior habia tenido un pequeño encuentro con su madre. El sabia que no se podia arriesgar tanto, pero confiaba en si mismo, y sabia que no haria nada que comprometiera la mision, y de todas formas <em><strong>aquello no se volveria a repetir<strong>_. Sin embargo vale era mas impulsiba que el y eso le preocupaba.

Se dirigio a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de todos.

* * *

><p>Valeria se habia dirigido directamente a la ducha, para estar preparada cuanto antes. Si bien les quedaba una hora para tener que salir hacia aquel colegio y podia tranquilamente volver a dormir un rato, cosa que seguro hacia simon, conocia perfectamente a su hermano y sabia que si en media hora no estaban todos abajo volveria a despertarlos de la peor forma posible.<p>

Mietras se duchaba dejo que el agua fria empapara todo su cuerpo, relajandose por completo. Aquello era algo que le encantaba, el agua fria siempre le habia gustado, le ayuda a relajarse y a pensar por mas increible que pareciera. Y alli bajo la ducha con el agua callendo sobre su cara penso en lo que le dijo su hermano. No se sentia mal porque se lo dijera solo a ella, despues de todo era cierto. Y tenia miedo, pero sabia que nada malo hiba a pasar y llegado el momento sabria controlarse porque confiaba en si misma, y porque simon estaria alli con ella, almenos para el primer encuentro. Y mientras alguno de ellos estuviera a su lado, ella sabia que no debia preocuparse; aquellos dos chicos conseguian crear una seguridad en ella cuando estaban a su lado, que incluso santaria al vacio si ellos le prometian que nada malo le pasaria.

Y por eso estaba ahi; porque su hermano se lo pidio y porque el le prometio una vida mejor. Desde luego valia la pena hacer todo lo que estaban por hacer si asi todo mejoraba.

Salio de la ducha para vestirse, despues de 20 minutos en ella. Pero entonces recordo que la noche anterior no habia preguntado ni a hope ni a bruno por la ropa que debia utilizar, asi que dirigiendo una mirada por toda la habitacion, encontro el armario. Al abrirlo vio que, efectivamente, estaba lleno de ropa, zapatos, y ropa interior. Seguro que aquello era obra de hope; su hermano simplemente le habria dejado una muda de ropa, y una nota diciendole que se las arreglara como pudiera... HOMBRES.

Despojandose de la toalla que llevaba puesta se puso la ropa interior y se fijo en la ropa que tenia delante de ella. La verdad es que no era nada fea, auque si la comparabas con la ropa del 2039...

eligio ponerse un short vaquero de color marron con una musculosa de color blanco, y un jersey abierto del mismo color del patalon. Y unos zapatos sin taco, de estilo romano. Luego de vestirse de dirigio a el espejo para empezar a peinarse y maquillarse. Si, realmente estaba bien. Si toda la ropa era asi, puede que se acostumbrara...

2 minutos despues, su trabajo de maquillaje se vio interrumpido por la puertda de su habiatacion abriendose de par en par, y su hermano entrando por ella con el llavero en sus manos. Sonrio sabiendo que habia hecho bien en prepararse cuanto antes, de no ser asi ahora posiblemente su hermano estaria vertiendo sobre ella un vaso de agua caliente; como muchas veces antes habia hecho.

B: Valla. Ya estas lista. Genial (dijo pasando de una mueca contrariada a una sonrisa de niño) el desayuno esta listo little star, baja cuando termines. Te quiero.

Vale vio a su hermano salir por la puerta de su cuarto cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Y entonces recordo como cuando ella tenia 8 años y su hermano 6, su madre siempre los despertaba asi. Subia asus habiataciones, habria la puerta de par en par, se adentraba en la oscuridad para abrir las cortinas, y luego se acercaba a la cama para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza y despojarles de la manta. Luego se levantaba diciendo que era hora de levantarse, y volvia sus pasos hacia la puerta, y justo antes de salir se daba la vuelta y decia. "es hora de empezar un nuevo dia little star. El desayuno esta servido, baja cuando termines de prepararte, te quiero" y esbozando la sonrisa mas tierna y cariñosa que podia salia por la puerta cerrando esta de nuevo. Luego se dirigia al cuarto de su hermano, y repetia el mismo procedimiento, con la diferencia de que el ya le esperaba despierto para la llegada de aquel beso, y aquel littel prince. Por que si, ellos eran la little star y el little prince de quinn fabray y nada cambiaria nunca eso. Nisiquiera el hecho de que aquellas mañanas dejaran de repetirse despues de los 11 años.

Dando una ultima sonrisa a su reflejo en el espejo, salio directa a la cocina, escuchando en el camino el grito de simon. Rio una vez mas antes de sentarse en la mesa y sentarse a desayunar.

* * *

><p>simon puckerman lopez siempre se caracterizo por ser poco paciente, mal humorado y algo agresivo; pero en ese momento estaba sobrepasando todos sus limites.<br>odiaba a bruno evans, lo odiaba con todo su ser.  
>porque tenia que despertarlo 1 hora y media antes de lo debido para no decir mas que tonterias que podria tranquilamente haberles dicho la otra noche? estaba casi seguro de que lo hacia por joder. Y es que el rubio no dormia nunca hasta mas tarde de las 6, 8 los dias que se veia alguna serie hasta tarde, y 11 los domingos de resaca. pero siempre se despertaba pronto, y antes que los demas; y siempre se las arreglaba para despertarlos a todos a la misma hora y de manera escandalosa. poniendo el equipo de musica a su maxima potencia, corriendo por los pasillos con su megafano en mano gritando que la casa se incendiaba, abriendo las persinas para dejar entrar el sol en todo su esplendor, tirandoles vasos de agua encima... en fin, su primo nunca paraba quieto, y de verdad simon empezaba a odiarle.<br>bueno, quizas no tanto como odiarle. no podia mentirse a si mismo; algo de gracia le causaban todas aquellas locuras del chicos menor, y mas de una vez se habia encontrado esbozando una sonrisa luego de alguna trastada suya. recordo aquel dia en el que con 19 años, no dormio en la casa de verano porque habia conocido a una chica y habia ido a su departamento a pasar la noche. cuando regreso a su casa eran ya las 6 y media de la mañana, y lo primero que hizo, olvidandose por un momento de todo, fue sentarse en el sofa para descansar un rato. pero entonces lo vio bajando con una sonrisa las escaleras que comunicaban el living al segundo piso, y supo que algo habia hecho. se sento a su lado y ante su mirada acusatoria solo le dijo que esperara. y espero, espero 5 largos segundo, y entonces escucho un grito a lo lejos, que pudo identificar como el grito de rachel berry, segundo despues escucho el grito de kurt hummel acompañado del de valeria y quinn fabray. lo siguiente que recuerda es ver como todos bajaban las escaleras con sus caras completamente rojas de la ira, y cubiertos por una fina capa de harina mezclada con agua, que el rubio habia puesto en los ventiladores del techo antes de encenderlos todos. en ese momento lo comprendio; estar del lado opuesto, estaba way. se rio a pleno pulmon feliz por poder presenciar aquello, y se juro que algun dia le devolveria a bruno todas aquellas bromas pesadas. hasta el momento no lo habia hecho.

S: algun dia bruno, algun dia... (susurro tirandose sobre la cama y poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza para seguir durmiendo.

37min. despues:

alguien entro sigilosamente en la habiatcion de simon, percatandose antes de que este estuviera dormido, poco a poco se acerco a a simon y le miro dormir con una sonrisa picara en su cara duante unos segundo. miro el vaso que llevaba en su mano y que en un principio iba dirigido a su hermana. se encongio de hombros, y sin siquiera pensarlo antes lanzo el contenido del vaso sobre el cuerpo de un simon dormido, y luego echo a correr fuera del cuerta sabiendo lo que le esperaba si se quedaba dentros, gritando unas ultimas palabras.

B: tienes 10 minutos!

S: TE VOY A MATAR EVANS!

* * *

><p>luego del grito de simon, hope no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reirse desde su cama, donde se encontrba sentada poniendose los zapatos. escucho los pasos de alguien, que sabia era bruno, acercandose a su habitacion y se puso alerta. pero contrario a todo lo que pensaba, la puerta se abrio de manera suave, y por ella asomo todo el cuerpo de bruno que se recosto sobre el marco de la puerta sonriendole a su prima.<p>

B: pense que ya habrias tenido suficiente por hoy de mis bromas pesadas (dijo leyendole el pensamiento a su prima y encogiendose de hombros, para despues adentrarse en la habitacon cerrando la puerta tras de si)como estas llevando todo esto?

H: bien, pero la pregunta no es como lo estoy llevando yo, sino como lo estas llevando tu?

B: jajaja lo llevo como puedo, estoy bien, tranquila.

H: a mi no me puedes engañar bruno, se que esto es tan dificil para ti como para los demas. por mas que intentes aparentar que lo llevas bien.

B: ( se sento al lado de hope en la cama) bueno. todos los llevamos un poco mal, pero alguien tiene que ser el pilar aqui no? y creo que ese pilar debo ser yo, despues de como estan las cosas...

H: hum, cuanta conmigo para todo si? estoy aqui para ti, y no dudare en prestarte mi hombre cuando qioeras. (le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa)

B: gracias. ven vamos a desayunar.

ambos salieron juntos hacia la cocia donde ya estaba vale, y poco despues de les unio simon.

los 4 desayunaron entre risas y bromas, como hace mucho no lo hacian. al terminar de desayunar cada uno subio a recoger sus cosas y a lavarse los dientes.  
>5 minutos despues hope ya estaba esperandolos a todos en la entrada de la casa. si bien bruno era el primero en levantarse, en cuestion de arreglarse y estar listo a la hora indicada era un desastre, siempre llegando tarde al igual que simon y valeria.<p>

H: DAROS PRISA! VAIS A LLEGAR TARDE Y ES EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASE! ( el reloj ya marcaba las 7.35AM)

10 minutos despues ya se encontraban todos saliendo de la casa a la vez. cada uno fijandose si no se olvidaba de algo.

B: estas son las llave del auto, vallan con cuidado. toma simon este es el permiso que te consegui y sus identificaciones(dijo entregandoles las llaves del auto y las dos identificaciones)

V: valery remington y simon porter. enserio bruno? no se te ocurrio otra cosa?

B: bueno hice lo que pude. y si no te gusta te aguantas (dijo sacandole la lengua, haciendo que tanto su hermana como los demas rodaran los ojos) recordar, vosotros sois primos, y yo soy su padre vale y el tio de simon.

S: esta bien. vamos ya, llegamos tarde.

vale y simon subieron a el coche que bruno habia comprado para ellos y se dirigieron a el mckinley. mientras hope y bruno subian a el otro coche con rumbo desconocido, de momento.

* * *

><p>a las 6.30 AM el reloj de una casa cercana a la nueva residencia de los chicos empezo a sonar con todas sus fuerzas con la voz de barbra streisand de fondo, haciendo despertar en menos de 5 segundo a la morena que dormia boca abajo en aquella cama con sabanas de color rojo pasion y almohadas blancas.<br>amanecia un nuevo dia para rachel berry, un dia que sin dudas prometia mucho. la morena se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa en su cara y directamentte se dirigio a la ventana para correr las cortinas oscuras y dejar entrar la luz del sol. se tomo unos minutos parad disfrutar del sol contra su cara y luego se dirigio directamente al baño para asearse.  
>30 minutos despues ya estaba frente a el espejo de su habitacion terminando de maquillarse y peinarse. mientras lo hacia se miro a el espejo durante un rato largo, pensando en lo que le esperaba aquel dia. no sabia porque el dia de hoy se sentia diferente, mas feliz, mas rachel berry que nunca; y no sabia porque.<p>

tampoco supo porque, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la charla que tuvo la noche anterior con quinn y su sonrisa incremento. penso en que por la tarde pasaria un rato con ella; porfin podria ser amiga de quinn fabray.  
>durante mucho tiempo rachel se cuestiono, sobre porque estaba tan interesada en mantener una relacion de amistad con la ex-porrista, pero nunca fue capaz de llegar mas aya de lo que sus primeros pensamientos se lo permitian. ella simplemente queria ser amiga de quinn fabray, al igual que de cualquier otra chica con la que compartiera tiempo; y no habia mas. al menos no de moemnto, rachel no queria pensar en aquello como lago mas.<br>asique durante años fue solo aquello. pero ahora mientras se miraba a el espejo, no pudo evitar pensar durante un segundo en quinn fabray de otra forma diferente. recordo su charla en el baño, cuando la rubia le enseño la carta de yale sonriendo, y aunque entonces no le dio tiempo de pensarlo, rachel berry supo que aquella sonrisa nunca se le borraria de la memoria.  
>reflexionando sobre lo que estaba pensando, se regaño a si misma por pensar aquello y sacudio su cabeza terminando de maquillarse. ella no podria pensar de esa en forma en quinn, despues de todo se iba a casar, y para ella la unica sonrisa que debia parecerle hermosa dibia ser la de finn, pero ahi estaba de nuevo pensando en ella...<p>

no quiso darle mas vueltas a el asunto y lo desecho de su memoria, como hacia siempre. se volvio a mirar en el espejo y se dijo a si misma.

R: hoy va a ser un buen dia. hoy vas a brillar como nunca rachel berry, y nadie podra opacar la felicidad que tienes. te vas a casar con finn, el amor de tu vida,y no hay nada que te haga mas feliz que eso.  
>(termino diciendo la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que hacia todos los dias. pero a diferencia que todos los dias, aquel dia habia algo diferente, y ella sabia que talvez era porque no sonaba tan real y creible como sonaba antes, quizas porque ya no era tan creible como antes.<br>pero una vez mas descartos aquellos pensamientos que no hacian mas que perturbarla y aun sonriendo salio de su habitacion dirigiendose a la cocina donde sus padres ya la esperaban para desayunar.)

a las 7.20 salio de su casa rumbo el colegio, pero a mutad del camino la morena recordo que se habia olvidado su proyecto de biologia en su escritorio. y ella no queria ver a su profesor enfadado por no entregar el trabajo a tiempo. maldiciendo dio media vuelta hacia su casa de nuevo, y entrando rapido a esta, cogiendo el trabajo y voliendo a el coche, se dio cuenta de que si o si llegaria tarde a su primera clase, eran ya las 7.49.

* * *

><p>7.00 AM.<p>

quinn fabray despertaba en su comoda cama un dia mas. de nuevo con una sonrisa esplendia en su cara. se levanto de su cama aun sonriendo sin siquiera saber porque y se dirigio al baño, para lavarse la cara. y entonces lo recordo: se levanto sonriendo como una tonta, porque habia estado soñando con nada mas y nada menos que con rachel berry. aquello le hizo sonreir aun mas, y disfrutando de la sensacion simplemnte se metio en la ducha, adentrandose en sus pensamientos y relajandose mas de ser posible. aquello era algo que el agua siempre lograba.

ahora se encontraba frente a su armario eligiendo que ropa ponerse. ese dia queria estar mas guapa que nunca y no, no tenia nada que ver con cierta morena de ojos saltones, o almenos eso quiso creer ella. se decanto por un vestido blanco que se ceñia asu pecho, pero que despues caia en cascada y que le llevaba a la altura de la mitas del muslo, encima de aquel bonito vestido un saco de corron marron y zapatos altos del mismo color. se decidio tambien por llevar un sombrero color paja que le quedaba esplendido. quinn fabray iba preciosa el dia de hoy pero no era por ninguna morena de ojos saltones-, no claro que no.

ya estaba llegando a la cocina para desayunar junto a su madre, cuando recordo algo. dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su habitacion de nuevo. se acerco a la mesita de noche de su cama y abrio el primer cajon sacando de el un pequeño joyero de madera, de el saco aquella llave que le dieron hace apenas un dia, nisiquiera 24 horas. pero aun asi esa llave ya se habia convertido en algo especial para ella, despues de todo gracias a quien sea que se la enciara junto a aquella nota le habia echo abrir los ojos. se coloco la llave pequeña de plata en su cuello luego de haberla pasado por una cadena tambien de plata que tenia.

se encontraba desayunando a el lado de su madre en la cocina, disfrutando de una amena conversacion junto a la morena antes de irse a el colegio.

J: hoy estas muy guapa hija, acaso hay algo que deba saber? (le dijo a su hija sonriendole y guiñandole un ojo)

Q: no mama, como crees! acaso una mujer no se puede vestir bien solo para verse bonita?

J: jajaja claro que si, yo solo preguntaba. de todas formas no es para que lo tomes a mal, estaria bien que tuvieras a alguien despues de todo estas en la epoca de tener novios no es asi?

Q: puede. pero de momento no hay nada mama, si hay te lo are saber ok? (dijo sonriendole a su madre y viendo la hora en reloj de su muñeca, que nunca se sepraba de ella) bueno mama, debo irme. ya es tarde y no me va a dar a tiempo a llegar a clases.

J: claro hija. ve con cuidado.

quinn salio de su casa luego de darle un beso a su madre, y se metio en su coche rumbo a el mckinley, si iba un poco rapido no llegaria tan tarde.

* * *

><p>un poco mas lejos de las casas antes mecionadas, se encontraban una latina y una rubia placidamente dormidad en la cama de la ultima. en realidad solo una de ellas dormia, la otra se dedicaba a mirarla tiernanmente y con una mirada llena de amor. santana lopez llevaba desde las 6 de la mañana viendo dormir a su novia, y ya eran las 7.13 AM. nunca se cansaria de mirarla<p>

S: MIERDA LAS 7 Y 15! levantate britt llegamos tarde. (dijo la latina sacudiendo con cuidado a britt por los hombros) vamos britt, cariño despierta. (fue repartiendo besos por toda la cara de su chica al ver que esta no se despertaba, empenzando por su frente, siguiendo por sus ojos y su nariz y terminando con un tierno beso sobre sus labio)

B: mmmm 5 minutos mas beibe! (le respondio la rubia abrazandose a ella)

S: no britt, no hay tiempo vamos a llegar tarde!

levantarla le costo a santana mas de 10 minutos y lograr que se metiera en el baño y se dieran una ducha rapida otros 10 minutos. para cuando estaban terminando de vestirse eran ya las 7.45 de la mañana. si, ese dia llegarian tarde, y no habia nada peor que llegar tarde a la clase de dibujo tecnico. la profesora era una viaja amargada a la que le gustaba imponer castigos a todos sus alumnos por cualquier tonteria. maldita la hora en la que se apunto a esa clase, maldita la hora en la que se hizo amiga de quinn fabray! estaba en esa clase por ella, y la odiaba con toda su alma por que a la rubia le encantaba aquella clase, y cada vez que las castigaban no se quejaba, al contrario se alegraba porque decia que le encantaba el dibujo y que los trabajos de la profesorsa siempre tenia que ver con hacer algun diseño. maldita quinn fabray!

para cuando salieron de la casa en el coche de la rubia, que por supuesto conducioa santana eran ya las 7.52 AM. suerte que el colegio les quedaba cerca en coche.

* * *

><p>no lejos de aquellas casas ya mencionadas se encontraba sol inchausti durmiendo placidamente en su cama de sabanas de seda blanca con una sonrisa en su cara sin percatarse de lo que ocurria a su alrededor.<p>

de igual modo se encontraba noah puckermann en su respectiva casa y cama durmiendo poca a bajo completamente desparramado en la cama. eran ya las 7.42 AM.

el despertador de noah puckerman empezo a sonar de nuevo, tal como llevaba haciendo desde hace 30 minutos, con la diferencia de que esta vez el moreno se molesto por ver la hora antes de volver a apagarlo. al ver la hora salto rapidamente de su cama y comenzo a vestirse lo mas rapido que pudo; iba a llegar tarde a clase de biologia; de nuevo. terminando se vestirse, se dirigio al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes, y de ahi salio lo mas rapido que pudo de su habitacion con su mochila en su mano, bajando rapidamente las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la casa cogio aquella manzana que su madre tenia en su mano extendida para el, como cada mañana. cogio las llaves de la camioneta y se subio a ella encuanto salio de su casa dirigiendose a el mckinley.  
>aquel seria un largo dia...<p>

* * *

><p>7.57AM<p>

sam evans estaba apunto de entrar a el colegio ya que acababa de llegar, cuando se dio la vuelta sobre si para ver si veia a algun compañero vio lo mas sorprendente que habia visto en un tiempo.  
>vio 5 coches que llegaban al mismo tiempo a el mckinley y que se adentraban todos a la vez en el aparcamiento del colegio, pero claro solo entraba uno por aquella entrada, y aquellos 5 coches quisieron entrar todos a la vez como si no hubiera ningun otro coche a su alrededor. esto oaciono que todos los coches dieran un fuerte frenazo justo antes de estamparse los unos con los otros.<p>

mientras sam veia sorprendido esta escena, dentro de los coches quinn, rachel, simon, vale, santana, britt y puck miraban igual de sorprendidos la escena. ninguno reaccionaba. y menos aun lo hacian simon y vale que desde el parabrisas podian ver a sus padres en los coches que casi chocan con ellos.

mientras eso pasaba desde lejos, escondido entre dos arbustos la figura de un hombre alto veia la escena serio...

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aqui tienen el capitulo. igual subo uno corto mañana para recompensarlas por todo el tiempo que tardo, y porque probablemente hasta el lunes o martes no suba nada. ya que este sabado son carnavales en españa y hay que irse de JUERGA!1 jajajjajajajaj<strong>

**besoss, y dejen reviews. me gustaria que pusieran las parejas que les gustarian para este fic, puede que lo tenga en cuenta para mas adelante...**


	7. por la puerta grande

gracias por los comentarios. me alentais a que siga escribiendo. este va a ser un capitulo largo ya que finalmente el viernes no me dio tiempo a subir nada. espero que os guste.

**NI GLEE NI CA ME PERTENECEN, NI SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER SEVEN: POR LA PUERTA GRANDE<span>_**

Sam se encontraba viendo entre sorprendido y divertido la escena que se encontraba frente a el. luego del casi choque de aquellos 5 coches todos sus parajeros habian salido de los coches inmediatamente, mirandose entre si aun sorprendidos por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo no tardaron mucho en explotar y en menos de 30 segundos sam evans pudo observar como aquellas 7 personas empezaban a discutir entre si.  
>Pudo ver a santana lopez gritando como una loca a todos y a ninguno a la vez alguna amenazando por haberse metido en su camino, mientras a su lado brittany se encontraba intentando tranquilizarla inutilmente.<br>A rachel berry completamente asustada por la actitud de la latina pero aun asi lanzando comentarios de vez en cuando sobre la irresponsabilidad de todos por entrar de aquella manera tan brusca al aparcamiento del colegio, olvidandose por un momento de que ella tambien lo habia hecho. Tambien escucho vagamente como la pequeña diva decia algo sobre llegar tarde a clase de biologia.  
>Despues de ver a rachel su mirada se desvio hacia la rubia mas baja de ojos verdes que se encontraba delante de rachel berry, como protegiendola de la furia lopez, que una vez mas iba dirigida especiamente hacia rachel ( lo cierto es que la latina aun no podia soportar mucho a la diva, y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para arremeter contra ella.) pero inmediatamente penso que era imposible, la rubia no aria eso. Penso que talvez, simplemente estaba en esa posicion porque era santana a quien ella le estaba gritando, ya que fue el coche de la latina el que estuvo a punto de chocar contra el suyo.<br>Al lado de estas 4, un poco alejado de todo, estaba su amigo puck. Quien tenia una estupida sonrisa pervertida en su cara. Recordo como alguna vez puck le dijo que no habia nada mas caliente que ver a dos chicas discutiendo, y mas si estan buenas como, sin duda, lo estaban quinn y santana.  
>Pero lo que mas le sorprendio no fue aquella situacion a la que desde luego ya estaba mas o menos acostrumbrado. Lo que de verdad le sorprendio fue ver a aquellos dos chicos a los que no habia visto en su vida, y que sin embargo le recordaban a alguien.<br>eran un moreno de ojos azules y una rubia de ojos verdes increiblemente guapa. estos dos se encontraban completamente absortos de la pelea, observando atentos la escena, el chico con la mirada seria y sorprendia, y la chica con una breve sonrisa en la cara.

se encontraba absorto observando la escena hasta que, vio como aquel chico moreno sacudia un poco su cara y se acercaba a las chicas que seguian discutiendo.

S: BASTA! (dijo simon gritando para hacer callar a las chicas, que callaron en cuanto escucharon gritar a alguien) callaros todas!

entonces toda la atencion de santana se vio desviada a simon, y sus miradas se encontraron. la latina penso que ya habia visto esa mirada en algun sitio, pero eso no significaba nada. aquel chico acababa de gritarle que se callara, y eso santana lopez no se lo permitia a nadie. entonces se dio cuenta de que no le habia visto nunca antes y de que ademas el pertenecia a alguno de los coches...

SA: que te pasa idiota! que no se vuelva a ocurrir gritarme escuchaste? o toda la furia de lima hig...

SI: hight adjacent caera sobre ti... blablbabla... (dijo inturrumpiendo a la latina sin darse cuenta de lo que decia) me conozco el cuento... ahora podeis dejar de discutir y empezar a hablar como personas razonables...

valeria se encontraba viendo la situacion sorprendida, siempre creyo que seria ella quien cometiera el primer error. Pero alli estaba viendo como simon decia cosas que no deberia decir, y ella no sabia como salvarle...  
>a su lado las demas chicas tambien le miraban sorprendido. primero, porque se habia atrevido a medirse con la latina, segundo porque nadie sabia quien era y al parecer el si lo sabia.<p>

SA: okey! quien eres, porque me conoces y mas importante aun... CONDUCE CON CUIDADO IDIOTA! CASI NOS MATAS ( y ahi estaba de nuevo santana lopez en todo su explendor.)

SI: yo! TU ERES LA QUE CASI ESTAMPA SU COCHE CONTRA EL DE TODOS LOS DEMAS! deberias aprender a conducir mejor.

SA: que! te juro que como vuelvas a hablarme asi...

SI: que? como vuelva a hablarte asi que?

simon habia interrumpido a santana antes de que esta terminara de hablar, porque siempre le habia sacado de quicio su madre cuando empezaba a discutir y a nombra al lima...  
>era algo que nunca pudo controlar, y siempre terminaba a los gritos con su madre.<p>

R: que demonios esta pasando? (le dijo en un susurro a quinn que ahora estaba situada a su lado) quien es?

Q: no lo se rachel, pero creo que es mi idolo.(respondio tambien en un susurro) ni siquiera sabemos quien es, y ya desafia a santana... jajaja

un poco alejados de estas dos, se encontraban puck y brittany, esta ultima habia desistido de intentar calmar a santana, mirando atentos y sorprendidos la escena. al igual que sam, que ahora se habia acercado mas y estaba al lado de puck.

y cerca de simon estaba valeria, que ya no miraba la escena ante si preocupada, ahora la miraba rodando los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba apunto de pasar... lo habia vivido muchas veces.

SA: dios! (cambio su cara de enfado, por una sorprendida, y despues esbozo una breve sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos) creo que me caes bien. soy santana lopez y tu?

V:_ "como no..."_ penso valeria rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro

SI: simon, simon pu.. porter, un placer (dijo el moreno cogiendo la mano que su madre le ofrecia y esbozando una sonrisa. podria tener mas de 20 años menos, y estar menos depresiva, pero santana lopez nunca cambiaria)

los dos morenos se miraron alos ojos, perdiendose en la mirada del otro durante un buen rato. mientras los demas abrian sus bocas mas sorprendidos aun de lo que ya estaban, esa era santana lopez dandole la mano y sonriendo al chico que le habia gritado. y vale ahora simplemente sonreia.

Q: okey. basta de tanto apreton de manos y de sonrisitas. quienes son ustedes? (dijo quinn ya harta de la situacion)

valeria que hasta entonces no se habia fijado en nadie mas que en simon y santana, desvio su mirada hacia la rubia que acababa de hablar. era su madre con 18 años e increiblemente guapa, como siempre.y ahora mismo le estaba mirando a ella esperando una respuesta.

V: somos nuevos! (dijo despues de varios segundo en silencio) yo spy valerie remington y el es mi primo simon porter.

Q: asi que nuevos! (la rubia poso su mirada de nuevo en el moreno que ya no le daba la mano a santana y ya estaba situado al ldo de la chica rubia, y una vez mas penso que le caia bien, y luego volvio a mirar a la rubia y se volvio a perder en su mirada sin saber porque. algo en aquella mirada le recordaba al chico que habia conocido la noche anterior)

SI: asi es. estamos en el ultimos curso

P: pues los nuevos entraron por la puerta grande, parece. este curos va a ser divertido (dijo puck riendose, y contagiando de su risa a britt y sam)

SA: me caes bien grandullon (ya que simon era un poco mas alto que todos ellos, aunque no tanto como finn) pero eso no quita que hallas estado apunto de matarnos a todos. esa no es manera de entrar a un parking.

V: y ahi van de nuevo...(susurro para si misma)

SI: oye oye, primero no me llames grandullon-_"odio cuando me dice asi"_-no fue mi culpa solo, tu tam

R: BASTA! (el grito de la morena llamo la atencion de todos que ahora la miraban a ella) no empiecen de nuevo, es una falta de respeto de vuestra parte lo que estais haciendo. aun seguimos aqui, y vosotros no sois los unicos que habeis estado apunto de morir.

Q: rachel tiene razon, tranquilizaros un poco y mejor quitemos todos los coches de aqui antes de que venga el director. (dijo la rubia encaminandose ya a su coche)

SA: y se puede saber desde cuando tu le das la razon a el gnomo Q?

Q: desde que la tiene. y ahora puedes mover tu trasero hasta tu coche y moverlo para que todos podamos salir.? (exclamo la rubia ya exasperada)

dicho esto brittany se acerco a la latina antes de que esta pudiera empezar una nueva discusion con intenciones de llevarla al coche, mientras los demas hacian lo mismo que quinn.

SA: eyy tu! ( dijo a simon que estaba apunto de entrar a su coche) aun tenemos una conversacion pendiente, aun no me has dicho como sabias lo de lima hight adjacent.

simon asintio, pensado que ojala su madre hubiera olvidado eso, y se subio a su coche moviendolo de alli.

* * *

><p>Sam evans conto 7 minutos exactos. eso fue lo que tardaron todos sus amigos y los chicos nuevos en ponerse de acuerdo para poder mover los coches y volver a entar adecuadamente. ahora el rubio se encontraba en la puerta de entrada esperando alos demas. desde su posicion pudo ver como cada uno iba saliendo de su coche y como actuaban.<p>

la primera en salir fue Quinn Fabray, que para sorpresa de Sam, espero unos segundos a que Rachel Berry saliera de su coche, y las dos juntas, en silencio, se dirigieron hacia el, esperando a los demas.

despues llego el turno de puck que ya estaba llegando a la puerta, cuando sam desvio su mirada de las dos chicas a el parking.

y por ultimo los dos chicos nuevos junto con santana y britt. pudo observar como estos venian hablando.

SA: y si que... me explicas ahora lo que dijiste antes grandullon? (dijo la latina mirando a simon, mientras iba de la mano de britt, que a su lado sonreia)

simon observo la interaccion, y no pudo evitar sonreir. no conocia a brittany pierce, tan solo la habia visto en fotos, y sabia de ella por lo que su tia rachel le habia dicho, ya q1ue su madre se negaba a hablar de ella, y la rubia nunca habia querido conocerle a el. tan solo conocia, de todos sus primos, a hope. y era tal cual se la habian desbrito, al menos lo que veia ahora.

SI: fue algo normal vale? solo...uff el otro dia vinimos por aqui con mi tio, y no pude evitar escuchar una conversacion entre dos chicos que hablaban de una tal santana lopez que siempre sacaba a relucir al lima hight adjacent cuando tenia una pelea. (dijo porfin simon, diciendo lo primero que penso) no tiene importamcia.

SA: ya... vas tener que decirme quienes eran esos chicos. nadie habla, bien o mal, de la tia tana y sale impune por ello. (dijo poniendo cara de mala)

B: santy, tienes un sobrino? porque no me lo habias dicho?

dicho esto, los otros 3 le miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

_V: "valla! si que es tan inocente como dijo la tia rach"_

SI:_"increible que se enamorara de ella, es tan inocente. tan poco lopez...dios"_

SA: no britt, no tengo un sobrino, es una forma de hablar sobre mi. ademas recuerda que no tengo hermanos cariño. (dijo mirando dulcemente a brittany)

cuando porfin llegaron todos a la puerta, fueron entrando uno a uno; dirigiendose todos a la clase que habia para quienes llegaban tarde. alfin y al cabo eran las 8.36 ya, no les dejarian entrar en clase. cuando llegaron a el aula correspondiente, santana, britt y puck ya estaban entrando, y los otros 3 se disponian a hacer lo mismo, cuando rachel se fijo en que los otros 3 seguian de largo.

R: hey chicos! no entran? bueno, no se si saben que cuando se llega tarde tenemos que venir a esta clase hasta la hora siguiente.

V: o si, si sabemos. pero nosotros tenemos que ir a por los horarios, pero gracias por decirnos.(dijo sonriendole a su tia.) "_que clase de vestido es ese? nunca habia visto a la tia rach asi, solo en las fotos.. ajajaj)_

P: SEÑORITA BERRY, PIENSA ENTRAR A LA CLASE, O SE VA A QUEDAR AHI (dijo el profesor llamando la atencion de rachel, que inmediatamente se despidio de los otros dos y entro en clase)+

R: lo siento profesor.

rachel miro toda la clase desde donde estaba, y lo cierto es que hoy estaba bastante llena. bueno ella no sabia si era porque siempre estaba asi, o porque hoy en especial todos habian decidido llegar tarde. despues de todo era la primera vez que le pasaba. fue mirando antenta todas las mesas, y se dio cuentan de que solo habia 3 sitios libres. el primero era en la primera fila, junto a un chico que en ese momento se encontraba urgandose la nariz; no se sentaria ahi ni muerta.  
>el segundo sitio libre era el que estaba al lado de jacob ben israel; ni pensarlo. y el tercero, penso que no le importaria quien estuviera al lado, se sentaria si o si, cualquier cosa era mejor que jacob y el chico de los mocos. asi que simplemente se dirigio a ese sitio, que estaba atras del todo. y al llegar se pudo fijar que era nada mas y nada menos Quinn Fabray quien estaba en esa mesa. no pudo evitar sonreir pensado que desde luego valia la pena haber llegado tarde, y sentandose en su sitio le dio una sonrisa a la rubia, que no dudo en devolversela.<p>

R:"tiene una sonrisa increible. podria pasarme horas mirandola. UN MOMENTO! TU NO PUEDES PENSAR ESO RACHEL. Finn, el si tiene una bonita sonrisa" (penso la morena, mientras dirigia la vista a el cuarderno que ya habia puesto en la mesa)

la rubia a su lado, no habia sacado su mirada de rachel, y se habia fijado en todo lo que habia hecho desde que se sento a su lado. se fijo en que de un momento a otro desvio su mirada de la suya y dejo de sonreir poniendose completamente seria. aquello le parecio raro, pero decidio dejarlo pasar, despues de todo era rachel berry, nunca se sabia con ella.

Q: "hoy sera un gran dia. y sino lo es, no importa. al final del dia estare con beth, y luego ire a verte a ti. que importa lo demas"(penso la rubia que porfin habia aceptado sus sentimientos, y ahora lo unico que queria era acercarse a la morena.)

* * *

><p>mientras esto pasaba, simon y vale, ya habian recogido sus horarios y ahora estaban recorriendo todo el colegio junto al director. una tonteria penso simon, despues de todo ellos ya conocian ese colegio. pero nadie lo sabia, y tenian que seguir el juego.<br>simon estaba todavia un poco shockeado por la mañana que tuvo. nunca penso que esa seria la forma en la que se encontraria con su madre de 18 años. luego penso en puck, a el tambien lo habia visto, pero nisiquiera le dirigio la palabra. el chico del mohicano "nunca cambiara de peinado" penso simon, se habia dedicado a mirar lujuriosamente a las chicas mientras discutian, y luego simplemente se habia ido dentro del colegio, sin percatarse de el. sin embargo si que vio, como le daba miradas un poco lascivas a valerie. asqueroso, penso, despues de todo era su sobrina, pero eso el no lo sabia. ya habria tiempo para eso. si puckerman se acercaba a vale, con otras intenciones, el no dudaria en meterse en el medio.

vale, a su lado, hiba pensado en el encuentro con sus padre y sus tios tambien. pero a diferencia de simon, ella solo podia pensar en la mirada llena de confusion y sorpresa que le dio su madre, la miro como si de verdad la conociera de antes, y eso le parecio muy raro. luego estab sam, su padre casi ni se habia fijado en ella, salvo por aquella ultima mirada antes de entrar a clase. le parecio increible ver a su padre asi. estaba increiblemente guapo y parecia tan sano. aunque su madre tambien estaba muy guapa, como nunca antes.  
>luego penso en su tia rachel, pudo ver como en algunos momentos durante la pelea, su tia miraba a su madre con una mirada llena de: agradecimiento y amor? se alegraba por ello, les facilitaria las cosas, aunque su tia aun no hubiera aceptado los que sentia, por lo menos ese sentimiento estaba ahi.<p>

* * *

><p>lejos del mckinley, se encontraba bruno entrando a la casa de sol. eran ya las 9.00AM.<br>entro sigilosamente para no hacer mucho ruido, para asi no despertar a sol, quien sabia que seguia durmiendo. paso por el living y se dirigio a la habitacion de sol, abriendo la puerta lentamente y adentrandose en ella, para volver a cerrar la puerta.  
>se dio la vuelta poco a poco, temiendo que cualquier movimiento pudiera despertala. y entonces la vio, sobre la cama boca a bajo, durmiendo placidamente. se lamentaba de tener que despertarla, pero debian trabajar.<p>

se acerco a la cama y se recosto en el lado que sol no estaba ocupando, y se dedico simplemente a observar a la morena, durante unos cortos 20 minutos. al menos para el fueron cortos, podria estar la vida entera mirandola.

se decidio a despertarla, y llevo su mano a su mejilla para primero acomodar un mechos de pelo que le impedia ver bien su cara, detras de la oreja. sonrio ante la sonrisa tierna que sol tenia en su rostro, y acaricio suavemente su mejilla, viendo como la sonrisa de la castaña se hacia mas grande.

B: cuanto tiempo llevas despierta.(dijo mientras seguia acaricianso su mejilla, y se recostaba del todo en la cama, boca arriba)

S: no estoy despierta!

B: jjajajaja. vamos, arriba.(dijo saliendo de la cama) date una ducha y vistete, hay ropa en el armario. yo te espero abajo, te hare el desayuno. (le dijo guiñandole un ojo). tortitas con vainilla verdad?

dicho esto salio de la habitacion dejando sola a sol. que dedico unos pocos segundos a suspirar son una sonrisa en su rostro. no podia evitarlo, aunque lo intentara, cada dia le gustaba mas. pero estaba simon.

borro la sonrisa al recordar a simon, y prefirio irse a la ducha, y hacer lo que le dijo bruno.

15 minutos despues sol entro a la cocina, para encontrarse con la imagen mas tierna y divertida que habia visto en mucho tiempo. sin dudas no olvidaria aquello nunca. Bruno estaba apoyado sobre la mesa con undelantal rosa puesto, y con harina por roda la cara, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

B: deja de mirarme asi, ya se que soy patetico. pero mejor ven a desayunar, no se me quemaron eeee .

S: jajajajajajajja (no pudo evitar la risa al redordar el motivo por el que le dijo eso)

se adentro en la cocina y se sento frente a bruno, con su desayuno enfrente, y le arrebato el vaso de agua al rubio para v¡beber ella.

Bruno observo como la castña empezaba a comer, y entonces se fue a el baño, pra regresar despues sin el delantal y limpio.

S: oye no es que me moleste que vengas a esta hora, pero que pasa? pense que hibas a estar con hope.

B: ufff, cambio de planes. hope regresa al futuro.

S: que? porque?

B: necesito que este alli un tiempo, es peligroso que este aqui. ademas no sabemos nada de sebastian desde hace semanas, y eso me preocupa.

S: pense que el tema de sebastian estaba cerrado. que al dividir a simon entre el 2012 y el 2080, ya no tenia posibilidades de hacer nada.

B: bueno , no es como si fuera la unica forma de llevar a cabo su venganza. de todas formas no es eso. antes de viajar, simon me dijo que sebastian habia estado hablando con alguien sobre los viajes en el tiempo. y aunque en su momento no le di importancia, ahora realmente si la tiene. (dijo completamente serio) cuanto mas lejos este mejor.

S: bueno, pues entonces solo nos queda esperar a hope regrese. tengo una duda. que pasa con el sebastian de este tiempo? vas a hacer algo en cuanto a el?

B: no. solo voy a dejarlo estar.

S: pero es por el por quien todas las cosas que intentan hacer para arreglar un poco a tu familia, siempre se van al garete. creo que deberias hacer algo con el. talvez tambien puedas cambiar algunas eso.

B: no te confundas sol. que no valla a hacer nada no quiere decir que no quiera. lo que pasa es que no se como llego sebastian al punto de querer destruir a todos entiendes?

S: entonces, vas a tener que acercarte a el tambien.

B: bueno eso es algo inevitable. los chicos terminaran encontrandose con el si o si. pero yo prefiero mantenerme al margen. no es bueno que ellos me vean ami. despues de todo, soy yo el que voy a actuar en un futuro cercano para poder llevar las cosas en el camino que queremos.

S: bueno en eso tienes razon. (dijo sonriendo un poco, pero luego puso otra vez su rostro serio al ver como bruno hacia una pequeña mueca. fueron solo dos segundo, pero suficientes para que ella supiera que algo pasaba)

S: que ocurre bruno? que esta mal?

B: eee, nada no ocurre nada. (dijo rapidamente, y levantando se la silla en la que estaba. no era bueno quedarse mas tiempo, porque entonces a sol no le costaria ni 5 saber que ocurria)

S: hey, ven aqui(exclamo agarrandole la mano, haciendo que volviera a sentarse) que ocurre bruno. vamos confia en mi, siempre lo has hecho. (añadio al ver la cara dubuitativa del rubio)

B: uff prometeme no retarme mucho. (dijo de forma divertida. cosa que hizo que sol sonriera)

S: lo intentare, vamos cuentame.

B: anoche, luego de hablar con los chicos, yo...(se detuvo dando un suspiro largo) yo hable con mama.

S: que? como que hablaste con ella? cuando? no entiendo, no decias que te mantendrias al margen?

B: lose lose. pero no pude evitarlo. se que estuve mal, pero estaba dando un paseo, y derrepente ahi estaba ella, apoyada en la verja de casa y... estab tan sonriente, que no pude evitarlo. (dijo sonriendo, y entonces sol supo que no podia retarlo por aquello, ademas si lo hacia se arriesgaba a que bruno ya no confiara tanto en ella, despues de todo estaba segura de que aquello solo se lo habia contado a ella, al igual que muchas otras cosas)

S: escuchame. no es que estuviera mal, pero tu no puedes arriesgarte asi. recuerda apartir de ahora cambiar de cuerpo cuando salgas si? o almenos si alguno de ellos esta cerca. (pidio a bruno, casi rogandole) es mejor que nadie mas sepa esto si?

B: claro, no pensaba contarlo a nadie. que hago sol? le prometia que volveria alguna noche. bueno no se lo prometi, pero lo que le dije sono como si de verdad fuera a volver y...(añadio esto ultimo al ver la cara de desconcierto de sol, pero luego se quedo callado)

S: y quieres volver verdad? (vio como el rubio asentia, y siguio hablando) entonces hazlo. se que esta mal que te diga esto, porque despues de todo estoy aqui para controlar que todo salga bien, y que estes con ella no esta bien. pero dios! es la primera vez que te veo sonreir asi. y se lo importante que es Quinn para ti. (añadio sonriendo) y que demonios, solo ve, vuelve a verla, hazte su amigo, incluso puedes utlizar esto para ayudarla a luchar por lo que siente.

B: enserio crees que sea conveniente (dijo esbozando una sonrisa enorme) porque realmente me gustaria seguir viendola. no sabes lo que es mi madre con 18 años. es tan guapa, y sonrie todo el tiempo.

S: jajaj no tengo duda de que es una buena idea. lo unico no hagas que se enamore de ti eee. mira que con esa sonrisa y esos ojos enamoras a cualquiera (añadio riendo por la broma)

B: jajajajaj. tu lo harias sol? tu te enamorarias de mi (dijo luego de que sol dejara de reir, mirandole directamente a los ojos)

en la cocina se produjo un gran silencio, y sol bajo la cabeza mirando a su regazo sin saber que contestar. era obvio que si se podia enamorar, pero estab simon, siempre estaria simon.

bruno tomo aquel silencio como una negativa, y se levanto de la silla con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. luego se acerco a sol, y le beso la cabeza para alejarse poco a poco.

B: es mejor que me valla, tengo cosas que hacer. vale vendra mas tarde para hablar contigo.

dicho esto salio de la casa dejando a una cabizbaja sol.

* * *

><p>estaba ya en su quinta y penultima hora del dia de clases, y se encontraba realmente cansada. haberse quedado hasta tan tarde pensando en cierta morena le estaba pasando factura. pero aunque Quinn estuviera cansada y que casi se estuviera durmiendo, sobre su mesa, no tardo mucho en fijarse en la chica que entraba al salon de clases junto a su profesora de arte. era la chica nueva, la rubia que esta mañana casi choca con todos ellos, la rubia de ojos verdes con mirada profunda que tanto le recordaba a bruno van der hove, y que tambien le recordaba a alguien mas, pero en ese momento no pudo recordar a quien.<p>

P: BUENO!PRESTEN TODOS ATENCION! (dijo la profesora gritando al ver que nadie le hacia caso, al parecer llevaba varios minutos hablando) ahora que todos se callaron, voy a presentarles a una nueva alumna del mckinley. alumnos ella es valerie remington, y va a cursar el ultimo años junto a ustedes. espero que la acojan bien.

XX: o tranquila profesora, yo acojo a vale donde ella quiera, inclueso en mi cama. que dices pequeña (dijo guiñandole un ojo a vale y mirandola lascivamente de arriba a bajo)

P: alumno que le pasa! respete a su compañera.

V: tranquila profesora, se hacerme respetar. (desvio su mirada de su profesora al chico que la seguia mirando desnundandola, con la mirada) tu! me llamo valerie, no vale ni pequeña. y agradeceria enormemente que no vuelvas a llamarse asi, o mejor aun. pierdete y no vuelvas nunca mas aacercarteme( añadio fulminandole con la mirada)

desde su siyio quinn no podia dejar de sonreir, despues de lo dicho por la rubia. no la conocia y ya le caia bien, igual que otro chico. e igual que bruno. que le pasaba? ella era quinn fabray, a ella no le caia bien nadie.

P: valla remington, si que sabe defenderse! sientese mejor. (lanzo una breve mirada sobre toda la clase para ver que asiento estaba libre) Fabray, quite su mochila de la silla a su lado, tiene nueva compañera. y no se queje!

Q: "tampoco iba a hacerlo"

vale se tenso encuanto escucho a la profesora decir que se sentaria junto a su madre. poco a poco se fue acercando a la mesa y se sento sacando un cuarderno, para luego mirar al frente. no sabia que mas hacer, estaba completamente paralizada.

V: "tan cerca y tan lejos..."

Q: es que nunca te enseñaron en casa a ser educada? (susurro la rubia con una sonrisa divertida en su cara, que aumento al ver como la rubia a su lado la miraba sorprendida y ofendida a la vez) soy Quinn Fabray, nos conocimos esta mañana, pero no pude presentarme, ya sabes, la discusion y todo eso.(le dijo extendiendo la mano)

V: vale...valerie remington, mucho gusto (dijo cogiendo la mano de la rubia, y temblando ante el contacto)

Q: lo se, lo acaba de decir la profesora y esta mañana tambien lo dijiste jajaj

V: oo, ya bueno, lo olvide.

Q: hey estas bien? estas temblando, y te noto un poco nerviosa. puede ser?

V: no, claro que no. bueno si (dijo al ver como quinn la miaraba con una ceja levantada) es solo que es mi primer dia ya sabes, y nunca es facil supongo. ademas acabo de decirle a un chico, que posiblemente sea bastante popular, que se pierda. no se como eso pueda afectarme.

Q: o bueno, si es por eso, tranquila, no es tan popular, de hecho no lo es para nada. solo es un idiota que se cree el rey del mundo a quien nadie soporta. se llama jacob ben israel, y te lo vas a encontrar muy seguido, le encanta ir grabandonos a todos en situaciones comprometidas, con su estupida camara.

V: o valla, eso quiere decir que va aseguir acosandome? (dijo con cara de asco provocando que quinn soltara una pequeña sonrisa)

Q: jajaja no tranquila. lo que ha hecho contigo ahora lo hace con todas. pero fuera de clases solo acosa a una chica. (vale vio, como a su madre le cambiaba la cara, de una divertida a una seria) rachel Berry, esta obsesionado con ella.

V: (inmediatamente formo una sonrisa en su cara al ver con sus propios ojos, que su hermana beth tenia razon) y supungo, por tu mirada, que el que Rachel Berry sea su obsesion ati te molesta por demas... es tu novia o algo asi? (si debian cambiar las cosas debian hacerlo cuanto antes, aunque la idea de ver a su madre y a su tia rach aun le fuera un poco bizarra)

Q: no! no lo es, claro que no! (dijo sonrojandose un poco. tan obvia era? se habria dado cuenta tambien rachel de aquello?) es solo que es mi amiga, o eso intentamos, y bueno, solo es molesto verle molestandole todo el tiempo.

V: ya, bueno mejor prestamos atencion. perdimos una buena parte de la clase hablando. (volvio a mirar al frente donde la profesora explicaba algo sobre el arte romantico. no debia presionar mucho tampoco, por eso decidio dejar el tema ahi)

Q: sabes ? deberias preocuparte mas bien por lo que piensen los demas. hoy entraste por la puerta grande! y te aseguro que ya todos saben lo de sta mañana.

el resto de la clase fuue para las dos tranquila. aunque quinn no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo vale, y en si talvez rachel tambien habria pensado aquello en algun momento. miebtras vale pensaba que tampoco habia ido tan mal.  
>aunque aquella era la unica vez del dia que pudo hablar con su madre, no fue mal. aun asi aun faltaba que coincidiera con su padre, y aquello si que le aterrorizaba. despues de todo ella, habia estado odiando a su padre por su acitud por mucho tiempo. pero por lo menos tendria un dia mas para preparse, no compartia ninguna clase con el salvo el glee club. a la que porsupuesto ella y simon se unirian mañana.<p>

* * *

><p>en otra clase, mas exactamente en la clase de economia, se encontraban rachel, simon, puck y sam. estos dos ultimosse encontraban sentados en la ultima fila juntos, y un sitio mas adelante estaba finn hudson. su tio finn hudson.<p>

y el se encontraba delante del todo, junto a su tio mike, con su tia rachel a su derecha. no era la primera clase del dia que compartia con ellos, pero si que era la priemra del dia en la que se sentaba junto a alguno de sus tios o su padre. por lo que estaba un poco nervioso.  
>a su lado mike veia como actuaba el chico, que no dejaba de mirar hacia rachel que alguna vez le sonreia cuando le pillaba mirandola, y otras veces miraba hacia atras, y otras a el. empezaba a ponerse nervioso el tambien.<p>

M: hey amigo! que ocurre, si sigues moviendo tanto el cuello, te lo vas a romper (dijo sonriendo a simon, que le miaraba un poco austado, despues de todo era su tio el que le hablaba)

S: si, si. estoy bien. es solo que no me gusta mucho esta clase, pero bueno...

M: ya, pues entonces buscate otro entretenimiento, si sigues mirando asi a rach, te va a denunciar por acoso (añadio mike divertido)

S: no, yo solo..

M: hey, tranquilo. no pasa nada depsues de todo, es muy guapa. hasta yo me fijaria en ella si no fuera por que estoy completamente enamorado

S: o no dios mio! no! _"la tia rachel y yo.. aggg dios, es asqueroso! es mi tia!"_ no la miro por eso. si es una chica muy guapa, pero no es mi tipo. solo que tuve un pequeño contratiempo con ella esta mañana por eso la miro.

M: jajajaja bueno tranquilo. solo bromeaba. ademas mejor asi, porque tiene novio, y esta muy enamorada

S: _"no se yo cuanto. dudo que mucho"_

_M: oye. (dijo despues de unos minutos en silencio) me caes bien sabes? mañana dare una fiesta en mi casa, por mi cumpleaños. van a ir los chicos del coro, algunas animadoras y algunos compañeros mas. si quieres venir eres bienbenido (escribio su direccion en un papel y se lo paso a simon) toma, mi direccion, ven con quien quieras. la fiesta empieza a las 7._

S: o valla! muchas gracias (dijo derepente recordando que efectivamente mañana seria el cumple de su tio, una gran fiesta por lo que dijo su padre algun dia)

* * *

><p>el final de clases habia terminado, y ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivas casas comiendo tranquilamente.<p>

en su casa Rachel Berry, estaba tambien comiendo, pero no tranquila exactamente. mas bien nerviosa, muy nerviosa. cada vez falataba menos para que llegara Quinn.

no la habia visto en todo el dia, exceptuando el accidente de la mañana. y realmente tenia ganas de verla. depsues de todo, para construir una amistad, hay que convivir no?

recordo toda su mañana, y a su mente vinieron varias cosas.

la primera quinn, pero inmediatamente desvio su pensamiento, y recordo a finn. habia tendio 4 clases con el, y el chico no habia dejado de recordarle que estaban prometidos,y no dejaba de hablar de la fiesta de mañana, diciendo que iba aser bestial.  
>despues penso en el accidente de la mañana, y de nuevo penso en quinn. pero de nuevo borro a la rubia de su pensamiento, y recordo, a los dos chicos nuevos.<p>

algo en la mirada de la rubia, valerie si recordaba bien, le hizo pensar de nuevo en Quinn. por que cada pensamiento, le llevaba a la exporrista? porque pensar en la nueva le recordaba a ella?. sos ojos, tenian los mismo ojos, aunque los de quinn eran mas bonitos. AHI ESTABA DE NUEVO!

se reprendio a ella misma y se levanto de la mesa para dejar los platos en el fregadero y despues irse a a el lining y sentarse en un sofa.

de nuevo penso en la chica nueva, y recordo su nombre de nuevo.

R: valerie!(dijo esbozando una sonrisa) siempre me gusto ese nombre. cuando tenga una hija pienso llamarle asi, es un nombre precioso.

luego penso en simon, el otro chico nuevo. le causo gracia el recordar la cara de santanna lopez, cuando aquel chico le grito y d¡se midio con ella. desde luego le caia bien aquel chico.

sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpido cuando el timbre de la casa sono. rachel miro desconcertada la puerta. no esperaba a nadie aparte de quinn, y ella le dijo que llegaria despues de las 5. entonces miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 5 y media. habia estado demasiado tiempo metida en sus pensamietos.

se puso nerviosa, encuanto se dio cuenta de que debia ser ella, sin ni siquiera saber por que. se levanto del sofa en el que estaba y se dirigio a la puerta. cuando la abrio se encontro de frente con quinn, y entonces se pudo fijar en como hiba vestida, y simplemente le parecio que hiba preciosa.

R: _"y ahi voy de nuevo. que me pasa? no puedo pensar asi sobre ella. aunque de verdad esta muy guapa. ese vestido le queda tan bien, y ese sombrero. dios!"_

Q: rachel! (le dijo gritando a la morena, ya que no habia quitado su mirada de ella y no le habia dicho nada)

R: oo, lo siento quinn! hola! pasa por favor, no te quedes ahi...(dijo la morena sonrojada por su comportamiento)

Q_:"aqui vamos. no lo estropees todo quinn fabray. por linda que este con ese vestido, y por muy tierna que se vea sonrojada. solo disfruta"_

se adentraron ambas en el living de la morena, sentandose en el sofa. estuvieron un largo rota en silencio, solo observandose entre ellas.

Q: _"hoy va a ser un dia largo"_

* * *

><p>el proximo capitulo sigue con la pequeña reunion de rachel y quinn. y con la llegada de una noche que promete(ya enteran) y un nuevo dia.<p> 


	8. padres e hijos

Holaa a todos de nuevo! se que algunos quereis que actualice antes y tal, pero por cuestiones de universidad no puedo. auque ya han pasado los examenes, no me puedo descuidar (el primer año es el peor y mas en ingenieria civil), pero estoy intentando escribir lo antes posible.

Agradezco todos los reviews que dejais. Y quiero responder el de atenea-jj: aunque ya te resolvio tus preguntas ingrid (se ve que te gusta la historiA JAJAJA). y seguro que mas de uno tambien se lo pregunta. os voy a hacer un pequeño esquema, para que sepais de quien es cada chico, y las edades, cuando nacieron...

Hope: blaine anderson y kurt hummel. nacio en el 2016. 23

simon: hijo de santana lopez y noah puckerman. tambien nacio en el 2016. 23

sol: no es hija de ninguno de los chicos, pero tiene mucha relevancia en la historia. tiene la edad de simon y hope 23

valerie, valeria o vale(como prefieran): hija de quinn fabray y sam evans. nacio en el 2020. 19, pronto 20

bruno: hijo de quinn y sam. nacio en el 2022. tiene 18

si hay mas dudas no dudeis en preguntar.

**_NI GLEE NI CASI ANGELES ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER EIGHT: PADRES E HIJOS<span>_**

Ya llevaban 2 horas ensayando una cancion, rachel le dijo que si lo que queria era empezar a involucrarse mas con el glee club, debería empezar por cantar mas. Por lo que después de 10min. Eligiendo la canción indicada para que la rubia cantara el día siguiente en el glee, se encontraron por fin ensayandola.  
>Era una canción en español, de un cantante mexicano, pero que tenia su versión en inglés, y era perfecta para su tono de voz.<p>

Q: ufff, vaya. Esto realmente cansa, y tengo la garganta completamente seca (dijo la rubia sentándose en el sillón cansada)

R:jajaja lose. Espera aquí un momento. (se dirigió hacia la cocina, y 5 minutos después apareció de nuevo en el living y se sentó al lado de la ex-porrista, alcanzándole un vaso) mira, bebe esto. Es una bebida para que tu garganta no se castigue tanto, yo la tomo siempre y me ayuda mucho.

Q: o gracias rach. (bebió del vaso, y después se dio cuenta de como le había llamado) yo... lo siento, se me a salido. No volveré a llamarte así. De veras lo siento.

R: eyy, no. tranquila, no me molesta, de echo me gusta. Así que puedes llamarme rach si quieres. (le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro)

se quedaron mirando durante unas segundos en completo silencio y sonriéndose ampliamente.

Q: sabes? esto de ser tu amiga no esta tan mal, berry! (rompió el silencio la rubia, guiñándole un ojo)

R: muchas gracias Quinn, lo cierto es que tampoco esta tan mal ser amiga tuya Fabray!

amabas rieron por la respuesta de la morena, y entonces Quinn dejo de sonreír para mirar a la morena y preguntarle

Q: oye, pero no es justo que tu sepas lo que voy a cantar yo mañana en el glee, y yo no sepa lo que vas a cantar tu. Por que es obvio que vas a cantar algo, siempre lo haces. (dijo de forma divertida, haciendo que la morena le sacara la lengua a modo de broma)

R: pues sabes que? por eso que has dicho ya no te diré que voy a cantar. Jaaa (dijo levantándose del sofá y cogiendo el vaso ya vació para ir a la cocina)

Q: o vengaaa, eso no es justo! (se levanto siguiendo a la diva a la cocina) me merezco que me lo digas.

R: no, no te lo mereces! (con una sonrisa divertida, se estaba bien compartiendo tiempo con Quinn Fabray y haciendo esas bromas de amigas)

la morena se recargo de la mesa que había en la cocina después de lavar el vaso y se quedo mirando a la rubia que estaba en la entrada y se había quedado callada luego de hablar. No sabia el porque del silencio, pero pronto lo descubrió al ver que el gesto divertido de Quinn se iba convirtiendo en un leve puchero y una mirada triste.

Q: vamos rach! dímelo. Porfa, porfa, porfa. (dijo acercándose a la morena aun manteniendo el puchero y la mirada triste, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas) porfa...

R: dios! esto no es justo. No puedes ponerme esa cara(dijo suspirando)

Q: por favor? (dijo acentuando el gesto aun mas, y acercándose a ella)

ambas estaban ya demasiado cerca, y Rachel se encargo de acortar la distancia sin siquiera darse cuenta. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de la otra, y no habían dejado se mirarse a los ojos, y seguían con las manos entrelazadas.

R: _"que me pasa? Porque no puedo dejar de mirarla? Y porque estamos tan jodidamente cerca? Porque no me muevo!"_

Q:_ "tan cerca! podría besarle hora mismo si quisiera."_ (pensó la rubia pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior)

R:_ " o dios mio! no sigas haciendo eso Quinn! ¿son esto que siento ganas de besarla? estoy completamente jodida"_

R: fryday i´m in love.

Q: que? (pregunto desconcertada, pero sin separarse de la morena, que también mantenía su postura)

R: friday i´m in love, de the cure. Esa es la canción que voy a cantar. (le dijo susurrando)

Q: ¿porque esa?

R: no lo se. Cuando lo sepa te lo diré. (le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia)

Q:_ "okey. Si no es ahora no es nunca. Ella no se aleja de mi, eso quiere decir algo. Vamos Fabray, estas oportunidades no se dan todos los días."_

Quinn acerco un poco mas su rostro a el de la morena y pudo sentir como sus narices se rozaban, haciendo sonreír un poco a la morena, que ya había cerrado los ojos.

Q:_ "solo unos milímetros mas, y entonces la besaras! vamos Fabray, esto es lo que has querido toda tu vida! no te detengas!"_

R: _"o dios! Va a besarme, y yo quiero que me bese! pero esta mal! NO, no pienses en eso ahora Berry, que te bese es lo que mas quieres en este momento."_

abrió los ojos, cuando el arrepentimiento estaba llegando a ella, pero entonces se topo con los ojos de Quinn que la miraban con un brillo especial en su mirada. Y entonces decidió que no importaba nada, ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse más tarde.

Ambas cerraron los ojos, esperando impacientes por lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Solo unos milímetros, un simple movimiento hacia delante. Pero entonces...

**RING, RING, RING...**

el timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que ambas se separaran asustadas, habían estado demasiado ensimismadas en ellas mismas, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que el timbre llevaba sonando ya varios minutos, por como tocaba la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

R: yo... lo que ha pasa...

**RING RING RINGG**

R: dios! ire a ver quien es. (dicho esto salió de la cocina completamente seria. ¿habia estado apuunto de besar a Quinn Fabray?)

mientras Rachel se dirigia a la puerta para saber quien interrumpia aquel momento, Quinn se encontraba en la cocina completamente paralizada por lo que habia estado apunto de pasar. De verdad se iban a besar?

R: Finn, ¿que haces aqui?

aquel nombre habia sido suficiente para que Quinn se pusiera furiosa. ¿ Acaso tenía que estar en todos los lados?

Q: "pues claro que si idiota! es su prometido." (Se reprocho Quinn saliendo de la cocina, para poder irse de esa casa lo antes posible.)

cuando entro en el living dispuesta a irse se encontro con un escena que no esperaba. Rachel y Finn discutiendo.

R: basta Finn! ya te dije que no, y por favor vete!

en ese momento Finn se percato de la presencia de la rubia,que seguia mirando un poco sorprendida la escena.

F: Quinn? que haces aqui?

Q: Hola Finn. solo vine por unas cosas de clases. pero ya me iba, no se preocupen. (dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa recogiendo sus cosas)

R: no Quinn, todavia no terminamos, quedate. (le dijo mirandola, para luego dirigirse a Finn) el que se va es Finn.

F: o vamos nena! no te enfades con migo si? deja que se valla, y asi estamos un rato tu y yo solos, antes de que vengan tus padres. (esto ultimo se lo dijo susurrando para que la rubia no lo escuchara, guiñandole un ojo)

R: FINN! ya te dije que no. por favor vete.

Q: no te vallas Finn, me voy yo. (dijo esto dirigiendose ya a la puerta de la entrada donde Finn la esperaba con una sonrisa de haber conseguido lo que queria) es hora de que me vaya rachel, mi madre debe estar esperandome, nos vemos mañana. y gracias por todo, a sido una tarde agradable. (dijo esto, sonriendo a la morena para tranquilizarla un poco)

Rachel vio como la rubia salia de su casa y como Finn cerraba la puerta tras ella, para luego acercarse a ella con intenciones de besarla. inmediatamente se separo de el. no pensaba besarle después de haber estado tan cerca de probar los labios de Quinn Fabray. ya pensaria en porque le rechazo mas tarde, en la soledad de su habitacion.

R: Finn, por favor vete, no te lo voy a repetir.

F: ¿que? pero si Quinn ya se ha ido cariño! vamos, aprovechemos este rato juntos, si? (le dijo sonriendo, y acercandose a ella de nuevo)

R: no Finn, te dije que no.(se alejo de el abriendo la puerta de la entrada) esta mañana te dije que iba a estar con Quinn, estabamos haciendo algo importante Finn. y tu te presentaste aqui reclamandome, para pasar un buen rato juntos, luego de que te dije que no lo hicieras. y ademas practicamente echaste de MI casa a Quinn.

ella sabia que estaba mal hablarle asi, y decirle todas esas cosas, despues de todo estaba sacando un poco las cosas de cotesto, pero no podia evitar estar enfadada con el, habia interrumpido un buén momento.

F: tampoco es para tanto Rachel!(le dijo ya un poco alterado) ademas pense que Quinn ya se habria ido. son casi las 8 de la tarde Rachel. se puede saber que tanto hacias con ella, y porque era tan importante?

R: que? ahora vas a controlar lo que hago con mis amigas, y el tiempo que paso con ellas? (dijo elevando el tono de voz)

F: SI! si, si me vas a dar de lado como lo estas haciendo ahora por pasar tiempo con una amiga, y mas si esa amiga es Quinn Fabray!

R: BASTA! se acabo, vete de aqui Finn, no voy a volver a repetirtelo! lo mejor es que hablemos mañana, ahora estamos muy alterados. por favor vete.

dicho esto el chico se fue de la casa de su prometida refunfuñando en el camino, dejando dentro a una morenamas que enfadada.

¿quien se creia que era Finn Hudson para decirle aquellas cosas? controlar sus amistades? eso no se lo hiba a permitir...

se dirigio a su habitacion despues de cerrar la puerta de la entrada de un portazo, y se tiro a la cama completamente enfadada y frustrada.  
>habia estado apunto de besar a Quinn y Hudson las interrumpia, y encima de eso practicamente echaba a la rubia de su casa.<p>

* * *

><p>mientras rachel pensaba en aquello, Quinn se habia decidido por ir a su casa, su madre de verdad estaria preocupada, no le habia avisado que saldria hasta tan tarde luego de estar con Beth. al entrar en su casa se percato de que su madre no estaba, y luego recordo que la mujer tenia una cena de trabajo, por lo que seguramente no volveria hasta pasadas las 11 de la noche.<p>

se dirigio directamente a su habitacion, y se tiro en su cama. no tenia ganas de nada mas que de estar tirada ahi, hasta que el sueño le venciera. penso en todo lo que habia pasado aquel dia, y con ello una sensacion de culpa mezclada con frustracion y sorpresa.

culpa por que había estado apunto de besar a Rachel berry, y la chica estaba por casarse con Finn, el chico al que ella le habia roto el corazon antes. Le habia engañado con puck, y con respecto a Beth, y ahora no conforme con eso besaba a su prometdida.

luego penso que el chico era un inoportuno. ¿no podria haber esperado por lo menos unos minutos para llamar al timbre? de nuevo la culpa venia a ella, pero luego penso que por lo menos habria sentido por una vez en su vida lo que era besar a Rachel Berry.

Decidio retirar aquellos pensamientos, pensar tanto en la mini diva no podia ser bueno. volvio a repasar su dia, y entonces recordo a los chicos nuevos, a la chica nueva mas que nada.

aquella rubia de ojos verdes le recordaba a bruno, el chico que habia conocido la noche anterior. si bien no se parecian mucho, ya que la chica era mas rubia que el, y sus ojos eran de color verde mientras que los de bruno era azules. pero habia algo en su rostro que le recordaba enormemente a el, en su rsotro en su mirada. ambos tenian la mirada profunda. ademas ambos, le recordaban a alguien mas, pero en ese momento no podia descifrar a quien.

harta de pensar en cosas que no le llevaban a ningun sitio, se levanto de la cama para darse una ducha, realmente la necesitaba.

* * *

><p>una hora antes de que Finn apareciera en casa de Rachel...<p>

santana y Britt se encontraban comiendo un helado en un pequeño bar de lima, cuando por la puerta vieron entrar a puck, Sam y Rory. estos vieron a las chicas sentadas en aquella mesa de 4 y decidieron acercarse a ellas. mas bien Puck habia decidido acercarse a ellas, Sam habia dicho que era mejor dejarlas solas para que disfrutaran solas como la pareja que era, y Rory le habia dado la razon al rubio, pero el chico del mohicano no les habia hecho caso.

P: como estan mis dos chicas preferidas!1 (dijo puck poniedo un beso en la frente de Britt y de santana para luego sentarse en el banco que hacia de silla al lado de Britt, seguido de Sam Y Rory, que se sentaron al lado de santana.

ST: que haceis aqui? (dijo la latina un poco enfadada, al ver que los 3 chicos simplemente se sentaron sin preguntar antes)

P: o vamos mi ardiente latina! no te enfades. solo queriamos pasar un rato con vosotras dos.

S: no! el queria venir, Rory y to le dijimos que fueramos a otra mesa, pero insistio.

B: ooo no importa! (dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a la latina que estaba apunto de echarles de la mesa, con una sonrisa) mejor. asi estamos todos juntos un rato. verdad santy?

ST: amm, si claro Britt.

P: jjjajajaj, bueno resuelto este tema. hablemos de cosas importante. la fiesta de mike! van a ir todos verdad?

B: nosotras si´! santy va a llevarme a cenar y luego iremos a la fiesta.(les comento la rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa enamorada, haciendo que los chicos sonrieran con ternura)

S: valla, asi que cena e? (dijo sam mirando a la latina con una sonrisa en su cara)

ST: si! y mas te vale que no sigas por ese camino trouty mouth, o te arrepentiras.

S: ajajjaja tranquila fiera!

R: ey chicos, y hay que llevar algo?

P: aparte de alcohol? supongo que un regalo no? es su cumpleaños.

B: es cierto! yo no le he comprado nada. santy tenemos que comprarle algo.

ST: ohh, no te preocupes britt-britt yo ya compre algo de parte de las dos.

B: ohhhh eres la mejor novia de el mundo. (le dijo acercandose a ella por encima de la mesa para darle un dulce beso en la boca, haciendo que la latina se sonrojara) te amo.

S: que bonito!

R: que tierno!

P: que sexy!

dijeron los 3 a la vez, causando la risa de Britt y que santana rodara los ojos.

estuvieron conversando un rato mas, y los chicos decidieron que los 3 le comprarian algo a mike mañana por la tarde. estaban concentrados en los chiste que estaba contando puck, pero eso no impidio que santana se fijara en las dos personas que acababan de entrar en el bar.

ST: valla valla, mirad a quien tenemos aqui.(dijo levantandose y mirando a las dos personas que ya se encontraban a la par de la mesa de los chicos.) si son el chico, me gusta entrar por la puerta grande y por eso voy atropellando personas, y su primita.

SI: oh, mira vale. si es la loca de la mañana, ponte proteccion, no valla a ser que en cualquier momento te salte encima.

aquellos dos comentarios provocaron que los demas rieran fuertemente, y que santana y simon sonrieran mirandose a los ojos, como desafiandose.

ST: me caes bien grandullon! venir sentaros con nosotros. acercar esas sillas.(dijo la latina sentandose de nuevo.)

SI: no me digas grandullon, y gracias por el ofrecimiento.

ST: si lo que sea.!

dicho esto simon y vale se sentaron junto a los chicos.

SA: y tu rubia? siempre eres tan callada?(dijo sam mirando a vale sonriente.)

en ese momento simon se quedo serio mirando la reaccion de vale, y vale simplemente sonrio. ya habia pasado por esa situacion con su madre y se dio cuenta de que no era tan complicado, y haber hablado con ella le habia dado seguridad. miro a su padre y le devolvio la sonrisa clavando sus ojos en los suyos. eran los ojos de su hermano, y tambien su nariz... se parecian tanto.

V: solo soy un poco timida. ademas, me gusta observar a la gente, mas que hablar.

SI: si, pero cuando habla no hay quien la calle. (dijo simon haciendo reir a todos.)

P: hey rubia! y tienes novio o algo? (dijo puck lanzando una mirada coqueta a vale, que no se podia creer lo que oia)

V:_" oh dios mio! esta coqueteando conmigo? que asco!"_

SI: SI! claro que esta con alguien, y aunque no lo estuviera, tu no puedes fijarte en ella.(dijo simon indignado sin darse cuenta de lo que decia)

P: y porque no puedo?

V: esque mi primo es muy protector. si eso. y bueno, no le hagas caso ajajja. (dijo para salvar a Simon)

S: oh pero entonces estas soltera (pregunto santana)

V: no, en eso no se equivoca, tengo novio! _"bien ahora tengo que inventarme un novio, para alejar a mi tio de mi! esto es increible"_

P: ohh que pena.

R: eyy puck, dejala en paz.

cuando rory hablo, vale se fijo en el por primera vez. habia oido hablar de el a sus padres y a sus tios, pero nunca le habia conocido, el chico se habia ido a irlanda de vuelta.

era guapo, bastante guapa a decir verdad, pero tenia cara de niño.

V: gracias rory!

en respuesta recibio una sonrisa del chico.

B: hey, vosotros vais mañana a la fiesta en casa de mike?

SI: si, de hecho mi prima y yo estabamos hablando de eso antes de entrar. mike me invito esta mañana y dijo que yo podria llevar aquien quisiera asi que...

SA: oh, eso es estupendo. asi conocereis a los demas, os ireis integrando.

la conversacion entre los 7 chicos se fue prolongando hasta que dieron las 8 pasadas. simon y valepensaban que habian hecho un buen trabajo, se habian acercado a ellos mas facilmente de lo que pensaron en un principio y eso era un alivio.

ambos estaban contentos de haber conectado con ellos asi de bien. simon se encotraba feliz, su madre era otra, y el queria que se quedara asi por siempre. y vale pensaba lo mismo, y tambien pensaba que era una pena que sus padres nunca pudieran estar juntos. y esque estaba claro que Quinn estaba mas que enamorada de Rachel berry. la conversacion de esa mañana y todas las evidencias que beth habia puesto en su cara para que reaccionara eran mas que evidentes.

le costaba aceptarlo pero tenia que ir aceptando, que si todo salia bien, ella y su hermano tendrian una familia nueva. rachel seria su otra madre, y los 4 serian una gran familia. costaba pero lo haria, con la ayuda de sol habia aceptado y comprendido, que no era el destino de sus padres estar juntos, porque juntos no eran felices.

regresaron a casa todos juntos, o casi todos. simon se habia ofrecido a llevar a sam, rory y puck a casa ya que ninguno de los 3 habian traido coche, y santana y britt querian estar un rato a solas.

* * *

><p>sol se encontraba recostada en su cama, pensando en su conversacion con Bruno. sabia que al chico le habia dolido lo de esa mañana, pero ella no podia hacer nada, no mietras aun sintiera cosas por simon. el no se lo merecia, ninguno de los dos.<p>

habian sufrido mucho durante toda su vida, y realmente lo unico que los chicos tenian seguro, era los unos a los otros. meterse con los dos seria destruir mas sus vidas, causaria problemas entre los dos, y eso no era lo que ella queria. lo unico que sol queria era ver a esa familia unida de nuevo. por eso acepto a yudar a Bruno.

sabia que era un poco egoista, despues de todo aquello tambien lo estaba haciendo por ella misma. desde que simon le conto su historia y la llevo con toda su familia no pudo evitar comparar su situacion con la de ellos. ella no tenia la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con sus padres, despues de todo ambos habian muerto, dejando a sol completamente sola. durante años sufrio la indiferencia de los demas y la soledad. pero cuando a su vida por fin entro alguien que la queria, todo cambio. sabia que los motivos que tuvo rafael para adoptarla fueron tambien egoistas, despues de todo fue su forma de redimirse, pero no lo culpaba. apesar de eso, el hombre habia hecho todo lo posible para que sol estuviera bien, tuviera todo lo que necesita, y ademas se encargo de hacer que formara parte de su familia. entre los dos habia crecido un vinculo especial, eran un padre y una hija. se querian, les habia costado llegar a ese punto ya que los dos eran completamente diferentes y cerrados en si mismos; el un hombre adulto, mujeriego, acostumbrado a hacer lo que queria sin preocuparse de nada, ella una chica timida y solitaria cansada de todos los golpes que le daba la vida. pero poco a poco lo consiguieron, y sol coniguio tener una familia. aquel hombre era su padre, su amigo, su familia. y ella era feliz.

eso era lo que queria para simon y para su familia. queria que fueran de nuevo una familia unida, que fueran felices, era su manera de dar gracias por haber conseguido por fin ser feliz.

pero no era facil, era jodidamente dificil lo que Bruno queria hacer, y asi se lo hizo saber a valerie cuando fue a verla esa misma tarde, despues de las clases.

**_flashblack_**

**RING RING RING**

sol estaba en viendo television cuando llamaron al timbre, supuso que era valerie, tal como le dijo Bruno antes de marcharse. y efectivamente, cuando abrio la puerta se encontro a valerie esperando.

S: hola, valerie. pasa por favor

V: gracias. (se adentraon en la casa y se sentaron en el sofa de 3 plazas del living) tiempo sin verte. e de confesar que cuando mi hermano me dijo que tu nos hibas a ayudar no me lo creia,pero me alegro. nadie conoce a simon mejor que tu. nadie puede ayudarnos a arreglar esto, solo tu.

S: valla gracias. no sabia que pensabas eso de mi (le dijo un poco extrañada qpero feliz, vale era la unica con la que nunca habia congeniado mucho)

V: bueno, que no seamos amigas y que no me caigas bien no quiere decir que no sepa apreciar lo que haces por nosotros.

S: valla. sabes valerie, no tengo la culpa de querer a simon, y de que el me quiera. si me hubieran dado a elegir, no seria el de quien me hubiera enamorado, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir cosas por el. No tengo la culpa, de que simon te vea solo como su primita.

V: jajaja sacaste las garras. se que no tienes la culpa. pero podrias hacer las cosas mas faciles y simplemente alejarte de el no? para nadie es un secreto que te gusta mi hermano. pero no te puedo culpar. se que nunca le has dado esperanzas y que sigues con simon por que tambien le quieres y por que no le quieres hacer daño. pero eso no quiere decir que estes haciendo las cosas bien. en algun momento vas a caer, y ahi estare yo, para simon, por simon.

S: me alegro de que pienses eso (dijo esbozando una sonrisa leve) si hay alguien que merezca estar con el, esa eres tu. se que le amas. y realmente me gustaria dejarte el camino libre, pero no puedo.

V: ufff sabes que, mejor dejemos esto para otro momento, no vine para hablar de eso. (dijo ya molesta. no le gustaba que sol pensara que debia estar con simon, como si le debiera algo. )

S: esta hermano me ha dicho que vas a mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que pase, hasta que yo pueda estar alli.

V: asi es, porcierto, cuando empiezas a trabajar en el mckinley, y cuando le vais a decir la verdad a simon?

S: empiezo el martes, desde alli podre encargarme de que los chicos sigan su corazon, de que se arriesguen por lo que quieren, como no lo hicieron hace mas de 20 años. y en cuanto a simon se lo diremos el domingo. Bruno quiere que el este asentado aqui, antes de darle la noticia. no sabemos como le puede caer.

V: ya.

S: por que no me dices como te sientes respecto a esto. estamos hablando de tus padre val.

V: no te equivoques sol. (dijo vale interrumpiendo a sol) no soy yo a quien tienes que psicoanalizar. solo maneja la informacion que te traigo. ciñete al plan.

S: dios! que te pasa valerie. es cierto que nunca nos llevamos bien, pero por lo menos nos respetabamos. yo te ayudaba antes, por que no dejas que lo haga ahora tambien?

V: POR QUE TE FUISTE SOL! TE FUISTE Y NOS DEJASTE A TODOS SOLOS. (grito vale, levantandose del sofa) tuu le hacias bien a simon, y yo lo acepte y me aleje. deje que fuera feliz contigo, aparte mis sentimientos hacia el. PERO TU TE FUISTE! (termino elevando de nuevo la voz) y lo dejaste solo y devastado y yo no sabia como actuar, nadie sabia que hacer.

S: YO.. lo siento. (dijo sol realmente apenada)

V: lo siento? es lo unico que vas a decir? dios! sabes que? no importa. de todas formas, ambas sabemos que la ultima persona aquien le dirias por que te fuiste, seria ami. asi que simplemente ciñamonos al plan.

sol asintio ante lo que dijo vale, y ambas se sumieron en un silencio durante los proximos 5 minutos. algo necesario para ambas.

V: simon y yo vamos a ir mañana a una fiesta. (pronuncio por fin haciendo que sol le mirara sorprendida) es el cumpleaños del tio mike y va a hacer una fiesta. simon y el tuvieron un pequeño acercamiento y le invito a la fiesta, asi que ire con el.

S: vaya! eso es fantastico. estan haciendolo rapido, y eso es realmente bueno. algun otro acercamiento?

V: esta mañana tuve una pequeña charla con mama, o bueno con Quinn. le cai bien, por lo menos es algo. y simon y santana parecen congeniar igual de bien que siempre. no creo que le cueste mucho acercarse a ella.

S: y sin embargo es con quien mas esfuerzo hay que hacer. santana es terca, muy terca. y no va a dejar que nadie le ayude tan facilmente. no va aser facil para simon acercarse a ella de la forma que queremos.

V: bueno pero el sabe como hacerlo. es su madre despues de todo, nadie la conoce mas que el, y que brittany.

V: tambien la conocimos a ella. (dijo despues de un breve silencio) se veian muy felices las dos juntas.

S: realmente se aman, y con los años tu madre la amara mas...(dijo esbozando una sonrisa) y Rachel, Sam y Puck?

V: la tia Rachel es tan diva como siempre. nunca cambiara. (dijo esbozando una sonrisa) no tuve mucho acercamiento con ella, pero no creo que sea dificil. papa... tampoco able con el, aunque si lo vi.(su sonrisa se agrando al hablar de sam). y bueno en cuanto a puck...simon cree que el coquetea conmigo. dijo que lo vio mirandome lascivamente. lo cual es asqueroso, la verdad...

S: jajajajaja es puckerman, el tampoco cambiara mucho. pero tranquila no creo que se atreva a avanzar contigo...

V: por que estas tan segura.?

S: veras vale, hay algo que no se puede cambiar aunque se intente. y eso son los sentimientos de las personas. puckerman te ama, pero como una sobrina, como una hija mas.

V: si pero eso es en el 2039, cuando el sabe que soy su sobrina, no una adolescente mas que se puede llevar a la cama.

S: ajaaj, veras, hay muchos hombres maduros que se fijan en sus sobrinas o primas menores, y contraio a lo que muchos piensan, aunque es cierto en algunos casos, no es por que sean unos pervertidos. es porque ven en esa persona a la mujer que siempre buscaron en su vida. la chica de sus sueños por asi decirlo. y puck a ti nunca te vio de esa forma. siempre fuiste su pequeña traviesa. el que te contaba cuentos antes de dormir, o te llevaba a comer helados sin que tus padres supieran, o el que te daba dinero para irte de fiesta con tus amigos. incluso llego a recogerte de alguna fiesta completamente borracha,(vale sonrio ante el recuerdo). lo que puckerman siente por ti en el 2039 es lo mismo que va a sentir ahora, cuando te conozca mas. puede que ahora te vea como una chica mas a la que llevarse a la cama, pero cuando te conozca va aver a una hermana del alma, a una amiga a la que nunca mirara de otra forma.  
>es como Rachel. recuerdas que una vez puckerman dijo que nunca habia visto a la diva con otros ojos, que nunca habia querido nisiquiera tocarla, y no porque fuera fea? eso es lo que va a pasar con ustedes. asi que creeme, ese no es un problema del que preocuparse, solo acercate a el, hazle ver que eres una amiga.<p>

V: esta bien, aunque no creo que a simon le haga mucha gracia ver a su padre coqueteando con migo. ajajajja

S: cierto. encuanto a sam y rachel. lo de rachel dejalo ser, no tardaras en hacerte su amiga,de hecho creo que puede llegar a tener una debilidad hacia ati.

V: porque dices eso?+

S: veras valerie, eres hija de Quinn Fabray, el amor de la vida de Rachel. (lo dijo tranquilamente por que estaba claro que valerie ya habia aceptado el hecho) inevitablemente te pareces a ella, demasiado. y eso rachel lo va a ver, asi que seguramente le llames la atencion. es facil, solo deja ver tus similitudes con tu madre y ella sola se acercara.

S: en cuanto a sam. (siguio al ver que vale asentia) no deberias acercarte mucho a el, ya sabes que tu hermano quiere que el siga ssu vida normal, lejos de las chicas. aunque esta claro que no vas a poder controlarte, solo maneja tus sentimientos.

V: deacuerdo. y con Quinn? realmente no se como actuar con ella. es decir, ya tuvimos un acercamiento, y le cai bien. pero es Quinn Fabray, nunca se sabe con ella.

S: lose, pero tranquila. solo acercate a ella poco a poco, sin presion, si ves que ella se aleja no hagas nada, ya volvera. si te haces amiga de los demas, inevitablemente vas a entrar en su circulo. debes tener cuidado con ella, tu y simon. es muy inteligente, y cualquier cosa rara que vea, va a sospechar.

V: okey! y que hay de simon, que debe hacer el?

S: nada! actuar por su cuenta, simon sabe controlarse, estuvimos trabajando en eso por mucho tiempo antes de, de irme. sabe como acercarse a su madre... lo demas se dara solo.

V: bien. y mañana en la fiesta?. Bruno cree que no deberiamos hacer nada, yo sin embargo creo que deberiamos empezar a actuar. ya sabes, el abrazo, el rechazo de mi madre, los malentendidos...

S: NO! no debeis actuar mañana. simplemente dejarlo estar. es necesario que ocurra todo lo de la fiesta. despues, el martes cuando este en el mckinley, empezare a hacer mi parte. la cuestion es lograr que superen sus miedos y sus desconfianzas, no hacerles el camino facil. con un poco de terapia, y sus consejos, lograremos ir arreglando poco a poco las cosas.

V: esta bien. (miro el reloj que habia en el living y se dio cuenta de que era tarde. deberia irse si no queria que simon sospechara.) debo irme, es tarde. bruno se quedo en casa entreteniendo a simon, pero si me quedo mas se dara cuenta de que falte mucho y hara preguntas.

S: claro, te acompaño a la puerta. oye podrias decirle a Bruno que se pase por aqui mas tarde?

V: si claro.

**_fin flashbkac_**

aquella conversacion le habia dejado un poco tocada. valerie nunca terminaria de aceptarla del todo. pero ya se ganaria su cariño.

ahora lo que le importaba era Bruno. habia pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que ella se habia ido, y Bruno no habia pasado por alli. no lo culpaba seguramente necesitaba estar solo, no verle a ella. pero eso no queria decir que no dolia, por que si dolia mucho, sobretodo porque sabia que ahora el chico estaria distante con ella durante un tiempo. en eso se parecia a su madre, siempre que alguien hacia algo que le hacia mal, el se alejaba un poco y escondia sus sentimientos...

pero estaba bien, seguro que no iba a estar solo. tenia A Quinn, seguro que esa noche iba a verla. le conocia demasiado bien, nadie mejor que su madre para sanar un poco su corazon roto.

* * *

><p>habia salido de su "casa" hace media hora, poco despues de que simon y vale volvieran de aquel bar, y le contaran lo que habia pasado. se estaba asfixiando alli dentro. desde su pequeña discusion con sol se habia ido a la casa, y no habia salido de alli desde entonces. ahora realmente lo necesitaba. era ya tarde, de noche realmente, pero tampoco tan tarde como para dar un paseo.<p>

dejo que sus pies andaran por si solo, sin fijarse hacia donde iban. su primera parada fue en casa de Rachel Berry, su tia del alma. los pies le habian llevado hasta alli. se quedo mirando el frente de la casa pensativo durante varios minutos. si aquel plan salia bien, Rachel se convertiria en su otra madre, y la verdad aquello no le desagradaba ni le sentaba mal. despues de todo su tia ya era como su madre. suponia que era porque vale y el eran los hijos de Quinn, el amor de la vida de Rachel. no importaba, lo cierto era que su tia siempre habia sido especialmente cariñosa con ellos dos, siempre les llevaba regalos cuando los veia. y mientras que, cuando eran niños, a sus primos les llevaba una pequeña bolsa de golosinas con lo mismo dentro, a ellos dos les llevaba sus dulces preferidos mas un caramelo de fresa y otro de menta, siempre a ellos dos. y siempre les cantaba por las noches sinque nadie supiera. ademas gracias a ella Beth estaba donde estaba.

si, iba a ser realmente facil ser hijo de Rachel Berry.

siguio su caminata, esta vez con un destino fijo: la casa de los Fabray. queria ver a su madre, con un poco de suerte volveria a verla.

* * *

><p>Quinn llevaba ya media hora intentando hacer sus deberes de matematicas, pero realmente le era imposible concentrase. no dejaba de pensar en rachel.<p>

al igual que la noche anterior decidio salir fuera a tomar el aire. con una diferencia, esta vez se quedo en el porche, sentada en las escaleras. hacia un poco de frio como para salir hasta la verja. no dejaba de pensar en ella, y en el casi beso. y luego pensaba en Finn. se sentia tan culpable...+

_Q: "basta Quinn. no puedes sentirte culpable por cada cosa que hagas. ademas ella tambien queria besarte, asi que mucho no debe querer a Finn, no es solo mi culpa. si ella quiere jugar yo lo hare, lo siento por Finn, pero mi felicidad esta primero, como decia aquella nota. y mientras vea que ella corresponde no me alejare."_

sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando a lo lejos vio acercarse una figura masculina. a medida que se acercaba podia distinguir quien era. era Bruno, de nuevo aquel chico. esbozo una sonrisa mientras le veia acercarse a la valla de la casa.

B: valla, parece que volvemos a encontrarnos! (le dijo sonriendo desde fuera de la valla, lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara) voy a empezar a creer que enrealidad vives aqui fuera y que solo entras a la casa para hacer el paripe conmigo.

aquello provoco la risa de Quinn que levantandose de las escaleras se acerco a el rubio.

Q: no necesito hacer ningun paripe contigo, no te conozco asi que porque deberia importarme lo que pienses de mi.

B: ohh, tienes razon. (dijo bajando la cabeza para luego volver a levantarla y mirarle a los ojos ocn una gran sonrisa) bruno van der hove, mucho gusto. tengo 18 años, no estudio ahora mismo, me gusta hacer surf en mi tiempo libre, y la lectura me apasiona, ademas hago tatuajes.(dijo todo esto tendiendole la mano) ahora debes darme tu mano, y presentarte, adi ya podras hacer todos los paripes que qieras con migo. (añadio al ver que su madre no hacia nada)

Q: bien. soy Quinn Fabray, y odio a los locos que se aperecen en mi casa y dan una presentacion de mas de dos minutos. (dijo cogiendo su mano, y sonriendo divertida)

B: ohh, pero que exagerada. solo han sido unos 30 segundos... pero bueno no importa lo dejare pasar por que me caes bien. en cuanto a lo de odiarme, no lo creo... jajajaja

Q: jajajaja okey, debo admitir que me alegraste la noche, me caes bien solo por eso.

B: bien! (dijo haciendo un gesto de victoria) por ahora es lo justo y necesario.

Q: ajajaj que te trae por qui de nuevo Bruno?

B: paseaba. y ati?

Q: paseaba.

bruno se rio ante la respuesta de su madre, sabia que ella queria saber mas.

Q: vamos, dime que hacias por aqui. no creo que un chico de 18 años que no estudia, hace surf y lea mucho, le guste pasear todas las noches por que si...

B: ufff. sabes guardar un secreto. (le pregunto suspirando y mirandole a los ojos)

Q: puedo intentarlo. (le respondio divertida)

B: bueno me arriesgare. (se acerco a ella hasta quedar a la altura de su oido y le susurro) es por una chica.

Q: ajjaja okey, o era eso o era que se te rompio la tabla de surf...valla drama.

B: ja ja ja. las chicas sois muy complicadas sabes?

Q: un poco. quieres contarme? digo ya que interrumpes mi momento de tranquilidad en el porche de mi casa, por lo menos haz que valga la pena no? (dijo divertida)

B: ajajaja bueno, pero con una condicion. tu me diras tambien el motivo de esa bonita sonrisa que tienes siempre. digo me lo merezco por sacarte una sonrisa no?

Q: esta bien. empieza, luego voy yo.

ambos sonrieron y se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que les pasaba con sol y con rachel, porsupuesto Quinn omitio el hecho de que era una chica quien le tenia sonriendo como una idiota. ambos se desahogaron, y a la hora de despedirse, de nuevo Quinn le dijo que esperaba verlo pronto. ambos se prometian volver la noche siguiente silenciosamente.

* * *

><p>el proximo capitulo, es lo que ocurre antes de que empiece la fiesta. mas acercamientos, y nuevos integrantes para el glee club...<p>

perdon por las faltas, y tambien si tardo mucho en actualizar. pero ya ven que por lo menos son largos...


	9. mirandote mientras cantabas

**_decirme que no soy la unica a la que se le a borrado la mitad del capitulo ya hecho... tenia 5000 palabras escritas y cuando e ido a guardar a dado error... Y NO SE HA GUARDADO NADA! dios... pero bueno aqui lo teneis.  
><em>**

**_NI GLEE NI CA ME PERTENECEN NI SUS PERSONAJES  
><em>**

**_CHAPTER NINE: MIRANDOTE MIENTRAS CANTAS...DESCUBRÍ QUE TE AMO._**

Hace mas de una hora que se había levantado y no había vuelto a conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en Quinn y en el casi beso de la noche anterior. Si Finn no hubiera llegado, si tan solo hubiera tocado el timbre dos minutos despues...

R: NO! basta rachel! no puedes pensar eso, es tu novio, tu prometido. no puedes, ni debes pensar en Quinn de ese modo. No puedes seguir pensando en lo bién que habría estado besarla y poder probar sus dulces labios. seguro que saben a fresas, y son extremadamente suaves, mucho más que los de Finn, Puck o Jesse. (dijo la moreno en voz baja, suspirando cada vez que pensaba en los labios de Fabray.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como una tonta por pensar en cierta rubia, inmediatamente borro su sonrisa y su rostro se torno serio. no debia seguir pensando esas cosas por Quinn.

salio de la ducha en la que se habia sumergido desde hace mas de 30 minutos, y colocandose una toalla para salir del baño, se fijo en la hora: debia darse prisa si no queria volver a llegar tarde. En realidad le daba tiempo de sobra para vestirse y desayunar tranquilamente, y si queria ver algo de television. pero ella era Rachel Berry, no podia llegar a la hora a la que llegaban todos, ella debia estar en el Mckinley antes que cualquier alumno.

Asi que se dio prisa en prepararse, y salio de su casa con sus coadernos en mano, directa a su coche y se puso el cinturon para luego arrancar el coche. Su camino hacia el colegio siempre era el mismo, nunca variaba, sin embargo nunca se habia fijado en que en su recorrido, muy cerca de su casa a decir verdad, se encontraba la residencia Fabray. Nunca antes se habia parado a pensar en lo relativamente cerca que vivian, talvez era por los acontecimientos vividos en los ultimos dias, pero lo cierto es que ahora se fijaba muchisimo mas en Quinn Fabray...

dirigio su vista hacia la casa aminorando un poco la marcha, lo suficiente para poder ver lo que pasaba fuera de esta en el garaje. Su mirada se poso sobre el cuerpo de Quinn Fabray, que aquel dia habia optado por vestir un bonito vestido amarillo con sus zapatos correspondientes. ¿Acaso todo le quedaba bien a la ex-porrista?

En ese momento la morena pensaba que nunca antes había visto a Quinn tan adorable como en ese momento. La rubia se encontraba agitando sus brazos y gritando hacia el coche, por lo que pudo ver, se debia a que el motor echaba humo.

Aminoro aún mas su marcha y aparco el coche justo en frente de la rubia, y bajando la ventanilla se preparo para tener la primera charla, mas no la ultima del dia, con Quinn Fabray.

R: Quinn! necesitas ayuda? (exclamo haciendo sobresaltar a Quinn.)

Q: Rachel! dios me has asustado

R: lo siento no era mi intencion. te repito, necesitas ayuda en algo?

Q: ufff, no, no te preocupes. Es solo este estupido coche que se averia justo cuando mas lo necesito. DIOS!

R: jajajaja. Bueno si quieres puedo llevarte a clases. ya te ocuparas del coche mas tarde.

Q: no. no quiero incomodarte rachel.

R: y porque hibas a hacerlo? vamos Quinn, sube al coche. si te estoy diciendo es por algo, ademas somos amigas no? (Quinn asintio con la cabeza, y la morena supo que ya le habia convencido. siempre el cuento de las amigas...) entonces sube, las amigas hacen esto por sus amigas. (termino con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Q: ufff esta bien. Ire a despedirme de mi madre y a recoger mis cosas, ya vengo.

Dicho esto volvio dentro de su casa dejando a una Rachel sonriente en su coche.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES...

no faltaba ya mucho para llegar al Mckinley y Quinn y Rachel aun no se habian dirigido la palabra. la rubia no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior y en como deberia actuar ahora con la morena. si bien se habia decidido por arriesgarse, si la morena le seguia el juego como el dia anterior, la otra estaba bastante callada, lo cual le hacia pensar que algo estaba mal.  
>mientras Rachel, no dejaba de pensar tambien en Quinn y en el casi beso de la noche anterior, pero lo cierto es que aquel silencio ya empezaba a molestarle bastante.<p>

R: y como vas con la cancion? ensallaste ayer en tu casa?

Q: no, fue suficiente con lo que tu me ayudaste. y por cierto muchas gracias, de nuevo!

R:ohhh, no tienes que agradecerme nada. vas a hacerlo genial esta tarde! (le dijo sonriendole, y viendo como la rubia le respondia la sonrisa.)

no siguieron hablando porque acababan de llegar al Mckinley, y rachel aparco el coche para luego salir las dos de el, y dirigirse a la entrada juntas. Lo cierto es que ya no era tan raro ver juntas a la queen B y a la diva insoportable mas impopular, ultimamente pasaban mas tiempo juntas y ya todo el mundo parecia acostumbrarse. Ambas iban caminando por los pasillos, pensando en que hacer para no separarse tan pronto...

Q: que clase tienes ahora Rachel? (le pregunto al acercarse ambas a la taquilla de la morena)

R: matematicas. (suspiro fuerte y luego miro a la rubia)odio matematicas, el profesor Smith me odia!

Q: jjajajajaja (rio Quinn al ver el puchero que puso la diva para acompañar aquella frase) okey, creo que todos tenemos un profesor que nos odia, pero aun asi tenemos que aprobar...

R: ufff, pues yo no se como voy a hacerlo, cada dia me va peor...

Q: yo te ayudaria sabes? (dijo provocando una sonrisa en la morena) pero no damos las mismas cosas, asi que... pero puedes pedirle ayuda a Mike. a el se le dan bien esas cosas.

R: ohh, es una buena idea, no habia pensado en eso. gracias Quinn.(dijo sonriendole de vuelta y acompañando ahora a la rubia a su taquilla.) y tu que clase tienes ahora?

Q: historia! me encanta historia, mi profesora me adora!

Esa frase desde luego provoco la risa de la diva que enseguida contagio a Quinn, le habia salido bien la broma.

R: okey! tengo que preocuparme por esa profesora que te adora?_ "ESPERA! estoy coqueteando de nuevo?"_

_Q: "esta coqueteando? bueno, tu lo has querido Berry!" _ohhh, no te preocupes Rach, no tienes por que tener celos...

R: jajajajjajajajaj (rio por que no sabia que mas hacer, pero desde luego le encantaba aquel juego)

Q: okey. basta de bromas, vamos a clases... (dicho esto ambas se fueron juntas hacia sus respectivas clases) sabes? es curioso, pero solo tenemos 3 asignaturas juntas.

R: filosofia, ingles y español.. (añadio antes de que la rubia lo dijera, y ambas sonrieron)

Q: bueno señorita, directa en su clase...

R: ohh, muchas gracias señorita Fabray! (dijo guiñanole un ojo, y entrando en clase)

Q: nos vemos en filosofia...

Rachel le envio una sonrisa desde su silla en primera fila y la rubia se fue a su clase. la morena estaba sola en clase aun, habia sido la premira en llegar como siempre. y no tenia nada mas que hacer que pensar en cierta rubia con la que no dejaba de coquetear...

no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando por la puerta vio entar a Mike junto con el chico nuevo, ambos venian sonriendo. sin dudas habian hecho buenas migas. ambos se fueron acercando a ella cuando la divisaron en primera fila.

M: hola Rachel! mira quiero presentarte al chico nuevo, Simon Porter!

R: hola mike, hola simon. (dijo sonriendoles a ambos chicos) ya le conocia mike, ayer tuvimos un pequeño accidente, y ademas le vi en algunas de mis clases no es asi simon?

SI: asi es Rachel. pero siempre es un placer volver a verte! (el mismo encanto de su padre... nunca podia dejar de ligar, aunque lo hacia sin darse cuenta)

M: oooooooohhhhhhhhhh

R: ajajjajaja mike!

M: okey okey! se acabo casanova, vamos a sentarnos.

R: NO! espera mike, me gustaria habalr contigo un momento.

SI: bueno yo los dejo, me ire a sentar. (dijo llendo hacia la parte del medio, recibiendo una sonrisa de rachel)

M: guardame sitio! dime rach(dijo mirando a la morena)

R: veras... yo queria pedirte un favor, en realidad me da un poco de verguenza pedirte esto pero dadas las cirscunstancia no me queda otra opcion, y siempre puedes negarte no quiero que te sientas presion...

M: RACHEL! al grano(exclamo interrumpiendo a la morena)

R: vale, perdon. lo que queria pedirte es si me puedes ayudar con matematicas, lo cierto es que no se me da muy bien y no quier...

M: por supuesto! (dijo interrumpiendola de nuevo) pero no podria ser hoy, ya sabes por mi cumpleaños. pero que te parece si lo hacemos el lunes o el domingo?

R: esta bien. mejor el domingo por la mañana, asi tienes la tarde para Tina(le dijo guiñandole un ojo) muchas gracias mike. y pòr favor, no te acostumbres a seguir interrumpiendome porque no hay nad...

M: claro rachel! el domingo te espero a las 11 en mi casa. (dijo interrumpiendola de nuevo a modo de broma, causando la risa de la morena)

R: gracias de nuevo!

M: denada! y ya sabes no faltes a mi fiesta esta tarde!

R. noo. ahi estare.

dicho eso, mike se fue a sentar junto a Simon que ya estaba sentado y con los libros abiertos buscando a su padre con la mirada.

_SI: "seguro no viene. como cosa rara jajajajaj"_

M: heyyy campeon en que piensas!

SI: ohh en nada importante. solo que bueno...

M: que?

SI: veras, mi prima y yo queremos agradecerte por habernos invitado a tu fiesta, ya sabes que somos nuevos y no nos esperabamos una invitacion el primer dia.

M: de nada tio!

SI: el caso que te compramos un pequeño regalo, que esperamos te guste( no lo esparaban, de echo estaban seguros...)

M: eyy no hacia falta. te invite por que me caiste bien, por nada mas, no es necesario el regalo.

SI. bueno, de todas formas, queriamos comprarte algo. toma abrelo. (dijo extendiendole un sobre blanco)

M: okey! muchas gracias man! (abrio el sobre y de el saco dos trozos de papel, eran dos entradas para ver a...) oh dios mio! no me lo puedo creer. foo fighters! dios tio esto es increible, llevo meses queriendo comprar esas entradas y no habia ninguna... dios no se como agradecertelo, esto debe averte costado una fortuna...

SI: no te preocupes. enrealidad no han salido muy caras. un amigo me las ha vendido a buen precio, ya que el no podra ir... (MENTIRA! le habian costado un ojo de la cara, a bruno, vale y el. pero valia la pena)

M: de verdad muchas gracias! sabes que? te mereces ser el invitado de honor esta noche, tu y tu prima

SI: o nooo, no. es tu cumpleaños Mike.

M: por eso, yo elijo a los invitados de honor, y vosotros dos sereis los mios esta noche. os lo mereceis

simon sonrio ampliamente sabiendo que no le quitaria esa idea su tio de la cabeza

* * *

><p>Quinn llevava desde que habia entrado a clase mirando por la ventana, pensando en Rachel. definitivamente la morena le coqueteaba, y ella no iba a ser menos. Pero la morena seguia prometida con Finn, asi que, que debia hacer?<br>Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que la llamaba, y entonces se fijo que ya estaban todos sentados en sus sitio, y que solo faltaba la profesora. Despues se fijo en quien era la persona que la estaba llamando.

V: hola Quinn! llevo rato llamandote.

Q: lo siento es que estaba pensando y me quede colgada. (dijo regalandole una sonrisa a modo de saludo)

V. aajja. oye puedo sentarme contigo? esque el unico sitio libre sigue estando al lado de la rata, y bueno...

no pudo seguir hablando por que Quinn solto una carcajada al oir como la rubia llamaba a Jacob, definitivamente le caia bien.

Q: claro que si, sientate conmigo. no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

vale se sento en su sitio y saco sus cosas,para luego mirar a su madre. hoy estaba radiante...

V: perdon si me meto mucho, pero te ves muy feliz hoy. (le dijo sonriendo) acaso esa sonrisa tiene algun dueño?

Q: ajajajja no, no de momento...

V: oye! tu eres amiga de Mike Chang verdad?

Q: si, por que la pregunta?

V: bueno es que el nos invito a mi primo y ami a su fiesta esta noche, asi que supongo que te vere alli no?

Q: por supuesto, yo no me pierdo ninguna fiesta. (dijo haciendo reir a Vale) sabes te estas integrando muy rapido para ser nueva...

V: eso es bueno, supongo..

Q: si, claro que si. lo unico que falta ya es que te unas al glee club o a las cherrios...ajjajaja

V: en cuanto a eso...

Q: que?'? te vas a unir a las cherrios?

V: noo, no lo creo._ "y estar de nuevo bajo las ordenes de Sue Silvester? no. gracias"_ (penso mientas hacia una mueca graciosa) enrealidad estaba pensando en el glee club.

Q: ohhh, enserio? eso es genial. yo estoy en el glee

V: bueno, una clase mas juntas.. (le dijo sonriendo)

Q: si. ajjaja y vas a hacer las audiciones hoy?' tenemos glee a ultima hora..

V: si claro, de hecho ya tengo mi presentacion ensayada..

Q: y puedo saber que cancion vas a cantar?

V: ammm, no. eso es sorpresa. ademas sera un dueto. junto con mi primo Simon (añadio al ver el desconcierto de Quinn)

Q: el profesor Schue se va a poner muy contento, dos integrantes mas.

Cuando vale le iba a responder entro la profesora, por lo que tuvieron que posponer la conversacion. Ambas estaban bastantes sonrientes. estaban construyendo una bonita amistad.

* * *

><p>Bruno habia decidido por fin ir a ver a Sol, no podia seguir evitandola, y tampoco queria. el no podia pretender que la chica sintiera lo mismo por el, no le podia culpar...<p>

estaba esperando a la morena sentado en el sofa, la chica se estaba duchando desde hace 20 minutos...

S: hey! ya estoy. (dijo sentandose a su lado) me alegro de que estes aqui. lamento lo de ayer yo no q.

B: no! por favor. no quiero hablar de eso ahora. (tipico, una cosa mas en comun entre Valerie, Quinn y el, nunca querian hablar las cosas) Solo, dejemoslo para otro momento.

S: esta bien, como quieras. Vale esta algo receptiva conmigo sabes?

B: bueno, era de esperarse. pero dale tiempo.(le dijo sonriendo para calmarle)

S: ayer me dijo que porque no podian empezar por cambiar las cosas hoy.

b: Valla, la verdad es que es buena idea, pero es preferible que el dia de hoy suceda normal.

S: sabes? nunca entendi por que Rachel no siguio intentandolo despues de hoy...

B: bueno, digamos que mama le dejo las cosas claras. Ella malinterpreto los hechos y se encargo de alejar a Rach, volviendo a ser la Qeen B. nadie es capaz de soportar eso, nisiquiera por amor...

S: ya... oye, no me gustaria preocuparte, pero talvez debas tener cuidado con Quinn.

B: perdon? a que te refieres?

S: me refiero a que se que ayer fuiste a verla.

B: si, bueno. no pense que estuviera mal, ademas tu dijiste que me haria bien.

S: si, se lo que dije, y no me retracto. solo digo que deberias tener cuidado. tu te pareces demasiado a ella, su forma de ser es igual a la tuya, y hay muchos gestos que comparten. Quinn Fabray no es tonta, puede tranquilamente darse cuenta de que algo pasa.

B: bueno pero no creo que se de cuenta. digo, nadie se levanta un dia pensando que un chico al que por las noches es su hijo...(le dijo como si fuera obvio)

S: lo se, y no me refiero a eso. pero talvez te emparente con alguien de su familia, y no es recomendable.

B: bueno, no va a pasar nada, asi que no te preocupes. (dijo desviando la vista hacia el televisor que estaba apagado)

S: no si tiene importancia, por que puede ser un desastre y tu no querias eso, a no ser...(dijo mirando a Bruno sospechosamente provocando que el la mirara con algo de culpa en los ojos) a no ser, que tu quieras que se entere!

B: escucha sol, es lo mejor. talvez si mama sabe quienes somos y por que estamos aqui...

S: NO BRUNO! no puedes hacer eso (exclamo un poco enfadada levantandose del sofa) sabes el trauma que le puedes causar a Quinn? ella no esta preparada para estas cosas... NO PUEDES HACERLO!(dijo mirandole fijo a los ojos causando un poco de miedo en Bruno, que inmediatamente afirmo con la cabeza)

B: deacuerdo tienes razon, sol pense que era lo mejor. pero si tu dices que no... y por favor calmate.

S: uffff. ire a hacer algo para comer, tengo ambre. y despeja esa idea de tu cabecita...

salio del salon y se instalo en la cocina para hacer algo de comer, dejando a Bruno solo pensando en aquella descabellada idea. lo cierto es que todavia le parecia una buena idea, pero sol no se podia enterar...

* * *

><p>Filosofia. ella odiaba esa clase, nunca le intereso saber todas aquellas paranoias que se inventaban los filosofos, ¿que necesidad de complicarse la vida pensando aquellas cosas? pero desde luego, si todas las clases iban a ser asi, le empezaria a gustar.<br>Cuando entro en la clase lo primero que vio fue unos brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban desde la ultima fila, fijo sus ojos en los de Quinn, y vio como la rubio le sonreia y le señalaba el sitio de al lado. ¿Quinn Fabray le habia guardado un sitio a su lado? estupendo! era el mejor dia de su vida.  
>se acerco con sus libros en manos hacia la rubia y se sento a su lado sonriendole y dandole las gracias por guardarle el sitio. no pudieron hablar mas por que la profesora entre justo en ese momento impidiendoles charlar.<p>

durante toda la clase estuvieron lanzandose sonrisas y diciendose alguna que otra palabra suelta. habia sido la clase mas rapida y divertida del dia, y no gracias a descartes o san agustin...

* * *

><p>era la ultima clase del dia; glee club. y Quinn se encontraba un poco nerviosa por la cancion que iba a cantar, no tanto por hacerlo ya que no seria la primera vez, pero no queria decepcionar a la morena que se habia esmerado en ayudarla a ensayar.<p>

estaban ya todos sentados en la silla, y Quinn pudo observar, desde su sitio en la ultima fila en el centro, la interaccion de todos los demas. kurt y mercedes estaban justo debajo de ella hablando de ropa y a su lado se encontraba Blaine que se dedicaba a escuchar aburrido la conversacion. Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas dos sillas lejos de Quinn en su misma fila, las dos haciendose cariños, y dandose algun que otro beso, era realmente tiernas juntas.  
>Puckerman, Sam y Rory estaban hablando de algun juego de la x-box en las dos filas de delante. Arti y Sugar estaban al lado del piano, el chico le estaba enseñando una nueva melodia, ¿desde cuando Arti tocaba el piano?. Mike y Tina estaban en la segunda fila, debajo de Santana y Britt, sonriendo felices mientras el chico le mostraba lo que parecian unas entradas a algun lado.<br>Y por ultimo estaban Rachel y Finn. Ambos estaban sentados en la primera fila juntos, pero no parecian muy felices. De hecho parecian mas bien enfadados, y aunque el chico intentaba hablarle Rachel se negaba a hacerlo, y en su lugar se dedicaba a sonreir, por algo que estaba segura, no causaba Finn Hudson.

sus pensamientos se vieron por el señor Schuester que entraba en la clase acompañado por dos chicos, Simon y Vale. Inmediatamente Quinn sonrio, ya que sabia porque los dos chicos nuevos estaban alli. Pero los demas estaban algo sorprendidos y desconcertados, menos Mike que por su sonrisa, seguro que tambien sabia que hacia ahi. Le habia visto en los dos descansos junto a su novia y al chico nuevo, parecian haber hecho buenas migas.

SH: buenas tardes chicos! espero que hallan venido con muchas ganas hoy, por que nos espera una clase muy prometedora. (dijo con esa sonrisa caracteristica suya) Primero que nada, les quiero presentar a los dos nuevos integrantes del Glee club, (señalando a Simon y a Vale) bueno, en realidad todavia no lo son, deben hacer la audicion primero.

SA: valla grandulon! no sabia que ademas de atropellar a la gente tambien te gustara cantar. (dijo la latina a modo de broma haciendo sonreir a la mayoria y haciendo que Simon, Vale y Quinn rodaran los ojos)

SI: ja ja ja, siempre tan graciosa tu. y por favor, NO ME LLAMES GRANDULON!

SA: como quieras grandalun, no te sulfures!

SH: bueno basta de peleas! (replico el profesor antes de que Simon le contestara a Santana) por favor chicos, por que no hacen ya su presentacion, no nos hagan esperar mas. el "escenario" es todo suyo

Schuster se sento junto a los chicos y simon y valeria se pusieron frente a los demas algo se acerco a los chicos de la banda para decirles que cancion cantarian y luego se acerco a Vale. ambos se cogieron de la mano para darse fuerzas, y luego se soltaron para empezar a cantar. Aquella cancion era la preferida de Santana y ademas decia muchas cosas con las que se sentian identificados.

La musica empezo a sonar e inmediatamente la latina la reconocio, era aquella cancion que su abuelo cantaba cuando ella era una niña. Making love out of nathing at all de Air Supply.

Empieza cantando Simon , que no puede evitar que a su mente vengan todos los recuerdos de lo que hizo para destrozar mas a su familia, y como se aprovecharon de el. como tuvo que fingir tantas veces ante ellos para llevar a cabo su plan, o el plan de otros en realidad.

**_SIMON:_**

**I KNOW JUST HOW TO WHISPER**  
>(se como susurrar)<p>

**AND I KNOW JUST HOW TO CRY**  
>(y se como gritar)<p>

**I KNOW JUST WHERE TO FIND THE ANSWERS**  
>(se como encontrar las respuestas)<p>

**AND I KNOW JUST HOW TO LIE**  
>(y se como mentir)<p>

**I KNOW JUST HOW TO FAKE IT**  
>(se como fingir)<p>

**AND I KNOW JUST HOW TO SCHEME**  
>(y se como intrigar)<p>

**I KNOW JUST WHEN TO FACE THE TRUTH**  
>(se cuando enfrentar la verdad)<p>

**AND I KNOW JUST WHEN TO DREAM**  
>(y se cuando dormir)<p>

**AND I KNOW JUST WHERE TO TOUCH YOU**  
>(y se cuando tocarte)<p>

**AND I KNOW JUST WHAT TO PROVE**  
>(y se cuando demostrar)<p>

**I KNOW WHEN TO PULL YOU CLOSER**  
>(se cuando traerte cerca)<p>

**AND I KNOW WHEN TO LET YOU LOOSE**  
>(y se cuando dejarte salir)<p>

Santana no podia dejar de mirar al chico, esa cancion y su voz realmente le estaban conmoviendo. mientras vale empezo a cantar su trozo de cancion, pensando en que aquella letra se asemejaba a todo lo que estaba viviendo: el viaje, su madre, no poder hablar con ella como ella quisiera...

**_VALERIE:_**

**AND I KNOW THE NIGHT IS FADING**  
>(y yo se que la noche se esta desvaneciendo)<p>

**AND I KNOW THE TIME´S GONNA FLY**  
>(y se que el tiempo vuela)<p>

**AND I´M NEVER GONNA TELL YOU**  
>(y nunca te voy a decir)<p>

**EVERYTHING I GOTTA TELL YOU**  
>(todo lo que tengo que decirte)<p>

aquello lo canto mirando a su madre, que asu vez le miraba con una sonrisa. la chica desde luego tenia una voz muy bonita y dulce, muy parecida a la suya.

**BUT I KNOW I´VE GOTTA GIVE IT A TRY**  
>(pero se que te tengo que dar una prueba)<p>

**AND I KNOW THE ROADS TO RICHES**  
>(y conozco los caminos de la riqueza)<p>

**AND I KNOW THE WAYS TO FAME**  
>(y conozco los caminos a la fama)<p>

**I KNOW ALL THE RULES AND I KNOW HOW TO BREAK´EM**  
>(conozco todas las reglas y se como romperlas)<p>

**AND I ALWAYS KNOW THE NAME OF THE GAME**  
>(y siempre conozco el nombre del juego)<p>

**BUT I DON´T KNOW HOW TO LEAVE YOU**  
>(pero no se como dejarte)<p>

dijo esta ultima frase mirando a Sam, y pensando que por mucho que le odiara por no luchar por ellos, no podia dejarle solo. Le amaba.

**_SIMON:_**

**AND I´LL NEVER LET YOU FALL**  
>(y nunca te dejare caer)<p>

canto mirando fijamente a santana que tambien le miraba, y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

**AND I DON´T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT**  
>(y no se como lo haces)<p>

**_SIMON Y VALE:_**

**MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL**  
>(creando amor de la nada)<p>

**OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL, OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL**  
>(de la nada, de la nada)<p>

**OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL, OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL**  
><strong>OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL<strong>  
><strong>MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL<strong>  
>(creando amor de la nada)<p>

**_VALERIE:_**

**EVERY TIME I SEE YOU ALL THE RAYS OF THE SUN**  
>(todas las veces que te veo, todos los rayos del sol)<p>

**ARE STREAMING THROUGH THE WAVES IN YOUR HAIR**  
>(se estan vertiendo atraves de las ondas de tu pelo)<p>

**AND EVERY STAR IN THE SKY IS TAKING AIM AT YOUR EYES LIKE A SPOTLIGHT**  
>(y cada estrella del cielo esta apuntando a tus ojos como un reflactor)<p>

desde su sitio Rachel no pudo evitar mirar hacia atras, a Quinn y fijarse en sus ojos, estaban brillando de una manera muy especial en ese momento.

**THE BEATING OF MY HEART IS A DRUM**  
>(el latido de mi corazon es un tambor)<p>

**AND IT´S LOST, AND IT´S LOOKING FOR A RHYTHM LIKE YOU**  
>(y esta perdido y esta buscando un ritmo como tu)<p>

y justo en ese momento mientras todos miraban a los dos chicos que cantaban con tanto sentimiento, Quinn le devolvio la mirada y habia tanto amor y ternura en ella...

**YOU CAN TAKE THE DARKNESS AT THE PIT OF THE NIGHT**  
>(puedes tomar la oscuridad en el avismo de la noche)<p>

**AND TURN INTO A BEACON BURNING ENDLESSLY BRIGHT**  
>(y convertirlo en un faro ardiendo eternamenye luminoso)<p>

**_SIMON Y VALERIE:_**

**I´VE GOTTA FOLLOW IT ´CAUSE EVERYTHING I KNOW**  
>(tengo que seguirla porque es todo lo que conozco)<p>

**WELL IT´S NOTHING TIL I GIVE IT TO YOU**  
>(bien, no es nada hasta que te lo de)<p>

**_SIMON:_**

**I CAN MAKE THE RUNNER STUMBLE**  
>(puedo hacer tropezar aquien corre)<p>

**I CAN MAKE THE FINAL BLOCK**  
>(puedo hacer la ultima cuadra)<p>

**I CAN MAKE EVERY TACKLE AT THE SOUND OF THE WHISTLE**  
>(puedo hacer cada atajo al sonido de un silbato)<p>

**I CAN MAKE ALL THE STADIUMS ROCK**  
>(puedo hacer mecer todos los estadios)<p>

**I CAN MAKE TONIGHT FOREVER**  
>(puedo hacer esta noche para siempre)<p>

**OR I CAN MAKE IT DISAPPEAR BY THE DAWN**  
>(o puedo hacerla desaparecer al alba)<p>

**I CAN MAKE YOU EVERY PROMISE THAT HAS EVER BEEN MADE**  
>(puede hacerte todas las promesas que nunca han sido hechas)<p>

**AND I CAN MAKE ALL YOUR DEMONS BE GONE**  
>(y puedo hacer que se vallan todos tus demonios)<p>

canto de nuevo mirando a su madre, y cogiendo la mano de Vale, que le miro y sonrio.

**_SIMON:_**

**BUT I´M NEVER GONNA MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU**  
>(pero nunca lo voy a hacer sin ti)<p>

devolviendole la mirada a Vale y sonriendole tiernamente.

**DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE ME CRAWL**  
>(realemente me quieres ver arrastrar)<p>

**_VALERIE:_**

**AND I´M NEVER GONNA MAKE IT LIKE YOU DO**  
>(y nunca lo voy a hacer como tu lo haces)<p>

**MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL**  
>(creando amor de la nada)<p>

**_SIMON Y VALE:_**

**OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL, OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL**  
><strong>OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL, OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL<strong>  
><strong>OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL, OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL<strong>  
><strong>OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL<strong>

terminaron la cancion los dos abrazados y sonriendo, con la mirada fija en sus respectivos padres, que las miraban igual de sonrientes.

M: wowww. creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que eso fue increible!

ME: si! y cantaron con tanto sentimiento.

K: señor Schue, creo que no hay nada mas que pensar, estan dentro.!

SH: okey! tranquilos todos. chicos, (dijo mirando a simon y vale y acercandose a ellos) habeis estado increibles, no tengo palabras.

SA: yo si!(dijo la latina recibiendo la mirada de todos) estan dentro! fue la segunda mejor version de esa cancion que escuche en la vida.

K: valla santana, no sabia que eras de ese tipo de musica.

SA: callate porcelana! (exclamo haciendo que kurt saltara en su silla)

SH: bueno, como veis, habeis levantado espectativa. si os digo que no, me matarian.

P: POR SUEPESTO! (hablo por primera vez puck, haciendo reir a todos)

SH: estan dentro (les dijo el profesor dedicandoles una sonrisa, e indicandoles que se sentaran)

ambos chicos dieron las gracias por haberlos dejado entrar y se dirigieron hacia las sillas. en camino, Vale poso su mirada sobre Quinn, quien le hizo un guiño y le sonrio, para luego indicarle que se sentara en el sitio que habia al lado suyo. Inmediatamente fue a sentarse alli, y paso por el lado de Rachel quien la detuvo del brazo.

R: Valerie. has estado estupenda, quiero darte la bienvenidad al glee club, y espero que te integres bien aqui. (le dijo con una calida sonrisa. aquella chica tenia la sonrisa de ¿Quinn? raro, pero cierto. y le despertaba un sentimiento de proteccion y orgullo que no entendia, sobretodo por que casi no la conocia, pero ahi seguia el sentimiento...)

F: si, has estado estupenda, tienes una voz muy dulce( dijo sonriendole, y haciendo que Vale se fijara por primera vez en el. estaba realmente guapo, y siempre con aquella sonrisa en su rostro)

V: muchas gracias chicos, es muy importante para mi vuestra opinion.

dicho esto se retiro a su sitio junto a Quinn, que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

Q: has estado estupenda.

V: muchas gracias. realmente estaba nerviosa, ademas es una cancion muy especial.

Q: si, se notaba. la cantaron con mucho sentimiento, sobretodo tu primo. (añadio al ver que la rubia a su lado hacia una pequeña mueca de desconcierto)

V: bueno, es que la cancion era la preferida de su madre, y bueno le trae buenos recuerdos.

Q: ohhh, valla, que casualidad, tambien es la preferida de santana.

V:"ohhh, aprende a cerrar la boca valeria" o bueno, si, casualidades...(le dijo sonriendo y desviando su vista hacia Simon, dando por terminada la conversacion)

Simon estaba sentado junto a Puck, Rory y Sam, con quienes ya habia hecho tambien algo de amistad y justo detras de el estaba sentada santana, que le miraba con una mirada un poco picara. estaba apunto de decir alguna de sus frases

SA: hey grandulon, no sabia que un psicopata loco al volante podia ser tan sentimental. (dijo provocando la risa de los chicos y el "enfado" de Simon)

SI: o si bueno, ya sabes, me viene de familia. y tu? no sabia que las locas esquizofrenicas podian ponerse sensibles por una cancion e incluso estar apunto de llorar. (y ahi estaba devolviendosela, esos dos siempre estaban igual) y porfavor deja los apodos quieres.

SA: no, no los dejo. y para tu..

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando se vio interrumpida por Quinn, que cansada de la discusion se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio al frente.

Q: profesor Schue, me gustaria cantar una cancion, si no le importa.

SH: por supuesto que no Quinn, para eso está esta clase. por favor, deleitanos...(dijo sonriendo y sentandose de nuevo junto a los chicos)

Q: la cancion que he elegido se llama someday y es de un cantante mexicano, con raices en suecia, se llama Christopher Uckerman.

la rubia se acerco a brad para indicarle la cancion, y se puso enfrente para poder cantar.

**I don't care what you're sayin**  
>(no me importa lo que estas diciendo)<p>

**I only care about what you do**  
>(solo me importa lo que haces)<p>

**And we need to stop praying**  
>(y tenemos que dejar de orar)<p>

**God forgive us for what we do**  
>(por que dios nos perdona por lo que hacemos)<p>

**And if the road is cold and alone and you're alone**  
>(y si el camino es frio y solo y tu estas solo)<p>

**I'm not gonna pass you by**  
>(no voy a pasar por el)<p>

**Someday we're gonna be so so, high**  
><strong>Someday<strong>  
>(algun dia estaremos tan alto, algun dia)<p>

mientras esperaba para volver a cantar miro a Rachel, y esta le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa. mientras Rachel pensaba, que las voces de Quinn y Vale eran demasiado parecidas, otra cosa mas que no entendia... ademas parecian llevarse tan bien...

**People they want, and they need, and they take, and they break**  
>(gente que quiere, y que necesita, y que toma y que rompe)<p>

**And they don't realize what they are wasting**  
>(y no se dan cuenta de lo que estan perdiendo)<p>

**such a disgrace to so much we can hate**  
>(como una desgracia por todas las cosas que podemos odiar)<p>

**And i cant believe, even somebody is raised**  
>(y no puedo creer, cuando alguien se levanta)<p>

**I hear them saying**  
>(les ogio decir)<p>

**I hear them talk**  
>(les oigo hablar)<p>

**And I don't see any movement at all**  
>(y no veo ningun moviemiento en absoluto)<p>

**Time to be seen, and is time to be heard**  
>(tiempo de ver, y es tiempo de escuchar)<p>

**Time for the movement, to move with the world, you know**  
>(tiempo para el moviemiento, para mover el mundo, ya sabes)<p>

**I don't care what you're sayin**  
>(no me importa lo que estas diciendo)<p>

**I only care about what you do**  
>(solo me importa lo que haces)<p>

**And we need to stop praying**  
>(y tenemos que dejar de orar)<p>

**God forgive us for what we do**  
>(por que dios nos perdona por lo que hacemos)<p>

**And if the road is cold and alone and you're alone**  
>(y si el camino es frio y solo y tu estas solo)<p>

**I'm not gonna pass you by**  
>(no voy a pasar por el)<p>

**Someday we're gonna be so so, high**  
><strong>Someday<strong>  
>(algun dia estaremos tan alto, algun dia)<p>

**Someday, we're gonna be**  
><strong>... Someday.<strong>

y alli mientras le escuchaba cantar aquella cancion que habian elegido entre las dos, Rachel Berry por fin acepto lo que tantas veces se habia negado: le encantaba Quinn Fabray, le encantaban sus ojos y su brillo especial, su nariz, sus pomulos, aquella ceja que la diferenciaba de los demas, sus vestidos de niña buena, su vestimenta de badd-ass, y desde luego, seguro que le encantarian tambien sus labios,cuando los probara...

La clase estallo en aplausos una vez mas pero esta vez por la rubia, habia estado fenomenal, y la cancion era perfecta para su tino de voz.

SH: Quinn has estadi estupenda, espero que se repita de nuevo.

Q: claro señor Shcue, pero quiero destacar a Rachel. (dijo haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos para luego mirar a la diva, que le miraba con una sonrisa) ella me a ayudado a buscar esta cancion y a ensayarla..

SH: ohh, pues ha sido genial. chicos esto es lo que deben hacer, ayudarse entre ustedes pa...

mientras el señor Schue empezaba con su discurso Quinn fue de nuevo a su sitio, pasando por el lado de Rachel y rozandole el hombre con su mano, provocando que ambas sintieran una pequeña corriente por todo su cuerpo.

_R:"amo a Quinn_ Fabray!" Señor Schue, ami tambien me gustaria cantar una cancion.

SA: lo raro seria que no cantaras nada Berry.

R: gracias santana (dijo sarcasticamente a la latina, y dirigiendose ya al frente de todos) por mi lado escogi una cancion un poco antigua del grupo the cure, Friday im in love. Brad por favor.

Hizo señas a Brad para que empezaran a tocar, y sin mas preambulos, se puso a cantar, aquella cancion le venia como añillo al dedo , ahora que lo pensaba bien.

**I don't care if Monday's blue**  
>(no me importa si el lunes esta azul)<br>**Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too**  
>(el martes gris y el miercoles tambien)<br>**Thursday I don't care about you**  
>(el jueves no me importas)<br>**It's Friday I'm in love**  
>(es viernes, estoy enamorada)<p>

**Monday you can fall apart**  
>(el lunes puedes estar extenuado)<br>**Tuesday Wednesday break my heart**  
>(martes, miercoles, rompeme el corazon)<br>**Thursday doesn't even start**  
>(el jueves nisiquiera comienza)<br>**It's Friday I'm in love**  
>(es viernes, estoy enamorado)<p>

canto la ultima frase mirando a Quinn, que tambien la miraba.

**Saturday wait**  
>(el sabado espera)<br>**And Sunday always comes too late**  
>(y el domingo siempre llega tarde)<br>**But Friday never hesitate...**  
>(pero el viernes nunca vaciles)<p>

**I don't care if Mondays black**  
>(no me importa si el lunes es negro)<br>**Tuesday Wednesday heart attack  
><strong>(El martes, el miércoles, un ataque al corazón.)  
><strong>Thursday never looking back<strong>  
>(el jueves nunca miro hacia atras)<br>**It's Friday I'm in love**  
>(es viernes, estoy enamorada)<p>

**Monday you can hold your head**  
>(el lunes puedes sostenerte la cabeza)<br>**Tuesday Wednesday stay in bed**  
>(martes, miercoles quedarte en la cama)<br>**Or Thursday watch the walls instead**  
>(o el jueves mejor mirar las paredes)<br>**It's Friday I'm in love**  
>(es viernes, estoy enamorada)<p>

**Saturday wait**  
>(el sabado, espera)<br>**And Sunday always comes too late**  
>(y el domingo siempre llega demasiado tarde)<br>**But Friday never hesitate...**  
>(pero el viernes nunca vaciles)<p>

**Dressed up to the eyes**  
>(muy bien vestido)<br>**It's a wonderful surprise**  
>(es una maravillosa sorpresa)<br>**To see your shoes and your spirits rise**  
>(ver tus zapatos y tu espirito alzarse)<br>**Throwing out your frown**  
>(sacando tu enfado)<br>**And just smiling at the sound**  
>(y simplemente sonriendo al sonido)<br>**And as sleek as a shriek**  
>(y llanamente como un chillido)<br>**Spinning round and round**  
>(dar vueltas y vueltas)<br>**Always take a big bite**  
>(siempre da un gran mordisco)<br>**It's such a gorgeous sight**  
>(es una vista tan maravillosa)<br>**To see you eat in the middle of the night**  
>(verte comer en mitad de la noche)<br>**You can never get enough**  
>(nunca puedes obtener suficiente)<br>**Enough of this stuff**  
>(suficiente de esto)<br>**It's Friday**  
>(es viernes)<br>**I'm in love.**  
>(estoy enamorada)<p>

**I don't care if Monday's blue**  
>(no me importa si el lunes esta azul)<br>**Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too**  
>(el martes gris y el miercoles tambien)<br>**Thursday I don't care about you**  
>(el jueves no me importas)<br>**It's Friday I'm in love**  
>(es viernes, estoy enamorada)<p>

**Monday you can fall apart**  
>(el lunes puedes estar extenuado)<br>**Tuesday Wednesday break my heart**  
>(martes, miercoles, rompeme el corazon)<br>**Thursday doesn't even start**  
>(el jueves nisiquiera comienza)<br>**It's Friday I'm in love**  
>(es viernes, estoy enamorado)<p>

La clase volvio a estallar en aplausos de nuevo, esta vez por Rachel. la morena se sento en su silla de nuevo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

SH: valla chicos, esto es realmente increible, 3 actuaciones y todas fantasticas. y ahora que les parece si empezamos con la clase, el tema es: LENTOS! deben preparar un lento para la proxima clase, la mitad de vosotros areis las presentaciones el lunes, la otra mitad el miercoles. Asi que Quinn,Finn, Simon, Sam, Mike,blaine,mercedes y Sugar aran el lunes, mientras el miercoles se presentaran Santana, Brittany, Kurt,Rory, Rachel, Puck, Tina y Valerie. y bueno creo que ya pueden irse chicos la clase se nos ha echo rapida. os veo el lunes, y disfrutar del fin de semana

P: eso no lo dude señor Schue.(dijo haciendo que el profesor rodara los ojos y los demas rieran divertidos)

poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de clase y cuando la morena estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo para ir a hablar con Quinn, alguien la cogio del brazo.

F: hey Rachel, espera. podemos hablar antes de que te vallas?

R: Finn, tengo algo de prisa, no puedo pararme a hablar contigo ahora (le dijo queriendo librarse de el para ir con cierta rubia)

F: pero cariño, debemos hablar, se que aun estas enfadada conmigo, y no quiero alargar mas esto

R: Finn, de verdad ahora no puedo. _"aunque si tengo que hablar con el, no puedo seguir como estoy con esto nuevos sentimientos"_ que te parece si hablamos esta noche en la fiesta de Mike, lo cierto es que hay algo que me gustaria decirte.

F: ufff, esta bien, como quieras. te veo en la fiesta.

se iba a acercar para darle un beso en los labio pero la diva inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se fue despidiendose a lo lejos.

paso por los pasillos y no vio a Quinn a primera vista, pero luego la vio hablando con una profesora, por lo que decidio esperarla fuera, en el aparcamiento. Estaba apoyada en su coche cuando vio salir a la rubia por la puerta, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su presencia, y se dirigio hacia ella.

y asi, viendola caminar hacia ella, con su pelo bailando en el viento, sus ojos brillando y aquella hermosa sonrisa, Rachel lo supo de nuevo: estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray.

R: Friday im in love!(dijo susurrando justo cuando la rubia llego a su lado)

Q: Rachel que haces aqui? no me estaras esperando verdad?

R: por supesto que si, yo te traje yo te llevo. (le dijo sonriendole ampliamente.) asi que porfavor señorita suba a su carruaje.

Quinn subio al coche al ver que la morena le abria la puerta para que pasara, sonrio para ella misma, aquel habia sido un muy buen dia.

rachel se subio al asiento del copiloto y penso lo mismo que Quinn.

_R. "hoy a sido un gran dia, y eso que todavia no termina..."_

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les guste el capitulo, creo que es el mas largo de todos, siento haber tardadto tanto.<strong>

**quiero me respondais una pregunta: ¿quien creeis que se va a enterar antes de quienes son los chicos?:**

**a)puck  
>b)quinn<br>c)finn  
>d)rachel<br>e)santana**

**besos, y espero subir pronto el siguiente  
><strong>


	10. la fiesta I

buenos dias! jAJAJA he decidido dejar un capitulo nuevo para recompersaros por todo el tiempo que tardo en actualizar.

Por los comentarios que he visto parece que todas creeis que sera Rachel quien se entere antes... jajajaj bueno ya se vera, aunque aun falta mucho para eso. Pero os digo, que puede que esas similitudes que Rachel ve entre Quinn y Vale le lleven a otra cosa... nose nose...

Gracias por los comentarios, aunque me gustarian que fueran mas pero bueno...  
>En cuanto a las dudas, preguntar lo que querais... no me molesta, soy consciente de que puede haber muchas...<p>

**NI GLEE NI CASI ANGELES ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN: LA FIESTA I.<br>**

Acababan de llegar a la casa de la rubia y ninguna habia vuelto hablar, hasta que la morena decidio romper el silencio.

R: Quinn, quieres que te lleve a la fiesta, digo... no tienes el coche arreglado aun asi que...

Q: ohh no te preocupes Rach, puedo decirles a santana y Britt, ademas tu iras con Finn no? (pregunto por que de verdad necesitaba saber algo.)

R: mmm, no lo creo. Estamos un poco enfadados.. bueno, yo estoy enfada con el. No importa, el caso es que no ire con el, nos veremos alli. Asi que no tienes excusa para evitar que pasa por ti. (dijo con una sonrisa, no se perderia la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con la rubia, y menos ahora que habia aceptado para ella misma que le gustaba)

La morena se bajo del coche antes de que Quinn pudiera decir nada y rodeo el coche para luego abrirle la puerta a la rubia, que bajo sorprendida por aquel hecho. Rachel la recibio con una enorme sonrisa, como si hubiera conseguido lo que queria.

R: paso por ti, a las 7 y media deacuerdo?

Q: amm, okey, supongo...

R: genial! (dijo dando un pequeño saltito causando la risa de Quinn) nos vemos luego Quinn, sere puntual...

Dicho eso, la morena se adentro de nuevo en su coche y dandole una ultima sonrisa a la rubia, arrancó el coche, perdiendose en la esquina. y dejando atras a una Quinn mas sonriente que nunca y confundida a la vez, viendo como la diva no le habia dado opcion a negarse.

Entro en su casa y se dirigio directa a la cocina donde ya la esperaba su madre con la comida preparada. Dejo sus cosas en el living antes de ir alli, y al entrar su madre le sonrio indicandole que se sentara a su lado.

Estaba nerviosa, queria decirle tanto y la vez nada...

Q: Hola madre.

J: hola hija! valla, si que tienes ambre (dijo al ver como Quinn no espero ni siquiera a que su madre respondiera su saludo y empezo a comer)

Q: si, tengo hambre.

y entonces Judy lo supo, no es que tuviera hambre, es que habia algo que queria decirle y no se atrevia, dios! la conocia tambien, no por nada era su madre...

J: hija, (dijo cogiendo la mano de su hija que estaba encima de la mesa, haciendo que esta la mirara) por que mejor no me dices lo que me tienes que decir, y dejas de atacarte a comida. (sonrio divertida al ver como su hija la miraba sorprendida)

Q: ufff, me conoces demasiado bien.

J: por supuesto, no por nada soy tu madre cariño. Anda sueltalo..

Q: bueno veras... yo...esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Mike y me preguntaba si podria ir...

J: ya... y por que mejor no me dices la verdad, cuanto antes lo hagas mejor...

Q: no me lo puedo creer.(dijo apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, sorprendida por lo bien que le conocia aquella mujer)

J: jajaj, Quinn, sabes que voy a dejarte ir a esa fiesta, no es ese el motivo por el que estas asi...

Q: lose, es solo que... es complicado.

J: oh dios mio! (exclamo poniedo una mano en su boca) estas embarazada de nuevo?

Q: que? no!, por dios madre, que cosas piensas...

J: valla, que alivio. (suspiro fuertemente haciendo sonreir a su madre) pero entonces que es?

Q: es que bueno... (de veras queria decirle a su madre todo el asunto de Rachel pero no sabia si estaba preparada) mejor te lo digo mas adelante si?, cuando este preparada...

J: esta bien, como quieras, de todas formas sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Ahora que se que no es un embarazo nuevo, no hay que me puedas decir que me siente mal, asique cuando te sientas lista dimelo.

Era cierto, su madre habia cambiado mucho desde que Russel se fue, era una mujer nueva. Mas cercana a Quinn, ya no era la madre lejana que era antes, ahora era una verdadera madre; una que se preocupaba por que su hija no llegara tarde a sus clases, por que comiera bien, por beth... intentaba hacer las cosas bien, y Quinn sabia, que ahora, podia contar con ella siempre que lo nocesitara, pero el tema de Rachel era otra cosa. Si bien su madre era una persona nueva gracias a su nuevo trabajo y a sus amistades nuevas, estaba segura de que aun no estaba preparada para tal noticia, como que su hija estaba enamorada de otra chica...

Judy Fabray habia cambiado bastante y para bien, gracias a su nuevo trabajo. trabajaba en una empresa que se dedicaba a la construccion de edificion y colegios que servian para ayudar a todos aquellos chicos pobres que no podian salir adelante por si solos, que no tenian los recursos necesarios y tambien para todos los chicos herfanos del pais. La empresa Inchausti y asociados. habian logrado llevar aquel pequeño sueño a lo que era hoy en dia (un gran imperio) gracias a la fortuna que ellos mismos tenian, y a la ayuda desintersada de otras muchas familias ricas, que al igual que ellos no se interesaban solo por llenar el closet de ropa y poner a 0 las targetas de credito. Gente que era capaz de ver mas alla de ellos mismos. Los inchausti nisiquiera recibian todo el dinero que se ganaba gracias a aquella obra, todos los beneficios iban destinados a todos aquellos chicos que lo necesitaban y a otros hogares que al igual que ellos intentaban darles una vida digna a chicos huerfanos.

Todo empezo en la primera guerra mundial, el difunto bis-abuelo inchausti perdio a su padre en aquella guerra estupida, y sin nada mas que perder emigro a America desde España, y alli empezo a trabajar en todo lo que podia para recoger dinero. Era un hombre pobre que no tenia ni en que caerse poco a poco a quel pobre hombre consiguio hacerse con su propio negocio, y aquel negocio empezo a crecer a medida que pasaban los años.  
>Y sin nisiquiera darse cuenta aquella pequeña empresa se convirtio en una de las mas importantes de America, y el pobre chico Español que no tenia ni para un triste pan paso a ser el hombre exitoso con una gran empresa y dos mansiones.<p>

Para el año 2000 aquel hombre ya habia muerto y la empresa habia pasado a nombre de sus dos hijos Jhon y Mikel Inchausti, que consiguieron hacer aun mas grande aquella empresa, de hecho ya no era una, ahora era muchas. se habian asociado con constructoras importantes del pais, con empresas dedicadas a la economia del pais e incluso habia alguna empresa de modelaje asociados a ellos.

pero si bien ahora eran gente rica que de lo unico que debian preocuparse era por si tenian o no los suficientes sirvientes, no era asi. Los inchausti habian heredado ademas del dinero del difunto patriarca de la familia, sus valores y principios. todos ellos eran buenas personas, humildes apesar de todo lo que tenian, honestos, tolerantes con todos, y sobre todo humanitarios; siempre dispuestos a ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Aquellos valores heredados fueron los que, en el año 2002, llevo a 3 de los hijos de Jhon y Mikel a crear un pequeño hogar, el hogar Open Sky, que acogio a los primeros 12 chicos que venian de un horfanato en el que se les maltrataba y se les explotaba. Aquel hogar para doce chicos pronto quedo pequeño y se vieron en la necesidad de crear otros dos con el mismo nombre. Pero se dieron cuenta de que no era suficiente con eso, es decir, les daban de comer por un tiempo, les inculcaban valores y les ayudaban a salir adelante, pero que hacian cuando cumplieran la mayoria de edad? les tiraban a la calle y que se buscaran la vida ellos mismos? NO! eso es inaudito, dijeron todos y cada uno. Aquello les llevo a construir el primero de muchos colegios: Colegio Mandalay le llamaron.

E aquel primer colegio, con sede en New York, se dedicaban a tratar psicologicamente a todos los chicos que lo necesitaran, y a darles una enseñanza digna. Les daban un techo en el que vivir y comer y un colegio donde aprender lo esencial para salir adelante; desde niños recien nacidos que eran abandonado hasta chicos de 19 años, chicos que venian de otro pais y estaban solos en la vida y chicos que habian perdido a sus padres y no tenian a nadie mas.

hoy en dia aquel colegio que empezo siendo para chicos pobres y huerfanos hoy era uno de los mas importantes del pais, eran mas de 30 colegios repartidos por todos el pais, con sus correspondientes hogares. que ahora no solo recibia a chicos necesitados sino tambien a los hijos de las familias que decidian ayudar economicamente a aquel hogar. Ya no era un colegio de pobres, tan bien lo era de chicos ricos cuyas familias decidian darle una buena educacion a sus hijos, llena de valores y principios. De hecho Quinn podria haber ido a aquel colegio, pero en su momento Russel Fabray decidio que no era un buen colegio para su niña, decidio que no iba a dejar que su pequeña se relacionase con gente pobre y emigrantes...

Gran error, aquel colegio era mas que eso. Posiblemente uno de los mejores en cuanto a educacion y les enseñaban a los chicos a ser buenas personas, a ser tolerantes. Tanto que nisiquiera existia el bulling, era algo que en aquel colegio estaba casi extinguido.

por lo que para Quinn fue una buena noticia que su madre empezara a trabajar alli, habia cambiado bastante, y se notaba. aquel colegio en el que daba clases de pintura a chicos de entre 5 y 10 años, y todas las obras beneficas a las que iba y de las que se tenia que hacer cargo gracias a los Inchausti, le habian hecho ver a la mujer que la vida era algo mas que las apariencias, algo mas que tener dinero y amistades importantes. De hecho, el que su madre fuera aquel dia del nacimiento de su hija a pedirle que regresara a casa fue por algo mas que por que su padre ya no estaba. Habia sido obra de el ahora anciano señor Mikel Inchausti que en una de sus visitas a la empresa conocio a la mujer, e interesado en conocerla Judy le conto su historia y la de su hija. Aquel hombre le hizo ver que no estaba bien haber hecho lo que hizo, le dijo que su hija necesitaba a su madre, que no importaba lo que dijeran los demas o lo que pensara su ya ex-marido, que lo importante era su hija. que no se podia dar el lujo de perder lo mas valioso que tendria nunca. Aquel hombre y sus palabras le llevaron a volver al lado de su hija, y Quinn se lo agradecio enormemente el dia que su madre se lo conto y le llevo a conocerle a New York.

y habia seguido llendo a aquella empresa de vez en cuando, a algun evento imprtante, y en esa misma navidad habia acudido al colegio mandalay de New York, donde se enontraban los inchausti la mayoria del año, para echar una mano con la fiesta navideña que se montaba todos los años para todos aquellos chicos. Habia sido increible ver las caras de ilusion que tenian todos...

Alli conocio a la otra parte de su madre que no conocia y que tanto le agradaba. Estaba segura de poder contarle lo de la pequeña diva, pero queria antes preparar el terreno. Si bien su madre habia cambiado, y ahora era tolerante con todas las personas, el enterarse que tu hija estaba enamorada de otra chica era otra cosa...

Ademas nisiquiera estaba saliendo con Rachel, ni siquiera sabia si a la morena le gustaba aunque sea un poco. No podia irle a su madre con esa noticia sin antes estar segura de que Rachel sintiera, por lo menos, atraccion hacia ella. Y aquello era algo que pensaba averiguar aquella misma noche, no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar un dia mas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despues de la charla con su madre la rubia subio a su habitacion para ducharse y veestirse para la inminente fiesta. Tenia que estar perfecta aquella noche. No estaba segura de que ponerse, nisiquiera sabia si estaba bien ponerse guapa para Rachel, no sabia como conquistar a una chica, ni como dejarle con la boca abierta. Pero supuso que seria lo mismo que con un chico, si a la morena le gustaba por lo menos un poco, se fijaria sin duda en como iria vestida... Tenia verse espectacualr esa noche.

Entro la ducha para darse un baño rapido pero relajante, y como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba relajada, dejo su mente en blanco y se dedico simplemente a pensar en el agua fria callendo por su cuerpo.

no tardo mucho en la ducha ya que queria ir antes de la fiesta a ver un rato a Beth, por lo que escogio primero lo que iba a ponerse para esa noche, y luego se puso el primer pantalon y la primera camiseta que encontro y se fue a ver a su hija.

Sin embargo algo la detuvo antes de salir de su habitacion. Era su movil que habia olvidado encima de su cama, y ahora se encontraba sonando. se acerco a el, y cogiendolo se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje. Un mensaje de un numero que conocia perfectamente, habia hablado con aquella persona durante todo el verano cuando estuvo en Lima convirtiendose en la bad-ass Fabray, y tambien luego de empezar clases, y habia vuelto a verle en la fiesta de navidad con los Inchausti y los demas chicos. Era un integrante de la familia Inchausti, le conocio cuando fue por primera vez a conocer al señor Mikel y se habian hecho amigos, sin embargo no habian vuelto a hablar desde navidad. Por lo que se alegro al ver aquel mensaje, y mas aun al ver su contenido.

**_¿Porque cuando un amigo muere le lloramos hasta que se nos acaban las lagrimas,  
>y cuando estan vivos lo unico que queremos es romperles la cabeza?<br>respondeme eso, porque yo no lo se..._**

Corto y raro, asi eran todos y cada uno de los mensajes que le enviaba esa persona para entablar conversacion y siempre conseguian sacaer en ella una sonrisa. Llevaban semanas sin hablarse, y ahi estaba de nuevo con una de sus ingeniosas preguntas...

La rubia rio de forma divertida y bajando ya las escaleras para ir a su coche, contesto el mensaje.

**_Porque cuando estan muertos no nos molestan,  
><em>_ni nos retan por hacer las cosas mal,_**  
><em><strong>ni nos sacan de las casillas...<strong>_  
><strong><em>Pero aceptemoslo...sin ellos morimos.<em>**

esos eran siempre los dos primeros mensajes, ella respondia la pregunta tonta, y aveces no tan tonta del remitente y esperaba a que le llegara un nuevo mensaje, esta vez mas personal.

Aquel mensaje no tardo en llegar pero la rubia iba ya conduciendo, por lo que no lo contesto. Llego a casa de Shelby sobre las 5 y media de la tarde tenia el tiempo justo para estar con la pequeña y luego volver a su casa y prepararse. Toco el timbre y Shelby no tardo en acercarse a abrirle.

S: hola Quinn, no te esperaba hoy tan pronto...(le saludo haciendola pasar dentro)

Q: si, bueno esque tengo una fiesta esta noche, y queria pasar antes a ver a Beth.

S: genial, ven esta jugando en el living.

juntas fueron hacia el salon donde la pequeña de año y medio se encontraba jugando con sus jugetes y con un peluche a su lado, el pelcuche que ella misma le habia regalado hace poco tiempo.

S: no se separa de el desde que se lo regalaste.

Q: Lose, el otro dia no se durmio hasta que no se lo di.(dijo con una sonrisa tonta mirando a su hija)

S: Juega con ella, yo ire a preparar algo para tomar, que quieres?

Q: un refresco estaria bien.

Miestras Shelby iba a por algo para beber la rubia leyo el mensaje que antes no habia podido ver para luego mirar a su hija con ternura.

**_siento haber desaparecido,  
>tuve un pequeño problema.<br>Pero ya estoy de vuelta.  
>cuentame como esta tu vida querida Quinnie.<em>**

Nunca se iba a librar de aquel apodo, maldecia a su madre por haberla llamado asi delante de todos los Inchausti.

**_mi vida? perfecta, la verdad es que por  
>una vez en la vida, me va bien.<em> _y espero que siga asi._**  
><strong><em>tu como estas? algun motivo para desaparecer asi?<em>**

La rubia decidio, luego de enviar aquel mensaje, guardar el movil y prestarle atencion, ya tendrian tiempo de mensajearse.

Ahora lo unico que le importaba era su hija, ver como jugaba, y como de vez en cuanto le miraba y le sonreia para luego acercase a ella y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Estuvo hasta las 6 y media en casa de Shelby y luego volvio a casa, si tardaba mas no le daria tiempo a arreglarse, y hacer esperar a Rachel Berry no parecia muy buena idea.

Mientras se arreglaba volvio a revisar su movil y se dio cuenta de que ahora tenia dos mensajes nuevos, uno de Inchausti y otro de Santana.

**_Hey Q, quieres que pasemos por ti  
>para ir a la fiesta de Mike.<br>santana._**

_**Me alegro de que te valla tambien.  
>Sin embargo no puedo decir los mismo,<br>problemas de corazon ya sabes...  
>XXXXXXX Inchausti.<strong>_

Se dio unos minutos para terminar de arreglarse y se fijo en que eran aun las 7, por lo que se recosto en su cama, y respondio ambos mensajes, esperando a Rachel.

**_Te lo agradezco Santana pero  
>Rache va a pasar por mi.<br>Quinn._**

**_ohhh, valla, dime quien se atrevio a  
>romperte el corazon, para<br>partirle las piernas.  
>Quinn.<em>**

**_ajajajaja tranquila, no hace falta tanta  
>violencia, deja a la bad-ass encerrada<br>quieres?  
>x Inchausti.<em>**

**_Bueno pero dime, es grave.?  
>quiero decir, sigue vivo tu corazon?<br>Quinn._**

**_Rupaul? me esta empezando a  
>asustar tanta confianza entre vosotras dos.<br>Santana._**

**_Tranquila creo que todavia se mueve algo...  
>estoy pensando en cambio de aires.<br>New York se me echa encima...  
>X Inchausti.<em>**

**_Si santana. voy con RACHEL.  
>Y ya sabes que estamos intentando<br>llevarnos bien.  
>Quinn.<em>**

**_Ohh, entonces si es grave.  
>has pensado en california..?<br>Quinn._**

**_como sea, te veo en la fiesta Q.  
>Santana.<em>**

**_no, habia pensado mas bien en los cabos.  
>pero ahora creo que me esta viniendo<br>otro sitio a la mente.  
>cuando lo sepa te aviso.<br>besos, X Inchausti._**

**_estare esperando, cuidate.  
>Quinn.<em>**

Termino de enviar el mensaje y a los pocos minutos tocaron al timbre, Rachel ya estaba alli.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras antes de que su madre abriera la puerta, se despidio de ella diciendole que llegaria tarde, que no se preocupara. Y salio de la casa para encontrarse con una Rachel que la veia totalmente fascianada. Lo habia conseguido, Rachel Berry estaba completamente embobada con ella, y como no estarlo? llevaba puesto un vestido que le regalo Santana para su cumpleaños, por la tanto era lo mas sexy que tenia en su armario. un vestido negro que iba pegado a su cuerpo y que llegaba a la mitad de su muslo con un fullar enredado al cuello, y un pequeño bolso. y su pelo suelto. estaba realmente preciosa.

Mientras esperaba a que la morena reaccionara se fijo en lo que llevaba ella puesto, y se sorprendio. No iba vestida como esperaba, y estaba segura de que Kurt habia tenido algo que ver, la morena no se vestia asi por propia decision. una musculosa negra pegada al cuerpo que hacia notar sus pechos bastante mas de lo normal, y una una sexy falda color rosa claro con pequños puntos negros que le quedaba un poco por encima de la cintura, con la camiseta metida por dentro, y que caia en cascada hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad de su muslo. Y el pelo suelto con algunos suavez rizos hechos. Aquella ropa le hacia ver realmente sexy, y ademas sus piernas se veian increibles. Desde cuando la morena tenia esas piernas quilometricas?

Ambas estaban embobadas viendose fijamente hasta que la morena reacciono.

R: valla Quinn, estas muy guapa. (le dijo sonriendo, mirandole a los ojos)

Q: gracias Rachel, lo mismo digo. hoy estas diferente y te ves muy bien.

R: si, bueno. Idea de Kurt.

Q: claro._"jaaa, lo sabia"_

R: bueno, vamos.

Ambas se dirigieron al coche para ir a casa de Mike.

* * *

><p>S: VALERIE! PUEDES DARTE PRISA? VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE Y SOMOS LOS INVITADOS DE HONOR. (grito simon a su prima que se econtraba en el piso de arriba aun vistiendose. porque tardaban tanto las mujeres en prepararse, el no habia tardado tanto. un simple pantalon vaquero blanco con una camisa negra con cuello en v y zapatillas blancas. porque su prima tardaba tanto)<p>

B: dejala, las mujeres son asi, todas necesitan hacerse desear. dan vueltas probandose todos los vestidos del mundo, para luego salir con lo primero que se econtraron...(aquel comentario provoco la risa de simon que se sento a su lado en el sofa viendo television) y tu lo unico que debes hacer es esperar sentado sin quejarte y luego decirles lo guapas que estan... aunque no lo esten.( de nuevo la risa de Simon) parece mentira que esto te lo diga yo, que tengo 5 años menos que tu.

S. si, bueno. se ve que conoces muy bien a las mujeres. tengo que empezar buscarte chicos en vez de chicas. (dijo divertido)

B: mmm, puede ser. Pero por favor, que sean morenos y que esten cachas... y si es rico mejor.

SI: jajajajajajajajajaja moreno y cachas.. lo voy a puntar.

V: ya estoy.(dijo valerie sorprendiendo a los otros dos que inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta para verle.) y?... como estoy?

Ambos estaban mas que sorprendios, no dejaban de mirar a valeria, aunque con distinta mirada. Bruno le miraba orgulloso, esa era su hermana, mas guapa que nunca. y Simon le miraba como el hombre que era. ¿como es que nunca se habia fijado en lo guapa que era su prima?

V: por el silencio debo entender que me veo mal o bien?... genial, ire a cambiarme.

B: NOOOO. (valeria se detuvo al instante mirando a su hermano confundida) estas impresionante, no tienes que cambiarte.

V: bien. (dijo sonriendo) vamos entonces?(mirando esta vez a simon)

SI: valla, si que funciona.(dijo mirando divertido a Bruno)

B: heyy, realmente esta muy guapa, no lo puedes negar.

SI: no, no lo niego. vale estas increible. (dijo sonriendole a valerie que se sonrojo levemente)

B: no te separes de Simon, juro que si me entero de que algun tio se te acerca hoy con intenciones sucias lo mato. (dijo provocando que simon riera y vale rodara los ojos) y luego te mato a ti por vestirte asi.

V: dios! vamonos antes de que tambien quiera matar a la cajera que me lo vendio...

B: porfavor, cuidaros, no bebais y llegar pronto...

SI: ajajajajaja adios! (dijo cerrando la puerta y escuchando como Bruno reia dentro de la casa.) UFFF,alla vamos.

V: si. espero que todo salga bien.

ambos chicos subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la fiesta, donde ya se encontraban Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Finn y porsupuesto Mike. Entraron en la casa que aun tenia las luces encendidas y la musica baja, y vieron como todos los chicos estaban termiando de mover un sofa para dejar el living libre. y como Puck ponia las luces.

Mike les habia dicho que vinieran antes de las 7 y media, despues de todo serian sus invitados de honor, debian estar antes.

SI: buenas tardes!(dijo simon llamano la atencion de los chicos)

Los chicos le saludaron y Mike se acerco a ellos.

M: heyy hola, por favor pasen al living estamos termiando de arreglar todo. Bueno enrealidad solo falta la luz que Puck esta poniendo. quieren algo de beber?

V: si, claro.

M: Bueno, alli tienen los vasos y las botellas de alcohol (dijo señalandoles la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana)

ambos chicos fueron a coger bebidas y luego se acercaron para entablar conversacion con los demas.

* * *

><p>Estaban apunto de llegar a casa de Mike cuando la morena detuvo el coche en la acera mas cercana y se dio la vuelta mirando a Quinn.<p>

Q: ¿que ocurre Rachel? ¿porque paras?

R: nada, es solo que me preguntaba si querrias venir a mi casa mañana o el domingo para ensayar para tu presentacion el lunes, lo cierto es que me gustaria ayudarte de nuevo. Hoy lo hiciste fenomenal.

Q: gracias, y bueno estaria bien que me ayudaras. Si lo hoy lo hice asi de bien, fue solo gracias a tu ayuda.(le dijo sonriendo)

R:gracias. oye, te fijaste en lo parecida que son la voz de valerie y la tuya?

Q:si, lo cierto esque si me fije. Tiene una voz dulce y un tanto nasal, igual que yo.

R: asi es, y eso sin contar con el increible parecido que tiene contigo, (la rubia le miro un poco confundida, ella no se habia fijado) no me mires asi, es verdad.

Q: pues no lose, no me habia fijado en eso, pero no creo nos parezcamos. Que las dos seamos rubias no quiere decir nada.

R: no es eso Quinn. Ademas de rubias, ella tiene tus ojos, o tu los de ella, nose. y luego esta si sonrisa, identica a la tuya _"aunque no tan preciosa como la tuya" (_penso sonriendo y mirando a Quinn) Tambien esta el gesto de la ceja... y seguros que hay mas cosas que aun no he visto.

Q: Valla, si que te has fijado en ella... y en mi, digo, para saber todo eso...(dijo mirando entre divertida y asombrada a la diva) Pero nose, talvez sea coincidencia. Ya sabes lo que dicen; todos tenemos un doble, quizas el mio es Valerie.

R: Puede ser. Por cierto, es un bonito nombre no crees?

Q: Si, bueno no esta mal.

R: no esta mal? es precioso Quinn. Cuando tenga mi primera hija pienso llamarle asi.

Q: jajajaj. ya sabes como vas a llamar a tus hijos... valla, eso si que es prevenir.

R:oyee, no te burles de mi. Es solo que siempre me gusto ese nombre. (dijo bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzada)

Q: ya, y seguro que si ya tienes el nombre de tu futura hija, tambien tienes el de tu hijo verdad? (mirando de forma divertida a la mini-diva)

R: no, claro que no. (dijo desviando su mirada )

Q: ohh dios mio, si que lo tienes! anjajajjaja

R: no te rias Quinn!

Q: jaja, lo siento Rach, es solo que es muy tierno y divertido. Pero anda dime, cual va a ser el nombre del pequeño futuro mini-Berry.(dijo mirando de forma tierna a la morena, sabia que de esa forma conseguiria que hablara)

R: bueno... primero promete que no te vas a reir.

Q: okey. prometido, ahora dime...

R: ufff, lo saque de una de esas novelas que mi abuela tanto ve, ya sabes, de esas mexicanas...

Q: jajajajajaja

Rachel miro mal a la rubia, que una vez mas no habia podido evitar reirse al escuchar la procedencia de aquel nombre. Sin embargo la rubia paro enseguida de hablar, encuanto vio la mirada fulminante de Rachel puesta en ella.

Q: okey! perdon ya no me rio. solo dime el nombre si?¿

R: bueno, de todas formas voy a terminar diciendotelo. es Bruno. no te parece un nombre precioso? (dijo con una sonrisa soñadora)

Q: ohh valla.(dijo la rubia con una mirada de desconcierto.

R: que ocurre? tan feo es?

Q: nooo, no. la verdad es que es muy bonito...(aquella respuesta provoco la sonrisa de rachel) es solo que, por casualidad, hace dos dias conoci a un chico con ese mismo nombre, y luego esta valerie... No pude evitar pensar que conozco a dos personas con los nombres que le quieres poner a tus hijos, casualidades de la vida supongo...

R: si, supongo. Igual que tu parecido con Vale.

la rubia asintio con la cabeza y ambas se quedaron en silencio otro rato, asimilando aquella charla. Pero entonces Quinn se dio cuenta de algo.

Q. Rachel. Solo querias preguntarme eso cuando paraste el coche en mitad del camino.?

R: ehh, si bueno. solo eso.

Q. no te creo, empiezo a aconocerte. anda, dime que es.

R: nada, solo... olvidalo Quinn, quieres?_ "no puedo decirte que me gustas, no puedo... dios! soy tan cobarde..."_

Q: Bueno, como quieras. Vamos ya porfavor, Mike nos pidio a el glee que estuvieramos antes que todos, y a este paso no llegamos..

Quinn vio que la morena estaba tardando en reaccionar por lo que ella misma se acerco a Rachel y pasando su cuerpo un poco por encima de la morena, sin rozarse, le puso el cinturon que antes se habia quitado para poder hablar bien.

Cuando iba a volver a su sitio se fijo en lo extremadamente cerca que se encontraba de Rachel, y como la morena tenia los ojos cerrados. Estaba tensa, podia notarlo. De pronto la rubia vi como Rachel abrio sus ojos poco a poco y se quedaba mirando fijamente a los suyos. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, casi podian rozar sus narices. Y en el momento en el que la morena volvio a cerrar los ojos, la rubia no lo dudo. Era el momento, ahora o nunca...

Mirando por ultima vez el rostro perfecto de Rachel Berry, fue acercando su rostro al de la pequeña diva, e igual que la primera vez hizo que sus narices rozaran, causando un leve suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa por parte Rachel. Aquello fue lo maximo que pudo soportar, y sin esperar mas cerro la distancia que habia entre sus labios y los de la morena, rozando asi, porfin, sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso tierno, un simple roce, pero que basto para que ambas sintieran como todo a su alrededor se paralizaba. Se separaron poco a poco despues de unos segundo, y abriendo los ojos,no lo pudieron evitar y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez un beso mas largo que el anterior, tierno y apasioanado, pero sin perder esa verguenza del primer beso con la persona de la que estas enamorada.

Rachel estaba en cielo, habia muerto y resucitado con el roze de los labios de la rubia. Nunca nadie le habia hecho sentir como lo estaba haciendo Quinn en ese momento. Se sentia querida, amaba. Aquellos no eran los besos torpes y humedos de Finn, aquel era un beso tierno, lento y delicado de Quinn. el mejor beso de su vida... Ahora si que no habia marcha atras, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por Quinn Fabray.

Mientras Quinn estaba pensando algo muy parecido a lo que pensaba Rachel. No era su primer beso con una mujer, ya una vez hace dos años, habia besado a santana en una fiesta de animadoras, y despues de eso habia habido una chica mas... por su puesto nadie sabia eso. Pero ninguno de esos dos besos con chicas le habian hecho sentir como se estaba sintiendo ahora. Estaba viendo fuegos artificiales, arcoiris y mariposas volando a su alrededor, nunca un beso le habia sabido tan bien. Eso era llo que se sentia al besar al amor de tu vida, por que si, Rachel Berry era el amor de la vida de Quinn Fabray...

Se seararon poco a poco, y de nuevo se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos sin ninguna expresion en su rostro. Quinn tenia miedo de que Rachel se hubiera asustado... Pero todos sus miedo se fueron cuando vio sonreir a la morena y escucho aquel susurro.

R: Vainilla!

Q: que? (dijo Quinn un poco desconcertada, pero sin perder su sonrisa y sin separarse de la morena)

R: Tus labios saben a vainilla. y ami me encanta la vainilla.

La rubia sonrio tiernamente a Rachel y sin pensarlo acerco de nuevo sus labios a los de la morena en un tierno beso...

* * *

><p>Bruno estaba sentado en el sofa de la casa de Sol cenando comida china con la chica. No pensaba quedarse solo en la casa mientras su hermana y su primo se divertian en una fiesta.<p>

Sin poder evitarlo su mente viajo 8 años atras cuando Sol empezo a hablarle de sus madre...

recordaba aquel dia como si fuera ayer, fue el dia en el que descubrio el porque de su nombre y el de Valerie. tenia 10 años y en el colegio les habian dado como tarea, preguntar a sus padres el porque de sus nombres... Aquel dia fue corriendo a la habitacion de sus madre nada mas llegar del colegio y le pregunto porque le habia puesto asi... recordaba como su madre habia sonreido y le habia contado la historia sin dejar de sonreir ningun momento.

S: hey! te estoy hablado (dijo gritando a Bruno consiguiendo que este saliera de su pensamientos)

B: que pasa? porque me gritas sol?

S. te estaba hablando, y tu no me escuchabas... es frustrante hablar sola sabes?

B. uff, lo siento, solo recordaba viejos tiempo...

S: y puedo saber que recordabas?

B:(bruno miro a sol con una sonrisa) alguna vez te conte el motivo de porque me llamo Bruno, y porque mi hermana se llama Valerie?

S: no, nunca.

B: Bueno, veras. Hace unos años yo se lo pregunte a mama, y...(sonrio de forma divertida antes de seguir) todo es por Rachel sabes? siempre fue ella.

S: de que hablas? que tiene que ver Rachel con tu nombre y el de Vale?

B: todo sol! ella fue la que nos puso nuestros nombre, bueno, no literal. Pero mama nos puso asi, porque una vez Rachel le dijo que esos dos nombres eran preciosos y que cuanod tuviera hijos les pondria asi...

S: valla, pero ella nunca tuvo hijos..

B: no, pero mama si, y al parecer a Rachel no le importo que los hijos de Quinn tuvieran los nombres que ella queria para sus hijos..

S. ajajaj no se como nadie se dio cuenta antes de los sentimientos de esas dos... son tan obvias. Tu madre por mucho que se quiso alejar, y que lo hizo, termino aun mas unida a ella...

B: si, cosas de anamoradas, quien las entiende? (dijo con una mueca divertida.)

* * *

><p>La fiesta estaba apunto de empezar ya, solo faltaban por llegar los chicos del equipo de futbol y algunos porristas. Estaban todos los chicos del glee club juntos en la sala de la casa de Mike haciendo un pequeño circulo.<p>

M: Bueno chicos, primero que nada gracias por venir, y por los regalos. Realmente no hacia falta.

P: ohhh venga tio! no disimules, seguro que habrias echado al que no viniera con regalo.

aquel comentario provoco la risa de todos los chicos y que Mike se sonrojara un poco, no estaba del todo equivocado...

M: tienes razon Puck, no voy a quitarte meritos. Lo que me recuerda...(dijo mirando fijamente a Quinn que al igual que los demas se estaba divertiendo con aquello) querida Quinn, tu no has traido regalo, tengo que enseñarte la puerta de salida o vas tu sola?(dijo haciendo que de nuevo los demas rieran al igual que Quinn)

Q: no Mike no hace falta, conozco la salida. Pero no te preocupes, tu ragalo esta en mi casa, pense dartelo el domingo. es un poco grande como para traerlo aqui...

M: ohh, genial. (sonriendo como un niño pequeño) y ahora si, a lo importante. Quise que vosotros vinierais antes que todos los demas porque para mi sois importantes. Quiero decir, habeis hecho cosas por mi en estos dos años y medio que no habian hecho antes... y estoy realmente agradecido porque estuvierais ahi siempre que lo necesite. Los momentos que vivimos juntos, todos, nunca los voy a olvidar. Vosotros me ayudasteis a sacar mi vena artistica a flote, a valorarme por lo que era. Y gracias a eso estoy hoy aqui, con mi padre dispuesto a ayudarme con mi sueño de ser bailarin, Y eso es gracias a vosotros, a ti.(dijo esto ultimo mirando a Tina y dandole un pequeño beso) Es por eso, que queria compartir un momentoa, antes de que empiece la fiesta, a solas con vosotros.

K: oh dios mio! es lo mas bonito que he te he escuchado decir nunca.(dijo Kurt casi llorando, dramatizando la situacion.)

SAN: Mike, apesar de que todo esto es extremadamente cursi y asqueroso (comentario que provoco que todos rodaran los ojos) debo decir que,...estoy orgullosa de ti chico. No todos los dias alguien se enfrenta a su padre autoritario por seguir su sueño, y lo logra... Lo que quiero decir es que, me alegro de que te esten saliendo bien las cosas, y felicidades, no todos los dias se cumplen 18 años.

Aquel comentario de la latina hizo que todos le miraran sorprendidos, no se esperaban aquel gesto de parte de ella.

M: gracias Tana. (dijo sonriendole agradecido, lo cierto es que ambos tenian una buena relacion, aunque nadie lo supiera. el chico asiatico sabia como tratar con mujeres)

R: bueno, obviando por un momento el repentino ataque de cursileria de Santana quiero decir...

SAN: callate gnomo! no agas que te arranque la cabeza...(inmediatamente Rachel retrocedio y de manera automatica se escondio detras de Quinn. No se habian separado desde que llegaron a la fiesta, desde aquel gran momento en el coche)

Q: Santana porfavor! no es algo que solo piense ella, no te pases...

K: valla, lo que me faltaba por ver. santana cursi, Quinn defendiendo a Rachel, que mas falta? Puck algo que decir?

P: (miro extraño al chico, no sabia porque se dirigia a el) emm, si, creo. Mike felicidades, van a ser los mejores 18 años de tu vida...

F: yo creia que solo se cumplian 18 una vez...(dijo Finn despistado, como siempre)

B: Mike, felicidades, nuestro regalo, el mio y de Kurt, lo hemos dejado en tu cuarto al llegar, Tina nos llevo alli.

M. Gracias Blaine.

poco a poco los demas chicos fueron felicitandolo, y sin saber como habian terminado haciendo un abrazo grupal, en el que simon y vale prefirieron mantenerse al margen...

M: bueno y ahora que esta resuelto este tema, pasemos a otro. Chicos se que es mi cumpleaños, pero tengo que decirles que tengo dos incitados de honor esta noche. (señalo a simon y a vale para que se acercaran a el) Simon y Valerie medieron un regalo increible, ojooo, eso no quiere decir que no aprecie los vuestos, pero su regalo fue simplemente espectacular... Y ademas, son los nuevos. Por lo que me parecio bien, que esta noche fueran los invitados de honor junto conmigo. Cuanto antes se integren mejor no creeis...? y ahora...QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! PUCK...

Puck inmediatamente puso el equipo de musica en marcha y con la musica ya sonando, el comiezo de la fiesta marcaba un nuevo comienzo para muchos...

Poco a poco la fiesta se fue llenando de otros chicos del Mckliney. habia buena musica, comida y alcohol, y lo mas importante: entre todos habia una armonia increible aquella noche. Iba a ser una gran fiesta... o no?

* * *

><p><strong>se que pensaran que el principio del capitulo sobraba, todo lo de los Inchausti y eso, pero para mas adelante sera importante, ya que uno de los chicos o chicas adolescentes de la familia Inchausti y con quien Quinn ya tuve interaccion en sus vacaciones va a a formar parte de la historia en capitulos no muy lejanos. El mensaje que recibio hoy nuestra rubia tiene que ver con esa persona. No revelo ni el nombre ni la identidad... adivinar... ajajaj<strong>

**y porfin! beso faberry, acercamiento... todo bien en este capitulo. pero no os fieis, el proximo viene con drama...**

**el proximo capitulo es la continuacion de la fiesta, un momento especial de Sam y Vale, lo que paso en el coche despues de aquel beso y una pelea...**

**dejad reviews..  
><strong>


	11. LA FIESTA II

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que si, Sugar, Harmony y Rory aparecen en ésta historia; contestando al comentario de gbrujndl. Solo que ellos no seran personajes importantes, y casi no saldran en la historia, como todos los demas. Solo Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Britt, Puck, y aveces Finn, Mike y Kurt, saldran en la historia. Los demas solo alguna que otra frase.

Aclarar también que la historia empieza desde el capitulo de glee que esta dedicado a Michel Jackson. No ocurrirá el accidente de Quinn, y tampoco ocurrirá todo lo que pasa en los capítulos, solo algunas cosas.

Ingrid: muchisimas por dejar comentario en todos los capitulos, el ver que a alguien de verdad le gusta y se molesta en dejar reviews. Espero no decepcionarte con lo que ocurrira en este capitulo.

Quiero comentaros que estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño fic de 10 capítulos, puede que mas, sobre como sería el reencuentro de los chicos del Glee Club 10 años despues. Aunque sería para cuando tenga mas tiempo. ¿que decis? ¿lo hago? o algun que otro oneshot.

Y ahora si... de lleno al capitulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER ELEVEN: LA FIESTA II.<span>_**

La fiesta ya iba por su minuto 45, y todo estaba saliendo fenomenal, o al menos eso era lo que podía apreciar Tina desde las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, y que tenían una vista privilegiada de todo el salón.

Su chico se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, ahora estaba en una de las esquinas del living junto con Simón y Brittany. Los tres estaban hablando animadamente mientras que Britt les enseñaba un nuevo paso que había aprendido. El chico nuevo no lo hacia nada mal, una de dos: o iba a clases de baile desde que era un niño o era un talento natural en el chico.

Cerca de ellos, al lado de la barra se encontraban Puck, Santana, Rory, Sugar y Blaine. Estaban bebiendo y bailando divertidos entre ellos. aunque pudo ver a segunda vista, que en realidad Puck y Santana estaban jugando un extraño juego de beber junto con otra porrista y otros dos chicos que ella no reconocía en ese momento.

Un poco lejos de ellos estaban Mercedes y Kurt hablando recostados en la pared. Por las miradas que ambos echaban hacia el novio de Mercedes y sobre Sam, pudo darse cuenta de que seguramente hablaban de ellos, y de la situación que mercedes estaba viviendo. Sinceramente no entendía porque a la chica le costaba tanto decidirse entre ellos dos, si estaba mas que claro de quien estaba enamorada... Si seguía así lo iba a perder...

Y hablando del chico, siguio la mirada de Mercedes, y se fijo en que Sam estaba en el patio de la casa, apoyado en la verja que delimitaba la casa con el cesped, mirando hacia la piscina con una cerveza en su mano, pensativo. Realmente era un chico muy guapo. ¿porque a Mercedes le costaba tanto decidirse? si ella estuviera en esa situación desde luego elegiria a Sam. Pero bueno...

Se quedo unos segundos mas observando a Sam, despues de todo observar era algo que le encantaba. Y entonces vio como Valerie se acercaba poco a poco a Sam, Y despues de un pequeño susto al chico, ambos empezaban a hablar. Por la forma en que estos dos hablaban, Tina estaba segura de que iban a ser grandes amigos. Igual que se estaban haciendo amigos su novio y Simon.

al lado del equipo de música se encontraban Finn y Arti, que eran los encargados de poner buena música durante toda la noche, y realmente lo estaban haciendo bien. Solo llevaban 45 minutos de fiesta, pero la música no había dejado de sonar en todo momento, en esos momentos estaba sonando el tema de Chris Brown y pitbull, international love. Un gran tema.

No pudo evitar fijarse en que el chico mas alto, ademas de estar atento a la música, no dejaba de mirar a Rachel fijamente. Como si quisiera hablar con ella pero no pudiera. Y es que como iba a querer estar cerca de el, la pequeña diva, después de lo que había dicho Finn. recordo el momento en que ella y Mike estaban llevando los últimos regalos a la habitación del chico cuando en el camino se encontraron a Finn y Rachel. Estaban discutiendo, nada raro puesto que últimamente era lo único que hacían.

**_FLASHBACK._**

Mike y Tina se escondieron detrás de una pared, cerca de donde estaba la pareja y se dedicaron a escuchar. No querían hacerlo, de hecho Mike insistió en volver abajo y hacer de anfitrión frente a las personas que aun no llegaban, después de todo la fiesta no llevaba ni 5 minutos de haber empezado. Pero su chica lo freno, recordándola lo agresivo que se ponía en esas situaciones. Ninguno desconfiaba del chico, estaban seguros que nunca tocaría de esa forma a la morena, pero era mejor prevenir que curar...

F: ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta Rachel? (exclamo gritando el chico) no te has separado de ella desde que llegaron, JUNTAS! Juntas Rachel... ¿como crees que me deja eso ami frente a los demás?

R: de ninguna manera Finn! Quinn es mi amiga, y nadie ve nada malo en que estemos juntas. Eres tu! El paranoico que no deja de ver cosas donde no las hay. (rachel se notaba realmente alterada, y es que el echo de que Finn le prohibiera estar con una amiga por que el no se sentía seguro le enfadaba. Aunque ella sabia que lo que el chico decía era cierto, y había decidido decirle la verdad, pero no era el momento, necesitaba tenerlo calmado, y porque no? Un poco borracho tal vez, al menos así tenia mas posibilidades de que en vez de gritarle se pusiera a llorar.) Si quiero estar con Quinn toda la noche lo estaré, porque somos amigas Finn. Es lo mismo que con Kurt o Mercedes. ¿entiendes eso?

F: mira sabes que.. haz lo que quieras Rachel. Pero los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano me vas a dar la razón.

R: basta Finn! Es que...realmente no entiendo tu planteamiento. ¿que te ocurre con Quinn? ¿ Porque te afecta tanto que pasemos tiempo juntas?

F: rachel, tu no has visto lo que veo yo...

R: ¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE VES? (le grito aun mas alterada que antes) no hay nada Finn, nada

F. a no? Y entonces por que la miras así, porque le sonríes de esa forma? Por que parece que ella no quiere hacer nada ni ir a ningún lado sin ti? Por que llegan juntas al colegio y se van también juntas?

R: que? (pregunto esta vez menos enfadada, lo que el chico decía era cierto. Pero nunca espero que su novio se diera cuenta, después de todo no era el chico mas listo de todos.) no se de que hablas Finn.

F: ya claro...(suspiro cansado) mira sabes que? Mejor volvamos a la fiesta, hoy es la noche de Mike no la nuestra, no le dañemos su cumpleaños. (Finn se dio la vuelta y antes de cruzar el pasillo miro una ultima vez a la diva) cuando estés preparada para decirme lo que tu sabes que debes decirme, buscame, hasta entonces, solo sigue como hasta ahora. (puso una sonrisa irónica en su rostro antes de seguir) con Quinn, no te separes de ella en toda la noche, no valla a ser que de nuevo Thomas quiera acercarse a ella.

Dicho eso Finn siguió su camino bajando las escaleras, sin percatarse de la presencia de Mike y tina detrás de la pared.

Desde su escondite la pareja pudo ver la cara entre sorprendida y desoncertada de la mini diva. Ambos hicieron como si acabaran de subir cuando la morena paso a su lado, y siguieron su camino sin decir nada.

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

Aun desde las escaleras, Tina penso que aquellos celos del chico eran estupidos. Despues de todo, si todos los chicos se tenian que poner celosos por las amistades femenina de sus novias, no habria un solo chico no celoso en todo el mundo. Ella no habia visto nada raro entre Quinn y Rachel, si era cierto que ultimamente su relacion habia mejorado. Estaban mas cercanas, de hecho ya casi no se separaban, pero eso no queria decir nada. Ella era igual con Mercedes y eso no queria decir nada.

Luego su mirada siguio la de Finn, y entonces se fiijo en la pequeña mini diva. Entrecerro sus ojos y abrio la boca sorprendida por lo que veia. Quinn y Rachel sonriendose y hablando extremadamente cerca, seguro que incluso podian sentir la respiracion de la otra. Lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver como Quinn cogia suavemente la mano de la morena, haciendo que esta sonriera aun mas.

Su mirada volvio a Finn que al igual que ella, habia notado aquella caricia de la rubia. Y entonces penso que talvez el chico no estaba tan equivocado y si que habia algo entre ellas dos. Pero desde luego no seria ella quien dijera nada. Si bien no era tan cercana a ellas, como Kurt o Mercedes, no podia ir por ahi, diciendo cosas que podian perjudicar a las chicas.

Harta de ver aquellas interacciones, realmente no queria saber nada mas. Si no sabia nada, no le preguntrian, ni tendria que dar explicaciones. Se dirigio en busca de su chico para poder estar con el, era lo unico que importaba en ese momento, ya vendrian despues los problemas. Porque seguro que aquello traeria problemas...

Se acerco a Mike por detras y lo abrazo por la espalda dejando un suave beso en su mejilla.

T: hola, cariño! como va tu cumpleaños?

Mike se dio la vueltay¡ y envolvio entre sus brazos a Tina, para luego darle un beso en la boca.

M: genial. y ahora que tu estas aqui muchisimo mejor. (aquel comentario provoco que Tina sonriera enamorada, y que Puck y Santana que acababan de llegar soltaran el tipico comentario, haciendo reir a los demas)

P: bueno, ya que estas aqui señora de Chang. (dijo Puck haciendo sonreir a Tina y Mike) Jueguen con nosotros al pinpon borracho. Necesitamos dos parejas. Mi amiga Tana y yo ya derrotamos aquellos de alli, (dijo señalando a los dos chicos que habian estado antes con ellos, y luego poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Santana, que sonreia mirando a Britt) Posupuesto Tana es conmigo, si lo siento Tana, esta noche eres mia, ajajajaj (añadio antes de que la latina quisiera cambiar de pareja)

B: pero San? acaso vas a estar con Puck? me vas a engañar con el? tu dijiste que eso se habia acabado, que ahora solo estabamos nosotras dos. (ese comentario de la rubia provoco que Simon se tensara al recordar porque ambas chicas habian terminado su relacion. pero luego se relajo al ver como su madre se desprendia del brazo de Puck y se acercaba a la rubia para abrazarla, haciendo sonreir a los demas)

SA: no Britt, yo no voy a engañarte con Puck. Lo que el quiso decir es que esta noche seremos pareja, pero de juego. okey? yo soy completamente tuya.

Santana beso tiernamente a Britt ante la atenta mirada de los demas, que les miraban sonrientes.

P: bueno! luego de ver ese sexy beso, que por supuesto estoy dispuesto a ver todas las veces que sean necesarias...

_SI: "realmente es un salido... ajajajja"_ (penso simon mirando divertido a su padre, probablemente el hubiera dicho lo mismo, si aquella chica no fuera su madre)

P: vamos a jugar al pinpon borracho. Simon tu vas con Britt, y Tina y Mike juntos.

M: un momento! no se supone que se necesita una mesa de pinpon y palas para jugar a esto Puck?

P: ohh, mi querido amigo. Estas hablando con Puckermann, no hay nada que yo no pueda. y si, no hay mesas ni palas, pero si hay suelo, vasos y manos...

SI: ajjaja entonces, como hacemos?

SA: facil! (dijo la latina, agachandose en el suelo mientras ponia 12 vasos en el suelo, 6 juntos pegados a la pared vacios, y los otros seis tambien pegados a la pared, pero alejados de los primero y llenos de alcohol) los 6 nos ponemos a una distancia de 5 pasos de la pared. (dicho esto todos se pusieron en parejas tras una linea imaginaria) y con la pelota que tiene Puck en su mano, nos vamos turnando para lanzarla.

P: eso es, vamos salteandonos, es decir, primero un de una pareja y luego otro y otro. y asi hasta tirar todos.

T: y cual es el objetivo? (pregunto Tina desconcertada. realmente nunca habia jugado a ese juego)

SI: ohh, nunca has jugado? (Tina nego con la cabeza, mientras que Puck sonrio)

P: bueno, no te preocupes Tina, el chico nuevo te lo explica, parece todo un experto en este juego

SI: bueno, no tanto experto. pero me gustaba jugarlo antes.(dijo un poco avergonzado, ¿realmente iba ajugar ese juego con sus padres?)

SA: bueno, pues haber grandullon, explicale a Tina...(dijo la latina, haciendo que simon suspirara, ¿cuantas veces tendria que decirle que no le llame asi?)

SI: claro, Tana. (la latina borro su sonrisa al escuchar el apodo, para luego sonreir de nuevo, le gustaba aquel chico) el juego consiste en que, en parejas, debemos ir tirando la pelota, pimero tres, uno de cada pareja y luego los otros 3. los vasos estan enumerados, el 1 y el 2 seran los vasos de Santana y Puck, los numeros 3 y 4 los vuestros Tina, Y el 5 y el 6 los de Brittany y yo.

B: Britt. me puedes decir Britt.

SI: ahh, gracias Britt. (dijo sonriendole) bueno como decia. un ejemplo, yo empiezo el juego, al tirar la pelota, debo hacerlo intentando meterla en vuestros vasos no en el mio o el de Britt que es mi compañera. asique tiro la pelota, y y esta cae en tu vaso. Debes beber lo que hay en el vaso de la otra fila, que tambien estan numerados igual que estos. luego debes rellenar el vaso con el mismo contenido y pasarselo a tu pareja para que beba tambien. Y luego tiras tu, ya que mi pelota callo en tu vaso.

T: osea que, cada vaso es uno de nosotros, y el objetivo es tirar la pelota intentando meterla en los otros vasos, y hacer que los otros se emborrachen...

P: eso es!

M: y que hay en los vasos, porque no parecen tener todos la misma bebida.

SA: no. hay unos mas fuertes que otros, ahi es donde esta la gracia.

P: exacto, hacer beber lo mas fuerte de todo a tus enemigos...

B. bueno, podemos empezar ya... (dijo Britt impaciente)

T: si, pero antes...¿que hay en los vasos?

P: el numero 1 tiene tequila, el 2 licor 43, el numero 3 peche, el numero 4 vodka, el 5 vodka negro y el 6 bombay azul. ((no os asusteis, en españa es muy n ormal, que los adolescentes bebamos chupitos de esos, los dias de fiesta en los bares, seguros que todos lo haceis jajaja. aunque normalmente el vodka, el 43 se beben combinados.))

T. oh dios mio! yo no voy a beber todo eso.

SI: jajajaja tranquila Tina, solo tienes que beber el que te toque.

P: bueno! que empiece el juego (dijo Puck elevando la voz y saltando) yo empiezo.

Puck lanzo la pelota encestandola en el vaso 5 que era el de Britt, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara entre indignada y enfadada, el bombay azul no era su licor preferido. Simon tambien bebio, y luego tiro el la pelota, dandole al vaso de Puck. La latina y el tuvieron que beber medio vaso de vodka a palo seco. y simon rio despues de recibir una mirada furiosa de su madre. El sabia que la latina odiaba el vodka.

El juego siguio durante 15 minutos, haciendo que ya todos estuvieran contentillos. si bien el 43 el peche y el vodka negro eran los menos fuertes,estos estaban repartidos entre las tres parejas porlo que todos iban a por la bebida mas fuerte. PERO QUE MAS DABA? ESTABAN EN UNA FIESTA, Y ESO ES LO QUE SE HACE EN LAS FIESTAS.

* * *

><p>Tiempo antes de que los chicos empezaran el juego, Sam estaba totalmente concentrado mirando las pequeñas olas de la piscina, repasando su dia. Mientras internamente se decia que aquel habia sido el ultimo desplante que estaba dispuesto a recibir de parte de Mercedes. si, puede que le quisiera. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ser su perrito faldero. Se habia acabado, hoy era el ultimo dia que pensaria en Mercedes Jones como algo mas que una amiga. Lo que habia pasado aquella tarde le habia echo reaccionar.<p>

**_FLASHBACK_**.

Sam se encontraba en su taquilla recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa. Ya era tarde. Y esque antes de que todos salieran del glee club el rubio le pido a mercedes si se podia quedar un poco mas, para asi poder hablar. Las cosas iban bien, o eso creia Sam. La chica no le daba esperanzas, pero tampoco se alejaba de el, ni evitaba que el rubio fuera cariñoso con ella aveces. Por eso Sam penso que estaria bien volver a intentarlo. Y asi lo habia echo esa tarde al pedirle a Mercedes que se quedara con el un rato.

se habian quedado en silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban solos, puesto que incluso la banda se habia ido. Ninguno sabia que decir; Mercedes esperaba que el chico dijera algo, alfin y al cabo el la habia citado no?. Mientras Sam se debatia entre decirle lo que queria o no. Finalmente se decidio por hablar, necesitaba saber si podria tener una oportunidad. Si de verdad valia la pena seguir intentandolo.

S: Mercedes yo...

M: tu...(dijo incitando al rubio a que terminara de hablar, pues se habia quedado en silencio)

S: yo te necesito.

Nada mas decir esa frase corta, Sam se arrepintio. ¿Donde quedaba su tacto?. Vio como la cara de Mercedes se desfiguraba enfrente suyo, la chica no esperaba que le dijera algo asi y menos que se lo soltara asi.

S: quiero decir, que necesito que me des una respuesta.

M: Sam, pense que esto ya estaba hablado, yo estoy con Shane y no...

S: lose lose. Se que estas con el. (dijo interrumpiendo a la chica y acercandose a ella para coger sus manos entre las suyas) Pero tambien se que sientes algo por mi, el beso del otro dia me lo comprobo. Vamos Mercedes, no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz conmigo, porfavor. yo se que sientes algo por mi.

M: no! basta Sam, (exclamo apartandose de Sam) Esta conversacion no me gusta, te he dicho ya muchas veces como me siento respecto a esto. no, porfavor no me interrumpas (le dijo al ver que estaba apunto de interrumpirle) escucha Sam, lo que paso en el verano fue maravilloso, de verdad. Pero tu te fuiste y yo me quede aqui. Y ahora estoy con Shane y no voy a dejarle, no quiero dejarle. Siento que de verdad lo quiero, y no le puedo hacer daño despues de lo que hizo para acercarse ami. Lo siento de verdad Sam, me gustaria que las cosas fueran de otra forma, pero no todo es como queremos. (añadio al ver el gesto de dolor que hizo el chico cuando le dejo claras las cosas)

S: Si es asi, entonces no entiendo tu actitud conmigo. Si le quisieras no te mostrarias cariñosa y comprensiva conmigo como lo has estado haciendo estos ultimos dias.

M: ufff, siento que confundieras las cosas Sam, pero lo unico que intentaba era no perderte como amigo. Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos.

Mercedes le sonrio y se acerco a el para acariciarle tiernamente el brazo, pero ante su contacto, y para su sorpresa, el chico rubio se alejo de ella como si su mano quemara. Lo que mas le dolio a Mercedes fue el gesto de dolor y rabia que habia en el rostro de Sam. El chico estaba apunto de explotar, lo habia vuelto a intentar una vez mas pensando que estaba vez lo lograria, pero en lugar de eso solo encontro mas dolor del que ya sentia. Dolor que se intensifico al saber que la chica solo se acercaba a el buscando amistad, amistad que por supuesto el no iba a darle. Samuel Evans no era ninguno idiota, perrito faldero de nadie. El no se iba a quedar al lado de la morena siendo su amigo y tragandose todo su amor, viendo como Mercedes le restregaba en su cara lo feliz que era con Shane. Estaba harto de aquella situacion, no aguantaba mas. Esa habia sido la ultima vez que Sam Evans se arrastraba por Mercedes Jones.

S: sabes que Mercedes? puedes hacer con tu amistad lo que te venga en gana, metetela por dondo quieras, sigue con Shane y cuentale todos los dias a Rachel y Kurt lo bien que te va con el, pero ami, (dijo apuntandose a el mismo para darle mas enfasi, y elevando la voz) DEJAME EN PAZ! estoy harto de ser siemppre el que pierde, primero perdi a Quinn, luego mi posicion social y con ello mis amigos y mi casa, perdi muchas cosas. ¿pero sabes que? no estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti tambien. Porque esta vez no soy yo el que pierde, esta vez eres tu.  
>Escuchame bien Mercedes (Sam se acerco a la chica pegando su rostro al suyo y hablandole bajo con algunas lagrimas callendo por su rostro) Esta fue la ultima vez, no pienso seguir insistiendote como idiota, se acabo. Sigue con el,pero quiero que sepas, que tengas muy presente, que nunca encontraras a nadie que te quiera como yo, nisiquiera Shane. Y cuando te des cuenta de eso, va a ser demasiado tarde, porque yo ya no voy a estar.<p>

Diciendo esas ultimas palabras, Sam salio del aula directo a su taquilla, dejando atras a una sorprendida y triste Mercedes. ¿Y si se habia equivocado? ¿Y si Sam tenia razon? Ya no importaba, habia perdido a Sam, y fuera o no cierto lo que el chico le habia dicho ya daba igual. Sam habia dicho su adios definitivo.

Mientras Mercedes se quedo en el aula pensado en lo que habia pasado, Sam estaba en su taquilla recogiendo sus cosas. Estaba furioso, pero a la vez aliviado. Se sentia bien, no podia describirlo exactamente, pero era como si porfin pudiera respirar tranquilo, como si ahora porfin pudiera seguir su vida sin nada que le atrapase en el **_pasado_** cercano. Estaba guardando el ultimo coaderno en su mochila cuando se fijo en una pequeña caja roja que habia alli dentro. La miro extrañado, pues no habia guardado eso alli, pero al ver que tenia su nombre se decidio por abrirla. al abrir la caja se encontro dentro un pequeño papel blanco doblado por la mitad, que tapaba algo debajo suyo. Cogio el papel en sus mano y se fijo que debajo de este habia una llave pequela y plateada. Dedico unos segundos a observar la llave extrañado, pensando que podria abrir, y luego se fijo de nuevo en el papel que aun tenia en su mano. Lo abrio lentamente y se fijo en lo que habia escrito:

**_"CUANDO SOMOS CAPACES DE AFRO_****_NTAR LO QUE NOS PASA,  
>CUANDO PORFIN COMPRENDEMOS QUE ESTAMOS COMETIENDO UN ERROR,<br>Y QUE ESTAMOS ESTANCADO EN UN MISMO SITIO TODO EL TIEMPO;  
>ENTONCES ES EL MOMENTO DE EMPEZAR A VIVIR LA VIDA.<br>¿QUIEN DIJO QUE EL PRIMER AMOR ERA EL UNICO?  
>TODOS TENEMOS A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL ESPERANDO POR NOSOTROS,<br>SOLO ES CUESTION DE ESPERAR PACIENTES Y SABER RECONOCERLE CUANDO LE VEAMOS.  
>PERO MIENTRAS ESPERAMOS ¿PORQUE NO VIVIR OTROS AMORES?<br>ABRE LOS OJOS, TARDE O TEMPRANO CONOCERAS AL GRAN AMOR DE TU VIDA, NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR._**"

Sonrio luego de leer aquella nota, no sabia quien se la habia enviado pero si era sincero consigo mismo tampoco le importaba mucho. Aquella nota habia terminado de darle las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. Guardo aquella nota en su cartera al lado de las fotos de sus hermanos y sus amigos, era importante, no debia perder aquella nota.

Luego volvio a fijarse en la llave, esta vez con mas detalle. La llave tenia relieve por todo su contorno, eran pequelas lineas que la atravesaban en toda su longitud, y brillaba, brillaba mucho. Se fijo aun mas, y vio como en el pequeño mango que esta tenia para agarrarla habia grabada una letra, pero no en relieve. Era una V que ademas estaba entrelazada con una S. Raro...

Se decidio por guardar la llave en la caja y llevarsela consigo a casa, pero al cojer de nuevo la caja de esta callo otro papel, mas pequeño que el anterior.

**_"GUARDAME HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL MOMENTO,_ **  
><strong><em>SABRAS CUANDO UTILIZARME"<em>**

Esta vez miro extrañado los objetos que tenia en la mano, y sin saber bien porque hizo lo que aquella nota le dijo. Metio la llave en su llavero, junto con las demas llaves y guardando la caja y la otra nota en la mochila se dirgio a su coche. Habia quedado con Puck y Rory para comprar el regalo de Mike, y ya llegaba tarde.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba al lado suyo, por lo que cuando esa persona le toco el hombro, Sam salto sobre si mismo para despues ponerse una mano en el pecho y mirar aun asustado a Valerie, quien se encontraba a su lado tambien soprendida por el salto del chico.

V: lo siento, no pense que estuvieras tan ensimismado que no me habias escuchado. Te hable varias veces.

S: no, no, tranquila. Cuando me sumerjo en mis pensamientos no le presto atencion a nada mas...

V: ya... (le dijo sonriendo, para luego levantar su mano izquierda y ofrecerle una de las dos botellas que tenia en sus manos, la de agua.¿y darle de beber a su padre? ¿verle de nuevo en ese estado? no, gracias...) Talvez sea mejor que no bebas hoy, no me quiero meter, pero no te ves muy bien. Y cuando se esta triste es mejor no beber alcohol, ya sabes mala mezcla...

Ambos sonrieron ante esa frase, y Sam cogio el agua agradeciendole a Valerie. Mientras esta internamente se alegraba de que no le hubiera costado convencerle. ¿ hace cuanto tiempo que no veia a su padre sobrio? nisiquiera se acordaba.

Se apollaron los dos con sus brazos en la verja, mirando hacia las piscina, y se quedaron en silencio un rato.

S: Gracias por el consejo, pero lo cierto, querida Valerie (dijo mirando a Vale sonriendo) esque hoy estoy feliz, mas feliz que en muchos dias.

V: ¿asi? permiteme que discrepe, pero no lo parecias hace un momento.

S: bueno, eso es porque nunca se puede estar feliz cuando se pierde algo, pero cuando te das cuanta de que en realidad no has perdido, sino que has ganado, nada te puede hacer mas feliz en el mundo...(dijo recordando la nota de aquella tarde. ¿y si Valerie pudiera ser ese gran amor? nooo, no era su tipo, bueno si que lo era. Era guapa como ninguna y por lo que habia notado era una gran chica, pero habia algo en ella que le hacia verle mas como una posible hermana que como una novia...raro.)

V: vaya... entonces tu estas feliz de haber perdido algo...

S: asi es.

V: y que ganas? (dijo desconcertada, habia olvidado que su padre aveces podia ser desconcertante con sus dejaba las cosas clarar ano ser que se lo preguntaras)

S: gano...(pensativo mirando de nuevo a la piscina, buscando una respuesta) gano la posibilidad de encontrar al amor de mi vida, si no hubiera perdido lo que perdi, talvez viviria toda mi vida al lado de una persona que no es mi otra mitad, mientras que esa mitad mia viviria lejos de mi, talvez igual que yo, viviendo algo que ella cree cierto, pero sabiendo que podria amar mas... Pero como pierdo, tengo la posibilidad de decicar toda mi vida, y mi tiempo a buscar a esa persona, y no dejar que se valla jamas.

Sam volvio a mirar a la chica a su lado, y vio como esta le miraba enbelesada pero sonriendo. De ahi venia el gran dote para las palabras y el amor, que tenia Bruno.

S: Demasiado cursi lo que dije? tiendo a ser un poco friki a veces asi que no te asustes.

V: no, lo cierto es que eso que has dicho es precioso. Si todos nos dedicaramos a buscar el amor de nuestra vida, igual que tu lo vas a hacer, el mundo seria mucho mas feliz.

Sam iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento se escucho un grito dentro de la fiesta. Grito que ambos identificaron como el de Puck. Grito que ya no era uno, sino muchos.

"BEBE, BEBE, BEBE, BEBE..."

Ambos se miraron extrañados y entraron en la casa, para encontrarse con todos los chicos en un circulo. Dentro de este estaba Tina con una botella de tequila, al parecer el juego que habia empezado con una inexperta Tina, habia terminado con todos mas que animados.

Dispuestos a pasarsela bien, ambos se unieron a los gritos, y pronto todos estaban bebiendo igual que Tina, cortesia de Santana que se habia encargado llenar vasos de chupitos de absenta y ahora repartia entre todos.

Simon y Vale veian la escena divertidos. ¿su madre y tia respectivamente, dandoles de beber? Esa era una gran fiesta.

* * *

><p>Alejadas de todo el barullo que habia armado gracias a aquel juego, Quinn y Rachel disfrutaban de la compañia de la otra, sentadas en un sofa. No se habian separado desde que llegaron a la fiesta. Despues de aquel gran beso en el coche, Quinn se habia alejado recordando que tenian una fiesta a la que asistir, y le habia pedidon a la morena que arrancara el coche. Nada mas llegar a la casa de Mike, la rubia se habia tensado. Finn Hudson estaba en el centro del salon viendo fijamente a Rachel, que habia entrado al lado suyo. La rubia se entristecio al pensar que Rachel debia ir con el, despues de todo era su novio, independientemente de que se hubieran besado.<p>

Pero su cara de tristeza cambio a una de sorprendida al ver como la morena se acercaba mas a ella, y pasaba olimpicamente del T-Rex, como le diria Santana. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreir cuando pasados unos minutos la morena seguia asu lado, sonriendole de vez en cuando. Incluso mas tarde, cuando ya estaban todos haciendo un circulo, y Santana ataco a la diva, esta prefirio protegerse detras de ella, envez de de Finn que tambien estaba a su lado.

Pero lo que le alegro aun mas fue como la mini diva se acerco a ella, una vez empezada la fiesta, y luego de ir al baño. Desde entonces no se habian separado. Habian estado todo lo que llevaba de fiesta juntas, y habia sido perfecto. Habian reido como nunca, y estaba conociendo cosas que no conocia hasta el moment la una de la otra. Incluso se habia atrevido a cogerle la mano discretamente, con la consecuente sonrisa de Rachel. y ante la atenta mirada de Finn que no les habia quitado la mirada de encima desde que habian llegado juntas. Y no lo culpaba, despues de todo era su novia la que estaba a su lado, y esta nisiquiera se habia molestado en saludarlo. No queria, pero lo hacia: se alegraba enormemente de eso. Sabia que tarde o temprano aquello cambiria, que la diva tendria que hacer frente a Finn en algun momento, pero ahora estaba con ello y no queria pensar en nada mas.

Aunque claro estaba, que ella no iba a ser la segunda. Si Rachel habia empezado aquel juego debia terminarlo hasta llegar al ultimo nivel, con todas susconsecuencias. O dejarlo antes de hacer daño a alguien.

Pero temia que era imposible, ella saldria dañada de todas formas. Si la morena se decidia por estar con Finn y no seguir lo que sea que tuvieran, ella quedaria con el corazon destrozado. Por eso no habia dicho nada hasta el momento, mejor disfrutar mientras pudiera.

Q: oye, voy a por algo de beber, esto ya esta vacio. (dijo señalando los dos vasos a sus pies que llevaban vacios desde hace mas de 30 minutos. ) ¿que quieres que te traiga?

R: ohh, no quinn, yo te acompaño.(dijo haciendo amago de levantarse)

Q: no Rachel, yo te lo traigo, no me molesta de verdad. dime que quieres.

R: bueno. (le dijo sonriendo tiernamente) agua estaria bien, esta noche no quiero beber alcohol.

Q: como usted desee señorita Berry.

Quinn se alejo de la morena con una sonrisa mas que enamorada en su cara, y Rachel vio como se alejaba con la misma sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando perdio de vista a Quinn desvio su mirada, para ver como iba la fiesta. Lo cierto es que teniendo a la rubia al lado, la minidiva no se habia fijado en nada mas. Su mirada fue a parar sobre Finn que en ese momento la estaba mirando fijamente, con una expresion mas que seria en su rostro.

Vio como el chico le señalaba con la cabeza el jardin, y luego se perdia tras la puerta que daba a este. Rachel dudo durante unos segundos, Quinn estaria apunto de llegar, pero ella debia hablar con su novio. Por lo que sin pensarlo mucho mas, se levanto del sofa en el que estaba y se fue al jardin donde Finn ya la esperaba al borde de la piscina. Se acerco a el lentamente, soltando un suspiro por el camino. Lo que venia no era facil...

F: espero que ahora si quieras decirme la verdad Rachel, no estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando un respuesta clara y sincera, no despues de ver como te pasas toda la fiesta al lado de ella (dijo el chico aun de espaldas a la morena)

R: Finn... antes que nada quiero decirte que yo no planee esto, solo sucedio y yo no pude evitarlo.

F: sin rodeos Rachel, al grano.

R: (se puso al lado de Finn mirandole) escucha cariño, yo de verdad te quiero...

F. jaaaa, si seguro, vete a otro con ese cuento Rachel, yo ya no me lo creo.

R: no me digas eso Finn. Es verdad, si que te quiero, pero...(dijo suspirando y desviando la vista hacia la psicina para luego mirarle de nuevo)

F: estas enamorada de Quinn, no? (dijo harto de esperar a que la morena se lo dijera, dejando a una sorprendida Rachel a su lado. Se esperaba eso, pero no tan directa)

R: Finn yo...

F: al grano Rachel.

R: dios... te juro que pudiera elegir a quien amar, te elegiria ati, y me casaria contigo y viviriamos la vida que soñamos juntos... pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, yo no puedo elegir de quien me enamoro, y Quinn... (dijo sonriendo levemente al recordarla) no se como paso Finn, te juro que no lo planee. Solo paso, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de lo que sentia por ella.

F: ya... (dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro y un breve sollozo) tan dificil era decirmelo antes?

R: Me acorralaste Finn, no sabia como reaccionar. Ademas no queria hacerte daño, nunca e querido hacerte daño...yo de verdad te quiero.

F: sabes que es lo peor de todo? (dijo mirando a la morena) que yo lo sabia desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que tu te dieras cuenta...

R: como?

F: ohhh vamos Rachel. eras demasiado obvia, desde aquella vez que me preguntaste como era besarla...

R: desde entonces? Finn yo en ese momento estaba enamorada de ti...

F. no Rachel, no lo estabas, nunca lo estuviste.

R: no es verdad! (dijo un poco ofendida) Finn, yo de verdad te amaba, no confundas lo que esta pasando ahora. Yo nunca te use si es lo que estas planteando.

F. no lo estoy planteando Rachel. Tranquila (dijo con una tranquilidad que le sorprendio a la morena. ella le decia que estaba enamorada de su ex, y el reaccionaba asi) Lo que te digo es que siempre tuviste sentimientos hacia ella, pero nunca te diste cuenta. Tu inconsciente maquillo lo que sentias por ella, con sentientos hacias Puck o hacia ami... querias sentirla de alguna forma, e inconscientemente robarle los novios fue la unica forma. Hasta que te diste cuenta de que habia algo mas en ti, destinado a Quinn.

R: y si siempre lo supiste, por que nunca dijiste nada?

F: lo habrias aceptado entonces, eso pense(sigio al ver la negativa de la morena) Yo solo segui adelante con mi vida, en ese momento yo estaba con ella, si decia algo sobre ti, talvez perderia la oportunidad de estar con Quinn. Pero luego tu volviste a mi vida, y yo decidi enterrar aquellos pensamientos, y disfrutar lo que la vida me daba.  
>Pero siempre supe que era cuestion de tiempo que te dieras cuenta, y que quisieras luchar por ella. Despues de todo eres Rachel Berry, y lo que Rachel Berry quiere, lo tiene. Lo que nunca me imagine es que Quinn sintiera lo mismo que tu.<p>

R: que es lo que me quieres decir Finn? (dijo la morena mirando acusatoriamente al chico, que habia dicho esa ultima frase con culpa en su voz)

F: veras Rachel... hace unos dias, antes de pedirte matrimonio, justo cuando me cantabas aquella cancion, without you, yo vi algo que nadie mas vio.

R: ¿el que? (dijo temiendo saber lo que era. aquella cancion era para Finn, pero sin saber porque en aquel momento, la diva pensaba tambien en Quinn, y mas de una vez se le fue la mirada hacia ella.)

F: vi como mirabas a Quinn, (guardo silencio al ver el gesto de Rachel) y tambien vi como ella te miraba a ti. (dijo provocando la mirada sorprendida de la morena) Si Rachel, ella te miraba igual que todos, pero su mirada era especial. Al principio no entendi aquella mirada, pero luego recorde como te miraba Jessi o como yo mismo lo hacia. Ahi fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella tambien te queria, y tuve miedo. (dijo sonriendo levemente con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro) mucho miedo de perderte, por eso...

R: por eso que Finn? (le dijo duramente, se estaba esperando lo que venia)

F: por eso, te pedi que te casaras conmigo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Finn esperando escuchar gritos de parte de la morena, y Rachel asimilando el echo.

R: no me puedo creer que me hicieras eso Finn. (le dijo, ahora si sumamente enfadada)

F: lo siento, vale? pero me acababa de enterar de lo de papa, y yo.. solo necesitaba algo en mi vida, algo que me anclara a ello.

R: ya claro, y yo ere ese ancla no. (le dijo ironicamente)

F: si... (dijo agachando la cabeza) lo siento Rachel, se que fuie egoista, pero no sabia que mas hacer.

R: quisiera gritarte y talvez pegarte por lo que me hiciste, pero no puedo. Yo tambien te he hecho daño.

F: supongo que los dos nos equivicamos...

R: lo siento Finn, de verdad... siento no poder quererte como te mereces...

F: no, porfavor no digas eso. Ya encontrare a la persona apropiada para mi. Ahora lo importante ers tu. (dijo haciendo que la chica lo mirara deconcertada y soprendida de nuevo) Te he visto con Quinn, pareceis muy cercanas, no puedes negarme que hubo ya algun acercamiento entre vosotras...

R: ohhh dios mio, Finn, no me siento comoda hablando esto contigo...

F: lo se, yo tampoco, pero debemos hacerlo. Rachel yo te amo, y porsupesto se que todo lo que hay entre nosotros termina ahora mismo. Pero no quiero alejarme de ti, y si queremos poder llevar una relacion de amistad civilizada lo mejor es que nos sinceremos ahora...

R: tienes razon. yo... bueno. Quinn y yo nos besamos. (solto de una, mejor rapido)

F: valla... me lo esperaba pero no quiere decir que duela menos. (la morena agacho su mirada ante eso) hey, mirame. (dijo levantando el menton de la chica) tranquila, esta todo bien vale?

R: gracias Finn.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y luego la morena no pudo evitar abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, posiblemente era la ultima vez que estaria asi con el chico. Seguian abrazados sin darse cuenta que desde la puerta alguien los miraba con los ojos aguados, y una expresion triste en su rostro.

F: necesito pedirte una ultima cosa,(dijo haciendo que la morena se separa de su pecho) bueno, dos enrealidad.

R: el que?

F: el primero... un beso. el ultimo, no puedes negarmelo Rach, creo que me lo merezco.

La morena sonrio levemente, y sabiendo que aquel beso suponia una despedida, se acerco poco a poco a su rostro, y poso sus labio sobre los del chico. Un beso corto y suave pero que reflejaba todo lo que estaban pensando en ese instante.

Desde su sitio Quinn se mantenia viendo aquella imagen, ya con lagrimas en los ojos. Se habia cansado de buscar a Rachel por todo el salon, y va y la encuentra en la piscina besandose con su novio.

_Q: "claro que si, IDIOTA. ¿que esperabas? ¿que lo dejara por ti? ILUSA."_ (penso la rubia mientras de limpiaba las lagrimas con su mano, y salia sin esperar un minuto mas de la casa de Mike. tendria que ir andando pero no le importaba, todo mejor que ver a la falsa de Rachel Berry. Era de esperarse, Rachel siempre iba a estar anamorada de Finn, y ella no era nada en su vida. Cuanto antes lo aceptara mejor.)

Mientras Quinn salia de la casa, en el jardin la ahora ex-pareja se mantenia abrazada.

R: bueno Finn, que otro favor querias (dijo separandose del chico para verle a la cara)

F: quiero pedirte que luches por Quinn. (dijo ante la atenta mirada de Rachel que le miro completamente sorprendida) Si, es raro que yo te lo diga. Pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte por nada. Asi que juareme ahora mismo, que vas a hacer lo que sea por que Quinn este contigo, hazme ver que gane mucho mas de lo que perdi con esta ruptura.

Si poder evitarlo la morena volvio a abrazar al chico. No conocia esa faceta de Finn, pero realmente le gustaba.

R: tu ya ganaste Finn. Me ganaste ami, yo nunca te voy a dejar, aunque no pueda corresponderte. y claro que voy a luchar por ella, no la voy a dejar escapar.

F: bien! asi se habla. y ahora, volvamos a la fiesta. Tienes una chica esprando por ti.

La diva le sonrio y se encamino a la fiesta, ansiosa por contarle las buenas nuevas a cierta rubia.

F: hey Rachel! (exclamo Finn que se habia quedado atrasado) yo tambien gane esta noche algo. Gane una amiga, y la satisfaccion de verte feliz.

Se acerco a la morena y abrazandola por los hombros, ambos entraron juntos a la casa. Finn con la idea de pasarselo bien lo que quedaba de fiesta, y Rachel buscando a Quinn con la mirada, feliz por que ahora podria estar con ella sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Sin saber lo que le esparaba...

* * *

><p>aqui teneis, tarde de nuevo pero bueno... dentro de poco podre actualizar mas seguido...<p>

se viene el drama. Comentar porfavor, sino no se si os esta gustando la historia.

XX00

NI GLEE NI CASI ANGELES ME PERTENECEN.


	12. 1 paso adelante, 3 atras

De nuevo gracias a Ingrid por comentar, lo haces en todos los capitulos y eso me alegra muchisimo. El ver que alguien se preocupa por dejar un review y no solo por leer. Tambien gracias a imelizita,cami y por las demas que dejais reviews cuando podeis...

Decirles que en esta historia Finn no sera malo, ni intentara meterse entre las chicas, como en muchas otras historias que he leido.

Sin mas que decir disfrutar del capitulo... fijaros bien en finn y simon en este capitulo. ¿os acordais de aquella pequeña encuesta de capitulos anteriores? si leeis bien, os vais a dar cuenta de cual es la respuesta a la encuesta que hice...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER TWELVE: 1 PASO ADELANTE, 3 ATRAS.<span>_**

Rachel llevaba ya 10 minutos buscando a Quinn pero ésta no aparecía por ningún lado. Pregunto a todos en la fiesta por ella y ninguno supo decirle nada. Se recorrio toda la casa y tampoco estaba. Hasta que, cuando iba hacia el jardin a ver si alli la encontraba, Santana la paro en seco poniendose frente a ella.

R: Ahora no Santana, necesito encontrar a

S: A Quinn, lose. (dijo poniendose seria y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. algo increible para su estado de ebriedad)

R: Si bueno, antes te pregunte por ella, y no me dijiste nada, asi que ahora por favor, dejame seguir buscandola.

S: Antes no te dije nada, porque no me dio la gana Rupaul, (Rachel ante ese comentario respiro profundo y se estaba dando la vuelta para irse) heyy, a donde vas? aun no termino.

R: Santana estas borracha, no quiero hablar asi contigo, ademas ultimamente tu y yo nos llevabamos bien asi que por favor, no arruinemos lo que habiamos conseguido..

S: si si, lo que sea. Mira Berry, no estoy aqui por gusto. Pero Britt me pidio que hablara contigo, y si Britt me pide que le baje la luna yo lo hago... no se si me entiendes (la diva sonrio levemente ante lo dicho por la latina y asintio) bien, en ese caso solo escucha. ufff, Quinn se fue de la fiesta.

R: Que! porque hizo eso?y tu porque no me lo dijiste antes? (dijo indignada y preocupada, quizas a Quinn le habia pasado algo)

S: no te lo dije porque no me dio la gana, creo que ya pasamos por esa parte de la conversacion. (le dijo a la morena sonriendole ironicamente, causando un suspiro de parte de Rachel) y respondiendo a tus dos primeras preguntas...no se porque se fue, eso deberias saberlo tu.

R: no, yo no lose. Estabamos pasando un buen rato. (dijo sin darse cuenta de como eso sonaba a los oidos de una Santana Lopez borracha)

S: Asi que pasando un buen rato eh Manhands... (dijo divertida)

R: si Santana, y agradeceria que no me llamaras asi, por lo menos ciñete al Berry. ( que Santana pensara lo que quisiera, despues de todo Finn ya lo sabia...)

S: no me da la gana! (dijo enfadada, acercandose a la minidiva peligrosamente) mira enano, que ahora seas muy "amiguita" de Quinn no te da derecho a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

B: hey que pasa Santy, por que le hablas asi a Rach. (dijo dulcemente la bailarina acercandose a una Rachel Berry asustada y apartandola de Santana)

S: Por nada Britt, estabamos hablando bien, verdad Rachel.

R: _"Rachel? valla, Britt si que tiene poder sobre ella"_ si.. si claro Britt, solo hablabamos bien.

B: ohh genial. (dijo sonriendo aunque ella sabia que no era cierto.) entonces San... ya le dijiste a Rach que Quinn se fue?

S: Si Britt ya le dije, y se llama Rachel no Rach. (dijo cogiendo a la rubia del brazo y apartandola de la diva)

B: ohhh, estas celosa de ella San? (dijo dandole un tierno pico en los labios al tiempo que la abrazaba)

S: que? yo celosa de Rupaul, por favor Britt teng...

Rachel decidio dejar de escuchar esa conversacion cuando escucho el insulto dirigido a su persona, y salio de aquella casa en busca de Quinn. Debia saber porque se habia ido, ademas Santana no habia dicho nada de que alguien le acompañara, y no era seguro que la rubia estuviera sola por las calles de Lima a las 2 de la mañana.

Cogio su coche y enseguida arranco, dispuesta a pasar por todas las calles que la rubia pudo coger para ir a casa. No la encontro por ningun lado, asi que se decidio a ir a la casa de la rubia para ver si ya habia llegado, pero cuando llego alli se dio cuenta que no tenia forma de saber, y tampoco podia llamar al timbre ni colarse por la ventana: estaba cerrada.

Volvio a su coche, saliendo del jardin de los Fabray luego de haber entrado a mirar si la ventana estaba abierta, y ya dentro de el decidio llamar a la rubia.

1 toque, 2 toques...6 toques y la rubia no contestaba. Colgo la llamada y volvio a llamar, otras 5 veces. Todas con el mismo resultado.

Rachel estaba empezando a enfadarse, ¿porque Quinn le estaba haciendo eso? okey, puede que estuviera siendo un poco dramatica. Pero la rubia no podia desaparecer asi de la fiesta luego de lo bien que lo estaban pasando, las cosas entre ellas estaban bien. No entendia porque la rubia se habia ido sin avisarle, y tampoco entendia porque no le contestaba el movil.

R: y si... no, no pudo haberlo visto, ella no estaba en el jardin. (dijo la morena hablando sola dentro del coche, recordando su beso con Finn) oh dios mio! y si Quinn vio el beso y penso que yo no la estaba tomando enserio? no, no no no... esto no me puede estar pasando.

completamente nerviosa volvio a coger su movil y busco el numero de Quinn, volviendo a llamarla. No contestaba, ninguna de las otras 7 llamadas...

La diva empezaba a pensar que talvez si habia visto el beso y por eso se habia ido asi...

Estaba tan concentrada maldiciendose asi misma y llamando a Quinn, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a la ventana del coche.

XX: hey morena!

El grito que provenia de fuera del coche, hizo que la morena soltara el movil y saltara en su asiento asustada, ¿como se le ocurria quedarse en la calle a las 2 de la madrugada? cuando cualquier borracho podia hacerle cualquier cosa...

* * *

><p>Bruno y Sol se habian ido a dormir hace bastante rato, luego de haber estado hablando de la infancia de la chica. Aunque se conocian muy bien lo cierto era que aun habia cosas que Bruno no sabia de ella.<p>

Cosas que le sorprendieron bastante al enterarse. Era increible el saber todo lo que tuvo que hacer Sol para sobrevivir en aquel orfanato...

Aquella noche el chico habia decidido quedarse a dormir alli, no le apetecia volver a la casa con los chicos, total... ellos llegarian tarde. Cuando decidieron irse a dormir Bruno lo hizo en la habitacion que estaba al lado de la de Sol. Lo cierto es que si estaba un poco cansado. Pero aun asi no habia podido dormirse, y el sabia el motivo exacto de aquel insomnio.

Sabia que su madre estaba en la fiesta y por eso aquella noche no habia acudido a la casa de la rubia como llevaba haciendo ya dos dias. Pero tambien sabia que ella no se iba a quedar mucho en la fiesta. Sabia exactamente lo iba a pasar aquella noche: el beso, el OTRO beso, el abrazo, la rabia de su madre, la huida, y el desespero de la morena por saber donde estaba Quinn.

El sabia lo que paso mas de 20 años antes, o enrealidad esa misma noche. Su madre se iria de la fiesta culpando a la morena por jugar con ella y luego Rachel iria a casa de la rubia y se pasaria toda la noche enfrente de la casa llamando a la rubia al movil, esperando que le contestara. Cosa que no pasaria hasta las 6 de la mañana, hora en la que la rubia le contestaria diciendole que si no se iba llamaria a la policia, con la consecuente respuesta de Rachel. No, la morena no se iria hasta hablar con la rubia, lo que causaria que una enfada Quinn Fabray saliera de la casa y echara a la morena despues de gritarle de todo...Cusando asi el primero de muchos desplantes hacia Rachel Berry.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara de nuevo. No era bueno, si querian cambiar las cosas, debian hacerlo bien. Y si dejaban que aquella noche siguiera su curso normal luego sería mas dificil hacer que Quinn cambiara de idea y le diera otra oportunidad a la diva. Incluso seria dificil que la diva estuviera dispuesta a volver a acercarse a ella.

Queria ir, y cambiar el las cosas, empezar a hacer algo. Pero como justificaba su presencia en la casa de los Fabray a esa hora? El sabia que su madre estaria mirando por la ventana.

B: demonios! no importa eso rubio, tu solo plantante alli, haz que Rachel se valla, y con un poco de suerte mama no preguntara nada...(dijo mirandose en el espejo de la habitacion. habia estado dudando si ir o no, sin embargo hace ya un buen rato que se habia empezado a vestir de nuevo.) jaaa, claro que preguntara. Es Quinn...

Dando un ultimo suspiro, salio de la casa de Sol y tomo camino a la casa de su madre. Tampoco tuvo que andar mucho.

Cuando llego se escondio tras un arbusto para que la rubia no lo viera, tenia que evitarlo. Al menos antes de que llegara la morena.

Llevaba ya 15 minutos esperando y aun no habia visto a su tia, estaba tardando. Miro su reloj y entonces se dio cuenta: no estaba tardando, era él el que llegaba temprano. Con la prisa y las ansias por resolver aquello no se habia dado cuenta de que aun era la una y media cuando salio de casa.

Espero un poco mas, no le quedaba de otra, y entonces vio aparecer a lo lejos un coche. No necesitaba verlo bien para saber que era el coche de su tia.

La vio aparcar su coche y luego bajarse de esta corriendo. Entro por la verja y la vio dirgirse hacia un costado de la casa, hacia la ventana de la habitacion de su madre. Poco tiempo despues la morena volvio a salir de la propiedad Fabray y se volvio a meter en el coche. Estuvo un rato mas viendo como la morena se dedicaba a llamar desde su movil a quien el sabia, era su madre. Tambien se fijo desde su sitio que de vez en cuando la cortina de la ventana de su madre se movia un poco.

B: lo sabia! esta mirando. ajaajjaa

Rio divertido, y se decidio por actuar. Tenia mucho sueño y ademas aquella noche hacia algo de frio, algo normal en un dia de finales de enero.  
>Se acerco lentamente a la ventanilla del coche riendo un poco por las actidudes de Rachel dentro de esta. Y justo antes de tocar la ventanilla dirigio su mirada a la ventana de nuevo, encontrandose esta vez con los ojos de una Quinn Fabray sorprendida por verle ahi. Le guiño un ojo y presto atencion de nuevo al coche. Cortando la distancia que habia entre la ventanilla y el.<p>

B: hey morena! (No pudo evitar reir fuertemente al ver saltar dentro del coche a la morena, pero paro inmediatamente al ver que aquello solo causaba mas temor en la chica)hey no, tranquila no voy a hacerte nada malo.

Se acerco un poco mas a la ventanilla y vio como la morena daba otro salto y un pequeño grito. La estaba asustando aun mas.

B: no grites, no voy a hacerte nada. (dijo suavemente causando que la diva se calmara un poco al escuchar su voz, pero solo un poco) mira, me voy a alejar del coche ehh. No te quiero hacer nada.

Se fue alejando del coche un poco, y la morena se relajo aun mas ante su presencia y su voz. Espero paciente a que el chico volviera a hablar, a ella no le salia la voz.

B: No soy un delincuente ni nada de eso. o acaso tengo pinta de eso? (dijo sonriendo divertido haciendo sonreir tambien a la morena que ya estaba completamente relajada ante su presencia) solo me preocupe un poco al verte aqui, pense que talvez le habia pasado algo a tu coche y necesitabas ayuda.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio despues de aquella frase, el rubio ya no sabia que mas decir. Rachel sonrio un poco, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacia, abrio la puerta del coche y poco a poco salio de el.

Bruno la miro sorprendido, al igual que cierta rubia desde su habitacion. La morena estaba completamente asustada hace unos segundos y ahora salia del coche sonriendole como si nada? Rachel Berry sorprendia cada dia mas...

R: lo siento. (Bruno la miro desconcertado) por lo de ahora... yo, bueno, me asuste. Es tarde y podia ser cualquier vago con ganas de hacerme daño.

B: ya. bueno, no descarto eso, nose. talvez me da por hacerte algo, como tu has dicho es tarde y no hay nadie por aqui (dijo acercandose peligrosamente a la morena y poniendo voz de malo. pretendiendo asustar a la morena)

No funciono. La diva le miro con una mueca divertida en su rostro y luego solto una carcajada, ante la atenta mirada de Bruno.

B: _"¿esque acaso nunca voy a darle miedo a nadie? dioss, tengo que empezar a mejorar mi lado oscuro..."_ (penso indigando, nunca le funcionaba nada para intimidar a la gente)

Q: increible, este chico es tonto. (susurro Quinn desde su ventana sonriendo) cada dia me sorprende mas... hjaajajajaja

R: okey! si tu idea era asustarme,te informo... QUE NO HA FUNCIONADO (dijo grirtando eso ultimo y poniendo ella cara de mala, haciendo retroceder a Bruno rapidamente) jajajajajajajjaja no me lo puedo creer

la diva reia fuertemente despues de ver como el chico se asustaba brevemente. Rio aun mas fuerte al ver como este bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

Q: dios! o lo esta haciendo de broma o de verdad es asi. (dijo la rubia mirando la escena desde su habitacion, aunque no escuchaba nada) es tan pensoso, si algun dia tengo un hijo asi, me mato... jajajaja

B: oh dios, soy penoso, mi madre se avergonzaria mucho de mi si me viera asi. (dijo Bruno bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que la morena no lo escuchara, haciendo que volviera a reir. aprovecho el ataque de risa de esta para mirar a la ventana y ver como Quinn lo miraba negando con la cabeza y con un gesto divertido en su cara. Se estaba riendo de el)

R: ajajajja, perdon. perdon (dijo la morena recuperandose y poniendose recta frente a Bruno) te juro que no queria pero fue inevitable.

B: esta bien, no pasa nada. Por lo menos ahora ya no estas asustada.

R:cierto.

B: bueno, y a lo que venia principalmente. ¿estas bien? ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?

R: no, no. es solo que... bueno estaba llamando a mi amiga, que vive ahi.(dijo señalando la casa de quinn y mirando hacia ella justo en el momento en el que la rubia cerraba la cortina, cosa que vio la morena)

la morena torno su rostro triste al darse cuenta de que la rubia siempre habia estado en su habitacion y no se habia molestado siquiera en contestarle. Bruno se percato de ello, y decidio tomar cartas en el asunto.

B: hey. (dijo llamando la atencion de Rachel que volvio a mirarle) quizas es mejor que te vallas.

R: no! yo necesito hablar con ella.

B: escucha... ammm_ "tengo que disimular bien no?"_

R: Rachel.

B: Rachel, lo mejor es que te vallas a casa, si Quinn no baja es por algo. (dijo sorprendiendo a la morena al decir aquello y el nombre de Quinn) Mañana hablas con ella. Ya que estes mas tranquila y ella dispuesta a hacerlo. Ahora es mejor que vallas a descansar, y la dejes descansar a ella tambien.

R: ufff, pero es que... (la morena miro de nuevo a la ventana) de verdad necesito verla, la necesito a ella.

Esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando, pero Bruno lo escucho muy bien. Sonrio de forma triste sabiendo que lo que le venia a la morena iba a ser duro para ella. No se libraria de unos cuantos desplantes de parte de la rubia.

B: lose Rachel, pero creeme. Es mejor que te vallas, ahora lo unico que vas a conseguir es que se enfade y salga dispuesta a todo para que te vallas... (dijo tomando a la diva del hombro haciendola girar) vete a casa Rachel. (le dijo sonriendo tiernamente)

R: si, claro. Sera lo mejor. (suspiro y se puso delante de la puerta de su coche dispuesta a subirse a el, pero se dio la vuelta antes de hacerlo) sonries igual que ella (le dijo algo sorprendida por su reciente descubrimiento, asustando un poco a Bruno)

B: _"debi haber cambiado de cuerpo, mierda"_ bueno casualidades...

R. eres algo de ella? un primo o algo asi...?

B: eee, no. Soy su vecino. Debe ser casualidad, muchas personas tienen la misma sonrisa la tuya se parece a la de Barbra Streisand. nunca te lo han dicho? (le dijo sabiendo que asi almenos lograria desviar su atencion)

R. ohhh si, mis padres de hecho. Gracias por darte cuenta. (dijo sonriendo adorablemente) me caes bien...

B: Bruno.

R: ohhh "asi que ati se referia Quinn esta tarde cuando dije lo de los nombres" bonito nombre. Bueno sera mejor que me valla no?

B: si, es lo mejor, es tarde para circular por aqui. Un placer haberte conocido Rachel

R: igualmente Bruno.

El rubio le sujeto la puerta para que entrara en el coche y despues la cerro, apartandose para que la morena arrancara el coche.

B: nunca vas a cambiar Rachel...

Bruno se quedo viendo el coche de Rachel perderse en la esquina con una sonrisa en la cara. Su tia era unica.

Q: No te da verguenza que una chica tan pequeña como ella halla conseguido hacerte saltar del susto?

El rubio desvio su vista hacia la entrada de la casa donde se encontraba una Quinn divertida, con un pijama de hello kitty puesto. Compuesto por un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes. Sexy si no fuera su madre, y si no fuera un pijama de Hello Kitty.

B: y ati no te da verguenza salir con eso a la calle? dios! cuantos años tienes? 4?

Quinn rio divertida por lo que dijo el chico, y se acerco a la entrada de la propiedad para quedar frente al chico, como la segunda vez que se vieron.

Q: 18, y hello kitty es todo un icono.

B: sii claro, de la inocencia, y tu no eres muy inocente me parece...

Q: bueno, basta de reirte de mi. (dijo algo enfadada, aunque ambos sabian que no lo estaba)

B: okey. (se quedaron unos segundos en silencio) oye, no sabia que la persona de la que me hablaste ayer era una chica. (dijo sorprendiendo a Quinn que bajo la cabeza) una muy guapa, si me permites.

Quinn volvio a mirar al chico.

Q: mucho. ¿y tu chica?

B: oh valla. la pequeña kitty esta celosa? (le dijo divertido, haciendo que Quinn lo mirara indignada)

Q: por supuesto que no... ¿que hacias aqui a estas horas de la noche? ahora soy yo la que piensa que vives en la calle...

B: bien, cambiando el tema... jajajaja Solo paseaba, me gusta pasear de noche. Es cuando todo esta mas tranquilo, no hay barullo, ni niños correteando por todos lados, ni perros cagandose en cada esquina, ni conductores esquizofrenicos... _"paseando...¿no se te ocurre nada mas que eso? dios..."_ (penso el chico indignado consigo mismo)

Q: ya claro, are que te creo... gracias por hacer que se fuera, no queria hablar con ella, la habria matado...

B: "si...cierto" de nada. de todas formas va a venir mañana, lo sabes no?

Q: lose, pero ojala que no lo haga. Porque no tengo ganas de verla, Rachel Berry puede morirse en este mismo instante... (dijo completamente enfada por lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

B. hey! no digas eso. Se nota que de verdad se quieren, deberias querer arreglar con ella las cosas, no que se muera.

Q: no hay nada que arreglar Bruno, ademas, ella ami no me quiere. Solo jugo conmigo, no sabe hacer nada mas aparte de utilizar todo a su favor, pasando por los sentimientos de los demas. Rachel Berry es una falsa.

B: no creo que sea asi Quinn, realmente se veia afectada cuando te vio esconderte. Y si no le importaras no habria venido hasta aqui, ni abria estado dispuesta a quedarse toda la noche...Quinn, ¿me dejas darte un consejo? (dijo viendo que la rubia empezaba a dudar de sus pensamientos.)

Q. claro, porque no...

B: habla con ella habla bien, deja que te explique las cosas, talvez todo es un gran malentendido y tu la estas juzgando mal...

Q: oh no, eso si que no. Yo se lo que vi Bruno... (dijo de nuevo enfadada)

B: bueno, pero almenos dejala explicarse. Vamos Quinn, mirame ami. La chica a la que quiero esta enamorada de otro y no le importo cuando me fui de su casa triste despues de que me dijera que no se podria enamorar de mi... (dijo tornando su rostro triste, ante la atenta mirada de Quinn que empezaba a ablandarse de nuevo) Ella vino porque le importas, intento arreglar las cosas... No te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz. Si esa chica vino aqui esta noche fue por algo...

Q: tienes razon, lo mejor es que la escuche. Aunque sigo manteniendo que se lo que vi.

B: bueno, eso es algo. (le dijo sonriendo pero aun triste por recordar a Sol) creo que ya me voy, empiezo a tener sueño, y hace frio.

Q: si tienes razon. Que duermas bien Bruno... (la rubia se acerco a el hasta estar a la altura de su rostro y puso un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo sonreir a Bruno) te veo mañana?

Bruno sonrio ante la pregunta de su madre, esta vez no lo habia dejado caer, directamente se lo habia preguntado.

B: claro que si Quinn. Nos vemos mañana.

El rubio se alejo de la casa de la rubia, volviendo a la suya. Ya no tenia ganas de volver con Sol. Mientras la rubia se mantuvo fuera hasta que vio desaparecer a Bruno.

Entro en la casa y fue directamente a su habitacion haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se metio entre las sabanas lo mas rapido que pudo, su cabeza toco la almohada inmediatamente se le vino a la mente Rachel. Si, hablaria con ella mañana, Bruno tenia razon, si la chica estaba alli y le habia echo tantas llamadas era por algo.

Mañana hablaria con ella.

* * *

><p>Los sabados por la mañana son un dia para dormir hasta tarder y luego salir con tus amigos de fiesta, que se lo dijeran a Judy Fabray...<p>

La mujer se habia levantado temprano para arreglar la casa, desde que Russel se habia ido, el dinero no sobraba en aquella casa. Por lo que Judy se vio obligada a prescindir de la chica que limpiaba la casa. Por eso aquel sabado por la mañana se habia levantado temprano para limpiar toda la casa. Y por supuesto no lo iba a hacer todo ella sola. A las 9 de la mañana levanto a Quinn para que le ayudara, quien se levanto mas que indignada con su madre por levantarla a esa hora, se habia dormido a las 5 de la mañana y su madre la despertaba a las 9? ufff..

Lo peor fue que la pusiera a limpiar su habitacion y el living, Quinn nunca habia limpiado nada...Nisiquiera cuando vivia con Mercedes, ya que la madre de esta insistia en que una chica embarazada no podia hacer esfuerzos...

Eran ya las 11 y media cuando terminaron de limpiar todo, bueno casi todo puesto que aun faltaba la cocina. Ahora estaba junto con su madre ayudandole a limpiar esta ultima estancia de la casa.

J: hija...(dijo Judy llamando la atencion de Quinn)

Q: dime madre.

J: anoche te vi salir de casa luego de volver de la fiesta.

Quinn paro en seco lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su madre que tambien le miraba a ella. ¿que tanto habia visto?

J: te vi hablando con aquel chico rubio.

Q: _"puff por lo menos no vio a Rachel"_ si, es el nuevo vecino de la casa de la esquina.

J. que raro, no le e visto por aqui nunca antes, a la que si e visto es a la chica morena que vive tambien en esa casa...

Q: ohh quizas es su hermana o algo asi (dijo Quinn quien aun no sabia con quien vivia el chico, pero ahora que recordaba el habia dicho que vivia con sus padres no? raro...)

J: si quizas, ¿que hacias con el tan tarde hija? ¿a caso te gusta ese chico? (dijo sonriendo divertida)

Q: noo madre, no me gusta Bruno.

J: ohh asi que Bruno, es que acaso es feo?esque no lo vi muy bien a la cara

Q: no mama, no es feo, es muy guapo (dijo haciendo sonreir de nuevo a su madre) pero no me gusta, solo hablabamos.

J: a las 2 de la mañana?

Q: si, es raro pero bueno. Solo nos hemos visto por la noche, y ayer no podia dormir y lo vi paseando por casa y bueno... solo me acerque para hablar un poco con el.

J: ya, ¿paseando a las 2 de la mañana? (Judy puso una cara de esta loco, y Quinn rio, ella tambien lo creia) sabes? tu abuelo tambien hacia eso, era desesperante por que volvia a altas horas de la noche a casa haciendo un ruido insoportable...

Q ajajaja lose, valla, si no supiera que es imposible diria que Bruno es parte de la familia... (dijo riendo)

J: si, (Judy rio con ella y luego parecio darse cuenta de algo) oye hija, yo empiezo a tener ambre tu no?

Q:un poco, pero vas a cocinar algo con la cocina asi?

Ambas miraron la cocina, y efectivamente esta era un desastre, aun tenian que limpiar muchas cosas ahi dentro. Si querian prepararse algo tendrian primero que limpiar y eso les llevaria rato..

J: no es aconsejable no? porque no te vistes y vas a Breadtix a comprar comida hija? yo termino la cocina mientras tu vas.

Q: esta bien. ahora vengo

Quinn salio inmediatamente de la cocina agradeciendo internamente a su madre por salvarla de limpiar, y subio las escaleras para ducharse y vestirse.

Bajo 10 minutos despues lista para salir a comprar la comida.

Tuvo que ir andando ya que su coche aun estaba roto, y no le gustaba coger el de su madre. Afuerzas tuvo que pasar por la casa de Rachel para poder ir al restaurante, y si la noche anterior Bruno habia conseguido que Quinn quisiera hablar con ella, esa mañana Finn Hudson habia conseguido lo contrario. Ahi estaban de nuevo sus ganas de matar a Rachel Berry.

Justo en la entrada de la casa de la morena se encontraban esta y Finn dandose un abrazo, un muy tierno abrazo y que ya duraba 8 segundo desde que Quinn los vio. Desde su sitio, sin ser aun vista por estos dos, vio como se separaron y se sonreian tiernanmente para luego entrar juntos a la casa de los Berry.

Q: Soy una idiota por creer que talvez habia una explicacion para todo esto, se acabo Berry, tu empezaste este juego y yo lo voy a terminar, pero ami manera, a la manera de Quinn perra a cargo Fabray.

Quien hubiera visto a Quinn en ese momento habria salido corriendo, su expresion en su cara denotava enfado, rabia y ganas de venganza.

La rubia salio de esa calle lo mas rapido que pudo, sin darse cuenta de que era observada por Finn desde la ventana.

* * *

><p>En la habitacion de la morena todo era diferente a como estaban las cosas fuera de la cada de los Berry. Rachel estaba en el baño de su habitacion hablando feliz con el chico alto mientras este le contaba como habian terminado las cosas en casa de Mike la noche anterior.<p>

Al perecer Tina termino completamente borracha, al igual que Santana que habia terminado llorando en el hombro de Simon diciendole lo perfecta que era su novia, Brittany habia echo su ya tipico streptise en medio de la sala, Blaine habia terminado dormido en el jardin con medio cuerpo dentro de la psicina, se habria ahogado si Kurt no lo sacaba de alli.

y Puck y Sam habian terminado, el primero con dos chicas en una de las habitaciones de Mike, y el segundo con una despampanante morena.

F: aun no entiendo como Puck consigue esas cosas? acostarse con dos chicas a la vez? ni en mis mas grandes sueños, sin embargo el lo consigue en una sola moche (dijo el chico indignado por aquello, haciendo reir a Rachel desde el baño)

R: De Puck me lo puedo creer, pero de Sam? desde cuando nuestro chico Ken se acuesta con la primera que encuentra en una fiesta...

F: no lo se, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Mercedes, si la hubieras visto anoche, estaba que echaba chispas.. (dijo Finn divertido, pero su sonrisa se torno seria cuando vio a alguien fuera)

R: aun me sigue sorprendiendo tu grado de concentracion Finn, no sabia que podias llegar a ser tan observador.. (dijo desde el baño, esperando una respuesta de Finn que no llego) Finn? estas ahi...

Al no recibir respuesta la morena salio del baño, donde habia estado maquillandose. Cuando salio vio al chico mirando por la ventana completamente serio.

R: Finn que pasa?

el chico le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la ventana y entonces vio el motivo por el que el chico estaba asi, Quinn Fabray estaba fuera de su casa mirando hacia su casa con una expresion nada buena en su rostro... ¿porque tenia tan mala suerte?¿esque acaso todos sus momentos con Finn ahora que eran amigos debian ser vistos por la rubia?

Porque si, el chico ahora era su amigo. Se habia presentado esa mañana diciendo que la noche anterior estaba un poco bebido, y que preferia hablar las cosas bien. Le dejo claro que queria ser amigo de ella, que sus sentimientos podia guardarlos bien, que solo queria poder contar con Rachel en los peores momentos y estar ahi para ella siempre que pudiera.

A Rachel le sorprendio, pues el Finn que ella conocia no era asi, el Finn que ella conocia habria salido de aquella fiesta mas que enfadado por saber que su novia y su ex-novia estaban liadas...

Sin embargo el nuevo Finn le habia dicho que la comprendia, y que queria ser su amigo y apollarla en todo lo que pudiera. Ademas el chico tambien le habia dicho algo que la sorprendio aun mas: al parecer ya no la queria tanto como antes, sus sentimientos habian disminuido desde las vacaciones de verano donde habia conocido a una chica, cosa que porsupuesto Rachel no sabia. Le recrimino por ponerle los cuernos en verano, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que le habia dicho. El chico se habia enamorado de una chica en el verano...

Aquello le sorprendio gratamente, pero luego supo que aquella chica habia desaparecido del mapa despues de las vacaciones.

Y ahora eran amigos, Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry eran amigos, y la morena esperaba que pudieran ser mejores amigos..

F: espera Rach, no vallas (dijo sujetando a la diva del brazo antes de que saliera de la habitacion)

R: pero Finn, debo hacerlo, Quinn tiene que saber que todo es un malentendido..

F: no, ya sabes como es ella, si vas ahora lo unico que vas a conseguir es que te insulte. Deja pasar un tiempo y despues hablas con ella..

R: uff, esta bien, tienes razon(dijo sentandose en la cama y suspirando)

F: tranquila ya veras como solucionas esto, ademas ya te dije ayer que no iba a dejarte por nada, (se sento al lado de la morena abrazandola por los hombros) tu vas a conseguir tener a Quinn a tus pies, aunque para ello necesites mi ayuda o la de quien sea, pero esa rubia no se te va a escapar. (dijo sacandole una sonrisa a rachel) tu eres Rachel Berry recuerdas?

R: gracias Finn, no se como agradecerte que estes aqui conmigo, realmente eres encantador...

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo de nuevo.

R: te quiero mucho Finn, y de verdad me alegra no haberte perdido... tu eres el que mejor me conoce.

F: lose, y tranquila nunca me vas a perder...

Ambos chicos se quedaron abrazados por un rato mas y luego empezaron a hablar de las cosas que tenian que hacer para que Quinn le creyera a Rachel.

* * *

><p>Las cosas eran diferentes en casa de los chicos, niguno de los 3 desperto hasta las 2 de la tarde, y es que Bruno no dormio hasta que no dejo de pensar en lo que habia pasado, y Simon y Vale habian llegado a las 6 de la mañana.<p>

Ahora estaban los 3 juntos en la cocina desayunando. comiendo.

Desayunando por parte de Vale y Bruno que tenian enfrente de ellos un tazon de cereales, y comiendo-desayunando por parte de Simon que frente a el tenia: un plato de cereales, tostadas, huevos, arroz, ensalada y cafe...

V: eso es asqueroso! como puedes comer ensalada y luego meterte unna cucharada de cereales a la boca. (dijo la chica asqueada por lo que veia) oh dios mio, acabas de meter cereales en el vaso de cafe! ?

S: sino te gusta no mires.

B: digno hijo de Santana Lopez y Noah Puckerman...por lo menos come con la boca cerrada.

Simon ante aquella reprimenda le saco la lengua llena de comida haciendo que el rodara los ojos, y Vale dejara de comer asqueada.

V: dios es tan asqueroso.

B: jajajaj bueno no importa, vamos a lo imortante... ¿paso algo importante ayer? ¿algo que deba saber?

V: amm, si paso algo raro(dijo mirando desconcertada a los dos chicos)

B: que?

V: bueno, recuerdas que Beth nos dijo que Finn no se canso de luchar por tia Rachel hasta que ella le dijo que le dejara en paz, y que metio mucha cizaña entre ella y mama?

B: si, porque?

V: bueno, pues anoche vi como despues de hablar, Finn le daba un cariñoso abrazo a Rachel, y le decia que luchara por Quinn, ¿como cambio eso? nosotros no hicimos nada...

Vale y Bruno se miraron desconcertados, pues efectivamente ninguno habia hecho nada para que Finn cambiara, miraron mas desconcertados aun a Simon que seguia comiendo como si no pasara nada. Y entonces Vale lo supo, habia sido el...

V: Simon...

S: que? (desvio su mirada de la comida a los chicos) bueno si, fui yo. Perdon si estuvo mal, pero crei que el tema era actuar no divertirse y ver como todo se hunde a nuestro alrededor...

B: tranquilo, no esta mal. Solo es sorprendente que actuaras sin decirnos, pero esta bien.

V: y que le dijiste?

S: nada, solo le hice ver todo lo que perderia si se comportaba asi, le hice ver de modo sutil que iba a perderla de verdad...

B: bueno, por lo menos Rachel ya tiene a alguien con quien contar.

Los dos chicos asintieron y volvieron a comer, mientras Vale les contaba que Sam los habia invitado a ir por la tarde al centro comercial de Lima, con Puck, Mike y Tina.

* * *

><p>Eran ya las 5 de la tarde cuando Puck, Sam, Mike, Tina, Valerie, Simon y Finn que se unio en ultimo momento a la salida, se encontraban comiendo un helado en la una de las cafeterias del centro comercial.<p>

M: bueno, entonces ayer os la pasasteis todos bien no? (dijo Mike que tenia a Tina a su lado cogiendole la mano cariñosamente)

P: si, la fuesta fue increible tio, unque creo que alguna se la paso mejor que los demas no... (dijo divertido mirando a Tina haciendo reir a los demas.)

T: ohh, lo dices por ti querido Puck? digo, saliste del cuerto de invitados con dos chicas...

Los chicos rieron lo dicho por Tina, pero este en vez de avergonzarse se levanto e hizo una señal de victoria...

F: tio, tienes que enseñarme como lo haces, yo tambien quiero tener un trio...

M: ohh, pero Finn tu estas con Rachel

P: si amigo, igual si se lo propones a la diva...(dijo riendo) seguro que ella consigue antes que tu que alguien quiera hacer un trio con vosotros dos(dejando claro la torpeza del chico alto por ligar)

F: ehh, eso es muy cruel. ademas, Rach y yo...

S: Rach y tu...

F: Rachel y yo ya no estamos juntos. rompimos ayer en la fiesta.

En la mesa se formo un gran silencio, y los chicos se miraron entre si sin saber que decir.

M: lo siento Finn...

F: oh no, tranquilos (dijo sonriendo y sorprendiendo mas a todos, que esperaban que el chico montara todo un espectaculo) en realidad estoy muy bien, Rach y yo hemos quedado como amigos, y esta bien. Alguien me a hecho ver que las cosas estan mejor asi (simon le miro inmediatamente y Finn le guiño el ojo agradeciendole. Lo que el chico le habia dicho se quedaria entre ellos por siempre, pero sin duda aquello le habia hecho ver que estaban mejor separados, y Rachel con Quinn)

T: valla Finn, te lo estas tomando muy bien realmente, me alegro...

F: gracias Tina.

V: bueno, que os parece si despues de el helado vamos a ver una pelicula.

T: ohh si, porfavor.

Los 5 chicos se miraron entre si sabiendo que iban a terminar biendo la pelicula que eligieran las chicas, la cual seria una romantica.

P: amm, no es mejor que vallamos a comprar cosas, seguro que se quieren comprar mucha ropa. Yo os ayudo a saber que os queda bien y que no, que decis? (dijo Puck sonriendo pervertidamente a las chicas)

V Y T: pelicula!

Los chicos resoplaron y todos se levantaron de la mesa luego de pagar, llendo hacia los cines para ver la pelicula romantica que seguramente verian. Solo Mike se veia tranquilo, y es que el al menos estaba con su novia.

Recorrieron el centro comercial hasta que llegaron a los cines y mientras las chicas y Mike elegian pelicula y compraban los tickets, Sam, Simon, Finn y Puck fueron a comprar comida.

P: hey Finn, dijo Puck acercandose a Finn, que estaba un poco alejado comprando las bebidas) de verdad estas bien? has estado mucho tiempo enamorado de mi pequeña princesa judia, entenderia que estuvieras triste ahora que no estan juntos.

F: Puck, se que parece sorprendente. Es decir, soy Finn voy rompiendo sillas cuando me dejan Hudson, pero de verdad estoy bien. Nose , supongo que es porque prefiero tener a rachel como amiga que perderla para siempre.

P: bueno, de todas formas si me necesitas estoy aqui. No voy a ayudarte mucho, pero si puedo llevarte de fiesta, y enseñarte a ligar (dijo divertido haciendo reir a Finn)

F: me lo pensare. gracias Puck.

SI: hey chicos, vamos ya tenemos todo.

Cuando los 4 chicos llegaron a donde estaban los demas, se sorprendieron al ver a Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine alli, Finn inmediatamente miro a Sam, que habia cambiado su gesto divertido por uno serio.

F: hey, tranquilo. (dijo acercandose a Sam y guiñandole el ojo. si, ese era Finn Hudson, nadie sabria nunca que le dijo simon, pero de verdad habia conseguido cambiar al chico alto)

T: hey chicos, Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes se apuntan a ver la pelicula.

P: genial, cuantos mas mejor. ¿que pelicula habeis elegido?

V Y T: todos los dias de mi vida.

SI: Ohh por favor, debi imaginarmelo. sabia que ambas ibais a elegir esa (dijo simon rodando los ojos y recordando como aquella era la pelicula preferida de su tia Tina, y como esta les habia hecho ver esa pelicula millones de veces, consiguiendo que Vale se hiciera una adicta a esta tambien.)

F: si, porque las mujeres siempre elegis las mas cursis? (dijo finn y los chicos rieron, mientras las chicas y Kurt rodaban los ojos)

A todos les habia parecido gracioso lo que habian dicho, pero Valerie vio mas alla de todo, porfin se le estaban pegando cosas de su hermano, a el le encantaba observar. Y en ese momento Vale vio como Finn intentaba salvar a Simon por aquel comentario, despues de todo habia 4 peliculas cursis ahi para ver, ¿como sabia simon que esa justo era la que verian? Pero se sorprendio mas cuando vio a ambos chicos conectar miradas y sonreirse complices, mientras simon le agradecia guiñandole un ojo.

V:_ "¿que esta pasando aqui?"_ (penso desconcertada siguiendo a sus nuevos amigos a la sala de cine)

Justo cuando iban a entrar en la sala se toparon de frente con un chico que venia del baño y estaba entrando tambien a la sala. Un chico al que todos conocian muy bien, sobretodo Simon.

SE: valla valla, pero si son los chicos del glee. Mucho tiempo sin veros

K: yo sin embargo pienso, que ojala hubiera pasado mas tiempos sin verte.

SE: ohh, tranquilo pequeño Kurt, hoy no vengo con ganas de juerga.

B: que haces aqui sebastian?

SE: que voy a hacer? ver una pelicula con mi hermana.

K: ohh dios tienes una hermana? me compadezco tanto de ella...

Estuvieron un rato mas discutiendo y Vale que estaba atras del todo pudo ver la interaccion y las reacciones de todos. Kurt, Blaine y Sebastian seguian discutiendo, mientras los demas miraban la escena cansados. Y simon, estaba paralizado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y como no? ese era Sebastian Smythe con 18 años, su verdugo.

Vale empezo a temblar, Habian avanzado mucho desde que consiguieron alejar a simon y Sebastian, y ahora que lo volvia a ver temia que Jay volviera. (Jay es la version oscura de simon)

Se apresuro a enviarle un mensaje a Bruno para que lo supiera y despues volvio su vista a Simon para acercarse a el y calmarlo, siempre habian sido ella y Sol las unicas que le calmaban. Pero no se esperaba ver lo que vio, Finn estaba a su lado, cogiendole de la mano, como dandole fuerzas, y entonces como si no hubiera pasado nada Simon se adelanto a los demas y dijo lo que ella no esperaba

SI: bueno, basta de peleas, entramos? quiero ver esa pelicula.

SE: valla, un nuevo amiguito con el que jugar al "vamos a ganar las nacionales"..? jajajaja

F: hey Smythe porque no te pierdes, hemos venido aqui para ver una pelicula no para soportarte a ti.

Antes de que sebastian pudiera responder Simon y Finn entraron en la sala, siendo seguidos por todos los demas, incluida una desconcertadisima Vale.

V: _"enserio, ¿que demonios esta pasando? ¿que le dijste a Finn, Simon?"_

* * *

><p>Sol y Bruno estaban viendo la television en el sofa, cuando el chico rubio recibio el mensaje de Vale.<p>

**_"Sebastian regreso."_**

Bruno le enseño el mensaje a Sol y ambos se pusieron tensos.

S: creo que es momento de que Simon sepa que estoy aqui.

B: si, vendre con el mañana.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, no habia querido ir al centro comercial cuando Finn le dijo que iban a ir casi todos, no tenia ganas de salir.<p>

Habia decidido seguir el consejo de Finn y esperar por lo menos hasta el domingo, para darle tiempo a la rubia de pensar y calmarse y para encontrar ella la manera correcta para acercarse a Quinn. Pero que no fuera a verla, no queria decir que no le pudiera enviar ningun mensaje no?

Ya llevaba 3, y aunque no esperaba que la rubia se los contestara, si que le dolia.

**_"Quinn necesitamos hablar. R"_**

**_"Lo que paso el viernes fue muy especial para mi. R"_**

**_"Espero que el lunes podamos hablar bien.R"_**

"He roto con Finn.R"

El ultimo mensaje aun no lo habia enviado, y tampoco lo iba a enviar, Quinn no se merecia enterarse asi. Esperaria hasta el lunes para hablar con ella.

* * *

><p>En su casa Quinn se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mirando los mensajes de Rachel y las mas de 10 perdidas que le hizo la noche anterior. Queria pero no queria. Ademas, que lo que paso el viernes fue especial para ella? ¿aque se referia? ¿a el beso con ella o a el beso con Finn?<p>

Q: No puedo Rachel, no puedo. Nunca habia sentido tanto dolor, dios...

Suspiro fuerte y solto una lagrima que se encargo de borrar enseguida. Cogio su movil para enviar un mensaje nuevo. Pero no a rachel. Con ella no queria hablar.

**_"¿ya sabes donde vas a ir para _**  
><strong><em>despejarte? Q.<em>**"

La respuesta a aquel mensaje no tardo en llegar, Inchausti era una adicta al movil, por lo que siempre lo llevava consigo.

**_"En efecto querida Quinn.  
>y creo que me lo voy a pasar<br>genial cuando valla.I"_**

"_**¿y donde vas a ir si se puede saber?Q"**_

_**"sopresa Q, sorpresa.I"**_

**_"ohh vamos, dimelo.Q"_**

**_"no, mejor dime tu, como te fue ayer _**  
><strong><em>en esa fiesta.I"<em>**

**_"genial! volvi a casa con el corazon roto._**  
><strong><em>¿crees que halla sitio en tu viaje para mi? Q"<em>**

**_"siempre Q.  
>que paso? I"<em>**

_**"un momento. ¿tu como sabes**_  
><em><strong>de la fiesta?Q"<strong>_

_**"Si te digo que soy adivina me crees?"**_

_**"no.Q"**_

_**"eso pense. me lo dijo tu madre.**_  
><em><strong>pero eso no importa.<strong>_  
><em><strong>¿que paso en la fiesta?I"<strong>_

_**"Rachel jugo conmigo.Q"**_

_**"valla, lo siento Q.**_  
><em><strong>Pero sabes que es lo bueno de eso?<strong>_  
><em><strong>que tu fuiste capaz de enfrentarla.I"<strong>_

_**"yo no diria tanto eso,**_  
><em><strong>solo nos besamos y pasamos un buen momento.<strong>_  
><em><strong>pero luego ella vilvio con el novio.Q"<strong>_

_**"mm, somos un desastre en el amor.**_  
><em><strong>me tengo que ir Q, hablamos otro dia,I"<strong>_

Quinn no contesto el mensaje, solo se acosto de nuevo en su cama e intento no pensar mas en Rachel.

* * *

><p>pronto sabran quien Inchausti y como es su relacion con Quinn, y tambien sabran quien es esa chica con la que Finn estuvo...<p>

besos, y dejar reviews para saber si os gusta la historia. recordad que estoy abierta a opciones.

**_NI GLEE NI CASI ANGELES ME PERTENECES NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES._**


	13. recuerdos

hola hola!

primero que nada, agradezco todos los comentarios que hay... muchisimas gracias a todas.

Y respondiendo a los comentarios:

No puedo decir si la chica misteriosa, si es una chica, esta en los planes de los chicos, porque eso seria desvelar mucho...Y en cuanto a lo de Quinn y Finn con la chica, vais a tener que esperar para eso, pronto aparecera la chica nueva, y entonces sabréis por quien esta allí.

Lo de Thomas fue solo un chico que intento ligar esa noche con Quinn, no tiene importancia.

Y en cuanto a la conversación de Finn y Simon, vais a tener que esperar, no tengo intenciones de escribir aun eso en la historia: va a ser un flashback de capítulos futuros...

Lo de Rachel y Finn era algo que quería desde el principio, Rachel necesita un mejor amigo que la conozca bien, y quien mejor que Finn. ¿no creéis?

Santana y sebastian... el chico va a aparecer de ahora en mas bastante, es parte esencial de la historia, y bueno por como se llevan Santana y Simon, puede que a la madre le de por defender al grandullón no? jajaja

encuanto a los dos comentarios de pitu, ye digo que desde el principio queria que todos los personajes sean de casi angeles y glee, menos maxi iglesias que es un actor español. No tengo intencion de meter a nadie que no sea de casi angeles como hijo/hija de la historia...

a mi personalmente valeria si se me parece un poco a Quinn, en los ojos sobretodo...nose. y bueno Bruno, es posible que se parezca menos pero tampoco pasa nada ademas eso de que sea moreno no tiene nada que ver, de hecho las fotos que estan en el video la malloria estan hechas en verano, maxi iglesias como buen español es blanco, no tan morenito como sale en algunas fotos...y por si no lo recuerdas Sam no es rubio natural, muchos chicos o chicas no se parecen mucho a sus padres, y por lo contrario si que se parecen a algun tio o el abuelo. Me parece que te has anticipado, porque ya tenia preparada una escenas en la que se deja ver el gran parecido que tiene Bruno con un familiar de Quinn, de hecho en algunos capitulos (nose si ya los has leido) Quinn piensa que el chico y vale se le parecen mucho a alguien mas, pero todavia no sale a quien...

Y lo que queria desde el principio era mostrar muchas similitudes en la forma de ser y asi.. no tanto lo fisico. Parece que simon si se parece un a puck y santana...

Pense en todos los personajes de casi angeles para hacer de hijos de los chicos, pero ninguno tenia mucho mas parecido a ellos que valeria y simon. y sino mira fotos de jazmin, que era mi otra idea para ser hija de Quinn...Y SI, BRUNO ES HIJO DE SAM.

De todas formas si quieres puedes imaginartelos de otra forma...

de nuevo gracias a todas por comentar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER THIRTEEN: RECUERDOS.<br>_**

DOMINGO POR LA MAÑANA.

El domingo había llegado rápido a la casa de los Berry, Rachel se había dormido mas rápido y pronto que comúnmente, y todo por Quinn. La morena no había dejado de pensar en ella en toda la tarde anterior, y con su móvil al lado por si Quinn se decidida a llamar, había terminado quedándose dormida. Cuando despertó esa mañana a las 8 y media, estaba arropada y la ventana estaba cerrada, por lo que supuso que su padre la había cobijado antes de irse a trabajar esa mañana.

Se levanto de la cama, mas por obligación que por que de verdad quisiera. Había quedado esa mañana con Mike, y aunque no quería hablar ni ver a nadie por ese día, a no ser que fuera Quinn esa persona, no le quedaba de otra. Ya le había pedido ayuda a Mike y no le podía quedar mal, ademas necesitaba ayuda en matemáticas urgentemente.

Tardo mas de lo normal en la ducha, ni siquiera era una ducha, era un baño en toda regla. Con sus sales naturales y sus burbujitas incluidas. Estuvo por mas de media hora metida dentro de la bañera, hasta que decidió salir para vestirse, Mike llegaría pronto, y ella ni siquiera había desayunado. Se puso ropa cómoda, un simple pantalón corto y una blusa sin mangas, no iba a salir de casa y Mike era un amigo...

Pero por muy amigo que fuera, no podía verla sin algo de maquillaje por lo menos, y con el pelo decente. Por lo que se puso frente al espejo y mientras se peinaba y se maquillaba, una vez mas a su mente vino Quinn.

_R: "¿que tengo que hacer para que quieras hablar conmigo Quinn? Te necesito, necesito que me dejes explicarte..."_

Se miro al espejo ya habiendo terminado, y suspiro cansada apollandose en la mesa

_R:"¿porque todo me sale mal?"_

El timbre sonó en el momento en el que la morena iba a arreglar la cama, por lo que la dejo sin hacer y bajo a abrirle a Mike, nadie mas iría a su casa a esas horas un domingo. Ni siquiera Finn lo había hecho cuando eran novios.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y abrió la puerta dejando ver a un sonriente Mike.

M: hey Rach, buenos días! ¿te he levantado? (dijo al ver a la morena con ropa que posiblemente podía ser un pijama)

R: hey Mike, pasa por favor. Y no te preocupes, no estaba dormida, solo que no quería ponerme ropa de calle, total...no vamos a salir no?

M: no, no creo..

Ambos entraron hasta el salón de los Berry, y la morena hizo sentar al chico. Mientras ella se disculpaba para buscar sus cosas.

R: no tardo, por cierto ¿ya has desayunado?

M: ammm, si Rachel, no te preocupes tu solo sube a por tus cosas, nos espera un dia largo...(le dijo sonriendo)

Mike se sentó en el sofá que había frente al televisor de plasma, y mientras esperaba a la morena saco sus cosas.

5 minutos después la pequeña diva bajo las escaleras despacio, con su libro y su cuaderno en la mano, y senatandose al lado de el chico asiatico empezo a decirle en que le iba mal.

R: primero, muchas gracias pro hacer esto Mike.(le dijo sonriendo)

M: de nada Rach, ya te dije el otro día que podías contar conmigo. Y ahora mejor dime en que necesitas ayuda, porque no creo que te valla mal en todos los temas o si?

R: no, solo algunos. Estoy algo, muy justa, en integrales y determinantes...

M: okey! (dijo como evaluando la situacion mentalmente) creo que no va a haber ningun problema con determinantes, empezaremos por ahi porque es lo mas facil, luego podemos hacer integrales... aunque de todas formas, no creo que nos de tiempo a hacerlo todo en una mañana Rachel.

R: uff, lose. Pero por lo menos lo intentaremos...

M: claro, igualmente puedo venir otro día, mañana por ejemplo...(le dijo sonriendo)

R: gracias Mike.

M: okey, necesitas dejar de darme las gracias... ajajjaja mejor vamos a empezar.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, y mientras Mike le explicaba como hacer los ejercicios, el otro padre de la diva bajo las escaleras.

H: hola chicos! (les dijo sonriendo acercándose a ellos)

R: buenos días papi, (dijo levantandose para darle un beso en la mejilla) mira, te presento a Mike Chang, compañero de clase y del glee club, me esta ayudando con algunos ejercicios...

M: es un placer señor Berry! (exclamo levantándose el también y dándole la mano al señor)

H: igualmente hijo, pero puedes llamarme Hiram. Bueno, te quedas a comer verdad?

M: o bueno yo.

R: si Mike quedate, ya es casi la hora de comer. (dijo mirando el reloj, realmente se les había pasado volando el tiempo)

M: esta bien, me quedo a comer, muchas gracias...

H: bueno entonces voy a hacer la comida, vosotros seguir estudiando.

Hiram salio de la sala, y se interno en la cocina, dejando que los chicos volvieran a lo suyo.

M: tu padre es muy amable...

R: si, lo es. (dijo sonriendo, pero Mike pudo ver que esa sonrisa no era como todas a las que Rachel Berry los tenia acostumbrados. Esta sonrisa era mas apagada, mas triste...)

M: Rachel, estas bien? Te veo un poco triste...(dijo mirando a la chica, que no dijo nada) si es por lo de Finn..

R:lo de Finn? (le miro extrañada)

M: si, bueno ayer Finn nos dijo que lo vuestro había terminado

R: oh, bueno, enrealidad no es por lo de Finn, terminamos en buenos términos, y aunque suene raro ahora somos amigos...

M: ohh eso es genial, pero sino estas así por el, ¿que es lo que te pone tan triste?

R: (miro al chico atentamente mientras sonreía suavemente) yo... es complicado Mike...

M: ya... bueno, mejor nos ponemos a esto no?

Mike quería saber que le ocurría, quería ayudarla pero al ver que la diva no estaba por la labor... ademas, ellos dos nunca fueron grandes amigos. Y ademas tenia una idea de lo que se podía tratar, Tina le había contado lo que vio el día de la fiesta entre Quinn y Rachel, y eso le hacia estar seguro del motivo de la tristeza de Rachel, pero no quería decir nada. No era nadie para decir nada, y ademas no sabia como ayudar a la morena. Por lo que mejor se quedaba al margen...

Siguieron estudiando hasta que el padre de la diva los llamo para comer, después de eso Mike se fue de casa de la diva, prometiendo le volver el lunes para ayudarle mas.

La morena espero hasta que también su padre Hiram se fuera, ya que tenia que trabajar en el hospital, para ir a encerrarse a su cuarto. No tenia ganas de hacer nada mas...Solo pensar en Quinn. Y mientras pensaba en Quinn, volvio a coger el móvil Para comprobar si la rubia le había contestado algún mensaje, por supuesto no lo había hecho. Sin embargo si que tenia un mensaje de Finn.

**_"hola Rach, espero que estés ya despierta,_**  
><em><strong>sino llamame cuando lo estés. F"<strong>_

tiro su móvil encima de la cama, no quería hablar con nadie ahora, ya le llamaría mas tarde...

* * *

><p><span>DOMINGO POR LA TARDE.<span>

Quinn se habia pasado toda la mañana con su madre, visitando a unas amigas de la mujer, nuevas amistades por supuesto, las antiguas no las conservaba ya. Por lo que el dia domingo se le habia pasado bastante rapido, y por lo menos no estuvo pensado todo el dia en cierta morena de ojos grandes y marrones.

Ahora estaban de vuelta en casa, ambas sentadas en el sofá viendo la segunda temporada de The Walking Dead, a Quinn le encantaba esa serie al igual que a su madre...

Estaban entretenidas viendo la serie cuando el móvil de la rubia empezó a sonar, la rubia cogió el móvil cansada pues sabia quien era... Estaba dispuesta a apagar el móvil, pero cuando lo cogió se fijo en que no era Rachel la que llamaba, era la chica Inchausti.

Se disculpo con su madre para poder hablar a solas, y dejarle ver la serie tranquila, y se fue al jardín delantero.

Q: hola...(dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa)

A: hola, hola! (la voz que se escuchaba al otro lado de la linea era una voz suave y un poco grave, pero sobretodo se escuchaba alegre)

Q: valla, parece que estamos muy contentas...

A: lo estoy, ¿porque no estarlo? La vida es bella! Jajjajaja

Q: okey! Estas borracha... ES DOMINGO AMAGOIA! (le dijo gritando divertida) como puedes estar un domingo borracha?

A: hey, primero, Amagoia Inchausti no se emborracha, estoy contenta nada mas...

Q: si claro...¿y el punto numero 2?

A: JAJAJAJAJ, ¿que punto dos? No importa, el caso es que puede que lo este un poco. Pero es que estoy en una fiesta, y bueno... ya sabes.

Q: jajaja, me lo imagine. Pero se puede saber que haces llamándome cuando estas en una fiesta? _"borrachos..."_

A: me aburría y dije, ¿porque no llamo a Quinnie? Ella siempre supo quitarme el aburrimiento... (esa ultima frase la dijo con tono sensual, seguramente recordando los momentos con la rubia

Q: okey, voy a olvidar que has dicho eso, y voy a repetir mi pregunta. ¿porque me llamas? (dijo zanjando el tema)

A: huye COBARDE! Jajajajajja (rió haciendo reír también a Quinn)

Q: dale, dime que ocurre.

A: ufff, me conoces muy bien...(dijo haciendo un puchero, Quinn no la veía pero estaba segura de que lo estaba haciendo) Mi novio, bueno ex-novio, vino a la fiesta con una chica. 1 semana Quinn! Eso es lo que llevamos separados, y el ya se busco a otra... lo odio. (dijo empezando a sollozar)

Quinn negó con la cabeza divertida, Amagoia no solía llorar delante de nadie, y que lo hiciera ahora era gracioso, porque la chica estaba borracha y cuando se acordara al día siguiente de que había llorado por teléfono por su ex, se querría matar...

Q: vale, escucha Amagoia, necesitas irte de esa fiesta, si te quedas dos segundo mas la vas a cagar, pero bien... vete de ahí...(le dijo seria, le divertía toda aquella situación, pero la chica no dejaba de ser su amiga, y sabia que si se quedaba iban a pasar cosas malas)

A: esta bien...mama

Q: jajaja, bueno dime si estas con tu hermano o con tu primo...

A: estoy con los dos, pero Gastón esta con una chica y mi primo...(dijo haciendo una pausa, Quinn supo que le estaría buscando con la mirada) mi primo esta con la novia...

Q: dios! Tienes algún amigo de confianza que te pueda llevar a casa? No puedes conducir borracha. Y si interrumpes el momento de tu primo o tu hermano...(dijo esto ultimo entre seria y divertida, dejando a medias la frase)

A: tienes razón Quinnie.

Q: no me digas así! (le dijo enfadada)

A: creo que le diré a Allegra que me lleve, ya la conoces te acuerdas? Rubia y de ojos azules...(le dijo haciendo caso omiso al grito de la rubia pidiéndole que no la llamara Quinnie)

Q: si si, se quien es. Llamame cuando llegues a casa quieres?

A: ¿cuando llegue a mi casa o a la tuya? (la rubia escucho la voz de la chica confundida) no recuerdo haberte dicho que iba a ir a Lima el martes...

Q: que? Lima! De que hablas Amagoia?

A: oh, creo que hable de mas, tengo que dejar de beber...

Q: obviamente si, pero explicame lo de que vienes a Lima...

A: hey Allegra espera! (grito haciendo que Quinn se alejara el móvil de la oreja) Adiós Quinn mañana te llamo...

Q: no, no cuel...(se quedo a medias de la frase por que la chica ya había colgado) dios! Odio a los borrachos...un momento que era eso de venir a Lima?

Quinn se quedo un rato en el jardín pensando en lo que le dijo la chica de ir a Lima. ¿seria verdad o solo eran desvarios de una chica borracha?

Se metió de nuevo en su casa en busca de su madre, al recordar que Amagoia le habia dejado caer el día antes que había hablado con su madre. Seguro que ella sabia algo...

Q: mama. (dijo llegando al sofá, sentándose al lado de la mujer) ¿que sabes tu del viaje de Amagoia a Lima? (dijo haciéndole creer que ya lo sabia, seguramente Inchausti le había dicho que no le dijera nada, pero esta borracha se le había escapado)

J: Ella te lo dijo? Pensé que había dicho que seria una sorpresa...(dijo un poco confundida, cayendo en la trampa de su hija)

Q: _"lo sabia! Que rápido caes madre" _si me lo ha dicho, pero digamos que no estaba en todos sus sentidos, así que seguramente se arrepentirá por habérmelo dicho...

J: ya...

Q: mama, explicámelo.

J: bueno, el otro día llamo y estuvimos hablando un rato, hasta que me dijo que estaba pensando en tomarse unas vacaciones aquí en Lima, y que si podía buscarle un buen hotel, ya que no quería quedarse las instalaciones del Mandalay, pero obviamente le ofrecí la casa. Así que el martes pasare por ella al aeropuerto por la tarde, se quedara en la habitación de invitados...

Q: genial! (dijo feliz, de verdad quería volver a verla, necesitaba el apoyo de una amiga como ella) ¿pero porque no me habías dicho nada madre?

J: bueno ella quería que fuera una sorpresa, ya sabes como son los Inchausti... (dijo sonriendo y guardando silencio un rato mientras seguía viendo la tele) ¿sabes Quinn? Me alegra mucho que seas tan amiga de ella, es una buena chica...

Q: lose madre, va a ser genial que este aquí...

Madre e hija devolvieron la vista a la televisión, dando por terminada la conversación, mientras Quinn pensaba en Amagoia y en lo que su madre le había dicho.

Q: _"si supieras cuan amigas llegamos a ser...me temo que no te gustaría tanto" (_pensó Quinn divertida.)

Si la gente pudiera leer los pensamientos, seguramente mas de alguno se llevaría una sorpresa...Su madre la primera, si pudiera ver lo que Quinn estaba recordando en ese momento.

Cuando Quinn conoció a Amagoia fue en verano, el mismo verano que se había convertido en una bad-ass. Su madre le había pedido que fuera con ella a New York, allí pasarían el mes de agosto. Cuando llego a la mansión Inchausti se quedo sorprendía, era una casa enorme. Normal, si consideraba que eran una familia enorme. Quinn no lograba entenderlo del todo, pero realmente le gustaba: los Inchausti habían decidido vivir todos bajo el mismo techo, queriendo así mantenerse todos unidos. Por lo que la casa estaba siempre llena de gente, eran 4 familia, los 4 hijos de los Inchausti, con hijos incluidos, y algún que otro nieto.

Los conoció a todos el primer día que llego, a todos menos a dos. Cuando se los presentaron a Quinn le costo siglos aprender a pronunciar sus nombres, ya que todos eran nombre vascos, bastante bonitos tenia que decir...

Los mas jóvenes, es decir, los de su edad eran 7 chicos.

Luca y Allegra Franccini Inchausti, los nietos mayores de Jhon Inchausti, gemelos. De 20 años. Luca era serio y responsable, y Quinn siempre lo vio muy aburrido. Metido siempre en los asuntos del Mandalay, le encantaba ayudar a la gente. Allegra en cambio era mas alegre, como su nombre decía. A ella no la conoció hasta tiempo mas tarde, cuando llego de las vacaciones con Amagoia.

Eneko y Rubén Remington Inchausti, los nietos menores de Jhon. De 18 y 16 años respectivamente. El primero alegre y risueño, muy parecido a Thiago, el segundo algo mas serio, pero bastante sociable.

Thiago Bauer Inchausti, era el nieto menor de Mikel,de Luz, hija pequeña de este, y de Cristobal Bauer. Eran un chico de 17 años, y el único hijo de los antes nombrados. Alegre, amable y cariñoso. El chico perfecto, y eso sin contar lo guapo que era. Con el congenio muy bien los dos primeros días que estuvo allí, hasta que conoció a Amagoia.

Gaston y Amagoia. Los hermanos Inchausti Miller. A el chico lo conoció a la par de los anteriores, menos Allegra, y le cayo bastante pesado al principio. No dejaba de querer ligar con ella, pero después entendió que no tenia nada que hacer con ella. Un chico inteligente, y astuto. Buena persona.

A las ultimas que conoció fue a Amagoia y a Allegra, por lo que sabia las dos habían estado de vacaciones en julio por su cuenta, y no llegaban hasta días después de estar Quinn en la mansión. Cuando las conoció le cayeron mal ambas, algo parecido que con Gaston. Allegra era una chica demasiado vanidosa para su gusto. Demasiado Quinn perra a cargo Fabray. En cambio Amagoia fue otro tema...

Las habitaciones de invitados no tenían baño propio por lo que tenían que utilizar uno que estaba al final del pasillo, bastante grande la verdad. El día que las dos primera llegaron de sus vacaciones Quinn estaba en su cuarto descansando, por lo que no se dio cuenta. Cuando se levanto de la cama para ir a ducharse, tampoco se había dado cuenta. Se metió en el baño de invitados y se extraño un poco cuando vio que la bañera estaba llena, rebosante de espuma, inmediatamente pensó que tal vez había alguien allí, pero no vio a nadie dentro de la bañera, por lo que le resto importancia y desnudándose rápido se metió allí. Al principio no noto nada raro pues la ducha era bastante grande, pero cuando se estaba acomodando en la bañera, noto algo que claramente no era suyo. Algo suave...piel. Piel que no era suya.

**_FLASHBACK._**

Q: AH! (grito saltando de la bañera olvidándose que estaba denuda)

Quinn estaba en frente de la bañera gritando, cuando vio que de la misma bañera salio otra chica. Igual de alterada que ella. Ambas se miraron perplejas, sin saber que decir. La chica frente a Quinn también se había olvidado que estaba desnuda.

El susto de Quinn paso cuando se fijo en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica frente a ella. Aun tenia espuma por su cuerpo, pero no la suficiente como para tapar lo necesario.

Era morena, castaña en realidad, por lo que pudo ver de ojos azules, y mirada un poco achinada, pero no mucho. Era casi de su altura, aunque mas delgada que ella, y tenia un cuerpo de infarto...

Abdomen plano, piernas largas y firmes y pechos un poco grandes pero firmes...

Ya antes se había fijado en algunas chicas, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era increíble. Solo había mirado un rato a la chica castaña, y Quinn ya se había excitado. Se sentía como un chico...

Mientras la chica que estaba frente a ella la miraba igual, aunque mas descaradamente que Quinn. Literalmente se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior...Aquel descubrimiento puso alerta a Quinn, quien rápidamente se puso una toalla alrededor.

A: valla, yo quería seguir mirando, pero bueno...(dijo atrevidamente, sin preocuparse de su desnudez)

Q: ¿tu quien eres?

A: jaa, tiene gracia. Esa pregunta la deberia hacer yo, estas en mi casa rubia sexy.(dijo haciendo que Quinn la mirara perpleja por aquel apodo)

Q: me llamo Quinn, no rubia sexy.

A: como sea. Quien eres y que haces en mi casa?

Q: soy Quinn Fabray, estoy de invitada en tu casa, me dices ahora quien eres. (le dijo seria)

A: así que Fabray. Te pareces a tu madre...(dijo observándola, mientras se acercaba a ella) soy Amagoia Inchausti. Un placer sexy.

le dijo de firma sensual acortando la distancia entre ellas y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, para después pegar su cuerpo al de la rubia y coger una toalla que había detrás de esta. Poniendo mas que nerviosa a Quinn, quien había tenido que cerrar los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró de lleno con la mirada divertida de Amagoia. ¿que le pasaba? Ella era Quinn Fabray, y se estaba dejando tomar el pelo por una recién conocida...

A: si me das unos minutos te dejo el baño libre...

Q: pensé que los Inchausti tenían cuarto de baño en sus habitaciones.

A: y así es, pero el mio esta roto. 5 minutos sexy...

Quinn resoplo ante ese apodo, sabia que no se lo iba a quitar tan fácilmente...

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

Si su madre supiera como fue su primer encuentro se reiría, si su madre supiera como la había mirado aquel día le daría un infarto...

Y si supiera lo que paso después seguramente de la daría un derrame cerebral...

Desde ese día la rubia había intentado evitar a Amagoia, pero sin éxito. La chica parecía disfrutar molestándola, e insinuándose. Pero por lo que pudo ver una noche de fiesta, no solo era con ella. La castaña, según le había dicho Thiago, era una histérica. Le encantaba meterse con todos y todas, para luego dejarlos con las ganas. Había tenido un novio serio, pero nada mas... desde que lo habían dejado se dedicaba a entintar ligar con la primera persona que le gustara, pero con ninguno llegaba a nada. Estaba lo bastante dolida como para tener algo serio, o no serio. O eso pensó Quinn.

Era heterosexual, raro ya que también ligaba con chicas. Pero según le dijo un día la misma Amagoia, **_"_****_jugar no esta prohibido querida Quinn. Y jugar con chicas es lo mas sexy y excitante del mundo, no hay nada como la sensibilidad y sensualidad de una chica. Pero yo tengo claras mis preferencias, no me veo en el futuro con una chica...solo es un juego de adolescente"_**

Y que juego...ellas había estado jugando ese juego la mitad del mes de agosto... Cuando porfin una noche, Quinn había caído ante sus encantos... Esa fue la primera noche que se acostaron. Raro, pues por lo que tenia entendido la castaña nunca pasaba de ligar, nunca se acostaba con nadie...Pero ellas lo habían hecho, y Quinn prefirió no preguntar.

Desde ese día, se veían cada vez que podían a escondidas, y disfrutaban todo su tiempo libre teniendo sexo, hablando de sus vidas y planeando fiestas... En las 3 semanas que estuvieron juntas se conocieron a la perfección, incluso Quinn le había contado sobre Rachel, su embarazo, Finn, Puck... y Amagoia le había hablado sobre ese chico que se fue sin importarle sus sentimientos, Jim.

Después de ese mes, siguieron hablando casi todos los días, hasta que en diciembre la rubia viajo de nuevo, y conoció al nuevo novio de la castaña. Al parecer había encontrado al chico de sus sueños. Pero por lo que le había dicho hace un rato, las cosas no habían salido bien...Ya se enteraría de todo el martes cuando viniera. La necesitaba, Amagoia era la única capaz de darle los consejos adecuados...

* * *

><p><span>DOMINGO NOCHE.<span>

Simon no habia podido dormir nada en todo el dia. El dia anterior cuando llego de su salida con los chicos del Glee, habia ido directo a su cuarto din querer ver a nadie. Pero no habia podido domir, porque encuanto cerraba los ojos, asu mente venian imagenes de Sebastian. Por lo que se paso toda la noche jugando en el ordenador...

El domingo por la mañana habia ido a correr, estuvo dos horas corriendo sin parar, hasta que su cuerpo lo obligo a detenerse.

Descanso un poco y después fue a un pequeño gimnasio de boxeo que habían abierto en el año 2001, necesitaba descargarse y esa era la única forma.

Cuando volvió a su casa por la tarde estaba destrozado, Vale le había dejado claro que no se acercara a 20 M. de ella, olía fatal. Por lo que se fue a la ducha y después se tumbo en la cama esperando que así por fin consiguiera dormir un poco sin pensar en el pasado, su pasado.

Pero no lo consiguió, por eso ahora estaba fuera de la casa, pensando.

B: hey, porque no intentas dormir un poco, hoy estuviste todo el día ejercitándote... debes estar cansado (dijo Bruno acercándose a el)

S: no puedo dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos le veo a el. Veo lo que me hizo, lo que me hizo haceros...Y me siento tan miserable. Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas fuerte...

B: tu no tienes la culpa simon, solo fuiste la marioneta de sebastian.

S: no Bruno, yo si tuve la culpa No debí ser tan débil. Si hubiera sido un poco menos egoísta y débil ahora posiblemente tu estarías feliz, celebrando que porfió tu padre estaria sobrio. Yo lo sabotee cuando intento dejar de beber. El... (suspiro para luego agachar la cabeza) el de verdad lo estaba consiguiendo y yo volví a meterlo en ese mundo, igual que aleje a Papa y la tía Rach.

Bruno estaba a su lado tenso, con los ojos llorosos recordando cuando su padre volvió a beber, lo decepcionado que se había sentido. Ese día había decidido dejar de intentarlo de esa forma...

B: porque no me cuentas que fue lo que te dijo Sebastian para entrar en ti de esa forma. (dijo sentándose en el suelo al lado de Simon)

S: es difícil...

B: tenemos tiempo, y yo soy muy listo...(dijo sonriendo, dándole confianza a Simon para que hablara con el)

S: ¿como consigues que un niño de 5 años haga algo que no quiere?

B: eh? no lose, supongo que diciéndole que lo haga, que su madre quiere que lo haga. Ya sabes, los niños tienen confianza ciega en sus madres a esa edad, hacen todo lo que ellas dicen...

S: ¿como consigues que un borracho haga algo que no quiere? (Bruno le miro confundido, que tenían que ver esas preguntas con la historia de sebastian?)

B: pues, supongo que prometiendo le mas alcohol y fiesta no?

S: ¿como consigues que un chico solitario que ha visto toda su vida sufrir a su madre, haga algo malo?

Porfin Bruno lo entendió...Sebastian le había tratado como si fuera un niño pequeño o un borracho, había utilizado la única debilidad de Simon, Santana, para ponerle de su lado...

B: ¿que te prometio Sebastian cambio de ayudarlo? (le pregunto directamente, no necesitaban divagar mas...)

**_FLASHBACK._**

Simon estaba sentado en una mesa apartada, en la cafetería de Lima, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Sebastian Smythe.

SI: ¿que haces aquí? Creí haber dejado claro que no te quería cerca de mi...(le dijo enfadado)

había estado semanas detrás de Simon, insinuándole cosas, contándole cosas de su madre que el no sabia que habían pasado, pero que tampoco sabia si eran cierta. Y alguna vez incluso había dejado caer la palabra venganza.

Las primeras veces Simon le dejo claro que no le quería cerca de el, que se alejara. Su madre había dejado bastante claro que no era de fiar, igualmente Kurt...

Pero Sebastian no desistía. Y ahí estaba, una vez mas...

SE: tengo un trato que proponerte...

SI: no necesito escucharlo para saber que no quiero aceptarlo(se levanto de la silla y se acerco peligrosamente a Sebastian enfrentando sus rostros) alejate de mi y de mi familia, no te lo volveré a repetir...

Dicho eso Simon se fue, pero antes de que saliera la voz de Sebastian lo detuvo.

SE: si me ayudas, sacare a tu madre de esa estúpida depresión, pagare el mejor centro para que le traten su depresión, incluso buscare yo mismo a Brittany, si eso hace feliz a tu madre...

Simon detuvo sus pasos y Sebastian supo que ya lo tenia, no había nada mas fuerte que el amor de una madre a un hijo y viceversa...

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

B: es un cretino... siempre utilizando a la gente como si fueran marioneta suyas...(dijo enfadado dando un puño al césped, bajo la atenta mirada de Simon) cuéntame que mas te dijo, que te pidió que hicieras Simon...necesito saberlo.

S: el...(agacho la cabeza y suspiro avergonzado) el quería que yo trabajara para el. Quería vengarse de nuestros padre por algo que le había hecho en la universidad, y yo era su caballo de troya.

B: ¿y que se supone que hicieron nuestros padre contra el?

S: no lo se muy bien, pero creo que fue algo sobre Kurt. En la universidad Sebastian era una mas del grupo, incluso vivia con Kurt, Blaine y Rachel en New York. Pero algo paso en esos años, que hizo que Sebastian volviera a ser el de antes, mezquino y egoísta. No se que le hicieron nuestros padre...solo se que los odia..

B: ya averiguaremos que paso. Pero necesito que me digas que te hizo hacer.

S: ufff, el primer objetivo era la tía Rachel. (dijo sorprendiendo a Bruno) Veras, yo tenia que cumplir todos los objetivos que me marcaba para conseguir ayuda para mi madre. El primero era la tía, yo tenia que hacer que ella se quedara a vivir en New York, que desistiera de su idea de venirse a Lima. (Bruno lo miro desconcertado, ¿que se perdía? Simon lo miro sabiendo porque esa mirada) Recuerdas las ultimas vacaciones que pasamos juntos?

B: si, lo recuerdo...

S: tu no lo sabes, y yo tampoco lo sabia hasta que Sebastian me lo dijo. Ese ultimo verano la tía Rach y...y tu mama, se habían acercado. (dijo mirando al rubio que lo miraba sorprendido) Tanto que la tía Rachel le prometió a Quinn volver a Lima por ella, le dijo que necesitaba estar a su lado, ayudarla. Por eso ese año las cosas parecían ir mejor entre ellas..

B: si, es cierto las cosas estaban menos tensas entre ellas ese año... pero como sabia Sebastian eso.?

S: puso cámaras por toda la casa, antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Ese tipo es un completo psicópata...

B: si, si que lo es(dijo sorprendido)

S: Sebastian me pidió que viajara a New York y que evitara que la tía Rachel viajara, no las quería juntas... Me dijo incluso las palabras que quería que le dijera a Rachel...(dijo soltando un sollozo al recordar la cara de dolor que tenia ese día la morena)

B: que le dijiste?

S: le dije que había visto a la tía Quinn con un chico nuevo, que la había escuchado decir a mama que iba a dejar a Sam, porque quería empezar algo con este chico nuevo una nueva vida. También le dije que en Lima no tenia nada que hacer...

B: oh dios! (dijo llevándose las manos a la cara y soltando una lagrima) mama estuvo triste por eso. Paso de estar con una sonrisa todos los días a estar llorando por los rincones de la casa...

S: lo siento. (dijo lleno de remordimiento. Sabia cuanto había sufrido Bruno por eso)

B: esta bien, no fue tu culpa. (la seriedad con la que dijo esa frase dejo a Simon perplejo, solo pudiendo volver a agachar la cabeza) sigue...

S: después de tía Rach, venia tía Quinn...lo siento de verdad Bruno, no me quedaba de otra era mi madre...

Simon soltó a llorar y Bruno supo que lo que venia era fuerte. Así que se mantuvo todo lo fuerte que pudo e hizo seguir a Simon, debía saberlo todo.

B: sigue.

S: yo incendie la tienda de tía Quinn. (dijo susurrando, pero suficiente para que Bruno lo escuchara y apretara los puños aun mas fuerte, llegando a hacerse daño) el me obligo, debía hacerlo si quería ayudar a mamá. Y también tuve la culpa de que el tío Sam volviera a beber...(miro a Bruno que ahora tenia los ojos cerrados, y una clara mueca de rabia en su rostro) Insulte a papá, lo aleje de mi porque era lo que Sebastian quería, metí cizaña entre Kurt y Blaine, pero eso no funciono con ellos, y Sebastian se enfado conmigo. Tenia un fijación especial con Kurt y Blaine, y cuando ninguno de sus planes contra ellos funciono, arremetió contra mi. No ayudo a mamá tal como me había prometido, al contrario, le envió fotos de Brittany con una chica besándose. Eso descontrolo aun mas a mamá, y ami con ello. (había dicho todo eso sin parar, ya que Bruno no parecía querer interrumpir.) Un día simplemente me canse, y me fui a Argentina. Y lo que viene después ya lo conoces.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Bruno pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Simon, ¿como podía existir alguien tan despiadado con Sebastian Smythe? ¿que era aquello tan grave que le habían hecho en la universidad?

Se levanto lentamente del suelo ante la atenta mirada de Simon, y le tendió la mano para que el también se levantara.

B: necesito llevarte a un sitio, a ver a alguien.

S: ¿a quien?

B: a alguien que te va a ayudar, pero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a alterar y la vas escuchar antes de decir nada...

S: no es un poco tarde para visitar a alguien?(dijo siguiendo a Bruno fuera de la casa)

B: si, pero tu llevas todo el día fuera de casa asique solo encontré este momento. Vamos.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Simon se iba a subir al coche pero el rubio lo paro diciéndole que irían andando.

No habían recorrido mucho, cuando llegaron a la casa de Sol. Simon miro extrañado la casa, no sabia quien podía vivir ahí.

Entraron al jardín delantero de la casa y se acercaron a la puerta. Simon detrás de Bruno siempre. El rubio toco el timbre y ambos esperaron a que abrieran la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió y Sol se dejo ver, Simon enmudeció, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla, desde que se había vuelto a Argentina...

S: sol! (dijo sorprendido para luego lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente. No le importaba que hacia solo le importaba que estaba ahí con el, y que porfin podía abrazarla de nuevo)

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba sentada en su cama viendo fotos que había tomado en el verano cuando su madre toco la puerta.<p>

Q: adelante madre!(dijo elevando la voz y dejando las fotos aun lado, escondiendo una en la que salían besándose con Amagoia)

J: hija, te llaman.

Judy se adentro en la habitación entregándole el teléfono inalambrico a la rubia que la miraba desconcertada,¿quien la podía llamar a esa hora un domingo?

J: cuando termines baja a cenar.

La mujer salio luego de que Quinn asintiera a su petición, y entonces la rubia contesto el teléfono.

Q: diga?

X: por favor no me cuelgues, (dijo la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, Quinn resoplo pues ya sabia quien era) ya se que soy la ultima persona con la que quieres hablar, pero de verdad necesito contarte algo Quinn.

Q: ¿que quieres Rachel? El que no te coja las llamadas y no responda tus mensajes significa algo sabes? (dijo dejandole ver que no quería hablar con ella)

R: necesito hablar contigo Quinn, por favor, no puedes negarme eso...(le dijo casi rogándole)

Q. habla...tienes un minuto, y te quedan 40 segundos..

R: que? No Quinn, necesito que hablemos en persona, esto es muy importante...

Q: bien. (la morena sonrió al otro lado de la linea, porfin...) pero yo no quiero hablar contigo en persona (dijo haciendo que la morena borrara su sonrisa inmediatamente) Así que acabas de perder tu única oportunidad. Escuchame Berry, a partir de ahora no quiero que te acerques a menos de 10 metros de mi, no quiero que me mires ni que me hables, ni siquiera que hables de mi. Olvida todo lo que paso entre nosotras, las palabras, el maldito beso y las caricias... tienes un novio del que hacerte cargo. Yo no soy nadie en tu vida, al igual que tu no eres nadie en la miá, así que alejate de mi por las buenas. (todo esto lo decía de forma fría, pero muriéndose por dentro, consiguiendo que Rachel empezara a llorar) No hagas que arremeta contra ti, deja los mensajes y las llamadas o te juro que soy capaz de denunciarte Berry. Lo que paso no significo nada para mi, fue solo un estúpido juego...

Dicho eso colgó el teléfono, no quería escuchar a la diva llorando del otro lado. Pero si seguía hablando no tardaría en desmoronarse ella, y no podía darse el lujo de caer frente a Rachel, ella ya se había burlado de ella, no podía permitir que lo siguiera haciendo. Rachel seria una gran actriz en Broadway algún día, sin duda su facilidad de llorar sin sentirlo era extraordinaria. Si la rubia no la conociera habría salido corriendo de su casa a casa de los Berry para abrazar fuertemente a la morena y disculparse por sus duras palabras. Pero ella conocía a Rachel Berry, le gustaba tener todo para ella, y hacia cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, pero ella no seria una mas...Ya no le creía a Rachel, ya sabia cual era su truco, y no iba a volver a caer solo por escucharla llorar.

Se limpio las pocas lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos y bajo las escaleras para cenar con su madre.

Q: "a la mierda Rachel Berry! Vas a saber quien soy Berry, nadie se ríe de Quinn Fabray"

pensó Quinn mientras bajaba las escaleras, con una mirada mas propia de Quinn perra a cargo Fabray que de la nueva Quinn... el día lunes seria un día interesante.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba en su cuarto llorando destrozada, porque le pasaba eso a ella?. Sabia que se lo merecia, debió haber hecho las cosas de otra forma... Quinn la odiaba, se lo había dejado claro, había sido solo un juego para ella. Ella se enamoraba de la rubia, y esta solo jugaba con ella...<p>

Detuvo su llanto un momento para coger de nuevo su móvil y marcar un numero que se sabia muy bien.

Espero paciente, aun llorando, hasta que de la otra linea le atendieron.

F: si?

R: Finn, te necesito! (le dijo llorando al chico)

F: donde estas?

R. en casa, ven Finn, por favor, te necesito.

F: ya voy, no te preocupes, y calmate por favor. No tardo.

Finn colgó el teléfono y se encamino a casa de Rachel,le daba igual la hora o que los padre de la chica estuvieran allí, el solo necesitaba estar con ella, saber que estaba bien...

Mientras Rachel lo esperaba llorando en la cama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NI GLEE NI CASI ANGELES ME PERTENECE.<em>**

Amagoia Inchausti, imaginarosla como euge suarez... jazmin en casi angeles, solo que con el pelo castaño


	14. un abrazo amigo

**_CHAPTER FOURTEEN: UN ABRAZO AMIGO._**

Sam Evans era un chico tranquilo, responsable y sobretodo fiel a sus decisiones. Una vez que tomaba una decisión, no había poder humano que le impidiera llevar a cabo su idea. Lo hizo cuando creyó que Quinn le era infiel con Finn, y estaba vez también lo iba a hacer.

Era fácil, solo tenia que ir al Mckliney y hacer como si ella no hubiera formado parte de su vida sentimental, solo tenia que olvidar aquel verano y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos hasta el viernes pasado. Tratarla como una amiga mas... Si, era fácil.

Había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás.

S: _"mierda"_ (pensó el rubio mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesto a salir del colegio)

Que probabilidades había de que se topara de bruces con Mercedes Jones y su novio besándose en mitad del pasillo del colegio a las 8 de la mañana? Fue la primera imagen que vio nada mas entrar, y todo lo que antes se había prometido a si mismo que no haría, lo estaba haciendo.

1: no huir si ves algo que no te gusta.  
>Nada mas ver aquel beso, se dio la vuelta queriendo salir de ese colegio.<p>

2: ser fuerte.  
>Sus lagrimas ya estaban amenazando con empezar a caer.<p>

3: ante todo, lo mas importante es no cometer una locura...  
>Había empezado a abrir la puerta del colegio para poder salir cuando, llevando sus mano a su cara y limpiando cualquier prueba de lagrimas, se dio media vuelta de nuevo dispuesto a enfrentarse de nuevo a ella y dejar las cosas claras, por mucho que el viernes ya quedaran claras... Estaba apunto de cometer una locura.<p>

Sam caminaba a paso firme y rápido al encuentro de la feliz pareja, estaba decidido a enfrentar a Shane. Incluso estaba pensando seriamente en decirle que había sido el quien había besado a su novia días antes...

daba igual si la cagaba, le daba igual si mercedes le odiaba por ello. El solo estaba siguiendo un impulso...

V: hey Sam!

Valerie se puso enfrente de Sam justo antes de que este llegara donde la pareja. El chico detuvo su paso y miro mal a Vale por un momento, le había interrumpido en un momento importante. Dirigió su vista de nuevo a la pareja y vio como estos ya se iban, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia...

V:hey! Estas bien?

La voz de la chica rubia sonaba preocupada, y entonces Sam callo por fin en cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. ¿de verdad se iba a enfrentar a Shane por alguien como Mercedes? Ella no había hecho nada mas que darle negativas, y el estaba dispuesto a ponerse cara a cara con el grandullón por ella?

S: hey, si estoy bien. (le dijo por fin mirándola y sonriendo le) siento lo de antes, estaba un poco despistado... ¿ocurre algo? _"menos mal que estabas en medio Valerie. Sino, a saber que habría hecho" _(pensó mientras Vale empezaba a hablarle sobre la clase de Matemáticas)

V: bueno, te decía que si te importa que te acompañe a clase, Simon llega un poco tarde, y realmente no se donde están aun las clases aquí...

Sam asintió y le sonrió para luego empezar a andar con la rubia a su lado, mientras Vale pensaba que había sido la idea mas absurda que había tenido. Ella conocía el Mckliney de lado a lado, se conocía todas las aulas, y por supuesto como buena capitana de las animadoras también se conocía todos los sitios secretos que había en el colegio... Alguna ventaja tenia que tener el estar bajo las ordenes de Sue Silvester..

Si, aun era la entrenadora de las animadoras en su año, o al menos lo fue hasta el año en el que ella se graduó, supo por parte de su tío Kurt, que ese año la entrenadora había decidido dejar su puesto a alguien nuevo... Un alivio para todas las animadoras y para los demás alumnos...Sue Silvester no cambiaría nunca.

V: y entonces, el profesor Schuester propone cada semana un tema sobre el que cantar en el Glee club? (le pregunto, ahora sentada en su silla justo al lado de Sam, que se había puesto ahí para hablar con ella puesto que aun eran los únicos en el aula)

S: así es, por ejemplo el tema de la semana pasada era Michel, no se cual sera esta semana, pero espero que no s...

El chico se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Finn y Rachel a la clase. venian abrazados, muy abrazados para haber roto...

R: hola chicos! (dijo la morena acercándose a ellos para saludarlos)  
>V: Hola Rachel!(le dijo sonriendole tiernamente, haciendo que la morena se derritiera por dentro)<p>

R: _"te pareces tanto a ella..."_

S: hola Rach. No es por ser borde, pero que haces aquí? Tu no tienes matemáticas con nosotros...

F: ohh, pasa que la clase de Rach estaba sola y no quería que se quedara sola, dentro de un rato la llevo a su clase. ¿no Rach?

La diva sonrió y asintió volviendo a abrazar al chico.

V: Rachel, perdón que me meta, ¿pero estas bien? Te veo un poco triste...

R: ohh, gracias por preocuparte Valerie, y si, estoy bien. Es solo que esta noche no he dormido, pero nada que no arregle una tarde de Glee club...(dijo con una sonrisa al pensar en lo que venia horas después, tenia preparada una canción para Quinn)

S: y como siempre Rachel Berry hablando de mas... (dijo divertido haciendo reír a los otros dos, y que Rachel le sacara la lengua.)

R: tranquilo Sam, no hablare mas en tu presencia...al menos no por ahora. Debo ir a clases ya, Finn...

F: por supuesto, vamos...

Sam y Valerie se quedaron en el aula hablando sobre Rachel y sobre el glee, mientras Finn acompañada a la morena a clases.

Estaban ya apunto de llegar a el aula de la diva cuando a lo lejos, en su taquilla, divisaron a Quinn.

R: Finn...(le dijo nerviosa agarrando su brazo con fuerza)

F: lose, lose. Tranquila...(dijo apartándose de la morena, que lo miro confundida) realmente creo que es una mala idea que ella nos vea así, tu y yo sabemos que hemos roto y que ahora somos amigos Rach, pero ella no, así que lo mejor es que mientras estemos aquí y tu no hallas solucionado tu problema con ella, nos alejemos...

R: pero Finn, yo te necesito...eres mi único apollo en este momento...

F: lo se Rach, y lo seré siempre. Sino fuera así, no habría ido ayer a tu casa a la noche, enfrentándome incluso a tus padres... ni me hubiera metido por la ventana después de que ellos me echaran...(dijo esto ultimo riendo, no lo habían echado, pero...) el caso es que ahora no es recomendable. Vamos, mira como nos ve Quinn, y ni siquiera estoy cerca tuyo...imagina lo que habría hecho si nos ve cuando entramos a clase...

Dicho eso la morena volteo a ver a Quinn, y efectivamente esta los estaba mirando con rabia y dolor...

R: esta bien. (dijo suspirando, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era estar sola, tenia a Kurt y Mercedes, pero ninguno de ellos sabia lo de Quinn, solo Finn) creo que iré a hablar con ella...

F: aunque te diga que no, lo vas a hacer asique...

Rachel sonrió al saber que el chico la conocía bastante bien, se despidió de el con una sonrisa, y luego de perderle de vista dirigió sus pasos hacia Quinn. Quien seguía mirándola...pero era una mirada que no le gustaba. Le recordaba mucho a los tiempos en los que Quinn le tiraba Slushies...

Se paro frente a la rubia, que ahora estaba cerrando su taquilla, y seguia mirándola fríamente.

R:Qui...

Q: te pedí que te mantuvieras alejada de mi Rupaul...(le dijo de manera fría, causando un sollozo de Rachel que no se esperaba ese insulto ni la mirada de superioridad que le daba Quinn en ese momento)

R: Quinn por fav...

Q: sabes que? Te lo voy a repetir para que lo entiendas bien...(le dijo acercándose a su rostro amenzantemente.) te quiero, a mas de 10 metros de mi, no me mires, no me hables, ni siquiera pienses en mi... y ahora...(dijo poniéndose nuevamente enfrente de la diva alejada de ella) vete a buscar a tu novio Finnepto, seguro que hecha de menos su bastoncillo...largate mandhands!

La rubia dijo esto ultimo casi gritando, haciendo que todo los que se encontraban en el pasillo la escucharan y rieran a carcajadas. Haciendo que se rieran de la morena, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían...

Rachel salio corriendo de ahí, con lagrimas en sus ojos, dirección: fuera del colegio, a cualquier parte menos ahí... Realmente le habían dolido las palabras de Quinn.

Salio tan rápido del colegio que no se percato de la presencia de alguien mas que venia en su misma dirección, igual de despistado que ella...

Sin esperarselo su cuerpo choco contra el de otra persona, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

SI: hey, mira por donde vas idiota, ¿o es que necesitas gafas para ver? (dijo Simon levantándose del suelo, sacando todo su gen Lopez a flote, sin ver aun con quien había chocado)

R: per...perdón... (dijo tartamudeando Rachel, aun en el suelo, haciendo reaccionar a Simon)

SI: ohh dios! Lo siento Rachel, no sabia que eras tu, dejame ayudarte.

El chico tendió su mano a la morena para ayudarla a levantarse, y una vez los dos de pie, se fijo en que Rachel estaba llorando.

SI: hey Rachel, estas bien? Porque lloras?

R: no..no es nada, solo una pelusilla...(dijo intentando secar sus ojos)

SI: ya...(dijo sabiendo que le mentía) y que te parece si tu y yo vamos al campo de fútbol y dejamos que esa pelusilla se seca sola...realmente no tengo ganas de ir a clase aun, tengo algunas cosas que digerir. (le dijo recordando lo vivido la noche anterior)

R: ohh, es muy amable de tu parte Simon, pero no puedo saltarme las clases, no esta dentro de mi forma de ser. Y ademas necesito tener mis notas perfect...

SI: si, si, lo que sea. ¿vienes o no? (le dijo interrumpiéndola, al mejor estilo Santana Lopez)

R: ohh dios, creo que te juntas mucho con Santana...(le dijo sorprendida, haciendo reír a Simon)

SI: si yo también lo creo... vamos?

El chico le tendió la mano, esperando que la morena aceptara, y esta dubitativa lo hizo. Rodearon el colegio para ir al campo de fútbol, que a esas horas estaba vació, con Rachel dando pequeñas miradas al colegio. Era la primera vez que se hacia pira de una clase.

* * *

><p>Quinn había visto salir a Rachel del colegio y estuvo tentada a seguirla, pero luego se dijo a si misma que no valía la pena. Rachel tenia que sufrir igual que sufrió ella. Quinn Fabray no era ninguna tonta, y se lo iba a demostrar a Rachel Berry.<p>

Con ese pensamiento, sus pasos la llevaron al despacho de la entrenadora Sue Silvester. Su plan era sencillo. Primero entrar a las cherrios de nuevo, segundo recuperar su puesto dentro del Mckinley y tercero destrozar a Rachel Berry.

Si, sabia que posiblemente se estaba pasando de la raya, pero ella de verdad quería darle todo de si a

la morena, la beso y se entrego a ella de manera espiritual. Los momentos que vivieron en la fiesta fueron increíbles para Quinn, los cariños dados, los besos cortos sin ser vistos por nadie mas, las palabras...Todo había sido maravilloso, y Rachel lo había echado a perder, ella solo quería jugar...

Q: "pues bien, ahora jugaremos, pero ami manera" (pensó entrando al despacho de la entrenadora después de que esta la dejara pasar) hola entrenadora.

S: Q. ¿que quieres? (dijo indicandole que se sentara en la silla enfrente de su escritorio)

Q: vera entrenadora...he estado pensando, y este es mi ultimo año en el Mckinley, y no me gustaría terminar este año como una simple estudiante mas...

S: que quieres decir con eso?

Q: (tomo aire ) lo que quiero, entrenadora, es volver a las cherrios...

S: ohh valla. Debí suponerlo cuando vi entrar tu trasero blanco por esa puerta...(le dijo poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y mirando a Quinn fijamente) tienes mucho descaro al venir aquí, después de haberme abandonado mas de 2 veces, y pretender que te readmita en mi equipo...(dijo negando con la cabeza y volviendo a apoyarse en la silla) sal de mi despacho Q, hoy tengo el día para tonterías...

Quinn iba a reprochar cuando vio que la entrenadora dejo de hacerle caso para leer el periódico que había en la mesa. suspiró y salio del despacho, debía encontrar la forma de que la entrenadora la dejara entrar...

Se fue a su primera clase encontrándose en el camino con Santana y Brittany, quienes la cuestionaron al verla salir del despacho de Sue. La rubia evito la pregunta, respondiendo cualquier cosa, y juntas se fueron a su primera clase.

* * *

><p>Sam estaba aun hablando con Valerie y Finn cuando las tres cherrios entraron en la clase. Inmediatamente el rubio se cambio de sitio, dejando libre el de Quinn. Mientras Finn decidió rodear la clase para sentarse en su sitio, no quería toparse con la rubia, por la mirada que esta le estaba dando seguro que lo descuartizaba si pasaba por su lado...<p>

La rubia se sentó al lado de Vale después de dar una mala mirada a Finn, y resoplo cuando toco la silla.

V: una mala mañana? (le dijo sonriendo)

Q: mala no, pésima. Pero espero que se arregle al finalizar el día... (le devolvió la sonrisa. Quinn se le quedo miranda durante unos minutos atentamente) oye...

V: dime.

Q: deberías reconsiderar entrar en las cherrios...

V: ohh no, realmente no creo que me guste...(dijo poniendo mala cara)

Q: ya, pues quizás si te digo que soy la capitana...(le dijo sonriendo)

V: capitana tu? pense que no estabas en las cherrios... (le dijo desconcertada)

Q: y no lo estoy, pero dentro de poco lo estaré de nuevo, solo me falta que la entrenadora me deje volver...

V: pareces muy segura de ti misma, ¿como sabes que te dejara volver?

Q: jajaja no se lo digas a nadie pero...(dijo acercándose al oído de la otra rubia para susurrarle al oído) creo que soy su punto débil. (termino riendo de nuevo, alejándose de ella) ademas, no seria la primera vez que me deja entrar...

V: si, seguro que si, siempre fuiste su debilidad...(dijo sin pensar)

Q:¿como?

V: esto...digo, tu lo acabas de decir. Y no te ofendas, pero por ahí dicen muchas cosas de ti...(dijo intentando borrar el desconcierto de su madre)

Q: oh ya. Bueno, el caso es que dentro de poco seré la capitana de nuevo, y estaría bien que tu estuvieras dentro...

V: y que te hace pensar que la entrenadora me aceptaría? Oí decir a Santana que el equipo estaba completo...

Q: primero, un equipo de animadoras nunca esta completo. Segundo, eres el tipo de chica que buscaría Sue, es mas, me extraña que aun no te halla buscado... eres atractiva, y pareces estar en forma. Eso es todo lo que a Sue Silvester le importa, para una animadora...

V:ya...(dijo sonriendo sabiendo que su madre tenia razón) Bueno, que te parece si me lo pienso...cuando, tu seas la capitana. Hasta entonces nada...

Q: de acuerdo.

El profesor entro justo en ese momento por lo que las chicas decidieron posponer la charla..

Vale inmediatamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Recuerdos en realidad.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que Sue Silvester se le acerco. Sus palabras fueron cortas, un simple: "tu Fabray, te espero en mi escuadrón de Cherrios" después se alejo, dejando a una desconcertada Vale atrás.

Desde ese día fue una mas de las animadoras de Sue. Poco después se convirtió en la capitana, siguiendo los pasos de su madre como se lo dijo muchas veces la entrenadora.

Y vale sabia que su madre tenia razón, no tardaría en volver a las Cherrios. La entrenadora siempre tuvo una gran debilidad por las Fabray. Primero con su tía Frannie, después con su madre y por ultimo con ella misma. Muchas veces había renunciado a las Cherrios, al igual que su madre, todas esas veces volvió con la entrenadora. Incluso una vez la mismísima entrenadora le pidió que regresara...

Si, definitivamente Quinn Fabray seria de nuevo la capitana de las animadoras y ella se uniría a las Cherrios también. Era su oportunidad para estar mas cerca de las chicas...

Y desde luego seria la oportunidad de oro para la entrenadora Silvester. Seria la primera vez que contara con dos Fabray en el equipo, aunque por supuesto eso solo ella lo sabría...

* * *

><p>Fuera de clases, en el campo de futbol, Simon y Rachel estaban sentados en las gradas finales. Ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos... Recordando como habían llegado ahí.<p>

La morena aun no podía entender como Quinn había vuelto a ser la misma perra de antes. Esta bien, la había cagado, ¿pero realmente se merecía que la tratara así?

Simon a su lado, solo la miraba... el iba a ser el culpable de que la morena perdiera su segunda oportunidad para ser feliz al lado del amor de su vida...

y ahora que la veía ahí, a su lado, tan indefensa...supo que Sol tenia razón, el debía salir a flote. Ser fuerte, por su madre, y sus tíos...

Debía serlo, para poder arreglar todos sus errores... El tenia que conseguir que Rachel Berry volviera a brillar. Ella siempre fue su tía favorita, ni Quinn ni Tina. Ella Rachel Berry, la mujer mas irritable del mundo entero según su madre. Si, irritable pero tierna y cariñosa. Siempre tenia algo que decir cuando el estaba triste, siempre tenia un cuento para contarles, o golosinas de regalo. Por supuesto Simon siempre supo que los favoritos de la morena eran Bruno y Vale. ¿pero quien podía culpara? Después de todo, eran los hijos de Quinn... y el no era envidioso, si algo le habían enseñado sus padres, era a valorar lo que tenia, y a no envidiar lo de los demás. El era feliz con el cariño que su tía le daba, que aunque no era tan grande como el que le daba a sus primos, no era menos. Y sabia que para la diva el era igual de importante que los otros dos...

el sabia que su tía Rachel lo quería, y por eso se sentía aun mas culpable...

por eso había decidido actuar por su parte con Finn. Tal como se lo dijo a Sol la noche anterior.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

Sol y Simon estaban sentados en el sofá abrazados. Bruno se había ido, no quería ver la interacción de estos últimos.

SI: entiendes ahora porque hice todo lo que hice? Se que no estuvo bien, pero yo era débil, y Sebastian se aprovecho se eso...

Sol: lose, y no te culpo, aunque sabes que estuvo mal. Debiste ser mas fuerte. Pero eso ahora ya no importa, estamos en proceso de solucionar las cosas...(dijo separándose de el) Bruno me dijo que tu ya empezaste a arreglar las cosas...

SI: uff, lo de Finn no?

S: así es, porque no me cuentas lo que le dijiste...(le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios) confiá en mi...

Si: bueno veras...se que no estuvo bien, pero debía hacer algo, y realmente pensé que era lo mejor, ademas, necesitamos ayuda, asique..

S: tu madre te odiaría mucho en este momento, hablas igual que Rachel...(dijo riendo)

Si: estoy nervioso, no quiero que te enfades con migo.

S: no sol voy a hacer, vamos dime que le dijiste a Finn.

SI. en realidad no es lo que le dije, es lo que le enseñe...(dijo bajando la cabeza, y haciendo que Sol supiera de inmediato a que se refería)

S: oh por dios, dime que no es lo que creo...

Si: no puedo, es lo que crees...

S: dios mio!

Sol se levanto del sofá, sin saber como tomarse esa noticia. Menos mal que Bruno no estaba ahi...

S: cuando? (refiriendo a cuando le contó todo a Finn)

SI: el dia de la fiesta... yo, sin querer escuche una discusión del tío Finn y Rachel, y no pude resistirme...

S. viajaste con el en el tiempo? O solo le constaste las cosas?(dijo volviendo a sentarse junto a el)

SI: de verdad crees que si solo se lo hubiera contado me habría creído? (dijo irónico) lo bueno de los viajes en el tiempo, es que puedes desaparecer en este instante, estar 1 semana en el tiempo al que viajaste y reaparecer dos segundo después de haber viajado...

S: ya...Finn lo sabe todo no?

SI: si, me costo mucho tiempo que entendiera, que viera que no era una broma...

S: pero lo conseguiste, y ahora Finn esta de nuestro lado...

Si: así es, el tiene claro que va a hacer lo que pueda para ayudar a sus amigos...ademas también descubrió que por mucho que luche por ella, nunca la va a tener. Y que le espera un buen futuro, al contrario que a todos los demas...

S: realemente me cuesta mucho reprenderte por esto. Si es una locura, pero al parecer te encargaste de lo manejara bien...

simon asintio feliz, y Sol no pudo hacer nada mas que besarlo. Pòr esas cosas amaba a Simon. Bruno era otra cosa,

S:_"mejor no pensar en Bruno ahora" _(penso sol mientras empujaba a Simon en el sofá y se ponia encima suyo)

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

SI: Rachel, creo que debemos entrar ya, paso la hora y no podemos faltar a la siguiente.(dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar con la morena a su lado)

R: gracias Simon, necesitaba esta hora para pensar...

Ambos callados, se dirigieron dentro del colegio, a su siguiente clase.

* * *

><p>el resto del día había pasado tranquilo para los chicos. Al menos dentro de margenes razonables de tranquilidad. Finn no se había separado en todo el día de Sam. Si no podía estar al lado de la diva, para evitar problemas con Quinn, lo estaría al lado de Sam, que también lo necesitaba. Finn, había estado consternado cuando se entero de lo que les esperaba en el futuro. Ninguno de sus amigos se merecían ese final,y el iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar que pasara todo aquello.<p>

Ayudaría desde la sombra a sus amigos. Ya lo estaba haciendo con Rachel y Quinn. No tanto con la rubia puesto que no sabia muy bien que hacer por ella, mas que alejarse de Rachel. La rubia siempre fue un gran enigma para Finn.

Sam también estaba en sus planes. Haría lo que fuera para que su amigos no tuviera ese horrible futuro, si era necesario le encontraría a una chica nueva. Alguien que no fuera Mercedes, puesto que estaba claro que ella no quería nada con el. De hecho en su pequeño viaje al futuro pudo ver darse cuenta que la chica negra había desaparecido de la vida de todos ellos nada mas salir de Ohio...

Cambien había pensado en Santana, la latina últimamente estaba pasando por un mal momento con su familia por el tema de su sexualidad. Y si algo nunca había sido Finn era homofobico e insensible. El tenia un hermano Gay, por dios. Y lo quería, había aprendido a ver a Kurt como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y sabia por todas las veces que había visto llorar asu hermano por ese tema, que no era fácil ser homosexual. No es que estuviera mal, es que la gente era aun demasiado cerrada, sobretodo en Ohio. Por eso el había decidido que su canción lenta de esa tarde en el Glee seria para Santana. Ella también lo pasaría mal. Y estaba en sus manos hacer que no cometiera los mismos errores, hacerle ver que no estaba sola.

por su lado Rachel había pasado el día al lado de sus amigos, intentando despejarse de todo hablando con ellos. Aunque en los recreo se vio sorprendida a si misma, cuando sus pasos le llevaron de nuevo al campo de fútbol donde también estaba Simon, el simplemente estaba en silencio al igual que ella. Ninguno de los dos hablo, pero tampoco hacia falta.

Quinn por el contrario de los otros dos, había estado todo el día pegada a Valerie, Santana y Britt. Quería que la entrenadora la viera con ellas. Así tendría mas posibilidades de que la aceptara de nuevo.

tambien se había fijado en que la latina estaba relativamente triste. Al preguntarle el motivo, solo recibió una palabra de parte de la latina: familia.

Supo en ese instante el motivo de la tristeza de su amiga. Había estado demasiado metida en sus cosas, que no se había dado cuenta que su mejor amiga lo estaba pasando mal.

Mentalmente se reprendió.

Su segundo recreo lo empleo en buscar una canción apropiada. Ya sabia cual iba a cantar desde el sábado, pero al ver a su amiga supo que debía dejar aun lado sus sentimientos por un día, Santana realmente la necesitaba.

Un punto mas para Valerie, quien le había dejado caer que lo que la latina necesitaba era ver el apoyo de sus amigos...

después de encontrar la canción se separo de sus amigas por un momento, debía encontrar a Blaine y Sam.

El rubio también era el mejor amigo de la latina y seguro que estaba interesado en compartir su tarea del Glee con ella. Y Blaine sabia por lo que estaba pasando Santana, por lo que su ayuda le vendría de perlas. Ademas los dos chicos tenían que cantar esa tarde al igual que ella un lento, así que mataban dos pajaros de un tiro.

Cuando hablo con los chicos, fue tal cual ella lo esperaba. Las respuestas de los dos chicos fueron un SI rotundo.

Lo que Quinn no sabia es que mientras ella pedía ayuda a los dos chicos para apoyar a Santana, alguien la espiaba.

Media hora después de empezar su ultima clase del día, antes del Glee, Quinn fue llamada por su Sue Silvester a su oficina...

Q: entrenadora? (dijo pidiendo permiso para entrar)

S: pasa Q. (dijo poniéndose cómoda en su silla, esperando que Quinn se sentara) sabes Q? Durante todos estos años he visto como te arrastras por volver ami, como un marido infiel... pero hay algo que nunca había visto antes en ti, hasta este día. (dijo haciendo que Quinn la mirara desconcertada) te vi hablando con tu amigo el pajaritas, y con boca de trucha hace un rato...

Q: oh...

S. si, oh. Realmente me sorprendí, nunca antes te vi hacer nada por un amigo, y menos por Santana, que lo único que quiso desde el principio fue quitarte tu puesto de capitana. Pero antes te veía realmente decidida a darle tu apoyo, y eso es realmente...bonito de tu parte. (Quinn cada vez la miraba mas sorprendida) y eso sumado a tu ayuda la noche de navidad, con aquellos niños huérfanos... me hizo ver que realmente cambiaste. Eres alguien nuevo Fabray, pero sigues siendo la misma. Mas considerada, si, pero igual que siempre. Y yo necesito a alguien como tu en mi equipo. Una Fabray nunca esta demás no es así? (le dijo sonriendo dándole una caja con su uniforme dentro)

Q: gracias entrenadora, no se que decir...(dijo realmente emocionada)

S. oh por dios, no te atrevas a decir nada. No hagas que me arrepienta... Seras capitana junto a Santana, la chica realmente lo hace bien. Y ahora sal de aquí, no sea aque tanto ver tu cara me haga arrepentirme...

Quinn sonrió y salio del despacho contenta por poder volver a las Cherrios. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero realmente volver al equipo de Sue era algo mas que por atacar a Rachel, realmente se sentía completa en las Cherrios, y era su oportunidad para volver a acercarse a Santana.

S: ah y Q. (grito llamando la atención de la rubia) quiero a esa nueva amiguita tuya en mi equipo...

Quinn salio por fin del despacho asintiendo a la entrenadora, por supuesto que queria a Vale, era totalmente su tipo...

* * *

><p>la hora del Glee club por fin había llegado, todos se encontraban sentados esperando a el profesor. En la ultima fila, Santana y Britt, mas cariñosas que de costumbre por el estado de la latina. Quinn, Vale y Simon, también estaban en la ultima fila. Vale en medio de los dos, sonriendo feliz, al ver a sus padres juntos, hablando como verdaderos amigos.<p>

Una fila por debajo de ellos, estaban: Sugar y Rory, y Puck, Mike y Simon hablando con Arti que estaba en la primera fila.

Al lado de Arti; Blaine y Kurt, charlando cariñosamente, y mercedes, tina y Rachel en su mundo cada una.

Cuando el profesor por fin entro, todos atendieron.

SC: buenas tardes chicos! Me alegra ver que estamos todos...Bueno lo primero antes de que empiecen con las presentaciones es deciros que esta semana trataremos las canción en español...

ante lo dicho todos empezaron a protestar menos Santana y Simon, realmente eran malos en eso del español...

SC: no hay nada que discutir chicos, cantareis canciones en español el viernes, en grupo, dúos o en solitario... como queráis. (dijo parando las protestas de todos) y ahora a lo que vamos, quien quiere empezar con su tarea...

Rachel fue la única en levantar la mano, y directamente se puso frente a todos.

R: se que esta tarde no me tocaba ami, pero realmente quiero tocar esta cancion señor Schue, es una canción que ya cante antes, pero ahora tiene otro significado mas para mi, un significado del que ahora si estoy segura. (dijo mirando a Finn, quien sabia que canción iba a cantar) Se lo que me pediste, lo recuerdo perfectamente (dijo mirando a Quinn) pero nunca me pediste que no te cantara...

_la morena se puso en posicion y despues de dar la señal a los musicos, empezo a canta, para sorpresa de todos, mirando a Quinn. Quien intentaba no mirarla a ella. _

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
>(No puedo ganar, no puedo reinar)<br>_I will never win this game_  
>(Nunca ganaré este juego)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin ti, sin ti)<p>

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
>(Estoy perdida, soy inutil)<br>_I will never be the same_  
>(Nunca seré la misma)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin ti, sin ti)<p>

Quinn porfin miro a la morena, pero friamente, no estaba dispuesta a caer de nuevo. se sorprendio al ver que la estaba mirando a ella, que le estaba cantando esa cancion a ella y no a Finn.

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
>(No correré, no volaré)<br>_I will never, make it by_  
>(Nunca lo haré de nuevo)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin ti, sin ti)<p>

_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
>(No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar)<br>_All I need is you and I,_  
>(Todo lo que necesito es un tu y yo)<br>_Without you,_  
>(Sin ti)<br>_Without... You_  
>(Sin… ti)<em><br>_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
>(oh, oh, oh)<br>_You, you, you_  
>(tu, tu, tu)<br>_Without_  
>(Sin)<br>_You, you, you_  
>(ti, ti, ti)<br>_Without...you_  
>(Sin... ti)<em><br>_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
>(No se pueden borrar, así que aceptare mi culpa)<br>_But I can't accept that_  
>(Pero no puedo aceptar que)<br>_We're strange_  
>(Seamos extrañas)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin ti, sin ti)<p>

_Rachel canto este ultimo parrafo acercandose a la rubia, sorprendiendo una vez mas a todos, y a la propia rubia, que no sabia porque estaba haciendo eso... su novio estaba presente, y ella le cantaba esa cancion a ella?  
><em>

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
>(No puedo rendirme ahora, esto no puede estar bien)<br>_I can't take one more sleep this night_  
>(No puedo pasar una noche más durmiendo)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin ti, sin ti)<p>

La morena tomo una mano de Quinn entre la suya, poniendose de rodillas ante ella. Lo estaba dando todo en ese instante por Quinn, si eso no hacia que por lo menos la escuchara, no sabia que mas hacer

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
>(No volaré, no subiré)<br>_If you're not here I'm paralyzed_  
>(Si no estás aquí yo estoy paralizada)<br>_Without you,_  
>(Sin ti)<br>_Without you_  
>(Sin ti)<em><strong><br>**_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
>(No puedo ver, estoy tan ciega)<br>_Lost my heart,_  
>(pierdo mi corazón)<br>_I lost my mind,_  
>(pierdo mi razon)<br>_Without you_  
>(Sin ti)<br>_Without...You_  
>(Sin... ti)<p>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
>(oh, oh, oh)<br>_You, you, you_  
>(ti, ti, ti)<br>_Without_  
>(Sin)<br>_You, you, you_  
>(ti, ti, ti)<br>_Without...you_  
>(Sin... ti)<p>

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
>(Estoy perdida, soy inutil)<br>_I will never be the same_  
>(Nunca seré la misma)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin ti, sin ti)<em><br>_

_Without you_  
>(Sin ti)<p>

Rachel canto la ultima frase con tanto sentimiento que hasta Santana estaba sonriendo tiernamente. Por su lado Quinn miraba seria a la morena, sin saber que decir. La rubia se acerco mas a Rachel, que estaba aun en el suelo, y le susurro al oido.

Q: no creas que por cantar esta estupida cancion, voy a dejarte entrar de nuevo en mi vida. Lo que paso paso, y ni tu ni yo olvidaremos nunca ese dia... Pero algo que tampoco voy a olvidar nunca es que tu jugaste conmigo, aun estando con Finn. No te importo destruirme ami de camino, a ti solo te importaba el, siempre fue a si... Alejate de mi Rachel... no te lo repetire nunca mas...

la rubia se levanto de su asiento y se puso frente a los demas, llamando a Sam y Blaine que estaban igual de sorprendidos que los demas, dejando atras a una Rachel Berry devastada.

La morena estaba llorando en el piso, esa era su ultima vaza, si cantandole a Quinn delante de todos, no lo conseguia, no lo haria nada...

V: ven Rach, sientate aqui conmigo...(le dijo tiernamente Vale, ayudanola a levantarse y sentandola a su lado) tranquila, tranquila, todo va a estar bien ya veras, te lo prometo.

Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a la morena, que sin poder evitarlo se tiro a los brazos de la rubia, dejando de llorar. Todo eso ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

Q: profesor Schue, me gustaria ser la siguiente en cantar el tema lento de la semana, junto a Blaine y Sam. Los tres queremos compartir la cancion, es una cancion especial para alguien especial, Santana...(dijo llamando la atención de la latina, que la miro algo sorprendida) queremos que escuches esta cancion, y que sepas que siempre vamos a estar a tu lado, apoyandote.

Todos los demas escuchaban a Quinn sorprendidos. Rachel Berry acababa de cantarle una cancion claramente de amor, y ella hacia como si nada?

S: ehh... si, si , eso es. (dijo recuperandose de la situacion. lo importante era su amiga latina ahora) queremos que sepas que somos mas que amigos para ti, somos tu familia...

Los tres chicos hicieron sentar a Santana delante del todo, y empezaron asi a cantar...

**SAM:**  
><em><strong>This life don't last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Hold my hand)<strong>_  
>Esta vida no dura para siempre (agarra mi mano)<br>_**So tell me what we're waiting for**_  
><em><strong>(Hold my hand)<strong>_  
>asi que dime a qué esperas (agarra mi mano)<br>_**We're better off being together**_  
><em><strong>(Hold my hand)<strong>_  
>mejor estar juntos (agarra mi mano)<br>_**Being miserable alone**_  
><em><strong>(Hold my hand)<strong>_  
>que estar deprimentemente solos (agarra mi mano)<p>

Empezo cantando Sam que no dudo en acercarse a Santana y agarrarle la mano cuando la cancion lo decia, dejando un beso en ambas manos.

**_BLAINE:_**  
><em><strong>Cause I been there before and you've been there before, But together we can be alright. (alright) (yeah)<strong>_  
>porque yo he estado alli antes y tu tambien, pero juntos podemos estar bien<br>**_Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold Each other till we see the sunlight._**  
>porque cuando oscurezca y cuando haga frio nos agarraremos el uno al otro hasta que veamos la luz del sol<p>

Blaine se acerco cantando a la latina, que entendia el motivo por el que el cantaba esa cancion, no era facil salir del armario delante de tu familia y amigos... y naide mejor que Blaine sabia eso.

**_BLAINE Y SAM:_**  
><strong><em>So if you just hold my hand, baby,<em>**  
>asi que coge mi mano, baby,<strong><em><br>QUINN:_**  
><strong><em>I promise that I'll do all I can<em>**  
>te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda<strong><em><br>BLAINE Y SAM:_**  
><em><strong>hold may hand.<strong>_  
>coge mi mano<br>**_QUINN._**  
><em><strong>Things will get better if you just<strong>_  
>las cosas mejoraran si solo<strong><em><br>BLAINE Y SAM:_**  
><strong><em>hold my hand<em>**  
>coges mi mano<br>**_LOS TRES:_**  
><strong><em>Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hoold my hand, hold my hand.<em>**  
>nada podra separarnos si simplemente agarras mi mano<p>

**_BLAINE:_**  
><strong><em>The nights are gettin' darker (darker)<em>**  
>las noches comienzan a ser mas oscuras<br>**_(Hold my hand)_**  
>coge mi mano<br>**_And there's no peace inside (inside)_**  
>y no hay paz dentro<br>**_(Hold my hand)_**  
>coge mi mano<br>**_So why make our lives harder_**  
>asi que porque complicar nuestras vidas<br>**_(Hold my hand)_**  
>coge mi mano<br>**_By fighting love tonight_**  
>combatiendo el amor esta noche.<br>**_(So hold...)_**

**_ QUINN:_**  
><strong><em>Cause I been there before and you've been there before, But together we can be alright. (alright) (yeah)<em>**  
>porque yo he estado alli antes y tu tambien, pero juntos podemos estar bien<br>**_Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold Each other till we see the sunlight._**  
>porque cuando oscurezca y cuando haga frio nos agarraremos el uno al otro hasta que veamos la luz del sol<p>

Esta vez fue Quinn quien canto esta parte de la cancion, acercandose a la latina y arrodillandose frente a ella para sonreirle. Nadie mejor que Quinn sabia como lo debia estar pasando Santana, al no recibir el apoyo de alguien importante en su vida. Y ademas era su mejor amiga. La latina estaba realmente conmovida, hacia demasiado tiempo que Quinn no hacia algo asi por ella...

_**BLAINE Y SAM:**_  
>So if you just hold my hand, baby,<br>**_QUINN:_**  
>I promise that I'll do all I can<br>**_BLAINE Y SAM:_**  
>hold may hand.<br>**_QUINN._**  
>Things will get better if you just<br>**_BLAINE Y SAM:_**  
>hold my hand<br>**_LOS TRES:_**  
>Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hoold my hand, hold my hand.<p>

**_QUINN:_**  
><strong><em>I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (yeah)<em>**  
>puedo decir que estas cansado de estar solo<br>**_Take my hand don't let go, baby, hold me (yeah)_**  
>coge mi mano, no te vayas baby, agarrame<br>**_Come to me and let me be your one and only (hold my hand)_**  
>hablame y dejame ser tuyo solamente<br>**_Cause I can make it alright till the morning. (hold my hand)_**  
>porque puedo hacerlo bien hasta que amanezca<p>

**_SAM:_**  
><strong><em>I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (yeah)<em>**  
>puedo decir que estas cansado de estar solo<br>**_Take my hand don't let go, baby, hold me (yeah)_**  
>coge mi mano, no te vayas baby, agarrame<br>**_Come to me and let me be your one and only (hold my hand)_**  
>hablame y dejame ser tuyo solamente<br>**_Cause I can make it alright till the morning. (hold my hand)_**  
>porque puedo hacerlo bien hasta que amanezca<p>

Quinn y Sam cantaron esa parte junto a la latina, mientras Blaine se encargaba de poner a Brittany justo al lado de la latina. haciendo que ambas sonrieran...

Mientras desde su nuevo escondite, Rachel miraba con ternura a Quinn, podria estar muy destrozada en ese momento, pero Quinn era Quinn, y verla cantando de esa forma por una amiga le hacia sentirse orgullosa y feliz.

**_LOS TRES:_**  
>Hold my hand, (yeah) baby, I promise that I'll do all I can (hold my hand)<br>Things will get better if you just hold my hand  
>Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hoold my hand, hold my hand<p>

Hold my hand, (yeah) baby, (yeah) I promise that I'll do all I can (hold my hand)  
>Things will get better if you just hold my hand<br>Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hoold my hand, hold my hand.

Los chicos terminaron de cantar la cancion, y todos les aplaudieron. Cuando paso algo que ninguno se esperaba realmente, Santana se levanto de la silla y se acerco rapidamente a Quinn para abrazarla con fuerza, dejando caer algunas lagrimas... Le habia conmovido todo eso...

S: gracias Q! es muy importante para mi que me apoyes, lo sabes...(dijo susurrandole aun en sus brazos)

Q. lose, y para mi es importante estar aqui para ti, aunque lo halla hecho un poco tarde. (le dijo poniendo un tierno beso en su cabeza) porcierto, recuerda que al principio de curso me pediste que volviera con vosotras a las porristas, (le dijo alejandose un poco de ella)

S: si, pero tu preferiste estar con tu grupo de matonas...

Q: ya bueno, una mala decision. El caso es que desde hoy mismo tienes una nueva co-capitana...

Santana la miro soprendida y luego la abrazo con mas fuerza...

SC: bueno, a sido realmente muy emotivo todo, pero tenemos que seguir con las clases, asi que sentaron por favor.

Las chicas se sentaron juntas, y luego la latina le dio las gracias a los dos chicos...

F: profesor Schue me gustaria ser el siguiente, con la ayuda de Mike y Simon

Los tres chicos se pararon de sus sitios y se pusieron delante de Santana.

F. Santana se que tu y yo nunca seremos grandes amigos, pero realmente eres importante para mi. Asi que al igual que Quinn, Blaine y Sam, queremos demostrarte que puedes contar con nosotros...

SA. valla Finnocense... me sorprendes, pero esta bien...adelante porque no. (dijo sonriendo ironicamente, aunque todos sabia que de verdad estaba agradecida por el gesto. Despues desvio su mirada hacia los otros dos. De Finn se lo esperaba, despues de todo era por su culpa que estaba en esa situacion.¿pero Mike y Simon?)

M: somo amigos San, y se que nunca te he dicho nada, pero realemente puedes contar conmigo, y me gustaria demostrartelo...(le dijo guiñandole un ojo)

SI: yo simplemente no queria cantar solo, no te hagas ilusiones Sanny! (le dijo Simon divertido, restandole iimportancia al asunto de cantar para Santana. Finn se lo habia propuesto y por supuesto el habia aceptado. Y Santana sabia que aunque no lo dijera el chico de verdad queria apoyarla, en los poco dias que se "conocian" se habia llevado realmente bien)

Los tres chicos sorprendieron a los demas cantando su propia version de fucking perfect, de Pink. Las voces de los 3 se comprenetaban de forma perfecta. Y mientras ellos cantaban Quinn desde su sitio no pudo evitar fijarse en que Simon miraba con demasiado amor a Santana, pero no un amor como el que ella podia sentir por Rachel, mas bien un amor filial, como si fueran hermanos o algo asi... Aquello le parecio sumamente raro, era cierto que se llevaban bien, ¿pero era para tanto?

Desde su sitio Rachel sonreia orgullosa por lo que estaba haciendo su ahora amigo Finn. Y al igual que Quinn, se fijo en la forma de cantar de Simon, estaba cantando con demasiado sentiemiento... Una mas de las cosas raras que sucedian desde que habian llegado los dos chicos nuevos. Miro a Valerie a su lado, y sonrio al ver que la chica miraba sonriente a su primo. Luego se fijo de nuevo en las similitudes que tenia con Quinn, y entonces le vio hacer dos gestos que ella conocia muy bien, la vio arquear una ceja al igual que Quinn lo hacia, y luego la vio torcer sus labios de la misma forma que lo hacia Sam cuando algo le causaba demasiada ternura o felicidad y no queria que nadie mas lo supiera...

R:"¿porque demonios te pareces a ellos? ¿porque me recuerdas tanto a Quinn cuando estoy contigo?" (penso extrañada la morena mientras seguia mirando a la rubia)

La diva se vio obligada a apartar la vista de la rubia cuando los demas empezaron a aplaudir a los chicos, haciendo ella lo mismo...

Santana agradecio a todos por darle el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento, y se fuundio en un abrazo con Finn, cosa que sorprendio a todos, sobretodo al chico.

La clase siguio normal, luego del apoyo dado a Santana, y siguieron Mercedes y Sugar.

La primera decantandose por una cancion de amor, para Shane supuso Sam... Aquello le dolio, y estaba apunto de salir del aula cuando Finn puso un brazo en su homrbo haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

F: no huyas, hazle ver que no te puede hacer daño. No te dejes vencer, tu eres Samuel Evans... no el juguete preferido de ella (le dijo el chico en un susurro haciendo que Sam asintiera y tomara las fuerzas necesarias para superar a la chica.)

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba ya llegando a su casa despues de un duro entrenamiento. El primero desde hace mucho tiempo, el primero como co-capitana de nuevo. Estaba realmente feliz por estar de nuevo entre el escuadron de Sue Silvester, el estar de nuevo junto a Santana y Britt le habia sentado muy bien, y si a eso le sumaba que Valerie tambien se habia unido a las porristas... Si, no habia sido tan malo el dia. Incluso la cancion de Rachel le alegro un poco.<p>

A ella tambien le dolieron sus palabras a Rachel, pero debia mantenerla lejos. Al menos hasta que supiera que la morena habia dejado a Finn, o que le demostrara que de verdad sentia algo por ella. No con una estupida cancion, Quinn queria hechos. Y no le servia que la diva le cantara delante de su novio, ella necesitaba mas...

Entro a su casa dispuesta a darse una buena ducha, lo habia hecho el colegio pues Santana le habia prestado una toalla y shampoo, pero aun asi necesitaba otra ducha para relajarse y pensar mejor... Su madre no estaba en casa a esa hora, por lo que podria poner musica y simplemente dejarse estar en la ducha.

Mientras se dirigia a la cocina a por algo de beber penso en Bruno, lo unico que faltaba para terminar de arreglar ese dia era que el se decidiera por ir esa noche, no lo habia hecho desde el viernes... Bueno, eso, y que fuera martes para asi poder ver de nuevo a Amagoia, necesitaba urgentemente una amiga como ella.

Sabia que ahora que habia arreglado las cosas, podia contar con Santana, y mas ahora que todos habian visto como la morena le cantaba. Seguro que Santana no tardaba en preguntar por eso, pero no era lo mismo hablar con ella que con Amagoia. La castaña lo conocia todo de ella, el que se hubieran acostado tenia muchas ventajas, y es que Quinn no le daba verguenza contarle todo de su vida. Pero con Santana era diferente, se sentia cohibida muchas veces...

Por lo que Quinn deseaba que ya fuera martes...

Al abrir la nevera se fijo en que habia una nota en ella pegada, de su madre.

**_Llegare algo tarde, cena algo sano.  
>Sube a tu habitacion hay una sorpresa para ti...<br>te quiero. Mama._**

Quinn dejo la nota en la mesa, desconcertada. Bebio su vaso de agua y despues subio a su habotacion con el en mano...

Nada mas entrar en su habitacion quedo completamente paralizada. Tanto que su vaso de agua cayo al suelo, quebrandose en miles de trocitos... Cuando porfin reacciono no pudo hacer otra cosa que avanzar sobre sus pasos hacia su sorpresa y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos de la persona que estaba en medio de su habitacion. Si, su sorpresa era una persona. Una chica enrealidad...

Q. ohh dios mio! no me puedo creer que estes aqui. (dijo susurrando soltando algunas lagrimas, las que se habia negado soltar esa mañana al destrozar el corazon de Rachel) gracias, gracias por venir. Te hechaba de menos...(dijo haciendo que la persona que la abrazaba la separara un poco de su abrazo)

A: realmente te estas volviendo una cursi Fabray!

Q: callate y abrazame Inchausti!

Amagoia solto una carcajada y abrazo de nuevo a la rubia fuertemente.

A: yo tambien te he echado de menos Q. (le dijo tiernamente poniendo un beso en su cabeza)

Estuvieron un rato largo simplemente abrazdas hasta que por fin se separaron.

Q: ¿que haces aqui?

A. bueno, resulta que no bebi tanto como para olvidar lo que dije, asi que no estaba dispuesta a estropear tu sonrisa, por lo que adelante mi viaje. Era eso o decirte que al final me iba a los cabos, pero de haberte dicho eso, habrias viajado a New York solo para patearme el culo. (dijo haciendo reir a la rubia) Anda recojamos este desastre...(dijo refiriendose al vaso) y despues a dormir, realmente estoy cansada, me levante pronto para estar aqui cuanto antes... Judy dijo que vendrias pronto. No sabia que para ella las 9 eran pronto...(dijo ironica ayudando a Quinn a levantar los cristales rotos)

Q: lo siento. es solo que estoy de vuelta en la cherrios, y hoy tenia entrenamiento...

A: ohh, valla, eso es genial Q.

Q: lo es.

Ambas dejaron los trozos de cristal en la basura de la habitacion de Quinn, y despues la castaña hizo amago de irse.

A: realmente hablaba enserio cuando te dije que estaba cansada, asi que creo que ire a la habitacion de Frannie y dormire un poco... pero mañana no te libras de contarme como va tu vida. quiero TODOS los detalles Fabray (dijo señalandola con su dedo apunto de salir del cuarto)

Q: hey no, espera. Tu hoy duermes conmigo, no creas que voy a dejarte dormir en una habitacion fria despues de tanto tiempo sin verte. Hoy no te libras de mi... (dijo riendo y acercandose a ella, para llevarla a la cama) tu tambien me tienes que contar muchas cosas...

Sin decir nada mas la rubia saco de su armario dos pijamas, y le dio una a su amiga. Se cambiaron enfrente de ellas, no tenian verguenza de sus cuerpos, y despues de haber estado juntas... realmente no tenian porque tener verguenza de verse desnuda.+

A. hey mejorado bastante en estos meses...(le dijo mirandola picaramente)

Q: idiota! me viste en diciembre, no es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo...

A: oggg, no puedes simplemente aceptar un cumplido Fabray! (le dijo haciendose la enfadada)

Q: ya callate, y vamos a dormir...(le dijometinedose en la cama y llevando consigo a la castaña.)

A: tu tambien vas a dormir? no quieres comer antes o algo?

Q: no realmente, despues de un entrenamiento como el de hoy, lo unico que quiero es descansar...ya comere mañana.

Dicho eso la rubia tapo a ambas con la manta de su cama y atrapo en sus brazos a Amagoia. Era algo que siempre hacian cuando se veian, dormir juntas y abrazarse toda la noche...

Quinn por fin pudo olvidarse de todos sus problemas, de Rachel. Junto a Amagoia se olvidaba de todo, la chica le brindaba una paz interna que nadie mas podia brindarle...

Ojala se hubiera enamorado de ella envez de Rachel. Aunque pensadolo mejor... Asi estaba bien, Amagoia nunca le habria correspondido, lo de ellas era solo sexo, acompañado de una bella amistad... Quinn sabia que siempre iba a contar con ella... y viceversa.

La rubia se habia olvidado incluso de Bruno y su cita no programada...

Primero de tres dias en el que Quinn por fin dormiria bien... tranquila y protegida.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la casa Fabray Bruno estaba sonriendo feliz y triste a la vez. Habia llegado a esa casa para ver a su madre, realmente necesitaba de ella en esos momentos. Sol se habia portado mas que fria con el hoy, y sabia que era porque ahora Simon y ella estaban juntos de nuevo, Lo pudo ver en su marca del cuello. Le dolia pero asi eran las cosas...<p>

Cuando llego y vioque aun no habia nadie fuera, dirigio su vista a la ventana de la habitacion de Quinn, esperando que estuviera alli. Pero lo que vio le sosprendio yy gratamente... Quinn estaba abrazando a Amagoia Inchausti. La conocia, habia sido la mejor amiga de su madre hasta que un dia Quinn la hecho de su casa. El nunco supo el motivo, solo que despues de ese dia Quinn se puso peor, mas triste mas solitaria. Amagoia era el ultimo hilo que le unia a la vida y tambien ella habia salido de la vida de su madre. El motivo no lo sabia,pero debia ser algo demasiado fuerte, seguro algo relacionado con Rachel o Sam, proque nada mas que eso haria que las dos chicas se separaran, eran hermanas del almas... no las separaba cualquier cosa.

Sonrio para si msimo, Amagoia Inchausti estaba de vuelta en su vida y lo iba a aprovechar al maximo. ¿quien mejor que ella para hacerle ver a Quinn que estaba haciendo mal las cosas encuanto a Rachel? y lo mejor de todo es que ella solita lo haria... sin tener que intervenir el.

Luego penso que igual no era tan buena idea, pues seguro que la idea de Amagoia era algo asi como ponerla celosa y acostarse con ella y ya... Esperaba que la chica pudiera ser mas seria que todo eso, y ayudara a su madre...


	15. el valor de las palabras

**_perdon por la tardanza, pero entre las vacaciones y demas fiestas no he tenido tiempo. Pero aqui teneis un capitulo bastante largo..._**

**_ni glee ni casi angeles me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes_**

POR CIERTO, TODAS LAS DUDAS SOBRE LOS TIPOS DE COMPLEJOS QUE SE MENCIONAN EN ESTA CAPITULO VIENEN EXPLICADOS AL FINAL.

**_CHAPTER FIVE: EL VALOR DE LAS PALABRAS._**

MARTES POR LA MAÑANA.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las cortinas mal cerradas de la habitación de Quinn, dando de lleno en el rostro de Amagoia, quien dormía aun.

Poco a poco la castaña fue despertando por culpa de la luz natural, siempre le había molestado de sobremanera dormir con algo de luz. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, intentando recordar donde estaba...

A: _"mm, es demasiado temprano para mi..."_ (pensó mientras se levantaba un poco para ver el reloj de la mesita al lado de la cama)

Q: buenos días por la mañana!

La rubia entro sonriente al cuarto terminando de despertar a la castaña, que la miro con mala cara...

A: demonios Q! Es muy temprano... (le dijo lamentándose haciendo reír a la rubia) ¿que haces despierta a esta hora?

Q: no todos somos los hijos de los dueños de nuestro colegio, y nos podemos permitir faltar cuando queramos...(le dijo divertida, sentándose en la cama para terminar de ponerse las deportivas)

A. envidiosa!

El pequeño grito de la castaña vino acompañado por una almohada voladora que se estampo en la cara de la rubia.

Q: idiota! (le dijo riendo y tirandole de nuevo la almohada) mi madre te ha dejado el desayuno hecho... el resto del día puedes hacer lo que quieras...solo...(dijo mirándola seria) solo no destroces la casa quieres...(la castaña la miro mal y Quinn rió)

A: eres una imbécil! Eso me pasa por venir a visitarte, la próxima vez me lo pensare 5 veces antes de venir...(le dijo divertida, viendo como la rubia se levantaba e iba hacia el baño) eyy, por que llevas ese uniforme?

Q: volví a las Cherrios, te lo dije ayer...

A. cierto.

Q: y como norma general, debemos llevar el uniforme todo el día, hasta el entrenamiento

Amagoia asintió sin que Quinn pudiera verla, y luego se levanto de la cama para entrar en el baño con Quinn, y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

A: ¿quieres que pase por ti a la salida de clases?(le pregunto llamando la atención de la rubia, que estaba terminado de peinarse)

Q: mmm, no lose. (dijo haciendo una mueca) es que tengo entrenamiento y no se a que hora terminaremos...

A. me haces una perdida 5 minutos antes...

Q: esta bien.(le dijo sonriendo, y poniedose frente a ella) te vas a duchar ya?

A: si, no tiene caso que duerma de nuevo...

Q: bien, pues en ese armario de ahí tienes toallas limpias (le dijo señalando el armario de debajo del espejo) y utiliza mis shampoos.

A: genial.

La castaña se adentro en el baño empezando a desnudarse ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, que aun no había salido.

Q: ¿que te parece si cuando me pases a recoger vamos al centro comercial? Así hablaremos mas tranquilamente...

A: claro. Como quieras Q.(dijo ya metiéndose en la ducha)

Q: genial! Yo me voy ya, intenta no perderte por Lima...(le dijo divertida y saliendo del baño por fin)

Ya fuera del baño, recogiendo las ultimas cosas que necesitaba para ese día, escucho la risa divertida de Amagoia, y salio de la casa feliz.

Que la chica estuviera allí y era un gran alivio, ahora por fin tendría a alguien con quien hablar y que le diera consejos. Pues Quinn sabia que estaba haciendo las cosas mal con Rachel, pero es que ella no podía sola con todos esos sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Tenia miedo, y cuando Quinn tenia miedo no funcionaba bien.

Tenia miedo por amar a Rachel, porque sabia que bastaría con intento mas por parte de la morena para que ella volviera a estar a sus pies. Pero también tenia miedo porque sabia que hasta que la morena no se la jugara mas por ella, no terminaría de confiar al 100 por cien. Y aun mas miedo tenia al saber que seguiría haciéndole daño a la diva si no solucionaban todo...

Dejo por un momento sus pensamientos hacia Rachel aun lado para poder conducir bien, no quería tener ningún accidente...

Cuando llego al colegio respiro hondo. Era la primera vez que volvía a utilizar su traje de Cherrios delante de todo el Mckinley, aunque era mas que seguro que ya la mayoría de los alumnos sabían de su regreso a las Cherrios. Pues ayer había tenido su primer entrenamiento.

Salio del coche con sus libros en una de sus manos y su mochila deportiva sobre el hombro. Miro hacia la entrada del colegio y vio como Santana, Britt, Vale y Simon esperaban allí... Seguramente a ella. La latina había dejado claro que ahora que ella había vuelto a las Cherrios debían volver a ser las unholy trinity, y eso suponía estar todo el día juntas como lo hacían antes. Solo que ahora con una diferencia: ya no eran 3, eran 4. Vale también se había hecho amiga de las otras dos porristas y ahora que era una porrista mas, su lugar estaba junto a ellas tres, no junto a el gnomo u otro perdedor... Palabras textuales de Santana quien no perdía oportunidad de molestar a Rachel.

Quinn se fijo en la imagen frente a ella antes de llegar a los 4 chicos;

Santana y Simon estaban discutiendo, como cosa rara. Desde que se había conocido, esos dos no habían hecho otra cosa mas que discutir e increparse mutuamente, aunque parecía que aquello cada día los unía mas...

Q: "raro" (pensó la rubia sonriendo, luego de ver como Santana le pegaba al chico en el brazo y este le sacaba la lengua divertido)

Brittany era un tema aparte, estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente el pequeño peluche de pato que llevaba como llavero. Regalo de Santana y ella. En realidad de Santana. Aun recordaba el día en el que compraron ese llavero. Fue en los días en los que la latina no había aceptado que sentía algo por su amiga. La latina obligo a Quinn a ir a una feria ambulante que había cerca de Lima en unas vacaciones... Allí vio el llavero y nuevamente obligo a la rubia a comprarlo, aunque en realidad el dinero lo había puesto ella. Luego se lo regalo a Britt diciendo que había sido idea de Quinn...

Su mirada se desvió de nuevo, esta vez a Valerie quien estaba absorta observando la "pelea" de los otros dos. Y por primera vez se fijo en sus físico. La chica era realmente guapa. El tipo de cualquier chico, rubia, de ojos verdes, pelo largo y brillante, mirada penetrante, cuerpo bonito... Y verdaderamente se parecía mucho a ella. Puede que físicamente solo en el pelo y en los ojos, y un poco en la sonrisa y aquella ceja traviesa. Pero eran sus gestos y su forma de ser en lo que se parecía a ella, tal cual le había dicho Rachel...

otra cosa rara en la que pensar mas adelante, pues ahora ya estaba frente a los 4 chicos...

Q: parece que empezamos bien la mañana...(dijo sonriente al llegar con los chicos)

SA: no, no empezamos bién Juno...(la latina miro mal a Quinn, para luego mirar tambien mal a Simon y volver a mirar a Quinn, quien la miraba sorprendida, si que estaba enfadada...)te puedes creer que la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Valerie y el zopenco éste (se tomo un respiro para pegar en el pecho a Simon que se quejo) no nos queria invitar...(dijo de nuevo mirando mal al chico)

Q: ¿a si? (dijo sonriente mirando a Vale quien asintió) supongo que cumples 18 no?

V: eh si, si claro 18..._"20 en realidad..."_ (pensó divertida, volver a cumplir 18 podia ser divertido...)

SA: ¿que demonios importa eso? (girto estresada llamando la atención de Britt, que se abrazó a ella intentando calmarla) uff... lo que importa, es que él no nos queria invitar, pero ahora que lo sabemos...(miró a Simon sonriente) haremos una gran fiesta!

SI: vale! basta (dijo mirando a Santana)¨en primer lugar no es que no quisiera invitaros, en segundo lugar Vale quiere una fiesta tranquila y por eso no habiamos dicho nada... ademas, es la semana que viene! (dijo exasperado)

Sa: No importa... el caso es... HAY QUE HACER FIESTA!

El grito de la latina llamo la atención de todos que la miraron como si estuviera loca, pero bastó una mirada asesina de parte de ésta para que dejaran de mirarla.

V: no Santana, Simon tiene razon, no quiero una fiesta solo algo tranquilo...ademas acabamos de tener una fiesta...

SA: uggg, esta bién como quieras, pero por lo menos pasaras el día con nosotros no? digo...los del glee.

V: si claro, eso si...(dijo sonriendo)

B: genial, podemos ir al cine y a comer helado! (dijo con una sonrisa soñadora)

SI: claro que podemos Britt (le dijo sonriendo, ahora entendía porque su madre se había enamorado de Brittany)

SA: ohhh. (dijo mirando de nuevo mal al chico) deja de sonreirle asi a mi chica idiota!

SI: ahhhhh, puedes dejar de retarme por todo! (le dijo casi gritando con las manos en la cabeza) me empiezo a sentir arto de ti... me tienes ARTO!

Quinn y Vale miraban la escena sorprendida, la primera sorprendida al ver al chico gritarle de esa manera a su amiga y que ésta no hiciera nada, solo lo miró mal de nuevo y luego comenzó a andar dentro del colegio con Britt de la mano y Simon al lado, bastante mas calmado... como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Vale miraba la escena entre sorprendida y divertida, ¿cuantas veces podia ocurrir lo mismo? ya no llevaba la cuenta de todas las veces que madre e hijo peleaban por una tonteria y a los 5 segundos se sonreian...

Las dos chicas entraron detras de Santana, Britt y Simon, Quinn con los brazos en jarra dejando claro que la HBIC había vuelto, y Valerie a su lado orgullosa de poder caminar al lado de su madre. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero para Vale estar en las cherrios era lo mejor de toda la secundaria, el poder que se llegaba a conseguir...

Las miradas de todos los alumnos se clavo en el cuerpo de Quinn, que caminaba con la cabeza bien en alto. Todos la miraban sorprendidos, pues realmente no se esperaban que la rubia volviera a las cherrios despues de todo lo que había pasado...

Q: valla! no pensé que sentara tan bien. (le dijo susurrando a Vale, quien la entendio de inmediato)

V: si que sienta bien...

Las dos cherrios llegaron a sus taquillas, que estaban bastante cerca la una de la otra. Mientras los otros tres siguieron adelante, cada uno a su clase y taquilla correspondiente.

Q: y entonces...(dijo Quinn mirando a la rubia luego de abrir su taquilla y meter su mochila y los libros que no necesitaba) estás conforme con pasar con nosotros tu cumpleaños... quiero decir, tu quieres un dia tranquilo con tu familia, y Santana ya debe estar pregonando a los 4 vientos que ese día estaremos todos juntos...

V: lose, y estoy conforme Quinn, por lo menos aceptó que estuvieramos solo los del Glee (le dijo sonriendo, para luego las dos empezar a andar a su primera clase del día, Español) además papá no va estar asi que ibamos a ser solo Simon y yo. (ésto último lo dijo utilizando las palabras exactas que le había dicho Bruno que utilizara. El chico dejó claro que una buena forma de acercarse mas a todos sería invitandolos a la casa el día del cumpleaños, y ademas asi tendrían la oportunidad de pasar un día importante con su familia, ya buscaría el la forma de colarse en la fiesta sin que nadie sospechara nada)

Q: ohhh, supongo que tiene trabajo no?

V. si, pero no importa, estareis vosotros...¿porque vas a venir verdad? (le dijo mirandola)

Q: si claro que ire, es mas éste sabado ire a el centro comercial para comprar tu regalo. (le dijo sonriendo, sentandose ambas en las sillas de clase, aun no habia mucha gente) _"que raro...¿donde estara Rachel? ella siempre llega la primera... agg, no importa Quinn, ella ya no te importa"_ (pensó Quinn mientras sin quererlo miraba frecuentemente la entrada de la clase)

V: no hace falta Quinn. (le dijo sonriendo y percatándose a la vez que la rubia no dejaba de mirar a la puerta)

Q: si que hace falta, (Quinn miró a la chica y le sonrió tiernamente) quiero hacerle un bonito regalo a mi nueva amiga...dicen que a los amigos hay que tenerlos contentos no?

V: ajjaja está bién como quieras...(le dijo,dándose cuenta que la rubia volvia a mirar a la puerta como esperando que alguien llegara) puedo preguntarte algo Quinn?

Q: ehh, si claro.

La rubia volvió a mirar a Valerie para prestarle atención a ella.

V: ¿te pasa algo con Rachel? quiero decir, ayer fué demasiado obvio para todos lo que paso...

Q: ufff, mira no es un tema del que quiera hablar ahora mismo...

V: está bién, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda o algo, estoy aqui...(le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro)

Quinn le sonrío tristemente y luego vovió a mirar a la puerta, esperando ver entrar a la morena.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más para que eso pasara, pues 5 minutos antes de que la clase empezara Rachel entró por la puerta.

Nada mas cruzar la puerta Rachel se detuvo a observar el aula. En los minutos que Quinn había estado esperando a que llegara la morena, la clase se había llenado por completo, solo faltaban ella y el profesor Martínez

Paso desapercibida por todos, igual que siempre. Por todos menos por dos rubias de ojos verdes que estaban sentadas al final de la clase, acto del que se percató Rachel. Quinn la miraba un tanto preocupada, aunque intentando que no se le notara, y eso alegro a Rachel, pues si la rubia se preocupaba por ella eso queria decir que aun tenía posibilidades de arreglar las cosas con Quinn.

La noche anterior se la había pasado en su casa llorando, ni siquiera hizo los trabajos que debía hacer para ese día. Solamente se había dejado estar, viendo películas tristes y llorando toda la noche. Incluso se había quedado dormida esa mañana por no haber dormido adecuadamente.

Todo por Quinn, porque Rachel de verdad creyo el día anterior que la había perdido para siempre. Aquella canción había sido su ultima baza, y sin embargo, sin esperarselo allí estaba Quinn Fabray, mirándola preocupada. Aquella mirada era un incentivo para Rachel, quien de nuevo se sentía con fuerzas para volver a intentarlo.

Sonrió y volvió a echar una mirada a la clase, ésta vez buscando un sitio libre donde sentarse.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro nada mas darse cuenta que el único sitio libre que quedaba era al lado de Jacob Ben Israel.

El chico al darse cuenta de ésto, miró a Rachel de forma lasciva a Rachel y le señalo con la mano la silla de al lado suyo.

Rachel cerró los ojos, suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para lo que le tocaba. Lamentándose de no haber llegado antes, los dias que tenían español a primera hora era lo peor. Esa era un de las tantas clases que tenian todos los alumnos de su curso juntos, pero como eran tanto había dividido a los alumnos en dos. Por lo que la clase de español siempre estaba llena.

Caminó lo mas despacio que pudo asta ponerse enfrente de su sitio, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse ahí alguien mas se le adelantó.

Simon se sentó en la silla en la que se iba a sentar Rachel, causando que Jacob lo mirara entre sorprendido y decepcionado. Rachel no pudo hacer más que agradecerselo con la mirada, mientras el chico le señalaba el sitio en el que estaba él antes. Ayer la había acompañado en un momento realmente triste y hoy la salvaba de sentarse al lado de aquel bicho. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a Simon...

Se encaminó a su nuevo sitio que estaba delante de Santana y Brittany. Les sonrió cuando se sentó en su sitio, y para su sorpresa la latina le devolvió el saludo.

Quiso darse la vuelta de nuevo para ver a Quinn, pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de David Martínez.

La primera clase del día pasó normal, sin muchas interacciones entre Quinn y Rachel. Sin ninguna interacción en realidad.

La rubia se dedicó toda la hora en molestar a Santana con las constantes peleas que tenía con Simon, y a mirar de vez en cuando la espalda de Rachel. Mientras, a su lado, Valerie la miraba sonriente.

* * *

><p>A la par que las chicas tenían su primera clase del día, alguien mas entraba al Mckinley hight school.<p>

Sol Navarro se encontraba ahora sentada frente a la silla del director Figgins. Por fin empezaba a sentirse útil, había estado desde que llego encerrada en esa casa, casi no había salido y tampoco había hecho gran cosa.

Pero ahora estaba allí, dispuesta a empezar su primer día de trabajo. Ayudar a los demas a resolver sus problemas era lo que mas le gustaba en el mundo hacer, y si bien sabía que no iba a ser facil estaba bastante entusiasmada.

Aquel trabajo no se trataba solo sobre hacer entrar en razón a los padres de sus amigos, aquel trabajo le daba además la oportunidad de ayudar a mas alumnos e investigar la conducta de los adolescentes en del año 2012. Si bien las cosas no habían cambiado mucho con los años, había cosas que no eran iguales. Entre ellas los adolescentes, su conducta había cambiado conforme pasaban los años. Y a Sol le encantaba la idea de poder "meterse" en las cabezas de adolescentes hormonales del año 2012...

F: ¿asi que viene usted de trabajar en uno de los mejores colegio privados de New York? (le preguntó un poco incredulo a Sol, pues no entendía como una chica con tanto potencial como ella estaba ahora en el William Mckinley pidiendo trabajo. por dios! Tenia 25 años y ya tenía hecha una carrera y además venía recomendada por uno de los colegios mas prestigiados de New York! )¿y se licenció usted en tiempo record? (le pregunto aun mas sorprendido)

S: Asi es director! (le dijo sonriendo. Para ella no era rara la reacción de Figgins, después de todo no era él primero que se sorprendida tanto con ella. Por suerte no se había inventado nada de lo que ponía en su curriculum, ni siquiera el que había dado clases durante un tiempo en aquel colegio privado. Si bien eso seria en unos cuantos años, habían utilizado eso a su favor. ¿el como consiguio Bruno una carta de recomendación de aquel colegio? ella no lo sabía...)

F: ¿y quiere usted trabajar en este colegio? (Sol asintió y Figgins no pudo hacer mas que mirarla desconcertado) esta usted segura señorita Navarro?

S: si Director, estoy segura...(le dijo divertida) cree usted que halla sitio para mi en este colegio?

F: si, si por supuesto... No contratarla sería un pecado enorme...(le dijo de inmediato) Aunque debe saber usted que no es fijo, pues tenemos una consejera en esta institucion, pero en estos momento se a tomado un descanso...

S: lo se director, y creame cuando le digo que por el momento me viene bien estar de sustituta...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Figgins aun no podía comprender que hacía una chica con el potencial de Sol Navarro en aquel colegio de Lima.

F: entonces creo que no me queda nada más que felicitarla por su nuevo trabajo y pedirle que pase por la tarde a secretaria para firmar su contrato señorita Navarro. (le dijo sonriendo y estendiendole la mano, que Sol cogió) bienvenida al William Mckinley Hight Scool...

Sol sonrió.

F: espero no ser muy desubicado, pero ¿puedo saber que le hace querer trabajar en un colegio como éste podiendo estar usted en una mejor institución?

S: verá director, a veces no todo en la vida es sobre dinero y prestigio ¿sabe? (le dijo sonriendo) Tengo cosas mas importantes que eso que me atan a este sitió... Familia. (añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Figgins) Y ahora si no le importa a usted me gustaría empezar a trabajar ya mismo si no le importa, lo cierto es que empiezo a sentirme un poco inútil en casa sin hacer nada. (le dijo sonriendo encántadoramente)

F: por supuesto señorita, sígame por aqui por favor, le enseñaré su despacho.

Figgins se levantó de su silla y llevo a Sol asta el que era el despacho de Emma Pillsbury y que de momento utilizaría ella.

Ambos entraron al despacho y Sol rapidamente se sintió acogida por aquellas paredes. Todo estaba extremadamente limpio, y aquellos grandes ventanales que daban a los pasillos del instituto le daban un toque de amplitud increible.

F: ¿que le parece?

S: increible! esta todo muuy limpio y ordenado.

F: si, bueno...La consejera actual es un poco maniatica...(le dijo en susurro hacienso sonreir a Sol)

S: bueno mejor asi, me gusta el orden y la limpieza... vera director (dijo mirando a Figgins) Creo que antes de empezar con mi trabajo al 100% me gustaría evaluar a los alumnos si no le parece mal...(Figgins la miró extrañado) vera, me gusta saber a lo que me enfrento... y como usted ya sabra la mayoria de los adolescentes no buscan ayuda en los profesionales como yo, porque se sienten de alguna forma amenazados. Muchos no quieren dejar que otras personas lleguemos a saber de ellos, lo que verdaderamente son... Se encierran en ellos mismos, y son incapaces de buscar ayuda. Y sino estoy mal yo estoy aqui solo para yudarles no? (le dijo esto ultimo sonriendole) Por lo que creo que sería conveniente hacer una evaluación alumno por alumno, para asi yo poder hacer un balance sobre quienes necesitan mi ayuda y quienes no...

F: ¿todos los alumnos?

S: si, todos los alumnos. Si los avalúo uno por uno podre conocerles, y saber en quien tendré que centarme. En cambio si dejo que ellos solos vengan a mi, no vendra ninguno...

F: mmm, me parece buena idea. (dijo Figgins comprendiendo) si son obligados a venir no tendran otra opción que hacerlo aunque mas de la mitad no quieran...

S: exacto. Y me gustaria empezar hoy mismo, y como son tanto alumnos tendre que sacar a algunos en medio de las clases, para lo que supongo necesitare su autorización.

F: asi es, y se la dare de inmediato. pero debe saber que no va a poder atenderlos a todos en un día, son muchos alumnos y la mayoria de ellos muy conflictivos y cerrados por lo que tardará bastante en examinarlos a todos...

S: bueno, asi tendré el día ocupado...(dijo sonriendo. Sabía que iba a ser un reto, pero eso era lo que mas le gustaba de su trabajo)

F: entonces ire a hacer esa autorizacion, para después de el receso podrá usted empezar con su analisis. y Por si no se lo había dicho ya, en el ordenador tiene los datos de todos los alumnos, este sera su numero de usuario y contraseña (le dijo entregandole un pequeño papel) y en el archivador éstan apuntados todas los informes que hizo Emma de los alumnos por si los necesita...

S: claro, muchas gracias por todo señor Figgins.

El director le sonrió amablemente para luego salir del despacho dejando sola a Sol.

En cuanto dejó de inspeccionar todo el sitio, Sol se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y encendio en ordenador. Cuanto antes emepzara mejor.

Nada mas tener los datos de todos los alumnos en la pantalla, Sol empezó a escribir nombre en la parte superior de cada hoja en su libreta aun sin estrenar. Le gustaba hacer los informes a mano, y tener cada sesión de cada persona en la misma libreta.. Eso a veces le daba la oportunidad de comparar diagnosticos...

Cuando terminó de escribir los 30 primero nombres paró. Con esos bastaria por el día de hoy, aunque estaba segura que no le alcanzaría el día.

Obligarlos a tener una sesión con ella sería bueno, pués de no ser así no irían a hablar con ella, y ella necesitaba evaluar a los chicos.

Estaba empezando a revisar su block, cuando Figgins volvió a entrar por la puerta.

F: disculpe que la interrumpa señorita, pero tengo buenas noticias para usted.(le dijo entrando y poniendose enfrente de ella) Por supuesto tiene ya la autorización de todos los profesores para poder sacar a los alumnos de clases.

S: eso es genial, gracias de nuevo.

F: de nada... pero eso no es todo. ¿que le parece si da una clase especial el jueves? las dos ultimas horas del dia jueves serán suyas si lo desea...

S: ¿en serio?

F. si claro, creí conveniente que diera una clase especial para poder poner a los alumnos al corriente de todo. Usted va a estar en ésta institución por un mes y creo recomendable que de una perspectiva a los alumnos de como quiere trabajar con ellos, de su metodología.

S: si, eso seria estupendo. Lo cierto es que mi metodología es bastante diferente a la que pueden tener otros Psicoanalistas y estaría bien poder informarles a todos a la vez. Una oportunidad para concienciarles...

F: muy bien, pues eso era todo. Valla preparando la clase del jueves...

Figgins le sonrio y volvió a salir de nuevo del despacho.

Sol volvió a sentarse en su silla y llevó de nuevo su vista a el pequeño coaderno pensando en la clase del jueves. Sin duda sería una gran oportunidad para concienciarles en cuanto a muchas cosas. Sería mas facil hacerlo en grupo, pues tendría mas posibilidades de que llegasen a donde ella quería...

De vuelta a su libreta, empezó a fijarse en los nombres escritos. Estaban en orden, una hoja reservada para una persona, no necesitaba mucho mas... El orden marcaría la vez de cada alumno, había incluso mirado las clases que tenían en ese momento alguno de los alumnos para saber en que momento sacar a cada uno.

Si sacaba a un alumno de su clase mas odiada, seguramente ese alumno se sentiría mas agusto con ella, pues ¿quien no se sentiría agradecido con la persona que le salva de su peor clase?

* * *

><p>El receso había llegado esa mañana más rápido de lo normal y ahora la mayoría de los chicos estaban en el patio central. Algunos comiendo algo, otros simplemente hablando entre ellos.<p>

Los chicos del Glee club estaban casi todos sentados en una misma mesa. Se habían hecho mas cercanos aún después de la fiesta de Mike.

Las unicas que estaban alejadas de esa mesa eran Quinn,Brittany y Valerie, pues la latina había creido recomendable que Quinn y Valerie debían pasar por lo menos la primer semana interactuando con las demás porrista, pues ahora eran también animadoras. Aunque parecía que Santana no aplicaba esa ley en ella, pues no estaba sentada con ellas, había dicho que tenía una cosa que hacer antes de volver a clases y se había ido. Las tres estaban hablando entretenidamente con las demás chicas, lo cierto es que no todas las porristas eran tontas como pensaban los demás. Era entretenido hablar con ellas de vez en cuando, porque no siempre estaban hablando mal de otras personas.

Y aunque se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, Quinn no pudo evitar darse cuenta de nuevo de que Rachel no estaba sentada con los chicos del Glee, ni siquiera estaba en el patio. Quinn se extraño, pues la morena no era la clase de chica que llegaba al limite de tiempo a clase o que se perdía en la hora del receso. De hecho era Rachel quien decía que los del glee debía sentarse todos juntos...

Se perdió en sus pensamientos sobre donde podía estar Rachel, y no de dió cuenta de que la persona a su lado le hablaba.

V: está en la biblioteca, la ví ir hacia allí cuando saliamos de la segunda hora de clase.(le dijo susurrando Valerie en el oido, causando que Quinn la mirara sorprendida)

No le pudo decir nada, ni intentar justificarse sobre porque se fijaba en si estaba o no Rachel, pues la otra rubia ya había vuelto a la charla con las demás porristas.

De nuevo se sumió en sus pensamientos. Una chica normal se habría cohibido un poco en cuanto a ella, al enterarse de que había algo entre Rachel y ella, incluso habría salido huyendo. Pero Valerie no se había escandalizado ni le había mirado mal por el hecho, ella solo parecía apoyarla. Y lo agradecía, habría sido una pena perder una amiga como ella por sentir cosas por una mujer...

B: Quinn! has escuchado algo de lo que estamos diciendo? (exclamo Britt llamando la atención de Quinn, que se había vuelto a sumergir en sus pensamientos.)

Q: ohh, lo siento B, que me decias?

B: decía que hay una nueva psicologa, está sustituyendo a la señorita P. Tu crees que la nueva Psicologa quiera tratar a Lord Tabbington? (le dijo tiernamente a Quinn, pero susurrandolo, haciendo que solo ella y Valerie escucharan lo que decia. Brittany no quería que se volvieran a burlar de ella, pues solo Quinn y Santana no se burlaban cuando desvariaba) A vuelto a fumar...

Q: amm, (No sabía que decirle, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no queria decir que no se sorprendiera cada vez que la escuchaba) seguro que si B.(terminó diciendole tiernamente)

B: ohh genial, entonces cuando me llame para hablar con ella le dire sobre Tubbie.

Q. bueno, pero tendras que ir tu Britt, no va a venir ella a buscarte...

V: creo que alguien estuvo demasiado sumergida en el mundo Fabray hoy Britt! (le dijo Valerie divertida a Britt, para luego mirar a Quinn) Antes de salir de clase Figgins paso por el aula para decirnos que la nueva psicologa queria evaluarnos uno por uno, y que despues del receso nos llamaría para ir pasando por su despacho...

Q. ohh, valla. Vi entrar a Figgins pero deje de prestarle atención...

B: yo también, pero las chicas lo estaban diciendo ahora..(dijo Britt señalando a las demás porristas.)

Q: bueno pues en ese caso, creo que vamos a tener que pasar todos por el lokero chicas...(dijo divertida haciendo sonreir a Vale, y que Brittany la mirara de forma extraña)

B: un lekero? me van a poner correas de esas en los brazos para que no me mueva? ¿me pondran una naranaja en la boca como en las peliculas? (dijo realmente asustada)

V: noo, Britt tranquila. No es un lokero de ese tipo, tu solo tienes que ir y contarle tus problemas nada mas...

B: ohh, esta bien.

La chicas siguieron hablando entretenidas, con algun que otro desvarío por parte de Britt y las correspondientes miradas sorprendidas de las otras dos chicas.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en las gradas Simon estaba mirando hacía el campo, pensando en s vida, ordenando sus pensamientos. Era una técnica que había aprendido a utilizar gracias a Sol.<p>

Se sentaba en un sitio tranquilo, solitario, y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta ese momento. Lo siguiente era pensar en lo que no quería que fuera su futuro. Se imaginaba un futuro bonito, uno donde él era feliz junto a su madre.

Eso le ayudaba a sacar todo lo malo que llevaba dentro, de alguna forma aquellos pensamientos felices sobre un futuro posible hacían que no fuera tan débil.

Su minutos de relajación fueron interrumpidos por alguien que sentó a su lado; Santana Lopez.

El chico estaba realmente feliz por lo que era su madre ahora, y más aun al ver lo bien que parecían llevarse.

SA: ¿que haces aqui solo? (le cuestionó luego de sentarse a su lado)

SI: pensaba...

SA: mmm, y puedo saber en que?

SI: solo, en la familia supongo...

Santana le miró de forma triste, aunque Simon seguia mirando el campo.

SA: familia... a veces solo desearía que no existieran... ¿tu no?

SI. jajaja si un poco. ¿cúal es tu problema con tu familia? (le pregunto por fin mirandola y percatandose de su mirada triste) digo si estas aqui en vez de con Britt es por algo...

SA: ufff, le dije a las chicas que tenía algo que resolver pero lo cierto es que necesitaba estar a solas un momento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato.

SI. yo siimplemente hecho de menos a mi familia...(le dijo sonriendo de forma triste) aunque a decir verdad nunca tuve una verdadera familia...

SA: ¿como es eso?

SI: Mi familia siempre fue bastante grande. Mis padres, mis tios y mis primos...pero lo cierto es que nunca fuimos unidos. Todos tenían sus problemas y solo se preocupaban por ellos mismos. Solo eramos mi madre y yo, e incluso ella estaba sola en su mundo, incluso ella me abandonó en algún momento de mi vida...

Simon dijo todo eso mirando al campo de futbol y soltando alguna que otra lagrima. Hablar eso con su propia madre no estaba bien, pero el necesitaba desahogarse...

SA: valla, lo siento...(dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico) supongo que por eso estas en Lima con tu prima...para no estar mas solo talvez?

SI: algo así...bueno y tu que? (dijo limpiando las pocas lagrimas que tenía y mirando a la latina)

SA: yo... no se porque demonios, pero confío en ti. (le dijo sonriendo) jurame que no le vas a decir esto a nadie...

SI: claro, será un secreto entre ambos...

SA:- bien... veras, hace poco mi familia se entero de ques soy, bueno lesbiana... (dijo agachando la cabeza.) y mi abuela no está muy deacuerdo con esto...

SI: ya... y se a negado a verte o hablar contigo hasta que vuelvas a ser normal (dijo ésto último haciendo comillas con sus dedos)

SA: si... es exactamente eso... pero hoy, hablo conmigo. Esta mañana la abuela se presentó en casa y hablo conmigo. Me dijo que quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

SI: bueno eso es genial no? tu abuela te apoya...

SA: no tan genial... quiere que TODO vuelva a ser como antes...quiere que deje a Britt y que vuelva a interesarme en los hombres...jaa como si fuera tan facil. (dijo ironicamente)

SI: y que vas a hacer?

SA: no lose. (dijo suavemente soltando un sollozo que se encargo de tapar ante Simon)

SI: espera... no estaras pensando en dejar a Britt por tu abuela no?' (claro que si! eso es exactamente lo que había hecho Santana años atras, por eso se había acostado con Puck y por eso era la mujer mas desdichada de todo Lima. Pero Simon no debía dejar que eso pasara de nuevo)

SA: yo... solo, DIOS! nose que hacer. (dijo desesperada, poniendo sus manos en su rostro)

SI: yo creo que no debes dejar a Britt... escucha Santana, si haces lo que tu abuela te pide solo destrozaras tu vida, porque alfin y al cabo terminaras reconociendo quien eres y alejandote de tu abuela. Pero cuando eso pase Britt ya no estará contigo y tu estaras sola, lamentandote por no haber enfrentado a tu familia por lo que querias.

Dicho eso se levantó del banco dispuesto a irse, pero antes le dijo las ultimas palabras a Santana.

SI: Ahora es el momento de luchar por lo que de verdad quieres, por tu felicidad. Si no lo haces te espera una vida llena de soledad y sufrimiento... Y una ultima cosa Santana, tu felicidad no esta donde tu razón te lleva, tu felicidad está donde reside tu corazón.

Simon se alejó de las gradas dejando atras a una triste y confundida Santana.

La latina realmente no sabía que hacer. Cuando su abuela se presentó esa mañana en su casa para hablar con ella, Santana lo vió como la oportunidad de volver a tener su familia de nuevo, su casa de siempre. Donde todo era amor y felicidad. Porque aunque sus padres la apoyaban, Santana sabía que algo había cambiado en ellos desde que les dijo que estaba enamorada de Brittany. Y santana solo quería volver a tener su familia feliz.

* * *

><p>Sol estaba sentada en su silla viendo fijamente a la persona que tenía delante de ella. Si al principio pensó que los alumnos no se acercarían por su propia cuenta, se equivocó. O por lo menos debió suponer que Rachel Berry no era una persona nomal.<p>

No lo era en él futuro, y debió haber supuesto que tampoco lo era siendo alumna.

Aquello era completamente bizarro. La Rachel Berry que estaba viendo ahora era bastante parecida a la del futuro, solo que con las facciones menos marcadas y sin esa sonrisa constante en la cara, que Sol siempre supo que era fingida. Aun no había aprendido a fingir que era feliz...

La morena estaba la 5 en su lista, sin embargo ahora sería la primera a la que psicoanalizaría. La vió entar en su despacho al comiezo del recreo. Con el rostro triste y ojeras en los ojos. Se sentó en la silla de enfrente del escritorio y saludo a Sol. Pero luego no había dicho nada mas...

S: Rachel Berry no es asi? (dijo rompiendo el silencio por fin)

R: si.

S: (sonrió de forma divertida al ver que la morena volvía a agachar la cabeza avergonzada, exactamente el mismo gesto que hizo en la primera cosulta que le hizo en el futuro) escucha, se que para ti debe ser defícil sentarte enfrente mio y empezar a contarme tus problemas, no me conoces despues de todo... Y seguramente estaras acostumbrada a Emma. (dijo consiguiendo que Rachel volviera a mirarla) Pero quiero que sepas que soy de confianza, no voy a juzgarte por nada de lo que me digas. Y mas importante aun, Todo lo que me digas quedará entre nosotras, tengo totalmente prohibido decir nada de lo que me digas, y aunque pudiera tampoco lo diria. Asi que tranquila, todo lo que digas entre estas 4 paredes quedará entre nosotras.

Sol le sonrió tiernamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces apago la grabadora que tenía encima de la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, que ya se sentía mucho mas relajada. Aquello era exactamente lo que había hecho la primera vez y tambien había funcionado.

Una ventaja para Sol es que ya sabía como llegar a los chicos.

R: yo... estoy, siento algo por alguien...

S: aja... y cual es el problema?

R: bueno, es que no es fácil...(le dijo avergonzada, no sabía si decirle que era una chica..)

S: tiene novia? (le pregunto, aunque ya se sabía la respuesta. Una ventaja mas. Sabía como tratar con Rachel, debía sacarle las cosas por medio de preguntas hasta que ella misma se soltara)

R: no, no tiene novia.(dijo rapidamente)

S: no le gustas?

R: no exactamente. Osea si le gustó, pero pasaron cosas...

S: ammm, cosas que impiden que esteis juntos supongo...

R. si...

S: ¿cual es exactamente el problema Rachel?

Rachel levanto su rostro y miro una vez mas a la psicologa enfrente suyo. Algo en su mirada y su sonrisa tranquilizadora estaba haciendo que confiara en ella.

R: _"no tengo nada que perder, además ella dijo que todo lo que le dijera ere secreto"_ (dió un ultimo suspiro para darse fuerzas y decirlo por fin, seria la primera vez que aceptara delante de alguien que no fuera Finn que estaba enamorada de una mujer) es una chica. Estoy enamorada de una chica...

Sol se mordió la lengua para no reirse a carcajada limpia. La imagen de una Rachel Berry totalmente avergonzada por aceptar sus sentimento por una chica delante de una desconocida era de trofeo...

S: bien Rache, y cual es el problema? ¿que sea una chicA?

R: no exactamente. Mis padres son gays, por lo que sería totalmente contraproducente que yo no quiesiera estar con ella por que sea una chica...(Sol sonrio al escuchar a Rachel, ya había empezado a hablar, ya no la paraba nadie) Mi problema es que Quinn parece no querer nada conmigo de un momento a otro. Y la entiendo, despues de todo que besara a Finn delante de ella no fue algo agradable, Finn es mi novio (dijo mirando a Sol, que hacia como si no conociera al chico) bueno, era mi novio. Lo deje por Quinn y por mi también. El caso es que después de eso Quinn no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo y eso me duele demasiado. Aunque en el fondo yo se que eso es lo normal. Siempre supe que en algún momento iba a volver la Quinn de antes y que yo volvería a ser Rupaul, Mandhands, el Yeti, el enano...(Sol la miraba sorprendida, si bien no era la primera vez que la psicoanalizaba, Rachel siempre le sonreia con su vervorrea. ¿es que acaso no respiraba?) Y duele saberlo pero es asi, yo siempre voy a estar en la parte mas baja de la piramide, mientras que Quinn siempre va a estar arriba, brillando...

S: no deberías menospreciarte de esa forma...(le dijo seriamente mientras empezaba a escribir en su libreta)

R: no me menosprecio, es aceptación. (Rachel poco a poco se iba poniendo mas triste) Yo se lo que soy, y se que soy una perdedora y que siempre seré la gran loser del Mckinley. (Sol miraba como la morena empezaba a soltar la primera lagrima) Aunque eso no importa, porque en menos de un año estaré en New York y entonces podré brillar tanto como me lo merezco...

Sol volvio a mirar sorprendida a la chica al ver como ésta pasaba de casi estar llorando a sonreir enormemente. Por eso Rachel Berry había llegado tan alto, era una gran actriz...

**_RACHEL BERRY:_**  
>Complejo de inferioridad.<br>inestabilidad emocional.  
>extrovertida.<p>

La castaña terminó de escribir en su libreta y miró fijamente a Rachel quien la miraba expectante.

S: Rachel, debes empezar a hacerte valer, eres mucho mas valiosa de lo que tu crees. Y seguro que esa chica Quinn lo sabe. Solo tienes que aceptarte tu misma. Aceptar que ya no tienes 5 años, tienes 18 Rachel, empieza a actuar como la mujer adulta que eres, enfrentate a todos tus problemas, icluida Quinn. Sino lo haces, ¿como esperas llegar a Broadway?.

Dicho eso la morena le miró fijamente, de manera seria, como si Sol acabara de decirle la peor ofensa del mundo.

R: ¿me está llamando inmadura o algo asi?

S: no, para nada. No es mi intención que te ofendas. Tu estás aqui para que yo te diga como actuar, para que te aconseje. Y mi consejo es que empieces a hacerte valer y que no dejes cosas a medias.

Rachel no dijo nada mas, solo se despidió de Sol y salió de aquella consulta con la cabeza gacha, pensando en las palabras de Sol.

S: ahh, y Rachel! ( llamo a la morena antes de salir, al darse cuenta de la hora que era) tienes clase ahora con Quinn, asi que dile que venga. Es su turno...

La morena asintió nerviosa y ahora si salió de su clase.

* * *

><p>Sol miró de nuevo su libreta cuando la morena salió.<p>

El primer nombre era el de Quinn Fabray. La tercera clase del día era Filosofía, Quinn odiaba la filosofía. En realidad no la filosfía en si, mas bien a los filosofos y en esa clase solo hablaban sobre los pensamientos filosoficos. Sabía que la rubia odiaba esa clase por ella misma se lo había dicho. Asi que un buen paso para acercarse a ella era sacarla de su clase menos favorita.  
>Calculó que con ella tardaría una hora, pues conocía a Quinn y sabía que no iba a ser facil que la rubia se abriera a ella. Seria incluso mas dificil que con Rachel.<p>

La puerta de su despacho se abrió suavemente y por ella apareció Quinn Fabray. Mas guapa que nunca. Sol no recordaba verla asi de ¿feliz?. Sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos la llevaron a pensar en Bruno. Tenía que hablar con el,no podia seguir huyendo.

Quinn se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Rachel y saludó brevemente a Sol, para luego callarse.

S:supongo que ya sabes porque estas aqui...

Q: si. Psicoanalisis.

S: aja. ¿quieres empezar a contarme algo?

Q: no mucho... mi vida es normal.

Sol se quedó callada, debía dejar que fuera ella quien empezara a hablar. 10 minutos después vió como Quinn daba vuelta a su silla, dándole la espalda a Sol.

Q: no es que me sienta culpable, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella. (dijo concentrada en sus pensamientos, que sin darse cuenta habia dicho ella) Y no quiero hacerlo. Es decir, nunca nadie se preocupo por mi, ni siquiera mi padre. ¿Porque debería yo empezar a preocuparme por los demás cuando ellos no lo hacen por mi? (dijo con dolor en la voz) Mi familia siempre fue asi sabe? rencorosa, acomplejada y demasiado conservadora como para aceptar una hija como yo. Y esta bien, eso lo puedo comprender. No, enrealidad no lo comprendo, ¿que clase de padre echa a su hija de casa sin importarle su bienestar? (exclamo exaltada dandose la vuelta y mirando a Sol, para luego volver a darse la vuelta en la silla) No si me entiende, pero no puedo simplemente confiar en Rachel. En mi vida tuve que confiar ciegamente en las personas que yo creia que nunca me arian daño, y todos me hicieron daño, no puede pretender que ahora sea la persona mas segura del mundo.  
>Se que esta mal que la trate mal solo por que no estoy segura de poder confiar en ella, por no querer que me haga daño, pero no puedo evitarlo. No se si quiero estar con Rachel, estar con ella supone entregar una parte de mi que no estoy preparada para dar.(volvio a darse la vuelta mirando a Sol, que la miraba atenta) Quiero decir, es una chica! no es un chico cualquiera al que le puedes engañar diciendole cualquier cosa. Es una mujer y va a saber desde el primer momento que no me estoy entrgando por completo y yo no quiero estar con ella sin antes estar segura . No quiero sufrir mas...<p>

Sol vió como la rubia empezaba a soltar las primeras lagrimas y le tendió la caja de pañuelos, sabía que la iba anecesitar.

Estuvo casi 10 minutos seguido viendo llorar a Quinn y escribiendo cosas en su libreta de nuevo. Cuando por fin Quinn se tranquilizo volvió a darle la vuelta a la silla y le entrego la caja de pañuelos a Sol. Le agradeció con la mirada y esperó a que Sol le dijera algo.

S: tu problema Quinn es que has sufrido demasiado. Estas receptiva a cualquier tipo de cariño. Tus problemas ocn tu familia te han dañado mas de lo que crees. Y ahora no puedes entregarte cien por cien a una persona porque tienes miedo de volver a sufrir. Mi consejo es que sigas viniendo a verme, puedo ayudarte a ir recuperando tu seguridad en ti misma y en los demas. Por el momento te puedo decir que intentes afrontar tus problemas, huir de ellos solo hace que se agranden mas y cuando quieras darte cuenta ya abran crecido tanto que será imposible solucionar algo. (Quinn la miraba atenta mientras Sol terminaba de hablar y se agachaba para coger algo de su bolso.) ¿has leido el principito Quinn?

Q: si, pero era muy pequeña la última vez que lo leí.

S: ya, pues toma. (Quinn tomó el lirno que Sol le tendía) ¿porque no lo lees? al contrario de lo que muchos creen no es un libro solo de niños. Centrate en la parte de los Baobabs, quizas así entiendas mejor lo que quiero decirte.

Q: esta bien, lo leere. (se levantó de la silla dándole una ultima mirada de agradecimiento antes de salir) ¿cuando puedo volver?

S: (sonriió tiernamente) Cuando quieras, voy a estar aqui siempre...solo tienes que llamar a la puerta.

Ambas se dieron una ultima sonrisa de despedida y Sol volvió a mirar su libro con las anotaciones.

**_QUINN_ FABRAY.**  
>Trauma familiar.<br>Inseguridad.  
>Indecision.<p>

* * *

><p>El segundo nombre era el de Brittany pierce, seguido del nombre de Santana Lopez. A la primera la había puesto en segundo lugar pues nunca la había conocido en persona y siempre tuvo curiosidad por conocerla. Además por lo poco que sabía de ella, Brittany pierce era un caso! Sería interesante psicoanalizarla, a no ser que fuera ella quien terminara psicoanalizandola a ella.<p>

Sol conocía bien los casos como los de Brittany. Personas que a simple vista son menos inteligentes que los demas, incapaces de ver las cosas de forma normar, racional. Pero que son mucho mas inteligentes que todos los demás. Son capaces de ver el mundo a la perfeccion, nada se les escapa. Por ellos muchas veces parecen tontos, pues no son capaces de entender como los demás no ven el mundo del mismo modo que ellos. Cosas que para una persona normal eran dificiles de averiguar para gente como Brittany era como abrir una botella de agua...

B: hola (dijo sonriendo Brittany entrando por la puerta de la consulta)

S;hola Britany. Sientate. (le dijo lo mas sonriente que podia.)

Brittany se sentó emocionada en la silla aunque un poco inquieta, pues era la primera vez que iba sin Santana a un sitio así. Sus padres la había llevado millones de veces a diferente consultas y a todas iba con Santana. Sol dedicó unos minutos a examinarla. Era realmente guapa, y tenía una mirada tann dulce... Sol pensó que si ella no estuviera entre los dos primos posiblemente Brittany sería su tipo completamente.

B: va aterme las manos como en las películas? (preguntó seriamente sacando de su ensimamiento a Sol)

S: perdona, ¿que?

B: El otro día vi una pelicula donde la chica terminaba siendo atada de pies y manos ¿vas a hacerme lo mismo?

S: no! no claro que no Britt. ¿puedo llamarte asi? (la rubia asintio) bien, Britt no voy a hacerte daño. Solo estas aqui por que quiero analizarte. Quiero que digas si tienes algun problema en el que yo pueda ayudarte. No estes nerviosa.

B: lo siento, es que siempre hago estas cosas con San, ella me cuida de todo sabes? (dijo cambiando de tema, tipico en peronsas como Brittany) siempre que alguien me molesta o se mete conmigo ella me defiende. Es como mi heroe personal. (dijo ssonriendo tontamente)

S: y supongo que San es tu novia no? (le dijo sonriendo tiernamente)

B: si desde hace un tiempo. ¿crees que puedas ayudar a Lord Tubbington? Quinn dijo que talvez tu podias ayudarle a que deje de fumar. Ultimamente fuma mas que nunca y me preocupa

Sol miró sorprendida a la rubia frente a ella, por su increible rapidez al cambiar de tema.

S: quien es Lord Tubbington?

B: mi gato...(dijo como si fuera obvio, causando total sorpresa en Sol) ¿crees que puedas ayudarle?

S: ammm, no, lo siento Brittany pero yo no trato gatos, solo trabajos con animales...

B: pero eres psicologa, deberias saber ayudar a Lord... Ese es tu trabajo no? ayudar a los demás.

Y ahi estaba Brittany Susan Pierce psicoanalizandola a ella, licenciada en psicoanalisis a temprana edad...

S: yo... amm, no lose Brittany. Solo no es mi campo. ¿me entiendes?

B: claro. (dijo sonriendo. Pues claro que la entendía, Brittany era mas inteligente que cualquiera en aquel colegio) puedo irme ya? San me espera...

S: amm, si. Supongo que si...

Sol dejó ir a Brittany pues realmente no sabía como responder a su analisis...

S: espera Brittany! (dijo levantandose de la silla antes de que la rubia se fuera) has probado con parche de nicotina? talvez eso ayude...(le dijo guiñandole el ojo, haciendo que Brittany le sonriera algremente) por cierto, dile a Santana que venga después de ti si?

Brittany asintió y salio del despacho feliz.

Sol volvió a coger su libreta.

**_BRITTANY_**_ PIERCE.__  
><em>Problemas de distracción.  
>Complejo de Brunilda.<br>Ailorumania.

Ahorra Sol podía entender porque Brittany no volvió nunca a la vida de Santana luego de que ella la engañara. Santana era su heroe, y cuando todo aquello paso a Bruttany se le callo el idolo de Santana al suelo.

Santana Lopez le seguía en la lista. El motivo, uno muy fácil: la latina era todo lo contrario a Brittany. Era astuta, inteligente, racional y poco sensible, nada en realidad. Aunque le causaba intriga conocer a su suegra con 18 años.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de alguien al despacho. Alguien que no era Santana lopez. Nisiquiera una alumna.

Su: Asi que nueva lokera! por lo menos tu tienes mas gusto que la otra, y eres mas joven. Y seguro que menos insoportable que la otra. (dijo Sue Silvester entrando en el despacho sin llamar antes) Aunque si estas en este colegio de perdedores es porque tambien eres una perdedora...

S: No se si darte las gracias u ofenderme y ehcarte de mi despacho...

Sol se levantó de la silla y se encaminó para ponerse justo enfrente de Sue.

S; Sol Navarro! un gusto.(dijo extendiendole la mano)

SU: Sue Silvester! y no puedo decir lo mismo. (dijo cogiendole la mano y soltandola al instante) No te lo tomes personal, es contra todo el mundo...

S: ya.

SU. aunque si decides quedarte aqui por mas tiempo, y le quitas su trabajo a la insipida de Emma, puede que me caigas bien...

Sol rió sin poder evitarlo, lejos de sentirse intimidada por las palabras de Sue Silvester, le hacían gracia.

SU: Lose, soy muy buena con los chistes, pero tampoco hace falta reirse tanto.

Sol rió aun mas fuerte, haciendo enfadar un poco a Sue. Pero esta no pudo decir nada pues justo en ese momento entró Santana en el despacho.

Sa: Perdon, creo que Britt se equivocó. vendre mas tarde.

SO: no! entra Santann (le dijo antes de que saliera) Sue ya se iba, ¿no es asi entrenadora?

SUE: mmm, si ya me voy. Pero vendre mas tarde...

Sue salió del despacho con una mirada amenzante y mirando a Santana antes de irse.

SU: intenta no llorar mucho, te quiero al cien por cien en el entrenamiento.

Dicho esto salió y Santana entro en el despacho para sentarse en la silla frente a Sol, que la miraba divertida.

SO: creo que le caí mal...

SA: oh noo. Creeme, le has caido bien. Se le hubieras caido mal, ya estarías fuera de este colegio...

So: bueno, pues supongo que debo alegrarme... (le dijo sonriendo para luego ponerse seria. No podia ser debil con Santana, era la mas complicada de todos) Algun problema que quieras contarme Santana?

SA: por supuesto que no! Santana Lopez no tiene problemas... por dios(dijo como si fuera la cosa mas estupida del mundo. Sol inmediatamente apunto algo en su libreta) hey! que escribes ahi? (le dijo un poco alterada, pero manteniendose en sus cabales.) No estaras escribriendo que estoy loca o algo asi verdad?

S: porque escribiria algo asi?

SA: no lose, dimelo tu...

SO: jajaja. haber, porque no me hablas de Brittany yy vuetras relacion?

SA: ¿porque? ¿acaso Brittany te dijo algo malo sobre nosotras? (dijo preocupada. Sol volvió a escribir algo en su coaderno)

SO: tendria que decirme algo malo? ademas esas cosas son confidenciales. yo quiero que me hables de ti...

SA; ohh, lo siento, pero ya tengo novia. (le dijo divertida, para luego cambiar su expresion a una seria al ver como Sol subrayaba algo que ya haia escrito.) hey, no me gusta que escribas cosas de mi ahi que yo nose...

S: no son cosas malas Santana, las necesito para trabajar. Tambien necesito que te abras conmigo, que tal si me cuentas como es tu relacion con tu familia?

SA: no me da la gana! (le dijo exaltada, ese no era un tema que quisiera tratar)

S: valla! eres bastante agresiva!

Sa: No agresiva, solo cuido mi intimidad. No me gusta que nadie sepa lo que hay en mi vida, eso es solo mió...No se, ademas, si puedo confiar en ti. Que tal si luego esparces todo lo que te digo aquí por ahi?

Sol sonrió, y volvió a escribir algo en la libreta ante la atenta mirada de Santana.

S: no tienes que aparentar conmigo soy tu amiga, ni un familiar tuyo. Soy solo la psicologa, mi trabajo es ayudarte a superar tus miedos y debilidades. Entiendo que no quieras decirme mucho por que te cuesta trabajo sentirte expuesta, pero es necesario que empieces a confiar mas en la gente si quieres avanzar en tu vida. Deja de ver fantasmas donde no los hay...

Santana se levantó de la silla comppletamente molesta y estaba dispuesta a abandonar la sala.A su espalda Sol sonreía divertida, ya sabia lo que venia.

La latina se dió la vuelta en el ultimo momento y se sento de nuevo junto a Sol.

SA: esta bien. Este es mi problema. Estoy saliendo con Brittany, y después de mucho tiempo por fin salí del armario delante de mi abuela y mis padres. Ellos se lo tomaron bien, aunque yo se que nuestra relacion cambio a partir de mi confesion. Pero no duele, digo, yo estoy con Brittany que me importa si mis padres no terminand e aceptarlo bien nunca. (dijo muy segura de si misma, aunque Sol supo por su mirada que estaba totalmente dolida de que sus padres no terminaran de aceptarla) Luego esta mi abuela, que no acepta de ninguna manera que su nieta sea lesbiana. Y quiere que deje a Brittany y que volvamos a ser la familia que eramos antes.

S: Y tu quieres eso?

SA: si, o noo. No lose. Se supone que por eso estoy aqui no genia? (mirando superiormente a Sol)

S: jjaj esta bien. Primero, podrias respetarme un poco. Segundo, no estoy aqui para decirte lo que hacer, eso lo decides tu. Yo estoy aqui para darte algun que otro consejo y escucharte.

SA: puff, para lo que te pago bien podrias hacerlo...

Sol Rió divertida.

S. Tu no me pagas nada...Aunque puede que me plantee eso...Esta bien, basta de bromas. Santana, voy a darte a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas lo mas sincera posible. ¿estas enamorada de Brittany?

S: si, porsupesto. nunca e dudado de eso...

SO. entonces aqui va mi consejo. Puede que me equivoque, pero por lo que yo se el resto de tu vida lo vas a pasar con la persona a la que amas. Va a ser ella quien pase el resto de tus dias a tu lado, soportando tus malos humores y tus bromas de mal gusto. No tu familia...(le dijo seriamente) No te digo que te alejes de tu famiilia, solo que pienses antes en ti que en ellos. Aveces esta bien ser egoista.

SA: no entiendo muy bien...

S: Santana, si tu abuela te pide que la dejes y vuelvas a tu vida como era antes, es decir, a salir con chicos, es por que ella no está comoda con tu condicion sexual. Pero aceptalo, puede que ahora le digas que si y dejes a Britt y seas la nieta que ella siempre quiso, pero en algun momento vas a darte cuenta de que no es asi como quieres vivir, y entonces será demasiado tarde y estaras condenada a vivir toda tu vida con la carga de tus errores sobre tus hombres. Mi consejo: no dejes escapar al amor de tu vida. Que no te impida tu familia ser feliz, ellos terminaras aceptandolo. Y sino, por lo menos tendras a Brittany a tu lado...

Santana no pudo hacer mas que asentir con la cabeza y levantarse de la silla, no podia seguir ahi si no queria llorar delante de ella.

Cuando la latina salió de allí Sol miró de nueva cuenta su libreta, rezando internamente por que sus palabras surtieran efecto sobre Santana, no había nada mas fuerte que el poder de las palabras.

**_SANTANA LÓPEZ:_**  
>Bipolaridad.<br>Paranoia.  
>egolatra.<br>indecisión.  
>Complejo de aquiles.<p>

Santana Lopez era todo un caso.

* * *

><p>El proximo capitulo seguire con las sesiones de los chicos... Si lo ponia aqui se hacia muy largo.<p>

-complejo de aquiles: alguien que no deja ver sus debilidades.

-Complejo de Brunilda: ve a su pareja como un heroe.

-Ailorumania: obsesion por los gatos.


	16. muriendo de celos

**gracias por los comentarios, y para los que no lo hallais leido, tengo una nueva historia. Un oneshot que seguire cuando esta historia este mas avanzada y decirme que os parece.  
><strong>

**y siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de nada de verdad. Ahi va un consejo: NO VALLAIS A LA UNIVERSIDAD jajajajaj entre examenes, trabajos y que casi nunca hay dias de fiesta... y si quieres aprobar las asignaturas pss no te puedes hacer pira, asi que...  
><strong>

**enfin, espero que os guste este capitulo, ya se que va algo lento el fic, pero bueno...tiene que ir asi, poco a poco. Y con un poco de suerte hoy termino tambien el siguiente capitulo y lo subo en la mañana ya que mñn no tengo muchas asignaturas...Sino lo subo mañana por la noche.  
><strong>

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: MURIENDO DE CELOS.  
><strong>_

Finn Hudson era el siguiente en la lista. Ya se encontraba fuera del despacho cuando Santana había salido, por lo que Sol no pudo dedicar mucho tiempo en pensar en el analisis de Santana.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la puerta donde estaba Finn esperando.

S: si quieres puedes venir después, ya es la hora del segundo recreo asique...(le dijo cuando ya estaba enfrete suyo.)

F: amm, en realidad me gustaría hablar con usted ahora, si no le importa...

Sol asintió y dejo pasar a un cabizbajo Finn. No sabía si el chico la trataría como una desconocida o le haría saber, por el contrario, que el sabía quien era y que ya sabía toda la verdad.

Finn se sentó en la silla mientras Sol se acercaba a el deposito de agua, para llenar dos vasos y darle uno a Finn. Nunca había tratado con el, era el único que había salido bien parado de todo aquello por lo que nunca necesito de ella.

S: Bueno, pues cuentame Finn. (le dijo luego de darle el vaso de agua y sentarse en su sitio)

Finn le miró durante unos segundos atentamente, como si intentara recordar de donde la conocía, y entonces con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro soltó.

F: yo te conozco, aunque supongo que tu me conoces mejor a mi.

S: amm, puede ser...(le dijo sonriente)

F: es raro, sabes... digo, hace unos dias te estaba viendo, en el futuro...(dijo como si fuera la cosa mas sorprendente del mundo) y ahora estás aqui. Es increible.

S: Un poco, también es muy sorprendente para mi estar con vosotros, digo como adolescentes...

Ambos rieron y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, pues realmente no sabían como actuar, que decir.

S: amm, porque no me cuentas un poco como te sientes respecto a todo esto? (le dijo poniendose seria) Soy consciente de que no es algo agradable. Digo, si yo que se de antemano todo lo que esto supone, y se todo lo que va a pasar si no lo evitamos estoy asi... Me imagino que tu estás peor. No es fácil encontrarte de un día para otro viajando en el futuro, conociendo a tu yo del futuro, sabiendo de antemano todo lo que va a pasar. (Finn la miraba aun con sun sonrisa divertida e ironica a la vez) Supongo también que para ti es mas complicado, sabiendo que eres el único bien parado en el futuro...

F: si, un poco... un poco bastante. En realidad es todo muy loco, a Simon le costó bastante hacerme entender que no era un sueño. Es todo muy...pufff, nose increible.

Sol rio al ver la cara de Finn.

F: Yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto. (dijo poniendose serio) nose, nunca tuve que enfrentarme a algo así, es todo demasiado complicado. Y que ahora yo sepa todo lo que va a pasar me pone en una encrucijada... Yo no queria esto, es demasiado para mi. Yo se que siempre pedi que me trataran como un adulto, digo, me iba a casar (dijo como si fuera ovbio)pero todo esto me supera...

S. lose, puede ser muy desconcertante.

F: si...digo, es totalmente increible que ahora sepa exactamente que es lo que va a pasar. Por ejemplo, el otro dia sabía que Quinn iba a tratar mal a Rachel y se que hoy mismo va a volver a atacarla. Y yo nose que hacer. Porque aunque intento ser fuerte para Rachel y estar ahi para ella, nose como actuar muchas veces... Ademas que halla aceptado que ellas se aman, no quiere decir que yo ya no sienta nada por Rach, y me duele verla sufrir por ella y saber que no puedo meterme en el medio, aunque me encantaria hacer que se olvide de ella... pero eso es imposible.

S: Finn, tienes todo en tus manos para cambiar las cosas y ayudarnos a que todo sea mejor en el futuro. Si sabes cosas que van a pasar y que pueden ser malas, entonces actua. (Finn la miró de manera desconcertante. Si Brittany era inteligente pero distraida, Finn era todo lo contario.) Mira, un ejemplo. Tu dices que hoy Quinn arremetera de nuevo contra Rachel, pued entonces evitalo. Evita cualquier contacto entre ellas, aunque de todas formas, si mi charla de hoy con Quinn sirve de algo, lo que tu sabes que va a pasar no pasara.

Finn la miro con la boca abierta y con la mirada perdida. Hasta que por fin creyo comprenderlo, y sonrio levantandose de la silla.

F: tienes razon, tengo que evitar que eso pase, asi de simple. Gracias Sol, espero verte en el futuro...

Sol rio y despidio a un alegre Finn. Talvez no había sido tan mala idea que Finn se enterara de la verdad...

**FINN HUDSON:**  
>complejo de Peter Pan.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentía demasiado confundida como para salir de aquel baño y enfrentar el mundo. Seguramente Santana le preguntaría por Rachel y porque la morena le había cantado aquella canción. Aun no lo había hecho pero Quinn sabía que no tardaría mucho mas, su mejor amiga era mucho mas observadora de lo que todos creian, y por desgracia para Quinn, Santana la conocía mejor que nadie.<p>

Y apesar de ser consciente de que la psicologa tenía razón, ella aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a sus problemas. Incluida Rachel Berry.

Ademas la había tratado demasiado mal, y eso la morena no se lo merecía.

Quinn caminó hasta estar frente al espejo y apoyo sus manos en el lavabo, mirandose fijamente.

Frente a ella ya no estaba mas la Quinn Fabray que venía siendo desde que ocurrio todo lo de Beth y Shelby, frente a ella estaba la antigua Quinn Fabray.

La misma, que ella había jurado no volver a ser. No quería volver a tener el poder de la antigua Quinn, porque eso no le hacía feliz ya. Había madurado, demasiado para tener 18 años, pero asi era la vida. Había tenido una hija con 16 y despues había pasado a ser el objetivo de todas las burlas de los alumnos del Mckinley, para terminar siendo parte de las Skans...

Y cuando por fin había conseguido estabilidad en su vida, llegaba Rachel Berry y lo destruía todo.

Q: a quien engañas Quinn? (dijo mirandose aun en el espejo) no tiene nada que ver con ella. Eres tu la que pone trabas todo el tiempo, no dejando acercar a la gente que te quiere... Sol tiene razón, tengo que dejar de huir de los problemas. Y el principito tambien (cogió el libro que había dejado encima del lavabo entre sus manos) Rachel es un baobab, y todo baobab tiene que ser cortado desde su raiz.

Recordó entonces las palabras que siempre le decía Amagoia; **"detrás de las nubes el cielo siempre es azul"**. Ella odiaba esa estupida frase, al parecer era una especie de lema en la familia Inchausti... Y Quinn empezaba a artarse de que la morena se la dijera siempre que tenía ocasión. Pero ejn el fondo, esperaba que tuviera razón, y que todas las nubes grises que había sobre ella se despajaran al final del día...

Tomó aire y cogió sus demas libros encaminandose a la puerta, dispuesta a cortar el baobab de Rachel Berry de una vez por todas...

Pero su camino se vio interrumpido justo antes de salir del baño. Alguien mas entraba en aquel baño. Una morena de ojos marrones intensos.

Quinn nada mas verla dió varios pasos atras. Justo cuando pensaba en verla la morena se aparecía allí. Y ahora una vez mas estaban frente a frente, mirandose a los ojos, como tantas veces lo habían hecho en ese mismo baño. ¿era posible que de todos los baños del colegio ellas siempre terminaran en el mismo?

R:_"es tu momento Rachel. La psicologa tiene razón. Tengo que hablar con Quinn, quiera ella o no"_ (se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta con pestillo ante la atenta mirada de Quinn)

Q: ¿que haces Rachel? (preguntó sorprendiendo a la morena, que no se esperaba que la llamara por su nombre) Rachel...

R: ehh, si. Lo siento pero tenemos que hablar, quieras o no...

Q: esta bien hablemos.

La pasividad con la que Quinn dijo eso dejó aun mas sororendida a la morena. Se esperaba insultos, no aquello. Aunque era mejor, una Quinn que se muestra accesible y tranquila siempre es mejor que cualquier cosa. Esa era la Quinn que le gustaba, aunque en realidad todas las versiones de Quinn eran del agrado de Rachel, pero aquella en especial en la que la trataba dulcemente era su favorita.

R: yo... bueno. quiero explicarte lo que paso en la fiesta Quinn. Lo que tu vis...

Q: Mira Rachel. (dijo interrumpiendo a Rachel) No quiero hablar de la fiesta, lo que paso es mas que obvio, tu con tu novio... Es lo mas normal del mundo. Solo olvidemonos de ello si? tu estas bien con Finn, y yo bueno... nose, yo tambien estoy bien. (Rachel la iba a interrumpir para dejarle claro que entre ella y Finn ya no había nada, pero Quinn se le adelantó) Solo intentemos llevarnos bien, como antes...(llevó su mano al cuello y bajo la mirada, para luego volver a mirar a Rachel) bueno como antes no, estoy consciente de que la forma en la que te he tratado ultimamente, debe de haber traido consecuencias... Pero por lo menos espero que podamos estar en una misma habitación sin matarnos, no quiero ser mas la Quinn Fabray del año anterior.

R: Quinn..

Q: enserio Rach, solo quiero terminar el instituto bien, sin malos ratos... ¿podemos hacer eso?

Quinn le extendió la mano esperando que la morena se la cogiera, y cerrar asi un pacto. Cosa que sucedió rapidamente. Pero Rachel queria ir mas alla, ella necesitaba contarle a Quinn que había roto con Finn, no quería esperar mas. Si se tenía que jugar por Quinn empezaría a hacerlo lo antes posibles.

R: Quinn, tienes razón, debemos llevarnos bien. Y no te preocupes por lo que pasó estos dias...esta olvidado. Pero aun así creo que deberiamos hablar, yo tengo al...

Q: no Rachel, no tenemos porque hablar, se que si lo hacemos vamos a volver a discutir y yo no quiero eso... solo, olvidemoslo...

R: per... fue una vez mas interrumpida por Quinn, que ya se encaminaba a la puerta)

Q: enserio Rach, solo olvidalo. (le dijo abriendo la puerta y sonriendole tiernamente)

Rachel no pudo hacer nada mas que suspirar y corresponder la sonrisa de Quinn, para después verla salir por la puerta. Nada mas perderla de vista se lamentó por lo idiota que era, tampoco costaba tanto decirle a Quinn que había roto con Finn y que ahora estaba interesada en ella...

R: pero esto se acabó Rachel Berry (exclamo mirandose en el espejo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho Quinn antes) hoy le tienes que decir la verdad a Quinn, y le vas a decir porque lo dejaste y si hay suerte podremos besarla en los labios... sea como sea hoy tienes que confesarle que sientes algo por ella...

Siguió mirandose en el espejo hasta que el tiembre tocó. Tendría que estar muy atenta si no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con Quinn, pues ya no tenían mas clases juntas en lo que restaba de día...

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez era la mujer más inteligente, observadora y cruel que había en el Mckinley. Por eso todos los alumnos le temían.<p>

Nadie se atrevia a hacerle nada, pues sabían que la latina siempre estaba observando, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para llevar a cabo una buena venganza y lo suficientemente cruel como para que esa venganza fuera la peor de todas...

Pero si de algo le servía su inteligencia, aparte de para hacer daño, era para conocer bien los sentimientos de otra persona. Y mas si esa persona era su mejor amiga. Y si por alguna razón Santana no era capaz de descifrar a una persona siempre quedaba Britt: capaz de conocer los sentimientos de una persona solo con mirarla a los ojos.

Por ese moetivo después de la clase del lunes del Glee club, la latina le había preguntado a Britt porque motivo creia ella que Rachel le había cantado esa canción a Quinn.

La respuesta fue simple:**_ "esta enamorada de Quinn"_**

No es como si no se lo esperara, pero aun así le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que Brittany dijo aquello. Lo siguiente fue aun peor, porque si bien ya se lo esperaba tenía la breve esperanza de que fuerena ideas suyas...Después de todo era de Rachel Berry de quien estaban hablando.

Pero no lo eran, Brittany se lo hizo saber con un simple: **_"y Q también"_**

Aquello si que le había dejado shockeada. Su amiga Q enamorada de el gnomo, de treasure trail, mandhands, la enana, el yeti...

Aunque Santana siempre supo que algo de eso tenia que haber... Pues la obsesion de Quinn con Rachel nunca fue normal.

¿quien hacia dibujos pornograficos de su peor enemiga y le dibujaba corazones al lado?

En el fondo siempre lo supo. Y que Rachel le cantara el otro dia esa canción era algo bastante raro y sospechoso. Casi estaba segura de que entre ella dos había pasado algo. Y como que se llamaba Santana Lopez que se iba a enterar...

Por esa razón le pidió a Valerie que se sentara con Brittany en la última clase del día, asi ella podría hablar con Quinn.

Esa era otra... ¿Porque Quinn parecía llevarse tan bien con Valerie? La había estado observando desde que los dos nuevos habian empezado clases en el Mckinley y parecían llevarse de maravilla.

Cosa completamente rara, pues Quinn Fabray no congeniaba tan bien con alguien en tan poco tiempo. Por dios! hasta le había pedidio a la otra rubia que se uniera con ella a las cherrios! !

Santana sabía que Valerie estaba en las cherrios porque Sue la quería en el equipo, pero tambien sabía qeu aunque Sue no quisiera ella iba a estar en el equipo de todas formas. Por Quinn.

Pero bueno, ya pensaría en eso en otro momento... Tal vez Quinn no solo se sentía atraida por las morenas...

Entró en la ultima clase del día con Brittany al lado y Quinn y Valerie detras de ellas. Las cuatro caminaron hasta los ultimos asientos y se snetaron, la latina y la rubia atras del todo y las otras dos delante de ellas.

Estuvieron hablando un rato entre las 4, dejando claro lo bien que se llevaban.

Porque eso si, puede que Santana estuviera confundida en cuanto a la relacion de su amiga y Valerie, pero tenía que admitir que la chica le caía realmente bien.

Santana aprovecho todo el tiempo que quedaba hasta que llegara el profesor para tontear con Britt y hacerlo cariños, Quinn nunca la había visto asi...

Lo cierto es que las palabras de Simon y Sol habían logrado hacer mella sobre la latina, y por fin se había decidido. La psicologa loca tenía razon, sería Britt con quien pasaria el resto de su vida, no con su abuela... Ella ya tendría tiempo de asumir que su nieta querida era lesbiana. Lo unico importante de verdad era el bienestar de Brittany.

Despues de todo, lo unico que Santana siempre habia querido es que Brittany estuviera bien. No por nada se pasó todos los recreos, cuando eran niñas, amenazando a todos los niños por si a alguno se le ocurría hacer daño a la rubia. Se había pasado toda la vida protegiendo a Britt, no podia ser ella ahora quien le hiciera daño.

El profesor entro por la puerta llamando la atención de todos los alumnos, que se encontraban totamente revolucionados pues era la ultima hora del dia.

Valerie y Brittany se dieron la vuelta rapidamente para prestar atencion a la clase, e inmediatamente después Santana sacó un folio de entre sus cuadernos para mensajearse con Quinn. Desde que se conocieron era algo que hacian en todas las clases cuando estaban aburridas. Pasarse notitas durante toda la clase... Y ademas, por lo bien que Santana conocia a Quinn, sabia que esa era la mejor forma de llegar a Quinn.

Puso la primera de michas notas encima de la mesa de la rubia a su lado, sin nisiquiera molestarse en mirarla.

Quinn cogio la nota, e incluso antes de abrirla ya sabía sobre que se trataba. Sabia que la latina iba a terminar preguntando tarde o temprano.

**_¿que pasa entre mandhands y tu?_**

suspiró y cogio un boligrafo para responderle, aun sin saber que poner... Aunque una cosa si sabía, no podia mentirle, debia decirle la verdad. Despues de todo Santana era su amiga, y apesar de todo, sabia que podia confiar en ella.

**_"Ahora nada..._**"

**_"como que ahora nada? no me mientas Q."  
><em>**

Quinn rio tristemente y respondio con la misma rapidez que lo habia hecho la latina, ensarzandose asi en una conversacion por medio de notitas que duro toda la hora.

Para casi el final de la clase, la latina ya sabia absolutamente todo lo que habia ocurrido entre Rachel y Quinn, y la rubia se sentia bastante liberada. Al menos ahora tendria a alguien con quien comentar todo lo que le pasaba, ademas de la psicologa, aquien planeaba volver a visitar...

La latina le habia dejado claro a Quinn que podia contar con ella y con Britt para lo que quisiera, que no iba a dejarla de lado por eso. Despues de todo ella tambien era lesbiana, y apesar de que era el gnomo de quien estaban hablando, Santana iba a apoyar a Quinn en lo que fuera.

S: insisto Q, llevate a rupaul este fin de semana a una cita romantica y haz que se olvide del cara de feto, tu eres mil veces mejor que esa cosa, cualquiera te elegiria ati en vez de a eso... (exclamo santana una vez que habian salido de clase, camino a la taquilla de la rubia)

Q: ya te he dicho que no Santana, las cosas no estan ahora como para pedirle una cita. Ademas, yo ya me arriesgue... la bese recuerdas (le dijo sarcasticamente) y despues ella se fue a besar con su novio, es obvio que no quiere nada conmigo...

Quinn saco el movil al notar que este sonaba, era Amagoia anunciando que ya estaba fuera del colegio esperandola. Cogio sus cosas y salio del colegio con Santana y Brittany al lado, esta ultima se les habia unido luego de despedir a Valerie, quien al parecer aun no habia hablado con la psicologa y debia quedarse un poco mas.

S: Quinn hazme caso, debes luchar por lo que quieres. Y si lo que quieres es al gnomo, entonces lucha por ella... Aunque detestare tener que compartir sabados con ella cuando sea tu novia... (dijo esto ultimo haciendo una clara muestra de asco, causando que Quinn le diera en el brazo)

Q: no le digas asi, y ya no quiero hablar mas del tema. Rachel no quiere nada conmigo, y yo no voy a estar detras de ella como lo estaba antes Finn... no voy a caer tan bajo.

B: mmm, yo no creo que sea tan asi Q.

Las otras dos chicas miraron a Brittany que por fin abria la boca, sin entender a que se referia. Hasta que por fin lo entendieron cuando Brittany señalo hacia el coche de Quinn y seguidamente a Rachel, que estaba parada frente a su propio coche, mirando de manera seria a la chica que estaba apoyada en el coche de Quinn.

Santana no tardó en comprenderlo. Por la mirada que estaba echando Rachel sobre la tia buena que estaba apoyada en el coche de Q, la latina podia afirmar que estaba celosa. Pues esa era exactamente la misma mirada que ponia ella cuando veia a Arti esperar a Britt en su casillero. Ella tambien se pondria celosa, si, apoyada en el coche de la chica que le gusta, estuviera una despampanante morena lanzando miradas y sonrisas divertidas y picaras a cierta chica...

No sabia quien jodidos era esa chica, solo que estaba buenisima, parecia salida de una jodida pasarela de Victorias secret...

Vio como Quinn desviaba su vista de Rachel a aquella otra morena, para despues sonreir como una tonta y acercarse hasta ella para abrazarla fuertemente, olvidansose de la presencia de Rachel.

Sonrio cuando miro de nuevo a Rachel. La diva estaba completamente celosa. Se metio a su coche sando un portazo y arranco a toda velocidad... ¿porque Quinn se empeñaba en creer que Rachel no sentia nada por ella?

Rio fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que habia ocurrido, llamnado la atencion de las otras tres chicas, que la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

B:Santy de que te ries? yo tambien quiero reirme...

S. de nada B, es solo que tenias razon. Quinn (dijo mirando ahora a la otra rubia que seguia medio abrazada de la otra) Hazme caso, pidele una cita al gnomo y deja de ser tan ciega. A noser que ya tengas una cita (miro con levantando las cejas sigerentemente a Amagoia, haciendo que Quinn rodara los ojos y las otras dos sonrieran)_ en cuyo caso, te apoyo al cien por cien, cualquier cosa es mejor que Rupaul...

Q: dios! basta Santana, con TODO! y por favor no la llames asi...

S: seguire llamandola como quiera aunque te cases con ella...(le dijo retadoramente)

A: tu debes ser Santana y tu brittany (dijo mirando a las dos chicas frente a ella. no le habia sido deficil reconocerlas, por las descripciones que le habia dado Quinn de cada una de ellas) Tal como os imaginaba...

Quinn rio fuertemente al recordar lo que le habia dicho de las dos chicas a Amagoia. De Britt, simplemente que era encantadora. De Santana, que era la mas perra de todas y que estaba completamente loca. De un momento a otro dejo de reir, ante la atenta mirada de las otras chicas que no sabian por que reia...

Q:_ "espero que no cuente todo lo que le dije de Santana, sino me mata..._" (penso mirando algo asustada a la latina)

S: vas a quedarte todo el dia asi? (pregunto exasperada la latina) o nos vas a presentar a tu amiga

Brittany y Quinn la miraron sorprendidad. Hace un segundo estaba casi gritando y ahora estaba sonriendo de forma pervertida. Quinn casi podia ver sus pensamientos...

Q: ehh, si claro. Ella es Amagoia Inchausti, Incha ella son mis mejores amigas Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce.

s: es un placer conocerte Amagoia (le dijo tendiendole la mano y sonriendole, para luego volver a mirar a Quinn) es bueno saber que al menos con las chicas tienes mejores gustos Q... (hizo una breve mueca de asco para seguir hablando despues) al gnomo lo podemos catalogar como una especie rara en peligro de extincion...

Q: uffff... voy a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado ese insulto gratuito hacia Rachel y me metere en mi coche para irme a casa, hablamos mañana chicas...¿vamos Amagoia? (le cuestiono a la chica, que seguia mirando entretenida a Santana)

A: si claro. Un placer haberos conocido, espero veros pronto de nuevo...

Quinn subio al coche y vio desde la ventanilla como Amagoia se despedia con un beso en la mejilla de cada una de las chicas. Cuando por fin la morena se subio al coche, Quinn aranco el motor. Pero justo antes de echar a andar, para sorpresa de todas, Brittany que no habia hablado hasta el momento se acerco hasta la ventanilla de Quinn para hablar con ella.

B. Q, deberias hacer caso a Santy e invitar a Rachel a una cita. (Interrumpio antes de que hablara a la otra rubia) se lo que has dicho antes, pero deberias haber visto como se puso cuando te vio abrazarte con ella... (se acerco a Quinn dejando un beso en su mejilla y luego se alejo de nuevo)adios Q, y recuerdalo...esta muerta de celos.

Quinn aranco el coche contrariada por lo que le habia dicho Britt. Ella no se habia fijado en Rachel casi nada, Amagoia habia opacado cualquier otro pensamiento que tuviera en ese momento. Pero si Britt lo decia era por algo, y Quinn Fabray no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad. Quizas, despues de todo, no era tarde para tener algo mas que amistad con la pequeña diva...

A: Quinn te estoy hablando...(le dijo poniendo su mano en el muslo de la rubia, para llamar su atencion. Quinn iba tan concentrada en la carretera y en Rachel que se habia olvidado de la presencia de su amiga)

Q: perdon bonita, estaba concentrada... me decias ?(le dedico una sonrisa a la chica que ahora la miraba rodando los ojos)

A: nada, solo decía que Rachel no esta nada mal (dijo sonriendo, sorprendiendo a Quinn) quizas le sobra un poco de nariz, pero lo cierto es que esas piernas quilométricas hacen que lo demas pasen desapercibido asi que si... esta buena!

Quinn abrio la boca para hablar, pero no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar consternada a su amiga, que la miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en la cara.

Lo unico que le faltaba a Quinn era que su amiga quisera algo con Rachel. Aunque la conocia, y estaba segura de que no buscaría a Rachel de esa manera, por respeto a ella. Pero aun asi le molestaba de sobremanera que alguien mas pudiera fijarse en ella, y mas alguien como Amagoia...

El resto del viaje hasta el centro comercial de Lima, donde las chicas habian decidido pasar el dia, fue en silencio. Un silencio impuesto por Quinn, quien aun no salia de su asombro y enfado hacia su amiga. Por su lado la chica Inchausti no deja de sonreir, mientras miraba fuera de la ventanilla. Le causaba mucha gracia molestar a Quinn, y sabia que Rachel era su talón de aquiles.

Llegaron al centro comercial, y ambas bajaron del coche, aun en silencio. Amagoia espero a que Quinn llegara a su altura para cogerle de la mano y empezar a caminar ambas hacia la entrada del centro comercial de Ohio.

A: Q, sabes que lo decia de broma no? (le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Quinn la mirara. Una vez que estaban sentadas en la mesa de un de los restaurantes) bueno, no bromeaba cuando decia que esta buena, pero si en la forma en la que lo dije... Nunca buscaria algo con Rachel (le dijo esta vez mas seria que antes)

Q: uff, lose bonita. Es solo que me molesta que alguien pueda verla de ese modo...

A: el modo en que la ves tu...

Q: no, o si, nose...(dijo riendo) solo se que me gustaria poder ser yo quien este a su lado, pero no lo estoy. Y ya es bastante molesto tener que soportar que esté con Finn, quien no la merece, como para encima escuchar como mi mejor amiga dice lo buena que esta...

A: okey! primero, lo mio no te lo tomes a mal. Ya sabes como soy... Segundo, si el Finn ese no se merece a Rachel ¿tu si lo haces? (le preguntó arqueando una ceja)

Q: hey, no me quieras psicoanalizar tu tambien por favor...

A: ¿perdon?

Q. nada, solo que hoy la nueva psicologa quiso hacernos analisis a todos y bueno... eso no importa...

A: tienes razon, eso no importa. Hablame Quinn

le dijo sonriendo tiernamente. Quinn no necesito nada mas para saber a que se referia su amiga. Esa chica la conocía tan bien...

Q. nose que hacer... ¿tu escuchaste lo que dijo mi amiga Brittany antes de que nos fueramos?

A: si, y creo que tiene toda la razón (Quinn la miro desconcertada) Yo también me fije en ella. Lo hice desde que llegue al instituto. Rachel me miro raro cuando me vio salir de tu coche, y luego cuando me abrazaste... (rio ironicamente) dios, estoy segura de que estaba planeando como matarme en ese instante y hacer como si fuera un accidente... Tu amiga tiene razón Q, esa chica estaba celosa. Y quizas deberías invitarla a una cita este sabado...

Q: no puedo, tiene novio ya lo sabes.

A: ¿y que? (exclamo como si fuera obvio) tu proponle una cita, si ella acepta... el novio es problema suyo, no tuyo. Dejate llevar por tu corazón Q, ya es hora de que pienses en ti misma y dejes de ser tan cobarde.

Q: hey!

A: ¿que? es la verdad. Solo pidele una cita Quinn, no tienes nada que perder... el no ya lo tienes...

Quinn se quedó pensativa durante todo lo que duró la comida. Quizas Amagoia, Santana y Brittany tenían razon. Y de paso la Psicologa tambien... Quizas debia volver a intentar algo con Rachel... Solo quizas.

* * *

><p>Sol entro en su casa con los ojos cerrados y la carpeta de trabajo en la mano contra el pecho. Habia sido un dia agotador, tener que escuchar los problemas de los demas no siempre era tan facil.<p>

Nada mas entrar por la puerta percibio un olor exquisito. Olia a comida, seguramente Bruno... Sonrio al instante, pues no habia vuelto a hablar con el seriamente desde ese dia, y que el chico ahora estuviera preparandole la comida era algo bueno.

Dejo las cosas en el sofa y caminó hasta la cocina. Echo a reir nada mas ver la escena frente a ella. Bruno Evans con un delantal rosa puesto, un pañuelo sobre el hombro izquierdo y removiendo lo que parecian ser macarrones...Si, los Evans nunca habian sido muy buenos en la cocina...herencia de Sam Evans.

S: espero no interrumpir tu gran obra maestra. (le dijo riendo)

B: ja ja ja. muy graciosa... la proxima vez no te preparo nada.

Ambos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente. En ese instante Sol supo que lo sucedido dias atras habia quedado en el olvido. Aunque tambien era consciente de que Bruno iba a seguir un poco alejado.

Una vez que terminaron se sentaron en el sofa, necesitaban hablar.

B: ¿como te fue hoy?

S: ufff, agotador... Pero creo que pude influir en alguno. (Bruno la miro esperando que siguiera hablando)n Veras, creo fervientemente que pude influenciar algo en Santana, pero ya sabes como es... un dia piensa una cosa y al siguiente ya no. Habra que ir con ppies de plomo con ella.

B: y los demas?

S: bien, bastante bien para ser la primera vez. ¿quieres saber mis conclusiones?

B: mmm, no tenian eso prohibido los psicologos?

S: ya, bueno. Creo que podremos hacer una exsencion esta vez... (saco su coaderno y abrio la oja por la primera) veamos...  
>Quinn Fabray: trauma familiar, indecision e inseguridad. (miro a Bruno y sonrio tiernamente) esta demasiado dolida con el mundo, le pasaron cosas que... nungun adolescente deberia vivir. (Bruno asintio y Sol siguio pasando paginas) Brittany Pierce: problemas de distracción, complejo de brunilda y ailorumania.<p>

B: ¿que es eso? dios! tiene que ser especial incluso en un diagnostico tuyo...

S: jajaj puede ser. El complejo de Brunilda es el afan por ver a tu pareja como si fuera un heroe, para ella Santana es perfecta y todo lo hace bien...

B: Valla, creo que aora entiendo su reacción a todo lo que paso. ¿porque regresar si tu heroe ya se te habia caido del pedestal?

S: exacto. y bueno Santana, es bipolar, paranoica, MUY egolatra (dijo riendo) y por supuesto, tiene un gran complejo, el complejo de Aquiles.

B: mmm, no dejar ver su dolor ante los demas..

S: asi es. Despues esta Rachel. es extrovertida, tiene complejo de inferioridad e inestabilidad emocional. Exactamente igual que la ultima vez que la analice...

B: toda una actriz de Broadway...

Ambos rieron. Y es que era cierto. Todos tenian mas que claro que aunque lograran cambiar las cosas, a Rachel Berry nunca lograrian cambiarla...

S: Finn, simple... compejo de Peter Pan. Creo, personalmente, que esto le queda grande. Pero bueno, debemos confiar en el ¿no? (Bruno suspito y asintio) Mercedes y Kurt vinieron juntos: y la verdad es que se parecen mucho. Ambos son autosuficientes, inseguros y muy histericos. Sobretodo Mercedes...

B: claramente. Hablaste con todos?

S: si, al final me dio tiempo, los puse a ellos los primeros. Despues de ellos vino Puck. Enserio, nunca conoci a un chico tan insoportable y egolatra que el. Aunque bueno, no se porque me sorprendi. Si de echo en el futuro es aun mas pesado. (dijo recordando como cuando le conocio Puck intento ligarsela, al igual que lo habia hecho esa tarde en el despacho.) Y ademas de egolatra es negativo. No quiere tener ningun problema, a el le gusta su vida asi.

B: bueno, definitivamente no podemos contar con el.

S. no, y puede que con Sam tampoco. Tienes toda la razon en querer dejarlo de lado en todo esto. Los ultimos acontecimentos en su vida, han convertido a Sam Evans en un chico insetable emocionalmente hablando y ademas pesimista...

B: bueno, nadie sobrevive a la ruina total y aque tu novia te deje por otro...

S: Tina y Mike tambien vinieron juntos. (dijo cambiando de tema) Ambos son muy parecidos. Creo que puedo entender porque estan juntos... Les come la culpa, a ambos. Complejo de hamlet, por si quieres saberlo. Quiren actuar, pero no pueden. Les detiene muchas cosas...

B:Bueno, talvez seria bueno trabajar sobre ellos. Mike siempre se llevo muy bien con mama, tal vez sea la persona adecuada para ayudarla.

S. talvez. Bueno, los demas creo que te los puedo resumir rapido, no tienen mucho mas.(Bruno asintio) Rory es manipulador obsesivo. Le dijo a Sugar que iba a ser deportado para que esta fuera su cita en san valentin, te lo puedes creer¿? (Sol le miro sorprendiday ofendida al ver como se reia) Y bueno Sugar, ya sabes, asperger. Despues viene Arti, complejo de inferioridad.

B: creo que en ese Glee club hay muchas personas con complejo de inferioridad... Tal vez Sue siempre tuvo razon, y el Glee era malo para nosotros. (dijo divertido)bueno, y Blaine, Simon y Vale?

S: Blaine, es introvertido, y tiene mucha rabia contenida. Talvez tambien algun trauma familiar. Y Simon y Vale, lo de siempre.

B: Simon, transtorno de la personalidad, JAY (le dijo aclarandole a Sol) pesimismo y resentimiento...

S: aja, y creo que tiene un nuevo problema. (Bruno le miro desconcertada) transtorno de ansiedad.

B: ¿como?

S: si, npose. Creo que todo esto le esta trayendo mucha culpa, el convivir con las personas a las que el mismo intento destruir... no es facil. Y menos sabiendo que tienes que hacer lo que sea por arreglar sus vidas. Pero bueno, nada que no se resuelva con una pastillas y compañia...

B: le has resetado pastillas?

S: si. era necesario. Y tambien a tu hermana.

B: ¿como? (pregunto esta vez mas sorprendido que antes)

S: si, tu hermana no esta bien. Nos conetramos tanto en Simon, que no fuimos capaces de ver que ella tambien estaba cambiada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

B: ¿y que tiene?

S: ademas de rabia contenida y estar en una busqueda continua de una figura paterna... Es obsesiva compulsiva.

B: uuu, y a que nivel.?

S: a uno lo bastante alto como para mantenerla entretenida en las cosas en las que no debe, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para no hacerla perder todos sus sentidos. Quiero decir, sigue pudiendo concentrase en las demas cosas y no tanto en el desorden de a su alrededor o esas cosas. Pero tiende a analizarlo todo en su cabeza. Cada cosa que dice, ve o escucha, la repite una y otra vez en su cabeza. Como asi se asegurara que nada se le escapa. No es algo tan mal enrealidad, pero se empieza por ahi. Y tu hermana no esta como para sufrir esto. Asique le he resetado unas pastillas suaves, lo suficiente como para mantenerle concentrada en lo que debe.

B: bueno, espero que no valla a mas, no quiero tener una hermana que se parezca a Adrian Monk.

Ambos rieron, y luego el rostro de Sol volvio a tornarse serio.

S: ¿porque no te sientas en el diban Bruno?

B: oh vamos! tambien vas a psicoanalizarme ami? (Sol asintio y Bruno dejo de reir) mira, no creo que ahora mismo sea lo mejor que tu hagas esto...

Sol suspiro y asintio, el chico tenia razon. Ella no podia trabajar con alguien que tiene sentimentos hacia ella, lo hbaia hecho con Simon pero era totalmente diferente.

S: esta bien, de todas formas creo que deberiamos hablar sobre lo del otro dia.

B: amm, no es necesario, tengo claras las cosas. (dijo levantandose del sofa) creo que lo mejor sera que me valla.

Bruno salio por la puerta sin siquiera despedirse de Sol y esta no pudo hacer mas que suspirar y esperar a aque el se decidiera por hablar. Aunque seria dificil, en eso era demasiado parecido a Quinn.

* * *

><p>L: hija, la cena ya esta. ¿porque no bajas a cenar algo? (dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta de la habiatacion de Rachel.)<p>

R: esta bien papá, ya bajo.

Leroy cerro de nuevo la puerta y Rachel se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia el baño. Antes de bajar a cenar con sus padres debia despejarse un poco, y que mejor que un poco de agua fria en su rostro para eso?

Desde que habia llegado a su casa, despues de clases, no habia salido de su habitacion. Aquel abrazo entre Quinn y la chica, ala que Rachel no habia visto en su vida, la habia dejado completamente descolocada. Por la mente de Rachel cruzaban muchas preguntas, todas ellas sin respuesta.

**_"quien demonios era ella? ¿y porque abrazaba asi a Quinn?, a MI Quinn! y mas importante aun, ¿porque Quinn la abrazaba de igual forma?"_**

Por cada pregunta, la mente de Rachel se volvia aun mas caotica de lo que ya estaba antes. No solo era el hecho de verla abrazando a una desconocida de esa forma tan... cercana. Porque si, ese abrazo no era uno normal entre dos amigas, la forma en la que la otra chica acogia a Quinn entre sus brazos y la sonrisa de la rubia daba a entender algo muy diferente a una amistad. Ademas, Quinn ya se habia fijado en ella, porque no podria hacerlo en otra chica?

Ademas no solo era ese hecho, era todo lo que habia ocurrido en los ultimos dias. Quinn la habia besado, despues amabas habian pasado un agradable rato lleno de caricias, sonrisas sinceras y algun que otro beso rapido en la fiesta de Mike. Despues ella la habia cagado, y Quinn la habia empezado a tratar como antes de que empezaran a acercarse, incluso peor que antes... Y esa misma mañana la rubia habia dejado claro que no queria seguir discutiendo con ella, ni tratandola mal. Quinn queria volver a ser su amiga, pero solo eso. Y entonces Rachel habia pensado que tal vez podia volver a tener una oportunidad... pero as tarde habia visto a aquella escultural chica saliendo del coche de Quinn, y despues la vio abrazarla de esa forma tan-...¿cariñosa, amorosa?

Todas sus ilusiones se habian vuelto a venir abajo. Si despues de la conversacion con Quinn habia decidido volver a intentarlo, despues de ese abrazo ya no lo tenia muuy claro...

Si sus sospechas no fallaban, y efectivamente entre la chica desconocida y Quinn habia algo...¿porque querria entonces estar con Quinn con ella, antes que con la otra? No tenia ninguna posibilidad.

Pero por otro lado, tampoco estaba segura de que entre ella hubiera algo. Tal vez solo eran amiga y ella estaba viendo cosas donde no las habian, dejandose guiar por sus celos...

De nuevo la determinacion llego a su cuerpo. Tenia que jugarsela una vez mas, ella era Rachel Berry y conseguia todo lo que queria. Y lo que ahora Rachel Berry mas queria era Quinn Fabray. Y estaba disupuesta a luchar contra lo que fuera. Ya no estaba con Finn, y su relacion con Quinn por lo menos volvia a ser cordial. Y si al final resultaba que entre a rubia y la otra chica habia algo mas, entonces Rachel debia trabajar el doble. Pero si algo tenia seguro ahora, era que no se iba a dar por vencida. Al menos no sin antes decirle a Quinn que ya no estaba con Finn, y que sentia cosas por ella. Despues la decision estaba en Quinn.

Nada mas terminar de cenar les anuncio a sus dos padres que saldria un rato a tomar algo con Kurt en la heladeria. Cosa que era totalmente falsa, Rachel nisiqiera sabia si la heladeria estaba abierta a esas horas de la noche...

Sus pasos eran firmes y seguros. Sabia a donde ir, ya no tenia ninguna duda, era el momento. No podia seguir dilatando el momento. En algun momento Quinn iba a enterarse que Finn y ella ya no estaban juntos, y Rachel preferia que fuera por ella misma.

Habia conseguido aplacar el rumor hasta el dia de hoy, pidiendole a Finn que no comentara nada de su ruptura, con la unica finalidad de decirselo ella misma a Quinn. Y el momento habia llegado...

Y si no funcionaba, y una vez mas algo se interponia entre ellas antes de contarle la verdad, entonces al dia siguiente haria correr el rumor...

Estaba segura de que le motivo por el que Quinn no queria intentar de nuevo algo con ella, era porque creia que aun seguia con Finn...

A apenas 5 pasos de la verja que dividia la casa de Quinn de la calle, Rachel vio algo que no le gusto nada. Algo que le obligo a detener sus pasos. Igual que la noche de la fiesta de Mike, Rachel se fijo en la ventana de Quinn por si podia ver a la rubia. Pero no le gusto nada lo que vio.

Quinn abrazando, de nuevo, a la chica castaña. Lo que vio despues le gusto aun menos. La chica desconocida besando a Quinn.

Pero sin dudas, lo que menos le gusto, lo que desato su ira fue ver como la chica castaña le quitaba el jersey a Quinn para despues recostarla poco a poco en la cama. No necesito nada mas para reanudar su marcha y empezar a tocar desesperadamente la puerta.

No iba a permitir que aquello ocurriera, no si estaba en sus manos. Nadie tenia derecho de tocar asi a SU Quinn, solo ella. Aunque no estuvieran juntas...

Para desgracia de Rachel, la puerta tardo mas de lo que ella esperaba en abrirse. Y Quinn no hizo su aparicion de la forma esperada. Aparecio tras la puerta con las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo un poco revuelto y poniendose de nuevo el jersey. Era tan obvio lo que estaba pasando hacia menos de 1 minuto...

Q: rachel! ¿que haces aqui? (pregunto completamente sorprendida y arreglandose el pelo rapidamente)

R: venía a hablar contigo, es importante. (le dijo seria)

Q: Ya, pues bueno... veras, ahora estoy un poco ocupada y no..

R: asi? estas muy ocupada? (le dijo ironicamente, interrumpiendo a Quinn)

Q: amm, si algo. (le dice extrañada por la actitud de Rachel)

R: bueno pues yo tambien estoy muy ocupada, asi que sera mejor que hablemos ahora. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar aqui.

Dicho eso, cruzo la puerta pasando por el lado de Quinn, quien la miraba sorprendida. Rachel parecia completamente furiosa, nunca antes la habia visto asi...

Y lo peor era que Amagoia seguia arriba, y lo mas seguro es que Rachel se pusiera aun mas furiosa al saberlo. Bueno, solo si era cierto lo que decian su tres amigas sobre los celos de Rachel. De pronto Quinn penso que no era tan mala idea que Amagoia bajase de improviso y Rachel la viera, al menos asi podia tener una prueba de si la morena estaba o no celosa.

Cerro la puerta y siguio a la morena hasta el salon, donde esta estaba parada mirando fijamente las escaleras.

Q: y bien? que ocurre Rachel?

R: estas con alguien? (Le dijo algo enfadada)

Q. e? bueno... eso no te importa Rachel. Dime que haces aqui.

R: Ya te lo dije, necesito hablar contigo. (se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a la rubia) voy a ser directa, no quiero andarme por las ramas. Llevamos ya muchos dias asi y no estoy dispuesta a pasar un solo dia mas asi...

Q: amm, bien.. supongo. (dijo desconcertada) que se supone que debes decirme? crei que las cosas ya estaban claras entre nosotras?

R: no Quinn, no lo estan. Tu hablaste esta mañana, yo me vi en la necesidad de quedarme callada y seguirte la corriente porque tu no me dejaste hablar. (Quinn estaba dispuesta a hablar, pero Rachel la interrumpio) no, ahora me toca hablar a mi, y tu escuchas. Estoy cansada de que nunca nadie quiera escucharme...

Q: ufff, esta bien, habla entonces...

R: Tu me besaste Quinn, (La rubia la miro sorprendida, no esperaba que fuera tan directa) y yo te devolvi el beso, y despues pasamos una noche increible en la fiesta de Mike. No puedes negarme eso... No, te dije que por favor me dejaras hablar a mi (interrumpiendo una vez mas las intenciones de la rubia por hablar) Se que estas enfada, es lo normal. Yo tambien hubiera reaccionado de esa manera si te hubiera visto besando a Sam o Puck esa misma noche. Pero debes entender algo...

Q: no, basta Rachel. Ya se que lo vas a decirme y de verdad, prefiero que te lo ahorres. Es tu novio y es lo mas normal del mundo que estes con el. Ya lo dije esta mañana y lo mantengo.

R: (hizo un gesto a Quinn para que se callara. La miro de tal forma que la rubia callo de inmediato pues esa mirada no le gustaba nada.) te pedi que no hablaras...Me toca ami, tu ya has dicho mucho. Y temo que si sigues hablando terminemos como ayer, tu insultandome y yo soportando calladamente tus desplantes. (Quinn se mordio el labio antes las palabras de la morena. Se arepentia enormemente por haber tratado asi de nuevo a Rachel) Lo quiero decirte desde aquel fatidico momento es que...

Q: Ahora que no te interrumpo eres incapaz de hablar? (dejo divertida Quinn al ver que la morena se quedaba callada)

R: Ya no estoy con Finn. El vio nuestra interacción de aquel dia, y me reclamo fuertemente al principio de la fiesta, como es normal en una pareja. Pero despues, cuando tu fuiste a buscar bebidas para para ambas, el me llamo. Queria hablar conmigo, y yo no pude negarme. Fue rapido, algo doloroso y porsupuesto triste. Pues me hubiera gustado que ocurriera de otra manera y no de esa forma y menos en una fiesta. Pero esa noche le deje las cosas claras a Finn. (por cada palabra que salia de la boca de Rachel, Quinn quedaba aun mas lo que se limitaba a escuchar a Rachel) Le dije que sentia cosas por ti, y que claramente eran fuertes pues de ser de otra forma nunca habria pasado lo que paso aquel dia. El lo entendio, sorprendentemente, y nuestra relacion termino de una forma apropiada a la madurez que ambos debemos tener ya para nuestra edad. No hubo gritos ni reproches. (Quinn seguia sin emitir ninguna palabra, apesar de que Rachel ya había dejado de hablar hace mas de dos minutos) El beso que viste... Fue solo una despedida, el me lo pidio. Y yo no pudo negarme, no despues de dejarlo por su ex-novia.

Algo en las ultimas palabras de Rachel hicieron por fin reaccionar a la rubia. Levanto su vista, mirando fijamente a Rachel a los ojos, intentando asegurarse de que lo que la morena decia era cierto. Necesitaba saber que no era mentira. Derrepente la culpa empezo a corroerle, habia sido una idiota.

Rachel, practicamente, habia dejado a Finn por ella, y ella a cambio habia tratado de la peor forma posible a Rachel. Habia vuelto a insultarla y a dejarla de lado. Si bien no fueron mas que dos dias, Quinn se sentia enormemente culpable, y mas aun despues de aquella confesion.

Eso lo cambiaba todo.

Estaba apunto de contestarle algo a Rachel, cuando por la escalera que antes habia estado mirando Rachel, bajo Amagoia Inchausti.

Rachel siguio la vista, un poco asustada de Quinn, y sus ojos fueron a parar en otro par de ojos que la miraban con una sonrisa en la cara.

Amagoia le dedicaba una sonrisa amigable, casi encantadora, pero eso no impidio que Rachel siguiera odiandola.

A: hola! (exclamo la castaña mirando a Rachel) Soy Amagoia, amiga de Quinn. ¿tu eres?

R: Rachel Barbra Berry, pero no estoy aqui para hacer presentaciones innecesarias, asi que si nos permites... Quinn y yo estabamos en medio de algo.

Quinn abrio los ojos enormemente, pues la sonrisa que se poso en los labios de su amiga le dejo claro que lo que se venia no le iba a gustar.

A: ya, que casualidad. Quinn y yo tambien estabamos en medio de algo, que sin miedo a equivocarme, puedo decir que era mas importante que lo que sea que pase entre vosotras.

le dijo socarronamente, haciendo que Quinn negara con la cabeza y empezara a arrepentirse de lo que habia estado apunto de ocurrir en su habiatacion antes de que llegara Rachel. Ella y Amagoia habian quedado en que no iban a volver a tener relaciones, pues ahora la castaña estaba en una relacion. Pero despues de que la chica llegara con el "corazon roto" se habian dejado llevar. Y para que negarlo, Quinn lo necesitaba. Aquella chica lograba llevar a Quinn a limites insospechados, y con ella nada estaba prohibido. Y dos cosas mas a su favor, eran su enorme atractivo y la confianza entre ambas. Por lo que el sexo sin compromiso entre Quinn Fabray y Amagoia Inchausti era SIEMPRE algo casi seguro cuando se veian.

Quinn lo tenia claro, si alguna vez tenia que ponerle los cuernos a una pareja suya, seria con Amagoia. Por supuesto Rachel no entraba en la ecuacion. Era demasiado importante para la rubia, como para siquiera pensar en serle infiel.

Y ella ahora no estaban juntas, nunca lo habian estado, por lo que no tenia porque sentirse culpable por nada. Lo que no queria decir, que sintiera miedo por la reaccion de la morena, luego de haber escuchado salir de sus labios que sentia algo por ella y que ya no estaba con Finn.

Solo esperaba que Amagoia supiera encontrar limites, pues una Rachel Berry enfadada no era recomendable.

R: Si, seguro que tan importante que eres para los chicos de tu alrededor, pero no creo que tanto como yo...(le dijo insultando a la castaña, que abrio fuertemente sus ojos y escondio la carcajada que casi suelta despues de aquel insulto. Se estaba divirtiendo con eso) Asi que te agradeceria mucho que te retiraras u me dejaras a solas con Quinn.

A: valla, tiene gracia. Yo crei que estaba quedandome a dormir en la casa de los Fabray, pero veo que me equivoque...(le dijo ironica, haciendo que la morena abriera sus ojos al escuchar aquello)

R: mira, como seas que te llamases...

A: Amogoia.

R: demasiado feo, largo y complicado...(Le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, para luego ponerse seria) Largate de aqui...

Q: bueno basta! (la rubia reacciono al escuchar las palabras de la morena. Entendia que estuviera algo celosa, porque a esas alturas era mas que seguro que Rachel estaba celosa, pero que tratara asi a su amiga era demasiado) Rachel por favor, comportate. Te recuerdo que estas en mi casa, hablando con mi amiga, asi que mide tus palabras. (Antes de que la morena pudiera replicar algo, siguio hablando) Y tu, por favor dejanos solas un momento...

A: esta bien bonita, (le dijo sonriendo, aumentando el enfado de Rachel tras escuchar aquella palabra) Lo ves... asi se piden las cosas. Tal vez debas pedir alguna que otra clase de modales, porque desde luego te hacen falta..

Q: AMAGOIA!

A: esta bien, esta bien. Me voy.

Amagoia subio las escaleras lentamente, sin prisa. Mientras a su espaldas Rachel se la comia con la mirada. Estaba apunto de saltar sobre ella y dejarle claro las cosas. Pero se arrepintio al recordar por que estaba en aquella casa a aquellas horas. Se dio la vuelta y poso su mirada sobre Quinn. Lo que vio, de nuevo, no le gusto nada.

Quinn no habia podido resistirse a mirar el trasero de su amiga cuando esta subia las escaleras, y Rachel se dio cuenta al darse la vuelta.

R: _"¿que demonios estoy haciendo aqui? esta claro que Quinn siente algo por ella. Y cualquiera en su sano juicio preferiria a esa despampanante chica antes que a mi. Debo salir de aqui cuanto antes y dejar de hacer el ridiculo..."_ (penso mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta de la casa, sacando de su ensueño a Quinn)

Q: hey, a donde vas. Pense que querias hablar conmigo. (le dijo agarrandola del brazo.) _"seguro de ha enfadado de verdad y por eso se va" _

Quinn borro de su cabeza aquel pensamiento cuando vio la mirada de Rachel. Ya no era la misma que tenia cuando estaba discutiendo con Amagoia, esta era una mirada triste, de resignacion. Su expresion se relajo, y solto el brazo de la morena, para luego acercarse un poco mas a ella_  
><em>

Q: que ocurre Rach?

R: nada, sera mejor que me valla. Ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir. (camino hasta la puerta, ante la desconcertada mirada de la rubia. Se detuvo antes de salir) Disculpame con tu amiga o lo que sea esa chica... No quise ser desagradable con ella. (miro por ultima vez a la rubia y le sonrio levemente) hasta mañana Quinn.

Salio por la puerta, dejando dentro de la casa a una Quinn completamente desconcertada y sorprendida por las actitudes de la morena. Habia pasado de hacerle una, casi, escena de celos, a discutir con su amiga por ella, y luego se habia puesto triste.

Quinn no sabia que hacer. Cuando escucho las palabras de Rachel su corazon volvio a latir rapidamente. Aquello habia sido lo que habia querido escuchar por muchos dias. Pues suponia la oportunidad de estar con Rachel.

Pero ahora la morena se habia ido, otra vez. Y Quinn ya no sabia que hacer. Quizas las intenciones de Rachel habian sido solo dejarle claro que no habia querido jugar con ella, pero que ahora no queria estar con ella... Demasiado complicado para Quinn.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

A: Tu problema y el de esa chica es que vais demasiado rapido. No podeis pretender que de un dia para otro todo a vuesto alrededor se acomode a vuestra conveniencia. Las cosas se hacen de a poco Quinn. La confianza... (sonrio y se acerco para abrazar a Quinn) Fueron muchos años de insultos y desplantes, no podeis pretender que despues de un simple beso seais la pareja perfecta.

Q: ¿crees que vamos muy rapido?

A: creo... que debes trabajar en la confianza. Mirate, seguro que ahora estas pensando que Rachel se fue asi, porque no quiere nada contigo y solo queria dejarte las cosas claras... Y seguro que ella cree que no es nadie al lado mio para ti, y por eso se fue asi.

Q: ¿como lo sabes?

Ambas se sentaron en el sofa del salon, aun abrazadas.

A: te conozco, y esa chica es demadiado simple... Quiero decir, esta claro cuales son sus reacciones a ciertas escenas. Tu y todos en ese estupido colegio estuvieron años despreciando a Rachel, tirandola a la zona mas baja de la piramide. Eso le convirtio en alguien completamente sensible ante los demas. Cada cosa que le digas se la va a tomar muy a pecho. Creo que se siente demasiado poca cosa para ti, y por eso ahora no fue capaz de decirte lo que de verdad te queria decir...

Q: por eso a huido.

A: ajam. Es tu turno Quinn. Ahora ya sabes que no esta mas con Finn, y tambien que le gustas. Y gracias ami (le dijo divertida) tambien sabes que es MUY celosa...

Ambas rieron fuertemente al recordar el momento, pero luego Quinn volvio a ponerse seria.

Q: ¿un consejo?

A: Que le pidas esa cita... Y que le dejes las cosas claras. Quiero decir, lo que hay entre tu y yo mas que nada.

Q. ¿porque? no creo que Rach necesite saber todo eso...

A: si que lo necesita. La confianza se debe contruir de forma segura. Y ahora mismo no te queda otra que contarle toda la verdad...(Quinn le miro desconcertada aun) Mira Q creo que no eres conciente del daño que ha sufrido el autoestima de tu novia durante todos estos años... Rachel no confia, y la mejor forma de hacer que una persona como ella confie, es haciendola sabedora de toda la verdad. Asi ella tendra el poder de la informacion en sus manos y no va a sorprenderse tanto cuando nos vea dandonos alguna muestra de cariño, ni va a tener tanta desconfianza.

Q: supongo que tienes razon...

A: yo siempre tengo razon, los Inchausti siem

Q: siempre tenemos razon, somos perfectos bla bla bla...(le dijo riendo)

A: tienes que dejar de completar mis frases, no creo que a tu novia le guste mucho...

Q: no es mi novia.

A: pero lo va a ser, por supuesto...

Q: por supuesto. (rieron fuertemente y Quinn volvio a abrazarse a la castaña) ¿crees que acepte esa cita?

A: no, pero tu eres muy buena insistiendo. Y por dios! era una Fabray, algo bueno tenia que dejarte la cosa esa que tienes por padre. (Quinn sonrio tristemente al recordar a su padre) Pidele esa cita, persiguela por todos lados hasta que lo consigas y luego planea la mejor velada de todos los tiempos.

Q: yo no se preparar citas...(le dijo retirandose de su abrazo)

A:pero por suerte tu gran amiga Inchausti si. Lo primero es que consigas el si, luego nos encargaremos de prepararlo todo... Va dejar loquita por tus huesos a esa chica. No va a querer resistirse a ti.

Q. espera, no decias que ivamos muy rapido?

A: y lo haceis. Pero tu eras la presidenta del club del celibato Quinn, seguro que sabes como encenderla, pero mantenerla calmada... (le dijo guiñandole un ojo)

Q: dios! eres imposible...

A: poco a poco bonita. Solo tienes que esperar hasta la segunda cita, luego la besas. (Amagoia empezo a hacer caras raras, como si estuviera apuntando algo en una libreta) despues en la tercera cita, el beso se prolongara mas. En la quinta cita podras magrearla un poco (Quinn la miro sorprendida y divertida a la vez) y puede que para la septima u octava cita puedas tocar de mas... y Para la numero 11, talvez, consigas algo de sexo... Hata entonces...(se acerco peligrosamente a la rubia) te puedes entretener conmigo.

Q: (recibio el beso que su amiga le estaba dando, con total calma. Disfrutando del momento) mmm, no esta nada mal, pero creo que podemos prescindir del ultimo punto...

A: puff, una pena, yo venia con ganas de marcha.

Ambas rieron y Quinn no pudo evitar volver a besarla. Esta vez un beso mas apasionado que el anterior, con sus respectivas lenguas jugando entre ellas, y con mordeduras de por medio. Un beso con Amagoia Inchausti siempre era bien recibido, la chica besaba como los dioses... Y un Quinn sabia que ese era mas bien un beso de despedida...

Se separaron lentamente, y apoyaron sus frentes con los ojos aun cerrados.

Q: me seria muy facil enamorarme de ti...

A: si, cuando te desencantes de Berry y yo me replantee formar mi vida con una mujer... buscame...

Q: (sonrio, separandose de la chica) vamos a dormir, mañana sera un dia largo.

Se levantaron del sofa para subir las escaleras, ambas con sonrisas picaras en sus caras. Sabiendo que no iban precisamente a dormir. Se merecian una buena despedida. La habian tenido el dia en el que la chica le dijo a Quinn que estaba saliendo con alguien. Y esta vez no iba a ser menos. aunque Ambas sabian que despues de esa noche nada volveria a pasar entre ellas... Rachel era demasiado importante para Quinn, como para arriesgar su posible futura relacion por algo sin compromiso como lo que tenian ambas amigas.

* * *

><p>Rachel habia empezado a llorar nada mas salir de la casa de Quinn. Habia vuelto a echarse para tras, a pesar de haberse dado fuerzas antes de salir de su casa. Ella iba porque estaba dispuesta a luchar por Quinn, porque realmente queria tener una oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la rubia. Pero una vez mas sus miedos y inseguridades habian ganado sobre su determinacion.<p>

¿Quien querria estar con alguien como ella cuando tenia a su disposicion a alguien como esa chica? Rachel se negaba a llamarla por su nombre.

Estaba harta de ella misma, de sus inseguridades... Pero no podia hacer nada. Ella no era nada frente a esa chica, daba igual lo que la psicologa dijera. Ella era un cero a la izquierda al lado de chicas como esa...

Y Quinn habia dejado eso bastante claro esa tarde. Era mas que ovbio que algo ocurria entre ellas dos, habian estado apunto de acostarse. Si ella no hubiera interrumpido, muerta de los celos, lo habrian hecho.

Y eso la ponia mas triste aun. Ella ni siquiera tenia experiencia alguna en ese tema. Era cierto que habia estado aquella noche con Finn, pero despues de eso no habia vuelto a haber una vez mas.

Y desde luego no habia sido todo lo instructico que ella esperaba que fuese. Desde luego le gusto, Finn habia sido todo un caballero. Dispuesto a parar todas las veces que fueran necesarias para que que Rachel pudiera acostumbrarse, empeñado en hacerle disfrutar a ella, olvidandose incluso de el. A pesar de que ambos sabian, pues lo habian investigado juntos por pedido de Rachel, que la mujer no siempre alcanzaba el climax en su primera vez. Y lo habia conseguido, no habia parado hasta que Rachel consiguio su primer orgasmo.

Despues todo siguio sobre ruedas. Sin duda algo satisfactorio, pero simple...

Apesar de haberlo disfrutado Rachel no se sintio como esperaba sentirse luego de aquella primera vez. Habia sido perfecta; el chico que la amaba, habia sido romantico y tierno. Y contrario a lo que todos podian pensar, Finn no habia sido tan torpe con ella en ese momento. Pero algo fallo al final de la ecuacion.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron abrazados durante un largo rato. Y fue ahi cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. Fue esa la primera vez que penso de verdad en Quinn como algo mas...

Sin saber porque el rostro de Quinn diciendole que no lo hiciera le vino a su mente. E inmediatamente despues se arrepintio. Nada fue igual desde aquel recuerdo.

No permitio que Finn volviera a tocarla de esa forma, a pesar de que el chico lo habia intentado. No se sentia bien haciendolo, pues sentia que traionaba a alguien al hacerlo. Pero aun no sabia exactamente a quien ni porque en ese entonces.

Ahora si era consciiente. No habia sido capaz de volver a estar con el, por que en su inconsciente sabia que la unica persona con la que ella queria estar de esa forma era con Quinn.

Pero siendo sinceros: cualquiera elegiria a la chica guapa, de clase y experimentada que era la amiga de Quinn, sobre ella; la chica fea, con poca experiencia, aires de diva e insoportable...

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Debia hacerse ya a la idea...Quinn y ella no estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Su vista se nublo a causa de las lagrimas, y sus pasos se volvieron torpes al no poder ver nada nitidamente. No supo como pero llego corriendo al parque que habia cerca de su casa, que tambien estaba cerca de casa de Quinn.

Estuvo llorando durante mas de 5 minutos, hasta que sintio como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Su primera reaccion fue soltarse inmediatamente y golpear a aquella persona, tal cual se lo habian enseñado en clases de defensa personal. Pero algo en el toque de aquella mano le produjo una confianza absoluta.

No pudo ver bien quien era, solo que era un hombre. Malditas lagrimas!

Cuando menos se lo penso ya estaba en los brazos de aquel hombre, llorando contra su pecho y recibiendo tiernas caricias sobre su brazo y cabello.

Las carica de aquel hombre consiguieron que por fin se pudiera calmar, y cuando por fin pudo ver bien se sorprendio al ver a la persona que le abrazaba.

B: pasaba de camino a casa y te vi llorar. No pude evitar acercarme.

R: gracias Bruno. (le dijo aun entre sus brazos, sin intenciones de salir de ellos.) Es muy caballeroso de tu parte acercarte para saber como estaba a pesar de que casi no nos conocemos.

B: si bueno, siempre he tenido debilidad por las chica morenas sensibles(le dijo jocosamente, sacando una sonrisa de la morena) ¿Quieres contarme porque estas asi? aveces hablar con un casi desconocido de tud problemas es bueno...

R: Quinn.

Bruno no necesito nada mas para saber cual era el problema. Si bien era consciente de que era algo diferente a lo que el sabia que habia pasado, pues Quinn habia logrado entender que su actitud no era buena, sabia que algo malo habia pasado. El dia exacto en el que se suponia que su madre le iba a romper el corazon a su otra madre. Algo no estaba saliendo bien, y el tenia qur darse prisa en saber que era y arreglarlo...

Tal vez era la aparicion de Amagoia, pues la chica no habia conocido a Rachel hasta años despues cuando su tio Finn la presento como su novia oficial.

Nisiquiera fue por parte de Quinn, fue por parte de Finn, y aun faltaban muchos años para que eso pasara...

Desde luego era cierto aquello de las paradojas temporales. Estaban cambiando las cosas, Amagoia Inchausti era una prueba fisica de ello.

Esperaba que lo hiceran para bien, pues ahora tambien estaba en juego la relacion de su tio Finn y Amagoia en el futuro...

Aunque si se lo preguntaban a el, personalmente diria que estaban mejor separados. Su tio nunca le parecio lo suficientemente hombre al lado de aquella mujer...

El la veia mas al lado de alguien como Puck, o Mike, incluso con alguien como su padre Sam en sus buenos tiempos. Pero con ¿Finn?

el tiempo diria que pasaria con todos ellos... el tiempo, y él.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro Bruno, es de que no volveria a dejar que sus padres volvieran a cometer los mismos errores...

No estaba dispuesta a vivir la vida que habia llevado hasta el momento. Ni el, ni su hermana, ni sus primos se lo merecian...


	17. futuro incierto

**canciones utilizadas: so lonely (version casi angeles) the police.  
>BETWEEN-COURRIER.<br>**

**este capitulo estara contado por la perspectiva de las 2 chicas.  
><strong>

**_CHAPTER NINETEEN: FUTURO INCIERTO._**

**RACHEL:_  
><em>**

Los rayos del sol de nuevo, los malditos rayos del sol. Siempre despertándome cuando lo único que quiero es dormir, dormir por siempre.

Ojala eso fuera posible...me ahorraría tantas lagrimas, tantos gritos susurrados...

Pero aquí sigo, despertando cada día. Siempre con el mismo sentimiento, con la misma nostalgia y con la misma maldita depresión que lleva consumiéndome tantos años.

Desperdicie mi oportunidad y ahora estoy aquí. Acostada boca arriba, en la cama de la habitación de una chica desconocida.

Nunca me paraba a conocerlas. ¿para que? Saldrían de la misma forma en la que entraron en mi vida; fácilmente. Solo las quería para una cosa, luego no me servían para nada mas.

SEXO. Era lo único que veía en cada chica con la que amanecía cada mañana. Una cada día, de diferentes edades, alturas y físico. Pero todas con una coincidencia: todas eran rubias, la gran mayoría con los ojos verdes...

TODAS. Un recuerdo infinito de lo que tuve por una noche, una noche que jamas olvidare. Un recuerdo eterno de lo que perdí en un solo segundo, un solo beso que hizo que mi vida entera cambiara. Un beso que odie, odio y siempre odiare. El beso que hizo de mi vida lo que es hoy: una mierda!

siempre lo mismo, siempre el mismo pensamiento cuando despertaba. Lo siguiente, después de maldecir al sol por interrumpir mis sueños, era siempre una maldición. Maldecía aquel estúpido beso tanto como maldecía el chocolate caliente en una tarde cálida de verano.

Y también lo maldecía a el. Finn Hudson siempre fue la piedra en mi camino, lo único que siempre me impidió ser feliz. Y aunque ahora nos llevábamos bien y había conseguido dejar mi odio por a un lado, seguía odiándolo.

Seguía odiando ese beso con el... Si tan solo hubiera dicho que no...

Es cierto que luego nos convertimos en grandes amigos. Pero eso no impidió que lo odiara, en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, escondido bajo mil capas... siempre estuvo mi odio latente por el.

Pero algo que odio mas que a Finn y que aquel beso era a mi misma. Me odiaba por ser tan cobarde, si hubiera dejado mis miedos e inseguridades aun lado ahora la historia seria diferente. Y la rubia que me acompañaba, dormida sobre mi pecho, seria otra...

Una vez leí en una pagina de Internet, que los relámpagos en los días de tormenta matan mas que un terremoto o que una erupción volcánica.

Nunca me pare a averiguar si era cierto. Solo lo creí.

Y en mi vida, sin duda alguna, puedo decir que mi relámpago fue mi cobardía... Esa estúpida cobardía que pudo conmigo.

Bajando mi mirada hacia mi pecho me encuentro con la cara de una niña de apenas 19 años. La noche anterior la había conocido en una discoteca. Si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Hannah.

me sentía como una maldita pervertida, ahora que miraba a esa chica sobre mi. Habíamos pasado una buena noche, que por supuesto no se iba a repetir...

me levanto de la cama con suavidad, no quería despertarla. Fui recogiendo mis pertenencias por toda la habitación, y entre en el baño para hacer mis necesidades y vestirme con tranquilidad.

Cuando salí de aquel baño, me encontré con la chica aun dormida. Inmediatamente me lamente, no por mi, por ella. Su historia era muy parecida a la miá.

No en esencia, solo en sentimientos. Al parecer, según me dijo anoche y si mal no recuerdo, esta enamorada de una de sus mejores amigas; Emily. Pero ella acababa de perder a su novia, un asesinato...

Y Hannah era demasiado cobarde, igual que lo había sido yo en su momento, como para confesarle sus sentimientos a Emily.

Me lamente una vez mas. Esta vez por mi. Las chicas con las que dormía cada noche eran todas parecidas a Quinn Fabray. Pero algo que también coincidía con nosotras, era su historia.

Algunas como Hannah se parecían ami en su cobardía y su miedo a ser amadas y a amar.

Otras como Naomy, la chica de la noche anterior, eran mas parecida a Quinn. La perra acargo enamorada de la chica que le hizo daño...

Eran muy pocas las que no se parecían, de una forma u otra, a nosotras.

Yo tengo un ojo especial para esas cosas, siempre terminaba eligiendo a la mas parecida a ella. Incluso cuando tengo alguna cita a ciegas...

Todo en un intento fallido por sentirme viva. Llevo años intentando sentirme tan viva como me sentí aquella noche a su lado. Pero nunca lo consigo, ninguna de ellas es Quinn.

Una ola de arrepentimiento llego a mi. Utilizaba a todas aquellas chicas a mi favor, nunca pensando en ellas. Pero hoy era diferente, hoy sentía mi corazón estrujarse cada vez que miraba a aquella chica durmiendo...

Algo en ella me esta impidiendo irme sin despedirme, como siempre hago. Creo que fue su historia, realmente logro conmoverme.

En algún punto, yo también había sufrido lo que ella. Bueno, llevo años sufriendo lo mismo que sufre Hannah.

Por el bien de todos nuestro amigos, decidí dejar de lado mis sentimientos igual que Quinn, y cada año nos reunimos todos en el verano. Cada verano viajamos a una casa en los hamptons, para estar juntos. Y cada año tengo que ver a Quinn sufriendo, se que ella no es feliz. Pero tampoco hago nada por hacerle feliz yo, aunque me encantaría. Ya lo intente una vez, pero no salio bien, ella prefirió quedarse con otro tipo.

Simon, mi sobrino, me lo contó. Yo le pedí a Quinn que me diera una nueva oportunidad para hacerla feliz, y ella acepto.

Mi felicidad luego de que ella aceptara duro poco. Duro lo que tardo Simon en contarme que ella estaba viendo a otro hombre...

De nuevo me hundí en mis miserias, de nuevo volví a lo de siempre...Yo sola, conmigo misma, nadie mas a mi alrededor, aunque todos intentaban entrar a mi vida...

De nuevo mi mirada se esta posando sobre Hannah. Ella duerme plácidamente, sin saber que si sigue así su vida terminara convertiendose en lo que es la miá ahora mismo.

Soledad tras soledad...

M e siento mal por ella, y mi instinto es el que mi guiá ahora

Cojo mi bolso y saco de el una hoja y un bolígrafo. Sin siquiera pensarlo bien, empiezo a escribir en aquella hoja.

Se que ella si puede ser feliz, aun esta a tiempo. Después de escuchar la historia entera anoche, se que su amiga podría tranquilamente corresponder sus sentimientos. Emily fields, si recuerdo bien, así es como se llama su amiga.

Yo se que Hannah puede enamorarla, se que ella puede ser feliz. Y eso es lo que le estoy escribiendo ahora mismo, necesito hacerle saber que lo que le dije anoche no es cierto.

Anoche le dije que el amor es una ilusión, que no debe sacrificarse por nadie, que nadie nunca la va a amar como se merece. Le dije que no gaste su tiempo intentando enamorar a su amiga, pues esta mas que claro que solo es su mejor amiga y que siempre va a estar enamorada de su, ahora muerta novia. Que no gaste su tiempo en alguien que nunca la amara.

Se que mis palabras se clavaron hondo en Hannah, se que le hice daño... Pero esa no es mi intención. Algo realmente fuerte esta haciendo que mi corazón se derrita al verla a ella. Tal vez es porque es la chica que mas se parece a Quinn, de todas con las que he estado.

Hannah tiene su pasado Lucy Caboosse... Demasiado parecida a Quinn.

He terminado de escribir la nota, espero que de verdad logre que olvide lo que le dije anoche, y luche por su amiga.

Mi intención es esa, que ella haga lo que yo no supe hacer: LUCHAR.

Dejo un suave beso sobre su cabeza y entonces me voy. Al salir por la puerta de aquella casa, recuerdo algo mas, algo que me deja aun mas shockeada. Pero de lo que no me arrepiento. He dejado mi numero de móvil apuntado en aquella nota, dejando saber a Hannah que me puede llamar cuando quiera, para pedirme ayuda, para llorar en mi hombro...para lo que quiera.

Realmente espero que mis palabras escritas le hagan reaccionar.

Una vez me dijo alguien que las palabras eran el arma mas fuerte del hombre.

Hitler fue capaz de convencer aun país entero para atentar contra las personas de su al redor, solo por ser de distinta etnia. El fue capaz de acabar, casi, con una raza entera y con miles de vidas, incluso después de muerto, solo con palabras. Reunía a cientos de persona en una plaza y desde lo mas alto de un edificio, daba sus discursos.

Simples palabras que lograban entrar en lo mas profundo de una persona.

Yo no había dicho nada, lo había escrito. Pero junto a mis palabras también deje mi numero de teléfono. Aquello, estoy segura, sera capaz de ayudar a Hannah a superar sus miedos.

No quiero que ella pase por lo que estoy pasando yo.

No es sano.

¿mi razon para pasar cada noche con una chica distinta? Sentirme viva, o intentar sentirme viva.

Era lo que siempre le decia a mi chofer, que ahora me miraba con lastima desde su sitio, mientras conduce a mi casa.

El tambien es una constante en mi vida. Luca es mi chofer desde hace mas de tres años, por lo que ha vivido conmigo todo esto.

Me recoge cada mañana, y cada mañana me hace la misma pregunta.

¿porque lo haces?

Yo respondo siempre igual: "necesito sentirme viva"

El trayecto a mi casa es largo. Por lo que he terminado quedandome dormida. Cuando he abierto los ojos, ya estaba en casa.

Bajo del coche rapidamente, lo unico que quiero ahora mismo es ducharme y comer algo. En menos de dos horas tengo que ir a grabar.

Mis pasos rapidos son interrumpidos por esa puerta. La puerta verde que esta justo al lado de mi habitacion. Es mi habitación para pensar, siempre entro en ella cuando necesito estar conmigo misma. Que ultimamente es siempre.

Tal vez si me doy prisa con la ducha y como por el camino me da tiempo a estar un rato aquí.

No lo dudo mas y atravieso aquella puerta. La puerta de color verde por fuera y negra por dentro.

¿el motivo? Simple.

Es verde, porque cada vez que la veo mi cuerpo entero se llena de una sensación extraña. Se llena de esperanza, esperanza por poder hacer un dia aquello de lo que tanto huyo.

Siempre que entro mi mente empieza a maquinar historias, frases y momentos futuros en los que estoy yo pidiendo perdon a Quinn por abandonarla. Yo junto a ella, siendo felices ambas.

Siempre que entro en esta habitación pienso como de faciles y felices serian las cosas si yo me dejara guiar por mi corazón.

Ahora mismo es lo que estoy haciendo, una vez mas.

Aunque yo se que es inutil.

Me quedo mirando desde la puerta, ya cerrada, la habitación entera. Es sencilla, nada que ver con el resto de mi casa. Tiene un gran ventanal que da a al jardin trasero, jardin que esta presidido por un bonito estanque lleno de peces.

Estanque que puse alli por Valerie. La hija de Quinn, a la que yo siento como mi propia hija. Quinn no lo sabe, pero cuando vienen a New York para ver a Beth, Valerie y Bruno vienen a verme. Cuando eran pequeños los traia Beth, pues ella sabe lo importante que es Quinn en mi vida, y por ende los dos niños. Con el paso del tiempo eran ellos los que venian.

El estanque lo puse cuando Valerie me dijo, por casualidad, que ama los peces. Me rio al recordar que nada mas escuchar esas palabras de su boca, yo sali corriendo al telefono para llamar a un albañil...

siempre intente llevar a cabo los sueño de ellos. Siempre a sus pies. No podia estar con Quinn, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer felices a sus hijos, sobretodo cuando se que ellos no son felices con Sam y Quinn.

Cuando tenia 5 años, Bruno, le compre un balón de baloncesto. Para su edad y su altura entonces, era una verdadera crueldad. Pues ni siquiera era capaz de abarcar el balon con sus propias manos.

Pero el se empeño en quererlo, y yo no se lo pude negar. ¿como hacerlo? Si me miraba con esos precioso ojos azules y aquella ceja levantada...

Aquel balón se quedo conmigo, asi siempre que el viniera podria jugar con el.

Cojo el balón cuando paso cerca de el, me siento en el sofa que esta empotrado en la pared, justo al lado de la ventana.

Miro una vez mas fuera, el astanque. A mi mente vienen diversas imagenes. Todas ellas felices.

Valerie y Bruno con 6 años correteando alrededor del estanque, valerie sentada en el muro del estanque mirando a los peces y jugando con el agua, Bruno lanzando el balón al estanque y acontinuacion Valerie corriendo tras el con un palo en la mano... el pequeño era un pequeño diablo.

Aquellos recuerdos eran los unicos que me mantenian en pie.

Me doi la vuelta y ahora miro de nueva la habiatcion entera desde el sofa.

Esta casi vacia, pues nunca necesite mucho para ser feliz dentro de esta habitacion.

Veo la pequeña estanteria en la pared de la derecha. Llena de libros, algunos de cuentos sobre princesa, otros eran comics de super heroes, libros sobre amores imposibles, de asesinatos, algunos de misterios... toda clase de libros.

¿el motivo?

Cuando ellos eran unos niños, los tres nos encerrabamos aquí y yo les leia cuentos. Cuando crecieron eran ellos quienes venian aquí y se sentaban en el sofa a leer lo que querian.

Incluso Beth solia estar algunas veces aquí.

Al lado de la estanteria de libros hay un pequeño equipo de musica. La musica siempre va a formar parte de mi vida.

En la otra pared habia una bateria completa y guitarra española.

Yo no toco la bateria. Esa la compre para Simon y Harry, el hijo de Mike y Tina.

A ellos les encanta la bateria, pero Santana no puede permitirse comprarle algo asi a Simon, y mi sobrino es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar una de parte de su padre, Puck.

Asi que un dia me decidi, y compre aquella bateria. Le deje claro a Simon que era suya y que podia venir aquí cuantas veces quisiera para tocarla.

Recuerdo cuando le dije que se la podia llevar a Lima, pero el no quiso. Dijo que llevarla seria recordarle a su madre que era una buena para nada. El sabia que a Santana le doleria ver como alguien mas tenia que comprar los gustos de su hijo porque ella no podia ni con ella misma.

Mi sobrino ama a Santana, a pesar de que ella no es la mejor madre del mundo. Lo descuida y se descuida a si misma. Pero aun asi el la ama y hace lo que sea por sacarla adelante.

Por eso es mi sobrino preferido. Bruno y Valerie lo saben, pero tambien saben que a ellos los considero mis hijos, y aunque los tres sabemos que no lo soy, somos felices con eso. Alguna vez sorprendi a Bruno llamando mamá.

La guitarra fue un regalo. Un regalo de Sam, en sus buenos tiempo, cuando no era un borracho...

me la regalo diciendo que una artista tenia que ser una artista completa. Aprendi a tocarla por medio de internet...

desvio mi mirada hacia el centro de la habitacion. En el hay una mesa. Una mesa pequeña, la que utilizaban los chicos cada vez que venian a verme para dibujar.

Ahora solo es un recuerdo de aquellos tiempos.

Cualquiera diria que mi situacion es muy penosa. Y en cierto modo es cierto. No tengo hijos y nunca voy a tenerlos. Por lo que me tengo que conformar con los hijos de mis amigos, de mi amor perdido. Dandoles a ellos todos los gustos que tendria que darle a mis hijos, que nunca tendre.

Pero yo soy feliz asi, soy feliz dandoles algo por lo que sonreir, ahora que ya crecieron y son tan infelices...

Ninguno es feliz, lo se. Pero no hago nada, pues no me veo con fuerzas para hacer algo.

Me vista se desvia de nuevo hacia la pared de la derecha. Esta llena de fotos. Fotos hechas por Valerie y por Quinn. Fotos nuestras en el verano, algunas son solo de los chicos, otras de los mayores. Pero no hay ninguna de Quinn conmigo. Si que hay una de ella sola, una que se dejo aquí Bruno. Una foto que yo se que el la dejo aproposito para mi.

Quinn sale sonriendo, hace mucho que no lo hace...

Mi rostro empieza a empañarse por las lagrimas, y una vez mas me las limpio, como llevo haciendo varios dias. No quiero llorar mas, solo quiero pensar hasta encontrar la solucion a todo esto.

Me levanto y cojo la guitarra para luego sentarme de nuevo en el sofa.

Cuando no quiero llorar, canto. Aunque de todas formas siempre termino llorando, pues nunca encuentro ninguna solucion a mi vida.

De ahi la razon de la puerta pintada de negro por dentro.

Cuando entro veo el verde esperanza, pero siempre que salgo, salgo viendolo todo negro...

pierdo la esperanza, pues nada es capaz de darme el valor que necesito para hacer algo con mi vida.

Nunca soy capaz de coger la fuerza necesaria para salir de este agujero negro que es mi vida.

Sin pensarlo mas empiezo a tocar aquellos acordes que ya me se de memoria, es una de las canciones que siempre canto.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Quinn:**

El sonido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos. Es el cartero que viene a dejar correo certificado, seguramente en una factura que aun no hemos pagado.

Esto se me hecha encima.

Llevo sin pagar a tiempo las facturas desde hace meses. Sam no me ayuda en nada, ahora no es mas que un mueble mas en esta casa. Mi madre me ayuda de vez en cuando, pero no puedo depender de ella eternamente.

Hago lo puedo con mi trabajo, la tienda de fotografia me da lo suficiente aunque aveces no lo hace.

Como este mes, en el que todavia no he pagado la mitad de las facturas, necesito mucho dinero para poder hacerlo.

Llevo despierta desde las 6 de la mañana intentando buscar alguna manera de pagar las facturas sin tener que pedirle el dinero a mi madre.

Pero no consigo nada, ninguna idea llega a mi mente.

Me dirijo a la cocina de nuevo, estoy haciendo el desayuno.

Cuando termino con todo, dejo la cocina limpia. No me gusta el desorden o la suciedad.

Me siento, esperando paciente a que mis hijo y Samuel bajen a desayunar. Aunque seguro que Sam no baja, de nuevo se quedo a beber hasta tarde en el jardin.

Cada dia me resulta mas dificil mantener esta vida.

Me decido por abrir el sobre y ver que es lo que todavia no he pagado.

Para mi sorpresa no es una factura, es una carta.

Un cheque y una pequeña nota adherida a el.

No necesito leer la nota para saber de quien es. Rachel Berry.

Lleva enviandome cheques desde hace 6 meses, cuando supo por parte de Kurt que no sabe callarse nada que no puedo ya con las facturas. Las deudas me abrumas.

Los dos primeros meses devolvi el cheque, no queria nada que viniera de ella.

Pero despues empede a canjearlos, realmente necesito el dinero que Rachel me envia cada mes.

Me ayuda a pagar las facturas.

Sonrio levemente, es la unica que se preocupa por mi de esa forma. Sin siquiera pedirselo me envia dinero para pagar las deudas, y se que fue ella quien le dio dinero a Bruno para que pudiera hacer ese viaje con sus compañeros de clase. De no haber sido asi el no habria podido ir.

Es algo que le agradezco enormemente, aunque nunca se lo he dicho.

Se que ha hecho muchas cosas por mis hijos durante todos estos años por ello es que no le digo nada...

Pero me duele, cada vez que hace algo por mi o por ellos me duele. Pues recuerdo sus palabras. Recuerdo cuando me pidio que dejara a Sam y que empezara una nueva vida con ella. Me dijo que ella me haria feliz, y que juntas podiamos conseguir que Sam volviera a ser el que era antes, que juntas podiamos hacer felices a mis hijos, nuestros hijos.

De alguna forma siempre senti que era asi. Ella los trata como si fuera sus hijos, y mis hijos la aman como tal. Una vez sorprendi a Bruno diciendole Mamá, aunque ellos creen que yo no lo se.

Me duele esto pues ella nunca cumplio su promesa. Se fue a New York y me dijo que volveria por mi, pero no lo hizo. Y yo me quede esperando como una idiota una vida feliz que nunca llego.

Esto es lo que tengo, lo que siempre voy a tener. Una marido alcoholico bueno para nada, una hija que no para de reprocharme que su vida es un desastre y un hijo que dejo sus estudios para yudarme economicamente...

No tengo nada y aunque todo lo que algun dia he tenido lo he invertido en mis hijos, en una vida buena para ellos, no lo he conseguido. No son felices, lose. Y eso duele mas que nadie.

No poder hacer felices a mis hijos es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar.

Pero no puedo hacer nada. Se que bastaria con una sola llamada. Rachel estaria conmigo solo si yo la llamara, si yo dejara de lado mi orgullo y le pidiera que este conmigo.

Pero no puedo, ella fue la ultima en tener la palabra, y nunca vino. No puedo de repente llamarla y pedirle que venga a por mi.¿ quien me asegura que lo hara?

No, porsupuesto que no lo hara. Nadie querria estar con una fracasada como yo. Ella se merece ser feliz.

Si, se que ella no es feliz ahora mismo. Se que nunca lo fue.

Se que solo sera feliz conmigo. Egocéntrico, si, pero cierto. Ella misma me lo dijo el dia que me pidio que lo dejara todo por ella.

Y aunque no vino a por mi, aunque una vez mas me dejo en la estacada, yo le crei y le sigo creyendo.

Se que me ama. Porque sino me enviaría dinero cada mes, porque sino se preocuparia de mis hijos y los querria como suyos?

Algo en sus ojos me dijo que de verdad me ama.

Pero tambien se que tiene demasiado miedo como para actuar. Por eso nunca vino por mi...

tal vez ya es demasiado tarde.

Mis hijos por fin bajan. Pero ninguno de ellos de queda a desayudar conmigo, nunca lo hacen.

Valerie coge la bolsa de plastico en la que meti su desayudo, tiene que trabajar pronto. Me despido de ella diciendole que se cuide y que por favor llame si no va a venir a comer. Veo como ella quiere dejar un beso en me mejilla, pero finalmente sale de la cocina despiendose con un simple adios.

Bruno me mira, como pidiendome perdon por su hermana. Yo le sonrio y dejo un beso en su cabeza para luego abrazarlo. Se parece mucho a Sam, el viejo Sam. El que cuidaba de mi.

Ahora no era Sam el que cuidaba de mi, ahora era nuestro pequeño hijo el que cuidaba de ambos...

el se despide dulcemente y sale por la puerta con el desayuno en las manos, el tambien tiene que trabajar.

Yo me siento de nuevo en la silla y empiezo a desayudar, sola. Se que nadie mas bajara para despedirse, Sam no despertara hasta el medio dia, no tiene nada que hacer.

Llevo mi mano a mi cuello, exactamente a el colgante que cuelga de mi cuello.

Es su colgante, el viejo colgante con la estrella de oro que Rachel usaba. Un dia me lo encontre en mi taquilla, el dia de la graduación. No volví a verla hasta tiempo después. Aquella estrella había sido mi acompañante durante años, nunca me la quitaba, para dolor de Sam...

es lo unico que tengo de ella, aunque yo se perfectamente que tengo algo mas suyo y que me pertenece, siempre me va a pertenecer. Su corazón.

Siempre sera mio, yo lose. Igual que una parte de mi le pertenece a ella, pero se que soy demasiado orgullosa y ella demasiado miedosa como para unir estas dos partes y ser felices por fin.

Algo me detiene cada vez que pienso en jugarmela una vez mas

Pero hoy es diferente, por algun motivo me siento diferente. Tal vez sea la mirada de Valerie, el casi beso que iba a dar. Nunca antes habia vacilado como hoy. Siempre salia de la casa sin despedirse, aveces incluso la he sorprendido mirandome con rencor, se que me hecha la culpa de todo.

Puede que sea esa maldita voz. Ultimamente la escucho mucho, parace ser que a los locutores ahora les encanta poner canciones viejas y de grupos que ya no se escuchaban.

Odio esa cancion por que relata exactamente como me siento. Pero a la vez me hace salir a flote. Siempre que la escucho me hace ver que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas, no quiero terminar como dice la cancion. No quiero terminar sola.

Por eso siempre me levanto de mi silla, luego de escuchar esta cancion, dispuesta a llamar a Rachel.

Perp siempre hay algo que me lo impide, aveces es Sam, que se levanta pronto queriendo expulsar todo lo que su cuerpo recibio el dia anterior. Otras veces es el cartero dejando una nueva factura por pagar. Otras veces es solo mi orgullo y mi dignidad deteniendome.

Pero hoy es diferente. Algo se siente diferente en el aire.

subo el volumen de la radio y me dispongo a escuchar atentamente la cancion, tal vez esta vez sea diferente...

**_Well, someone told me yesterday  
><em>**_Bueno, alguien me dijo ayer_**_  
>That when you throw your love away<br>_**_Que cuando desperdicias tu amor_**_  
>You act as if you just don't care<br>_**_Actúas como si no te importara._**_  
>You look as if you're going somewhere<br>_**_Parece que irías a algún lugar._**_  
><em>**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x  
><em>**

**Rachel:_  
><em>**

Escucho cada palabra que sale de mi garganta quemandome por dentro. Esta cancion me describe por completo en este momento. Es esto lo que soy.

**_But I just can't convince myself  
><em>**_Pero no puedo convencerme._**_  
>I couldn't live with no one else<br>_**_No podría vivir con nadie más._**_  
><em>**

mi vida es esto, y ya no puedo hacer nada mas que sentarme y ver como todo pasa a mi alrededor. haciendo lo que puedo por que ella sea feliz, aunque se que eso nunca pasara.

aun asi sigo aqui, haciendo por ella lo que nunca hare por nadie, pero sin atreverme a sacarle de su eterna infelicidad, se que soy la unica que puede hacerlo y aun asi no lo hago.**_  
><em>**

**_And I can only play that part  
><em>**_Y sólo puedo jugar ese papel,_**_  
>And sit and nurse my broken heart, so lonely<br>_**_Y sentarme y cuidar mi corazón destrozado, tan solo,_**_  
>tan solo, tan solo, tan solo<br>**_tan solo, tan solo, tan solo_**  
><strong><em><span>tan solo, tan solo, tan solo<span>_**  
>So lonely, so lonely<em>**

me siento esperando que ella venga, que se juegue por mi. Por que se yo no seria capaz, soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Pero tambien se que ella nunca vendra a mi, es demasiado orgullosa. Por lo que ahora no me queda mas que esperar, esperar algo que nunca llegara

**_Now no-one's knocked upon my door_**  
><em>Ahora nadie ha llamado a mi puerta<em>**_  
>For a thousand years, or more<br>_**_Por mil años o más.  
><em>**_All made up and nowhere to go  
><em>**_Todo listo y ningún lugar para ir._**_  
>Welcome to this one man show<br>_**_Bienvenidos al espectáculo de este hombre._**_  
>Just take a seat, they're always free<br>_**_Tomen asiento, siempre están libres._

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Quinn:_  
><em>**

Mi vida es un comleto desastre. Uno en el que estoy sola, demasiado sola.**  
><strong>

pero esto es lo que soy, lo que he sido por mas de 18 años, lo que voy a ser siempre. Anoser que algo me despierte de mi eterno letargo y me de las fuerzas necesarias para arriesgarme una vez mas.

**_No surprise, no mystery  
><em>**_No hay sorpresa, ni misterio_**_  
>In this theatre that I call my soul<br>_**_En este teatro que llamo mi alma._**_  
>I always play the starring role, so lonely<br>_**_Siempre desempeño el papel principal, tan solo,_**_  
>So lonely, so lonely, so lonely<br>So lonely, so lonely, so lonely  
>So lonely, so lonely, so lonely<br>So lonely, so lonely  
>So lonely<br>_**

algo en esta canción esta logrando despertarme, pero no lo suficiente como para derribar mis muros.

x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x

**RACHEL:**

Me siento bien, cantar esta cancion siempre consigue lo mismo en mi. Pero hay algo diferente esta vez. Mis ganas de llorar ya no estan, ahora solo sonrio.

¿como no hacerlo? si mis ojos no dejan de ver la foto de Quinn. la unica en la que sale sonriendo de verdad.

**_So lonely, so lonely, so lonely  
>So lonely, so lonely, so lonely<br>I feel lonely, I'm so lonely, I feel so low  
>I feel lonely, I'm so lonely, I feel so low<em>**

Termino la cancion sonriendo, pero mis ganas de llorar vuelven tan poronto como desvio mi mirada a el balon de baloncesto.

De nuevo la misma sensacion de siempre. Se que saldre de esta habitacion del mismo modo que lo hice ayer: DERROTADA.

Pero no hay sorpresa en mi, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Pero si que hay algo nuevo, algo que impide que empiece a llorar a mares. Es mi movil, que esta sonando. Pero no es una llamada por lo que no me apuro en cogerlo. Es un mensaje, por el tono.

Me levanto del sofa y recogo mi bolso, que deje en la entrada nada mas entrar.

Miro el movil y veo que no hay uno, sino dos mensajes. Los dos mensajes que hacen mi dia diferente a los demas dias de mi vida. Yo sabia que este dia era diferente, presentia que algo iba a cambiar hoy.

Lo compruebo nada mas abrir el primer mensaje. Es de Bruno.

Me dice que ha visto a Quinn sonreir. Yo sonrio inmediatemente despues de leer aquello.  
>Despues de haber dejado aquella foto aqui aproposito, Bruno se habia preocupado por hacerme saber siempre que puede que Quinn sonrie. No son muchas veces, pero cuando pasa yo recibo un mensaje como este y entonces sonrio yo tambien. Me es imposible no hacerlo.<p>

Pero no es ese el mensaje que cambia mi dia. Es el otro mensaje. Un mensaje de una persona desconicida.

Descubro inmediatamente quien es el destinatario nada mas leerlo.

Es Hannah. Ya han pasado mas de 3 horas desde que sali de su casa. Al parecer en estas tres horas ha pasado mucho en su vida.

Me da las gracias por la nota y me cuenta que Emily se ha presentado en su casa esta mañana, poco despues de que yo me fuera. Me dice que su amiga le ha hecho una especie de escena de celos, pues era ovbio que esa noche habia estado con alguien.

**Despues ha salido de casa,  
>ha azotado la puerta y ha maldecido antes de salir.<br>Se que esta celosa, lo se porque la conozco.**

**y ahora que lo se no pienso dejar pasar  
>mi oportunidad.<br>**

**Gracias por el consejo.  
>espero verte en mejores condiciones,<br>y que para entonces tu tambien  
>te la hallas jugado.<br>Hannnah.  
><strong>

Son esas las palabras que consiguen sacarme de mi eterno letargo. Esas son las palabras que hacen mi dia diferente.**  
><strong>

Mi amigo no se equivoco cuando dijo que las palabras mueven el mundo.

Una sonrisa se tatua en mi rostro, una sonrisa que estoy dispuesta a mantener por mucho tiempo. No necesito nada para despertar, ya lo he hecho y nada me va a detener.

Contesto el mensaje de Hannah, le doy las gracias y le pido volver a vernor pronto. Le quiero dar las gracias personalmente y un par de consejos para evitar que ella caiga en lo mismo en lo que he caido yo durante todos estos años.

Sin esperar una respuesta salgo de esa habitacion, recordandome mentalmente volver a cambiar el color negro por el amarillo de felicidad.

Me ducho rapidamente y me visto. Olvido por completo que hoy tengo que grabar una escena importante. No me importa, solo me importa ella. He despertado y no pienso volver a lo de antes.

Luca me espera fuera, por mi sonrisa sabe lo que quiero. M e conoce mejor que nadie, sabe que cuando sonrio asi es solo por ella. Por lo que no me estraña cuando no se sorprende al decirle que me lleve al aeropuerto, a por Qinn.

Ya era hora de sentirme viva de verdad. No lo habia conseguido en todos estos años, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

No estoy dispuesta dejar que la vida siga pasando por mi, quiero pasar yo por la vida. Sentirme viva. Perder mi miedo a vivir, a ser feliz. Necesito sentirme viva, cosechando momento a su lado.

Ya es hora de que sea feliz, y nada va a impedirmelo. Nisiquiera el estupido recepcionista que me dice que no quedan vuelos hacia Lima para el dia de hoy.

Salgo corriendo al encuentro de Luca. Le digo que conduzca hacia la estacion de trenes. Necesito llegar a Lima cuanto antes, aunque se que no lo conseguire hasta la tarde. Pues los trenes no son aviones. No me importa,necesito llegar...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Quinn:**

como siempre hay algo dispuesto a estropear la sensacion que logra esta cancion al escucharla. Pero esta vez no es el cartero, ni Sam...

Esta vez es la propia Rachel.

Abro la nota que habia junto al cheque, nunca lo hago. Pero hoy era diferente, hoy necesitaba leer aquella nota. Su contenido me deja estatica, shockeada.

No puedo dejar de leerla una y otra vez.

**SIGO ESPERANDO EL DIA  
>EN EL QUE VENGAS A POR MI.<br>MI LUZ BRILLA,  
>SOLO POR TI.<strong>

No habia nada mas. Solo aquellas 4 frases. Pero nunca una nota tan corta habia hecho mella en mi de tal forma. Estas palabras estan consiguiendo que termine de despertar.

Ahi estan las palabras que esperaba, y son suyas. No son las palabras que mi mente crea esperando que algun dia ella misma me las diga. Son sus propias palabras, ella es la que me dice que me espera. Y se que no es un sueño mas porque me he pellizcado, y si. Me ha dolido.

Una sola gota de petroleo es capaz de conseguir que 25 litros de agua potable se conviertan en no potable.

Una palabra de Rachel es capaz de despertar mi corazon dormido.

Mi cuerpo se maneja ahora solo, no soy consciente de lo que hago hasta que mi encuentro a mi misma gritando a una recepcionista. Le pido que me de cualquier vuelo que salga a New York. Finalmente lo consigo, pero no sale hasta dentro de 3 horas.

No me importa, lo unico que realemente me importa en este momento es volver a verla, y besarla. Besarla como aquella noche el dia de la fiesta de Mike. Besarla como lo hice el dia que me pidio que lo dejara todo por ella.

Hoy estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, ya no me servian mas escusas. Era el momento, habia llegado el dia de hacer frente a Rachel. Decriel que la amo, que nunca deje de hacerlo y que en mi mas profundos deseos siempre quise estar a su lado.

Nunca le dije que la amo.

Pero por finn habia lleagado el dia.

Habia pasado mi vida entera con un problema tras otro. El embarazo de Beth, el rechazo de mis padres, el rechazo de Rachel, mi ida fuera de USA, el embarazo de Valerie, mis sueños rotos, Sam concirtiendose en un borracho...

Habia estado tan destruida por todas esas cosas que no quise abrir las puertas de mi vida para Rachel. No quise dejarla entrar en mi vida nunca. El orgullo tampoco me dejo nunca perdonarla. Y la tristeza consiguio invadirme despues de todo lo vivido, llevando a una gran depresion. Una depresion que concluyo en una anemia fuerte. ¿Porque arrastrar a Rachel a una vida asi?

Pero aquella nota mehizo saber que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que ya habia perdido demasiado tiempo. No puedo seguir asi. Necesito el amor para vivir, y solo ella me puede dar amor. Solo Rachel.

Por eso estoy ahora subida en este avion, dispuesta a todo por ella.

Ni siquiera le dije a Sam a donde iba, ni a mis hijos ni a mi madre. Solo corri a tomar el primer vuelo que encontre. Con dinero que por supuesto no tengo. Ya pensare en eso mas tarde...

Ahoara solo puedo pensar en lo que voy a decirle.

Todo tiene un momento, y si ese momento llega antes de tiempo no sirve de nada. Mi momento llego hace unos meses cuando Rachel me pidio estar con ella. No era el momento, no estabamos listas, no era tiempo.

Ahora si lo es, es tiempo de ser feliz a su lado.

Tardo unas horas mas en llegar por fin a su casa. Ya estoy frente al porton de su casa, espero paciente que alguien me abra la puerta.

El tiempo paso volando, ya son las 2 de la tarde. y sigo esperando aqui a que ella me abra la puerta. Se que para esta hora suele estar aqui. Le dan un tiempo libre en los estudios para comer y siempre vuelve a su casa, me lo dijo Bruno.

Pero yo ya llevo mas de 40 minutos tocando el timbre y nadie me abre.

Entonces veo aun coche venir hacia aqui. Lo reconozco, es el coche de Rachel y ese es su chofer. El me mira sorprendido, no sabe que decir.

Se baja rapidamente del coche y viene corriendo hacia mi, aun me mira como si fuera un fantasma.

Yo le pregunto por Rachel, pues no la he visto bajar del coche.

El me dice que Rachel se ha ido, que no esta en New York. Y yo sonrio dentro de mi. Pero no de felicidad, sonrio por tristeza. De nuevo la tristeza invade mi cuerpo, ya no hay mas felicidad ni seguridad.

Ella se ha ido, no esta aqui. Y yo no se si podre esperar a que regrese, puede que cuando vuelva yo ya no tenga la misma determinacion y de nuevo me encierre en mi misma y me aleje de ella.

Otra vez llego tarde.

**Can we ever get rid of the whats and the ifs  
><strong>¿podremos olvidarnos de los "que" o los "y si..."?**  
>That doubts that exist in our minds<br>**de las dudas que existen en nuestras mentes?**  
>In the silence I am tricked into thinking you'll forget<br>**en silencio me engaño, pensando que olvidaras**  
>And I'll be stranded like a man in a mine<br>**y estoy atrapado, como un hombre en una mina.**  
><strong>

Mi tristeza tarda lo que Luca tarda en decirme donde esta Rachel. Primero le veo sonreir, y yo quiero pegarle por sonreir en un momento asi.

Pero sus palabras hacen que tambien yo dice que Rachel esta en Lima, que esta en un tren camino Lima. Por mi, esta llendo a por mi.

Sonrio, sonrio como nunca lo he hecho. Vuelvo a setirme como aquella noche. Vuelvo a estar en aquella fiesta, la puedo sentir a mi lado.

No es tarde, aun hay tiempo.

Que ironico. Justo cuando yo decido jugarmela por ella, ella me va a buscar...

Escucho a Luca invitandome a pasar, de camino me explica todo lo que ha hecho Rachel para conseguir un viaje a Lima. Me dice que ella esta llendo a por mi una vez mas. Pasamos horas hablando sobre ella.

Yo decido llamar a casa, no quiero que Rachel se arrepienta por ir.

Me contesta Bruno y me grita, me cuestiona sobre donde estoy. Pues a esta hora ya deberia estar en casa. Yo le digo donde estoy y el me grita un mas ofuscado que antes. Se que esta preocupado.

Tardo dos segundo en escuchar una peuqeña risa del otro lado. Lo que el tarda en comprender donde estoy y porque estoy aqui. Lo priemero que me dice es que me quiere, y luego me dice que se alegra por mi.

+Se que a el no tengo que decirle nada mas, el me conoce, sabe lo que soy. Y sabe como me siento en cuanto a Rachel. No necesita saber nada mas. Pero se que si tengo que hablar con mi hija y con Samuel. Lo hare cuando Rachel este a mi lado.

Le pido que se invente alguna excusa para ellos dos.

Despues le pido que tambien se invente una excusa para Rachel. Eso le extraña, pero despues se relaja cuando le digo lo que ha hecho Rachel.

El no me cree, dice que estoy loca y yo rio. Rio aun mas fuerte cuando escucho a mi precioso hijo gritar.

Eso es algo que no se de donde saco. Cuando se asusta o se sorprende grita, grita como una mujer. Agudamente.

No necesito mas para saber que es por Rachel. Escucho su voz, me llama a mi mientras a la vez toca el timbre de mi casa. Bruno me dice que no se lu puede creer. Yo le digo que la envie de vuelta, que le diga lo que sea. Pero que regrese a casa, conmigo.

Lo siguiente es Bruno colgando el telefono y Luca ofreciendome mi tercer te.

El me dice que se va que habia venido a pasar lo noche porque Rachel le habia pedido que no dejara sola la casa, pero que conmigo aqui es innecesario. Me deja las llaves de la casa y me dice donde es la habitacion de Rachel.

Yo nunca antes habia estado aqui.

Le pido que este atento al movil, seguramente Rachel lo va a llamar.

Lo veo salir por la puerta y entonces me levanto. Camino hacia su habitacion, no quiero ver nada mas. Quiero que sea ella quien me enseñe el resto de la casa. Me tumbo en la cama pues realmente fue un dia dificil, y se que tengo tiempo pues ella no vendra hasta tarde. Tampoco hurgo por la habitacion, quiero que ella me la enseñe.

**The day between the soil and the sky**  
>el dia entre el suelo y el cielo<br>**An emptiness, a void, a heaviness, a sigh,**  
>el vacio, la desolacion, cansancio, un suspiro,<br>**But I know you will make through alive**  
>pero se que haras que viva atraves de ti<br>**Cause you never said goodbye  
><strong>porque nunca dijiste adios.**  
><strong>

Ahora solo me queda esperar, esperar una vez mas que ella venga a por mi, sabiendo quee esta vez si vendra.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**RACHEL:**

estoy en casa de Quinn, Luca pudo conseguirme un viaje en tren a Lima, y por fin he llegado.

No me he detenido a hacer nada de camino aqui, nisiquiera me detuve a saludar a Valerie cuando la vi en el restaurante. Solo me importa Quinn en este instante.

Toco desesperadamente la puerta de su casa y el timbre, espero que ella me abra. Grito su nombre, y escucho el grito de Bruno. Se que es el porque siempre hace lo mismo cuando se asusta.

Sigo tocando la puerta, ahora grito su nombre. El no tarda en abrirme, se ve sorprendido. Esta palido, pero a la vez sonrie, sonrie como nunca lo ha hecho. Yo me contagio de su sonrisa, pero inmediatamente despues recuerdo porque estoy aqui.

Le pregunto por Quinn, le digo que quiero verla, pero el me dice que no esta.

Entonces le digo que la esperare, que necesito verla.

Me sonrio y se por el brillo travieso en sus ojos, que sabe porque estoy aqui. Yo le digo que si, que estoy aqui por lo que el cree, no necesito mentirle a el. El lo sabe todo, y lo apoya.

Su sonrisa no dura mucho, me dice que Quinn no esta y que no vendra a dormir esta noche. Yo pierdo mi sonrisa de nuevo, y prengunto porque.

**Like a city besieged, it was the loneliest thing**  
>como una gran ciudad, era el lugar mas solo<br>**Your silence held in cold delay**  
>tu silencio hizo que el frio llegara tarde<br>**And I felt faint of heart cause I was caught between**  
>y mi corazon se sintio debil, porque me quede atrapado<br>**The weight of everything I couldn't say  
><strong>entre el peso de todo lo que nunca pude decirte**  
><strong>

Se que no quiero saberlo, que me dolera saber donde esta. Pero contrario a lo que creo, lo que me dice me deja desconcertada y a la vez me hace sentir tranquila y feliz. Siempre consigue hacerme sentir asi, Bruno sabe como hacerlo.****  
><strong>**

Me dice que vuelva a mi casa, que vuelva a New York, que alguien me espera alli, despues me dice que Quinn no esta aqui por que esta esperando a alguien muy importante en su casa.

Cierra la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo me dice que no la haga esperar mas, que ya fueron muchos años.

****The day between the soil and the sky**  
><strong>el dia entre el suelo y el cielo**  
><strong>An emptiness, a void, a heaviness, a sigh,<strong>  
><strong>el vacio, la desolacion, cansancio, un suspiro,**  
><strong>But I know you will make through alive<strong>  
><strong>pero se que haras que viva atraves de ti**  
><strong>Cause you never said goodbye<br>****porque nunca dijiste adios.

Me siento feliz inmediatamente. Se que Burno ha dicho que Quinn espera a alguien en su casa por mi. Yo siempre deje claro que mi casa era la de ellos, y aunque nunca se lo dije a Quinn personalmente, se que ella los siente asi.

Sonrio fuertemente, esperando que de verdad sea lo que estoy pensando, lo que el me ha hecho pensar.

Pero dejo de sonreir, no lo hare hasta que no la tenga frente ami, hasta que no compruebe que Bruno no me miente. Aunque en el fondo se que no lo hace, el nunca bromearia con algo asi.

Camino rapidamente, de nuevo a buscar untaxi. Esta vez de camino a un aeropuerto, esperando que halla un vuelo hacia New York. Cuanto antes llegue mejor, no la quiero hacer esperar.

**I don't know, I don't know, I don't know**  
>nose, nose, nose<br>**How to follow, to follow, to follow,**  
>como seguir, como seguir, como seguir<br>**Cause you and I know I can't go, I can't go**  
>porque tu y yo sabemos que no pudo ir, no puedo ir<br>**Between the gallows and the gates  
><strong>entre la muerte y la vida.**  
><strong>

Ahora es el momento de ser feliz, con ella a mi lado. No hay nada que me lo impida esta vez. Ella me ha buscado, mientras yo la buscaba a ella. Las dos queraimos esto, habia llegado el momento, y no voy a parar hasta verla sonreir de nuevo, hasta ver felices a sus hijos, a mis hijos.

Incluso pienso en Sam, nunca fue un mal chico, solo sufrio las consecuencias de nuestros errores, errores que todos cometimos y que nos llevaron hasta hoy.

Talvez, si hubieramos actuado de otra manera ahora todos seriamos felices, tal vez si hubiera luchado por Quinn en su dia...

Ya no importaba, habia desperdiciado todos esos años, pero no lo iba a seguir haciendo. Quiero ser feliz, a su lado, con ella.

** ****The day between the soil and the sky**  
><strong>**el dia entre el suelo y el cielo****  
><strong>An emptiness, a void, a heaviness, a sigh,<strong>  
><strong>**el vacio, la desolacion, cansancio, un suspiro,****  
><strong>But I know you will make through alive<strong>  
><strong>**pero se que haras que viva atraves de ti****  
><strong>Cause you never said goodbye<br>******porque nunca dijiste adios.**  
><strong>

No se como lo que conseguido, pero en menos tiempo del esperado estoy de nuevo frente a mi casa. Luca a ido a recogerme, no ha querido hablar en todo el camino a casa. Se que el sabe algo, pero no quiere decirme nada.

Solo sonrie.

Me guiña un ojo cuando me abre la puerta del coche para que salga, y despues se sube y se va, diciendo que vendra por mi mañana al medio dia.

Yo me despido de el aun desconcertada. Miro el porton de mi casa, y pienso en las palabras de Bruno. No la iba a hacer esperar mas tiempo, ahora se que de verdad esta ahi. Niguno de los dos, ni Luca ni Bruno, es lo suficientemente cruel como para hacerme creer algo que no es verdad.

Entro a mi casa, y una sonrisa enorme se posa en mi rostro. Son las 3 y media de la madrugada. Su olor esta en el aire, lo siento fuerte.

Sonrio aun mas al ver un bolso que no es el mio en el sofa del salon, se que ella esta aqui. Y esta vez no la dejare ir, ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas, pero mi amor por ella sigue intacto.

Abro la puerta de mi habitacion, es hacia donde me conduce su olor.

Ella esta alli, dormida en mi cama. Aun lleva la ropa puesta, esta boca abajo. Ni siquera esta cubierta por una manta, clara señal de que se ha dormido esperandome.

Su rostro esta girado hacia la puerta, por lo que puedo verla. Esta sonriendo, una sonrisa leve. Habia esperado mucho tiempo por esto. Este definitivamente era el mejor dia de mi vida.

No me hice esperar, me quite mis zapatos y me recoste a su lado. No queria hacer nada mas de momento, solo dormir a su lado. Ya habra tiempo mañana para hablar, ella ahora necesita dormir y yo tambien.

Me siento tranquila, por fin esta aqui y se que esta vez no se ira. Por fin ha vuelto ami. Tarde o temparon tenia que hacerlo, pues ella nunca me dijo adios.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tener esperanza no es desear algo y esperar que pase, sino tener la clara certeza de que eso que quieres, tarde o temparon va a llegar.

Vivir sin esperanza es estar derrotado antes de intentarlo, y Quinn y Rachel han vivido toda su vida sin esperanza, deseando algo que sabian que no iba a llegar.

Pero por fin habia llegado el dia. Cuando las dos aceptaron que no lo deseaban, ellas lo querian. Querian estar juntas, y para ello debian actuar. Las dos lo han hecho, han luchado por lo que saben, es su felicidad.

Prima hermana de la utopia, la esperanza es un brote verde en el desierto.

Ahi donde todo esta perdido, donde lo unico que hay es dolor, oscuridad y desolacion, hay esta la esperanza. Saliendo a flote en el momento oportuno.

Por que la esperanza es lo que queda cuando ya no queda.

La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

Ma de 20 años despues, y Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray por fin estan juntas. Tal vez si la historia se hubiera reescrito, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ahora ella estarian felices. No tendrian que haber esperado tanto para estar juntas, si en su momento se hubieran jugado por lo que sienten

Tal vez, aun no es demasiado tarde para que se la jueguen por lo que sienten. Mientras el mundo siguiera avanzando, aun habia una espereranza de que ella pudieran conseguirlo...

* * *

><p>he aqui el capitulo.<br>alguien dejo un review en el utlimo capitulo dicendo que talvez seria bueno conocer lo que estaba pasando en el futuro.

Pues aqui lo teneis.

la historia vista desde el punto de vista de Quinn y Rachel. He querido hacer asi las cosas, pues como sabeis aun no se han arreglado las cosas entre Quinn y Rachel de 18 años. Por lo que visto desde este momento (desde donde termina el capitulo anterior) esto es lo mas apropiado para que pase en el futuro.

Mi intencioon es hacer ver todo lo que tardarian ellas en darse cuenta de que deben estar juntas sin la ayuda de los chicos de por medio...

Espero que os halla gustado. En el proximo vuelvo al pasado.

**ni glee ni casi angeles me pertenece.**


	18. arriesgarse y perder de nuevo

gracias por los comentarios de verdad! espero que nos os disguste como sigue su reencuentro.

los pensamientos de los chicos van en cursiva y entre comillas.**_  
><em>**

tengo una pregunta importante para vosotras... os dejo elegir una futura pareja. A quienes preferis: ¿Sol y Vale? (lo admito, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber como seria una relacion entre ellas dos...O Entre vale, la chica pobre huerfama, y una Alai adulta, la niña de mami...jajajaja)?simon y vale? ¿simon y sol? ¿sol y bruno? dejar un comentario y decirme quien preferis... solo una de las 4 parejas.

**_CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: ARRIESGARSE Y PERDER DE NUEVO!  
><em>**

_**AÑO 2039**_

El reloj empieza a sonar desesperadamente, lleva sonando desde mas de 5 minutos, pero ninguna de las dos lo escucha, ninguna quiere escucharlo.

Rachel esta demasiado dormida, habia tenido tan solo 4 horas de sueño. Que no escuchara el despertador era lo mas normal del mundo.

Quinn estaba ya despierta, habia despertado hace mas de media hora. Pero tampoco ella escuchaba el sonido incomodo del despertador. Estaba completamente ensimismada mirando a Rachel dormir.

Ambas estan abrazadas, en algun momento de la noche Quinn se habia dado la vuelta, quedando boca arriba y Rachel se habia apoyado en su pecho.

Q:_"no me puedo creer que por fin este pasando. espere tanto para esto..."_ (piensa Quinn mientras esboza una hermosa sonrisa) _" te tengo en mis brazos Rachel Berry y no pienso dejarte escapar de nuevo, esta vez es para siempre"_

Rachel empieza a moverse, parece que por fin escucha el despertador...

Se da la vuelta, apartandose de Quinn, y apaga el despertador que esta en la mesilla de noche. Parece que aun no se ha percatado de lo que ocurre, aun no ha despertado del todo pues se a sentado en el borde de la cama y actúa como si fuera una mañana mas.

El letargo le dura poco, lo que tarda su olfato en comprobar que algo en el aire se siente diferente el dia de hoy...

Mientras Quinn la mira actuar divertida, sabe que no tardará en darse cuenta de lo que ocurre.

R:_ "mmmm, huele a flores. Huele a Quinn."_ (cierra los ojos fuertemente e inhala el aire de su alrededor, parece querer llevarse la ultima bocanada de ese olor, con miedo de que para la proxima ya no pueda oler mas a flores, a Quinn) _"sigue oliendo a flores..."_

_Parece que _por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurre, por fin a terminado de despertar. Quinn puede comprobarlo cuando la morena se da la vuelta lentamente, con miedo de lo que se pueda encontrar. La ve abrir sus ojos enormemente cuando sus ojos se posan en ella, que sigue recostada en la cama. Sonrie sin poder evitarlo y entonces la escucha..

Q:_"de algun lugar tenia que sacar Bruno su mania de gritar como una chica cuando se asusta..."_ (piensa Quinn sarcastica y divertida a la vez)

Rachel ha gritado agudamente y luego se ha levantado de la cama de un salto, con las manos en la boca evitando asi dar otro grito de esos...

R:_ "ohh dios mio! oh dios mio!, esta aqui. No fue un sueño, ella esta aqui. Y esta sonriendo..."_

ninguna dice nada por un largo periodo de tiempo. Rachel sigue mirando sorprendida a Quinn, por cada segundo que pasa su rostro va mostrando una sonrisa que cada vez es mas visible. Al pasar de los minutos es tan visible, que incluso opaca la de la propia Quinn.

R: estas aqui!. No es un sueño. (pronuncia por fin, suavemente.)

Q: no cariño! (sonrie llamandola de la misma forma que lo hizo la ultima vez que estuvieron asi de cerca, meses atras) no es un sueño, esto es la realidad. (se levanta de la cama y se acerca poco a poco a Rachel, no quiere asustarla) La pura realidad, y no pienso irme de aqui aunque me eches, no ahora...

Rachel sonrie aun mas y termina de acortar la distancia entre ella y Quinn. Coge sus manos entre las suyas y se dedica a mirar a los ojos a Quinn. Ninguna dice nada, solo se miran.

R: fui a Lima! (le dice aun sin dejar de mirar a Quinn)

Q: lo se. (apoya su cabeza en la frente de Rachel, acortando poco a poco la distancia) y yo vine a aqui, cuando llegue no habia nadie... Tuve que esperar a que llegara Luca, fue el quien me dijo que estabas en Lima.

R: esto es una locura! tu viniendo aqui el mismo dia que yo decido ir a por ti... todavia creo que es un sueño y que en cualquier momento voy a volver a despertar en mi eterna soledad.

Q: noo, eso no va a volver a pasar! (le cogio suavemente por ambas mejillas y rozo su nariz con la suya) _"se siente tan bien estar asi con ella" _a partir de hoy no vas volver a despertar nunca sola, siempre voy a estar contigo.

R: siempre? _"dime que si, y no te dejo ir mas..." _

_Q:_ siempre. Incluso cuando te levantes de mal humor y me gruñas cuando intente despertarte con dulces besos. Tambien estare ahi, despertando a tu lado todos los dias en los que me eches de la habitacion y tenga que dormir en el sofa (ambas rieron ante esta ultima frase), aun asi te prometo que despertare contigo todos los dias..._  
><em>

R: y cuando este en uno de mis dias, y me ponga toda bipolar y te grite por todo?

Rachel puso un puchero divertido en su rostro y Quinn sonrio tiernamente. Dejo un beso en su mejilla y respondio a la morena.

Q: incluso entonces estare a tu lado.

R: Y si termino la ultima gota de leche y me como el ultimo bizcocho y te dejo sin desayuno...

Quinn rio fuertemente.

Q: entoces te mirare mal por dejarme sin desayuno, pero tampoco entonces me ire...

R: supongo que entonces tendre que darte muchos besos dulces para que olvides que te he dejado sin desayuno.

Q: asi es, muchos. (ambas rieron y acercaron aun mas) Pero si quires pudes empezar ya a darme esos dulces besos, puede que asi para cuando me dejes sin desayuno en un futuro no te cueste tanto contentarme. Ya sabes, no hay que dejar para despues lo que puedes hacer hoy...

su sonrisa picara contagio a Rachel, quien no pudo hacer mas que sonreir tontamente ante las palabras de Quinn. Nunca nadie le habia hecho sentir como la rubia con unas pocas palabras.

Acaricio el rostro de Quinn suavemente con sus manos haciendo que la rubia cerrara los ojos y suspirara fuertemente. Rachel la sintios temblar entre sus brazos y su ronrisa se ensancho aun mas. Estar con Quinn era un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que no estaba dispuesta a dejar...

Y por fin iba a volver a besarla...

R: _"hace tanto que no la beso"_

Rachel termino de acortar la distancia entre ambas, cerrando tambien los ojos. Deseaba recordar eso beso por siempre, el beso de el reencuentro, el beso que le prometia la felicidad eterna... Y que mejor manera que cerrando los ojos al igual que Quinn, intensificando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos... Haciendo aun mas grande el tan esperado beso.

Quinn estaba en su misma situacion, deseaba tanto ese beso...

Sus labios se unieron tiernamente, de una forma tan delicada y lenta que casi mataba de la desesperacion. Pero asi era como lo querian ellas, sentirse... poco a poco, sin prisas. Solo deseaban saber que estaban juntas. Necesitaban ese beso suave y tierno que se estaban dando, era su forma de volver a conectar.

Quinn no pudo resistirlo y termino el beso con un leve mordisco en el labio inferior de Rachel. Gesto que hizo que la morena gimiera suavemente.

Se separaron lo justo para poder tomar aire, pero inmediatamente despues Quinn volvio a acortar la distancia entre ambas.

Esta vez el beso fue mas pasional. Ninguna pudo resistir las ganas de sentirse... Dieron paso a sus lenguas, que danzaron en la mas perfecta armonia. Acompañadas de leves mordidas... _  
><em>

Q: cuando te dije que nunca mas me separaria de ti, lo decia enserio (dijo una vez terminado el beso, apoyando su cabeza una vez mas en la frente de Rachel y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena.) Asi que supongo que tendras hacerme un sitio en tu casa...

R: mi casa no, TU casa. Esta siempre fue tu casa Quinn y tu lo sabes...

Q. _"no puede ser mas tierna..." _eres adorable, espero que no te arrepientas de esa decision.

R: nunca!_ "como podria si no lo unico que he esperado siempre es a tu llegada..."_

_Q: _en ese caso... creo conveniente que me enseñes la casa, aun no la conozco...

Rachel asintio con la cabeza y sonrio una vez mas, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a empezar el tour pero Quinn la detuvo. No hicieron faltas palabras, bastaba con la mirada intensa que la rubia depositaba sobre Rachel, para que esta supiera que no era el momento justo para enseñarle la casa. Ya habria tiempo para eso, ahora lo importante era recuperar el tiempo perdido..._  
><em>

_Q: " muchos años imaginando lo que seria besarte, lo que seria tenerte completamente a mi merced sin miedo a que alguien nos pueda pillar. No voy a esperar mas..." _(penso mientras apretaba a Rachel contra su cuerpo una vez mas, y caian ambas en la cama ya sumergidas en otro apasionado beso. Uno que iba a alargarse por mucho tiempo...)

Daba igual si aun era muy pronto para dar ese paso, despues de todo no llevaban ni 1 dia juntas. Pero Quinn y Rachel ya llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando; para ellas no era un dia el que llevaban juntas, para ellas la sensacion era que llevaban toda una vida juntas. Y ahora que por fin estaban juntas iban a disfrutar al cien por cien...

Ya nada podria separarlas.

Quizas si no hubieran esperado tanto para superar sus miedos podrian haber disfrutado antes de lo que pensaban disfrutar en este momento... Solo quizas..._  
><em>

R: Fuimos unas tontas. (dijo entre besos, sujetando fuertemente a Quinn por el cuello) Si no hubieramos sido tan cobardes hace mucho que seriamos felices, juntas...

Quinn detuvo sus besos y miro fijamente a la morena debajo suyo. La miro por largos minutos, memorizando cada rasgo del rostro de Rachel.

Q. pero lo fuimos, y dejamos escapar muchos años... (beso de nuevo los labios de Rachel, se estaba haciendo adicta a ellos) pero ahora estamos juntas y nada nos va a separar, yo me voy a encargar de eso.

R: te amo Quinn! (la rubia se separo de ella nada mas escuchar esas palabras. Era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escuchar) te amo mas que a mi vida, mas de lo que nunca voy a amar a nadie...

Q: yo tambien te amo amor mio!

Rachel sonrio enormemente y acerco su rostro de nuevo al de Quinn, fundiendose en un gran beso con la rubia. Un beso que poco a poco fue convirtiendose en algo mas grande. Un acto de amor que las uniria aun mas de lo que ya estaban.

Porque aunque nunca habian estado juntas, ambas sabian y sentian que espiritualmente siempre habian estado unidas.

Daba igual lo lejos que estuvieran, daba igual si alguna llego a odiar a la otra en algun momento, daba igual si habian estado con otras personas. Para ambas la persona mas importante en sus vidas eran ellas. Rachel lo habia dejado claro el dia que abrio las puertas de su casa y de su corazon a Beth, Valerie y Bruno, queriendolos como si fueran sus hijos. Tambien el dia que empezo a enviar dinero a Quinn, y aquella vez que pago la reforma del negocio de Quinn. Algo que solo ella sabia...

Hoy era el dia en el que nada de eso importaba, hoy solo importaban ellas. Ellas y su gran amor.

A partir de hoy solo serian ellas dos y sus hijos...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AÑO 2012:<span>**_

El despertador empezo a sonar en otra habiatacion, años antes de que sonara en la habitacion de Rachel Berry.

Quinn Fabray estaba ya despierta desde antes de que sonara este, por lo que rapidamente se dio la vuelta en la cama para apagarlo antes de que su amiga se despertara.

Q:_ "aunque... tal vez es mejor que suene, despues de todo hoy tiene que ir a matricularse en el Mckinley"_

Quinn iba a volver a encender el despertador, para asi levantar a su amiga y gastarle una broma a la vez... pero no hizo falta pues Amagoia ya estaba despierta.

a: mmm, lo siento pero hoy no es el dia de molestar a Amagoia Inchausti. Vas a tener que esperar... (dijo con la voz aun adormilada y divertida)

Q: una pena! hoy realmente tenia gan

Su charla se vio interrumpida cuando Amagoia empezo a estirarse en su cama. Quinn no pudo evitar abrir la boca y formar una sonrisa picara en su cara, la vista desde luego lo valia. La chica castaña habia empezado a arquear la espalda cuando Quinn habia empezado a hablar y sin poder evitarlo la sabana que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo resvalo por su cuerpo, dejando al aire libre sus bien formados pechos. Una imagen que cualquiera pagaria por ver...

A: te comieron la lengua los ratones Quinnie? (le pregunto divertida, sin ninguna intencion de taparse)

Quinn no respondio la pregunta, directamente quito la sabana que las cubria a ambas y se pudo encima de Amagoia. Empezo besando su cuello de forma apasionada, dejando cuanto mordisco podia y arrancando suspiros y gemidos de su amiga. Sus manos tampoco se habian podido quedar quietas y ahora estaban acariciando los pechos de la castaña suavemente.

Una mano la alejo de ella y Quinn miro desconcertada a su amiga por alejarla en tan importante momento.

A: pense que habiamos quedado en que lo de anoche seria nuestra despedida. Ya sabes, por Rachel...

Aquel nombre desperto a Quinn completamente, y no tardo ni dos segundos en salir de encima de su amiga y dirigirse al baño.

Q: tienes razon, pero te veo asi... y no puedo resistirme (dijo desde la puerta del baño) ahora tendre que darme un baño de agua fria por tu culpa...

A: si, o puedes... ( pronuncio juguetonamente, mientras recostaba su espalda en el respaldo de la cama) terminar por ti misma lo que empezaste... ya sabes, autosatisfaccion.

Q: (la miro de manera picara) no es mala idea... pero no puedo, tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde.

Quinn entro en el baño rapidamente para empezar a ducharse, dejando a Amagoia en la cama, quien no se habia molestado en vestirse.

La castaña desvio su mirada de la puerta del baño que la rubia habia dejado abierta. No queria tentarse...

Se fijo en que en la mesita de noche de Quinn habia una llave pequeña. La cogio y la miro de cerca, estrañandose por lo que veia. Parecia una llave normal a simple vista, pero si se fijaba mas no era muy normal. Estaba bañada en oro, y tenia un relieve por el contorno en oro blanco. Lo que mas le extraño fue el grabado que habia en el mango de la llave. Eran dos inciciales entrelazadas entre si. Q y B.

Algo muy raro, pues ella no recorda a ningun novio de Quinn cuyo nombre empezara por B, y nadie de la familia de la rubia tenia un nombre cuya inicial fuera la B.

Lo que mas raro le parecio fue el gran parecido que tenia esa llave con las llaves que sus tios y sus propios padres tenian. Todos en su familia tenian en su poder una llave muy parecida a esa, que utilizaban solo como decoracion o amuleto. Pero su padre siempre le habia dicho que esa llave era muy importante.

A: Quinn! (exclamo llamando la atencion de su amiga, que cerro la llave saliendo del baño para vestirse y escuchar a su amiga) ¿porque tienes esta llave?

Q: no lo se realmente, llego por correo hace unos dias junto con una nota...(le dijo restandole importancia al asunto, vistiendose con rapidez) ¿por que?

A: nada, es solo que...es muy parecida a las llaves que tienen mis padres y mis tios. De hecho yo diria que son iguales, lo unico que cambia son las iniciales.

Quinn se dio la vuelta para mirarla sorprendida, ella sabia de la importancia de esas llaves. Aunque realmente nunca supo para eran, solo que eran importantes.

Q: ohhh, vallaa. Y sabes si tal vez alguien de tu familia me la enviaria?

A: no lo creo, ellos nisiquiera saben que yo te conte toda la historia de mi familia. Ademas, porque te enviarian ellos una llave a ti? cuando nisiquiera yo se la verdad sobre ellas...

Q: no lose. Es demasiado raro. Cuando la recibi venia con una nota, pero no recuerdo donde esta...

A: raro... sabes que? (dijo levantandose de la cama y acercandose a Quinn) voy a llamar a papá y voy a preguntarle sobre las llaves, tal vez tenga algo que ver con esto. No hay mas llaves como las de mi familia, asi que esto es muy raro.

Q: esta bien, pero cuando sepas algo cuentamelo.

A: por supuesto, yo siempre te lo cuento todo Q. (puso un beso en la mejilla de Quinn y se fue hacia el baño) voy a ducharme para que no se nos haga mas tarde. Ve haciendo el desayuno.

Quinn rio ante la orden de su amiga.

Q: a veces se te olvida que esta no es tu gran mansion, en la que con un chasqueo de tus dedos tienes el desayuno en frente tuyo...(le dijo asomandose por la puerta) Aqui tienes que hacerte tu el desayuno, no tenemos chachas... Y yo no soy tu chacha.

A: shhh, calla y ve hacerme el desayuno. Sabes que terminaras haciendolo asi que no pierdas el tiempo.

Quinn salio de su habitacion con cara de indignada. ¿como se atrevia Inchausti a darle ordenes? Le molestaba demasiado que lo hiciera. Aun asi, Quinn siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella le pedia... Por eso ahora estaba empezando a hacer el desayuno para la chica y ella misma.

Q: _"bueno, por lo menos me consuela saber que ella tambien hace todo lo que yo le pido, sino seria muy triste..."_ {muy triste o que triste es una expresion que utilizamos en España para decir que patetico. No se si en otro paises tambien se utiliza...}

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Bruno habia salido de su casa mas temprano de lo que acostumbraba desde que estaban en el año 2012. Su cometido: Decir a Quinn lo que habia visto la noche anterior, tal vez asi su madre se dejaria de una vez por todas de hacer el tonto. Y tambien contarle la verdad sobre Vale y el. Realmente no tenia ninguna importancia el que ella supiera esto, y ademas asi le facilitaria muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo el cercano cumple de su hermana, al que no pensaba faltar.

Llevaba ya 10 minutos fuera de la antigua casa de su madre, o la presente...

Quinn estaba tardando. Su madre siempre salia de casa 30 minutos antes de entrar a trabajar, o empezar a estudiar si pensaba en el año en el que estaban...

La vio salir por la puerta justo en el momento en el que habia decidido entrar el. No venia sola, venia con Amagoia y parecian ir con prisa.

Q: Bruno! ¿que haces aqui? hace mucho que no te veia...(le dijo alegremente, el chico realmente le caia bien y habia estado deseando volver a verle desde la ultima vez)

B: lo se, lo se. He estado un poco ocupado. (se acerco a ella para poner un beso en su mejilla y luego mirar a la castaña)

Q. ohh, mira te presento a Amagoia, mi mejor amiga.

A: Mucho gusto Bruno. (dijo dandole la mano al rubio)

B: mucho gusto. (dijo sonriente, para luego mirar a Quinn un poco mas serio) Quinn necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Q: ¿ahora? es que tenemos un poco de prisa. Alguien tardo de mas en la ducha (dijo fulminando con la mirada a su amiga causando que ella rodara los ojos y Bruno sonriera. Asi era como recordaba a su madre y su tia favorita.)

B: Quinn es importante para ti, sino no habria venido tan pronto.

Quinn suspiro y se alejo un poco junto con Bruno mientras Amagoia entraba en el coche.

Q: ¿que ocurre?

B: veras, queria comentarte algo que vi anoche y que creo que te interesa.

Q: el que?

B: Rachel, la vi ayer llorando en el parque que esta cerca de aqui.

Q: ¿que? ohh dios! (dijo lamentandose, sabia que tenia que ver con lo que habia pasado. Ella supo que algo asi podia pasar cuando vio los ojos tristes de la morena.) Te dijo algo?

B: buenos, si me dijo algo. Pero no se si esta bien que te lo cuente, seria una falta de respeto.

Q: ohh vamos! hare lo que quieras, pero de verdad necesito saber que te dijo. Es mas, este domingo hay una fiesta en casa de Valerie, una amiga, te invito. Aunque es un privada asi que no le digas a nadie.

B: por que iba a aceptar ese trato? (le dijo divertido)

Q: no lose, a ti parece gustarte la fiesta. Ademas nunca pareces hacer nada mas que pasear, te vendria bien un poco de fiesta...

B: ya, voy a ignorar ese ataque gratuito y te dire que no necesito invitacion para esa fiesta. Valerie es mi hermana.. ¿recuerdas que te dije que habia venido a este pueblo con ella?

Q: _ohh_ valla. No tenia ni idea, ella no habia nombrado nada de eso. Pense que vivia con su padre y su primo. (dijo totalmente sorprendida. Ahora entendia por que se le parecieron siempre tanto ambos chicos)

B: si, bueno... no estamos pasando un buen momento, asi que es normal que me niegue. _"nota mental: decir a Vale que mamá sabe que somos hermanos"_

Q: ya... bueno a lo importante. ¿que te dijo Rachel? por favor...(le rogo poniendo su puchero mas tierno y tomandolo del brazo)_  
><em>

B: esta bien, pero no le digas que yo te lo dije. (Quinn asintio rapidamente y el rubio empezo a hablar) basicamente me dijo que se sentia insegura. Que le gustas, pero que esta claro que tu prefieres a la chica despampanante antes que a ella. Que nadie en su sano juicio querria estar con ella antes que con una chica bonita. Y que iba siendo hora de afrontar las cosas y dejarte pasar, que vosotras no teniais futuro, pues es obvio que tu no sientes nada por ella. Y que iba a terminar sola pues no queria estar con nadie mas que no fueras tu. (Esto ultimo lo dijo de forma triste, pues las palabras de Rachel eran totalmente ciertas. De hecho habia estado sola toda su vida, esperando a que algun dia Quinn volviera a ella)

Q: ¿de verdad dijo todo eso? (le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, su intencion no era que la morena se sintiera asi. Le dolia que se menospreciera tan poco.)

B. si.

Q: dios! no se que hacer...

B: tal vez debas hablar con ella y dejarle las cosas claras. Es obvio que tu sientes algo por ella Quinn...

Q: tanto se me nota? o es que tu hermana y tu os dedicais a hablar de mi en vuestra casa. Por que es exactamente lo que ella insinua siempre...

B: te voy a dejar con la duda! (exclamo divertido) tu amiga se empieza a desesperar, creo que vais a llegar tarde si no te vas ya...

Q. bueno, me voy entonces. Espero verte pronto.

Quinn dejo un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico y se alejo hacia el coche donde Amagoia ya estaba encendiendo el motor. No tardaron nada en irse, y Burno supo que habia hecho bien. Quinn necesitaba un escarmiento. Sabia que no le iba a gustar saber que la morena habia estado llorando y menospreciandose... Eso iba a hacer que despertara por fin.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Las chicas llegaron pronto al colegio para sorpresa de ambas. En realidad, no tan sorpresa pues Amagoia era quien iba al volante, y la chica era una completa loca al volante. Habia conseguido llevarlas al colegio en el doble de tiempo en el que lo hacia Quinn, por lo que llegaron justo cuando los demas estudiantes tambien llegaban.

Para mala suerte de Quinn, pues Rachel se encontraba aun en el aparcamiento cuando llegaron y las habia visto bajarse del coche. Ambas riendo de un chiste que habia hecho la castaña.

Nada mas percatarse de su presencia Quinn dejo sola a Amagoia diciendole que fuera con Santana y Brittany quienes estaban en la entrada de nuevo, en compañia de Valerie.

Se acerco rapidamente a la morena, quien ya habia empezado a caminar a la entrada del colegio. Se interpuso en su camino y la saludo con una adorable sonrisa. Sonrisa que desaparecio nada mas ver la expresion triste y seria de Rachel. Pero se habia acabado, Quinn Fabray estaba apunto de convertir esa cara triste en la mas bonita sonrisa...

Q. escucha Rachel, queria disculparme por lo que paso anoche. Mi amiga esta realmente arrepentida, es solo que no le gusta que le ataquen... Y bueno, solo se defendia, pero esta realmente arrepentida.

R: esta bien Quinn, no hacia falta la disculpa. Y ahora si me perdonas... no quiero llegar tarde. (dijo retomando su camino)

Q: no! espera. Queria hablar tambien de otra cosa. Mas bien pedirte algo. (tomo aire al ver la expresion desconcertada de la morena y se dio fuerzas para hacer lo que queria hacer) Queria... dios! nunca antes habia hecho esto antes, siempre me lo pedian a mi...

R: de que hablas Quinn?

Q: de una cita! (solto de sopeton, sino lo decia ahora no lo decia nunca) quiero pedirte una cita. (Rachel se quedo sorprendida cuando escucho eso, no se lo esperaba) necesito que me contestes Rach...

R: yo... no se que decirte.

Q: solo dime que si. (dijo cogiendo las manos de la diva entre sus manos cariñosamente) acepta tener una cita conmigo el sabado.

R: yo... ¿por que quieres tener una cita conmigo, cuando estas con ella?

Q: escucha, si aceptas te lo contare todo. Mi amistad con ella, mis sentimientos... todo lo que tu quieras. Pero acepta... por favor.

R. pero... yo no quiero ser la segunda de nadie Quinn. (dijo esta vez enfadada)

Q: no lo eres Rachel! esta bien, te puedo decir que entre ella y yo no hay nada de lo que tu crees que hay. No estamos saliendo Rachel. Si asi fuera no estaria pidiendote una cita. (Rachel la miro aun desconfiada) se que no tengo la mejor fama, despues de todo engañe a Finn con Puck, y a Sam con Finn. Pero tu me conoces Rachel, conoces a la nueva Quinn. Esa con la que te besaste en tu coche, la que paso la tarde mas maravillosa de toda su vida junto a ti. Sabes, en el fondo a pesar de todas tus inseguridades, que yo nunca jugaria de esa forma contigo Rach...(la morena estaba empezando a llorar y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir tiernamente y empezar a limpiar sus lagrimas) no llores. Lo que te digo es verdad. Yo tambien te quiero, tambien me gustas, y esa tarde a tu lado fue lo mejor del mundo. Lo siento igual que tu.

R: no se Quinn... ¿por que preferirias estar conmigo que con ella? es obvio que le gustas y que a ti te gusta.

Q: No puedo negarte eso, es una chica muy guapa. Pero tu tambien lo eres Rachel, y lo que siento por ti va mas alla de lo fisico. Dejame demostrartelo. Ven conmigo este sabado a una cita y te demostrare que para mi no hay nadie mas mientras estes tu...

R: pero y ella? (susurro con un hermoso puchero)

Q. ella es mi mejor amiga Rach. Y vas a tener que convivir con ella. Por eso, te prometo, que te voy a contar todo sobre nuestra relacion. Y entonces entenderas todo. Por favor Rachel, no estoy jugando contigo. Mirame (dijo levantandole el rostro por el menton suavemente) me gustas, me gustas mucho. Dejame demostrartelo.

R. yo... (dijo algo dibutativa) esta bien.

Quinn sonrio enormemente y pronuncio un pequeño grito, abrazo a la morena y se alejo de ella suavemente al ver que no le correspondia el abrazo.

R: pero por favor Quinn, si esto es una broma, o si te vas a arrepentir despues dimelo ahora.

Q: no me voy a arrepentir Rachel. Tu ayer te la jugaste por mi, me contaste algo que no me merecia despues de como te trate. Es el momento de que yo me la juegue por ti y te demuestre lo que siento... dejame enseñarte por que te prefiero a ti antes que a cualquier otra chica guapa...

R: esta bien, voy a confiar en ti. No hagas que me arrepienta, no me hagas daño.

Q. no te hare daño, te lo prometo.

Quinn se acerco a ella poco a poco y dejo un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios. Se moria por volver a probarlos, pero Amagoia tenia razon. Debia seguir unos pasos, la besaria despues de la segunda cita... Aunque si era ella la que se lo pedia, puede que la besara en la primera cita.

Q: voy a pasarte a recoger el sabado a las 11 y media de la mañana, quiero que pases todo el dia conmigo.

R: esta bien, de todas formas mis padres tienen un viaje y no vuelven hasta la semana que viene...

Q: genial! entonces tal vez es mejor que te lleves ropa para el domingo, podemos dormir alli...

Rachel puso una cara de panico increible. Tanto que Quinn tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reirse.

Q: no me malinterpretes Rachel. Es solo que el sitio al que te voy a llevar queda un poco lejos y tal vez, si todo sale bien, sea un poco tarde cuando queramos regresar. Ademas quiero enseñarte algo que solo puedo enseñarte de noche. Y la carretera es un poco peligrosa de noche...

R: esta bien. Pero espero que no quieras abusar de mi, (dijo haciendo que Quinn riera) en ese caso, quiero que sepas que llevo spray de pimienta en el bolso.

Q. esta bien, desechare mis planes de abusar de ti.

Ambas rieron y Quinn cogio la mano de la morena para comenzar a caminar dentro del colegio. Se sentia bien volver a bromear con Rachel y poder sentirse asi de bien a su lado.

A la morena le sorprendio que Quinn no le soltara la mano cuando ya estaban dentro del colegio. Nisiquiera cuando los murmullos a su alrededor empezaron. Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena. Deespues de todo QUinn habia vuelto a ser la misma capitana de siempre con todos los demas, y ella seguia siendo Rachel Loser Berry. Algo totalmente raro que estuvieran juntas, agarradas de las manos y sonriendose y bromeando entre ellas.

Pero Rachel se alegro por eso, en el fondo Quinn tenia razon. Ella conocia a la nueva Quinn y sabia que no se esconderia de los demas, ya no. Ademas ahora volvia a tener el poder suficiente como para evitar que cualquiera se metiera con cualquiera de ellas dos. Pues Quinn habia vuelto a ser la misma perra de siempre con todos a su alrededor. Con todos menos con la propia Rachel y con los chicos del Glee.

Eso le alegraba, y le hacia sentir mas segura. De todas formas se pasaria por el despacho de la psicologa en el recreo...

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lejos de las chicas, en el despacho del director, se encontraba Amagoia Inchausti hablando con el director.

F. asi que tienes el titulo de ingles y hablas Frances con fluidez, por lo que pone en tus notas que me han enviado del mandalay. Ademas participas en todos los eventos de beneficiencia que hace el mandalay y eres miembro del cuadro de honor de tu colegio. (resumio Figgins todo lo que veia en el historial de la chica)

A: asi es director. Aunque se que en este colegio no hay clases de Frances, supongo que puede ir a algunas clases en el Mandalay para no perder actitudes. A ellos no les importara...

F: tambien podria haber entrado directamente alli, despues de todo nisiquiera tendria que haberse matriculado...

A. podria, pero realmente queria entrar aqui. El Mandalay pueder ser un poco asfixiante a veces.

F: ya... bueno, pues en ese caso bienvenida al William Mckinley señorita Inchausti! (le dijo sonriendo y tendiendole la mano)

A: muchas gracias director. Si no le importa, me gustaria que me acompañara a mi siguiente clase, no conozco esto aun...

F: por suouesto, acompañame.

Ambos salieron del despacho y Figgins empezo a andar hacia la clase de la chica pero en el camnino se encontraron con Finn.

F: ohh, señor Hudson, me alegra verle. Por que no me hace un favor y acompaña a su nueva compañera a su clase, la misma que la suya... asi de paso se van conociendo.

Figgins se alejo antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo. Dejando atras a dos chicos completamente sorprendidos...

F: Amagoia, ¿eres tu?

A: si Finn, soy yo. (dijo una vez recuperada de la sorpresa) _"que clase de pregunta es esa? una muy tonta desde luego"_

F: ohh, dios. no lo puedo creer. Pense que no te veria nunca mas...Me alegra mucho volver a verte de verdad. (dijo acercandose a ella y dandole un gran abrazo que la chica recibio a regañadientes)

A: esta bien Finn, a mi tambien me alegra volver a verte...

F: ohh, eso quiere decir que podemos retomar las cosas donde las dejamos? (dijo sonriendo feliz) _"bueno, ya se que esto no debe pasar hasta dentro de unos años, pero si lo adelanto es mejor... ¿no?"_ (penso recordando que la chica que habia conocido en el verano era la misma con la que estaba en el futuro)

A: ammm, no Finn. (le aclaro con una expresion divertida) Lo que paso en el verano paso, no se va a volver a repetir...

F: pero tu dijiste que habia sido especial, que tal vez el destino nos volviera a unir.

A: si, pero tambien le dije eso al chico con el que estuve despues de ti. Mira Finn, lo siento mucho, pero lo que paso en verano no se repetira. Y te agradeceria mucho que no lo fueras divulgando por ahi. Y ahora si no te importa me gustaria ir a clase...

Finn iba a hablar pero la castaña lo interrumpio de nuevo indicandole que la llevara hasta su clase. Por lo que el chico no pudo hacer mas que callarse y llevarla donde ya los demas habian empezado clase.

Aunque estaba algo cabizbajo, el penso que lo del verano habia sido especial. No por nada se habian casado en el futuro...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

En clase estaban a todos los demas. Quinn, Vale, Santana y Britt juntas, casualidad que siempre compartieran la primera clase del dia, pues en las demas la rubia del futuro estaba con Rachel o solo con Quinn. Tambien estaba Simon en esa clase, charlando animadamente con Mike mientras el profesor no se enteraba, pues estaba demasiado ocupado corrigiendo examenes y habia dejado hora libre a los chicos...+

Q. entonces... Bruno es tu hermano. Realmente no me lo esperaba, aunque siempre pense que os pareciais un poco.

V. si, siento no habertelo dicho antes, pero lo que mi hermano te dijo es cierto. Ultimamente no nos llevamos muy bien, asi que evite decir que tambien vivia con el, algo tonto pero bueno...

Q: puedo preguntar porque? la verdad es que me preocupas, bueno los dos. (dijo para sorpresa de Vale y de ella misma) yo no soy asi, la verdad. Pero en poco dias tu hermano y tu habeis conseguido meteros en mi corazon. Nose, es raro, pero siento como si os conociera de toda la vida. Y no puedo evitar contaros cosas que ni a mi mejor amiga le cuento o preocuparme por vosotros...

V: eso es muy bonito Quinn, y no te preocupes. Ami tambien me pasa lo mismo, me llevo bien con todos aqui, pero contigo fue especial desde el principio...(dijo cogiendole la mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa y sonriendole tiernamente) Lo cierto es que fue una tonteria. Mis padres estan separados, se divolviaron cuando teniamos 7 años y mi hermano decidio irse con Mamá, yo nunca se lo perdone. Mi padre era increible y siempre hacia lo posible por hacerme feliz, pero mi real apoyo fue siempre el, y cuando el decidio irse con ella y dejarme sola yo quede devastada. No queria saber nada de el, rompia las cartas que me enviaba y no le permitia a papá hablar de el. Pero hace unos dias regreso y bueno... no esta siendo facil, aunque intento abrir mi corazon. Despues de todo es mi hermano y lo amo, Simon me esta ayudando con eso... (dijo exactamente las mismas palabras que Bruno le pidio que dijera)

Q: bueno, a mi no me parece tan tonto, es algo serio... Y creo que haces bien en dejarle acercarte. Cuentas con mi ayuda para lo que sea, creeme de temas familiares se mucho... por cierto, no he podido evitar fijarme...

V: en que?

Q: en ti y en Simon, pareceis muy cercanos.

V. lo somos, siempre fuimos muy amigos.(dijo sonriendo y mirando a Simon)

Q: ya. y mas que amigos talvez? (dijo riendo picaramente haciendo sonrojar a Vale)

V: no, no es eso. (suspiro y miro a Quinn quien esperaba que la chica le contara algo) voy a confiar en ti, despues de todo tu lo has hecho conmigo pidiendome ayuda para preparar tu cita con Rachel y contandome todo...

Q: Bueno, realmente necesito ayuda para preparar el sitio al que la quiero llevar, hace mucho que nadie va alli y me temo que no esta muy presentable...y bo sera suficiente con la ayuda de Amagoia y Santana. Y tambien lo hice porque quiera hacerte participe, ya te he dicho que confio en ti.

V: lose, por eso quiero contarte lo mio con Simon, va, en realidad no hay nada. Siempre me gusto, pero el esta en otra onda. Otra chica, y yo no soy mas que su prima, a la que acude cuando tiene algun problema.

Q. tal vez deberias decirselo...

V: no puedo, el esta con esta chica... y dios! ella es una engreida y una sabelotodo, no se que le ve Simon...(dijo realmente enfada, sorprendiendo a Quinn)

Q. valla! por la pasion con la que hablas de ella, cualquiera diria que es ella por la que sientes algo y no por Simon...

V: no! por dios, no vuelvas a decir eso...(dijo asombrada) es solo que la odio mucho.

Q. del odio al amor solo hay un paso...

V: no en este caso Q, creeme. Estoy segura de lo que siento por Simon.

Q: esta bien, esta bien... Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte a conquistarlo, o por lo menos a que se fije en ti. (le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que tambien Vale sonria)

V: puede funcionar...

Ambas sonrieron y Quinn dejo un beso en su frente mientras la abrazaba.

Realmente se estaban haciendo muy amigas, y Vale se alegraba de eso pues en el futuro su relacion con su madre no era muy buena.

X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X

El primer pèriodo paso rapidamente para todos, menos para Rachel quien habia tenido que compartir sus dos clases con Amagoia. Se sorprendio al verla entrar en la clase con Finn, y su rabia e inseguridad volvio a aparecer rapidamente. Por eso ahora estaba en el despacho de Sol, no queria hecharse para atras...

S: Rachel, tranquilizate. (le dijo amablemente tendiendole un baso de agua) no puedes hecharte ahora para atras, aceptar esa cita fue un gran paso. No dejes que tus inseguridades te ciguen, dejate ser feliz.

R. pero y si...

S: sabes porque son todos eso ¿y si..? (dijo interrumpiendo a la morena) porque eres desconfiada Rachel, y eso es normal despues de todo lo que has vivido. Pero dejate llevar por Quinn, ella te pidio una oportunidad, deja que llegue el dia de la cita y que ella te cuente todo. Ve armando la confianza con su ayuda, pero no te encierres en ti misma y te alejes de nuevo de ella. Permitele acercarse ati. Si es necesario atosigala a preguntas hasta que tu desconfianza merme un poco, estoy segura de que ella aceptara que le cuestiones sobre donde esta o porque se lleva atambien con ella. Despues de todo ella tambien quiere reconstruir lo que sea que tuvierais antes... Solo dejala entrer Rachel y no huyas de nuevo...

Rachel la miro fijamente y sonrio para luego acercarse a Sol y agradecerle por las palabras.

R. eres realmente buena en lo que haces, gracias Sol.

Con sus ultimas palabras salio del despacho con su autoestima algo recuperado. Seguia estando insegura, pero debia darle el voto de la confianza a Quinn, se lo merecia. Y la rubia le habia dicho que el dia de la cita se lo explicaria todo.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Las horas habian seguido pasando rapido para todos. Esta vez incluso para Rachel, quien habia compartido su ultima hora del dia con QUinn, ocon quien se habia dedicado toda la hora a hablar pues se habian sentado juntas. Quinn le habia estado contando un poco sobre Amagoia y otro poco sobre la relacion que tenia con ella. Solo un poco pues la rubia habia insistido en que era mejor hablarlo el sabado. Pero lo poco que le conto sirvio para que confiara un poco mas en sus palabras, los ojos de Quinn le decian que no mentia cuando hablaba y que no habia nada oculto bajo sus palabras.

Tambien habia crecido un poco mas cuando le conto a Quinn sobre su charla con Sol y lo que le habia aconsejado, y esta habia aceptado. La rubia estaba deacuerdo en que debian volver a crear la confianza entre ambas y le habia dejado claro a Rachel que no se retrayera con ella, que cualquier cosa que le preocupara se lo contara. Y eso hacia que Rachel se sintiera bien a su lado, ¿que persona aceptaba sin problemas recibir reproches y preguntas llenas de inseguridad de la persona que le gustaba cuando estaban empezando una relacion? solo Quinn, por que cualquiera se hartaria de ella. Pero Quinn de verdad queria acercarse a ella y demostrarle que de verdad le gustaba.

Por eso habia actuado normal cuando vio entrar en la sala del glee club a la amiga de Quinn y esta le sonrio alegremente. Quinn le habia pedido que confiara en ella y eso es lo que haria, y si alguna acitus entre ambas le molestaba se lo haria saber a Quinn, tal y como esta le habia pedido.

Dirigio su vista aQuinn, quien estaba sentada a su lado y sonrio. Su casi chica le estaba haciendo cara feas a Amagoia quien estaba aun en la puerta hablando con el profesor, y hacia lo imposible por no reirse delante del señor Schue. Le hizo gracia aquello pues ambas parecian realmente amigas y no lo que habian parecido el dia anterior.

Lo siguiente no le hizo tanta gracia.

Amagoia estaba entrando a la sala del Glee cuando Sam se atraveso en su camino, pues no la habia visto, causando que los dos calleran estrepitosamente al suelo, la castaña encima de Sam.

A sus compañeros les hizo bastantes gracia. A todos menos a Quinn y a ella. Rachel no se caracterizaba por reirse del mal ajeno, aunque fuera de ella. Y Quinn estaba preocupada por que su amiga se hubiera hecho daño.

Por lo que ambas se levantaron de su silla para ayudar a los dos chicos a levantarse. Para sorpresa de Quinn, fue Rachel quien ayudo a levantar a Amagoia, quien le sonrio amablemente y le pidio disculpas. Rachel tambien le pidio disculpas a ella y ambas se dieron la mano, Quinn supo que se trataba de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Se alegraba por ello, pues sabia que a la morena de estaba costando aquello, podia notar su mirada aun rencorosa e insegura sobre Amagoia. Pero no le importaba, ella iba a conseguir que volviera a confiar en ella, aunque para ellos tuviese que soportar celos y reclamos. Era consciente de que la confianza no era facil de construir.

S: lo siento mucho, no te habia visto entrar de verdad. (dijo preocupado acercandose a ella) estas bien? puedo acompañarte a la enfermeria si quieres...

A: no te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo fue una caida. ¿estas tu bien? despues de todo cai encima tuyo.

Quinn se sorprendio al ver sonreir a su amiga y preocuparse por Sam, despues de todo la Amagoia que ella conocia hubiera pateado el trasero de Sam y le hubiera dejado claro que no se volviera a acercar a ella. Eso solo podia suponer una cosa, y se lo hizo saber a Rachel. Tal vez asi confiaria mas en ella.

Q: le gusta, la conozco bien puedo verlo en su mirada. Le gusta Sam (le dijo a Rachel en el oido, ambas estaban aun al lado de los dos chicos)

Rachel volteo a verla sorprendida pues no se esperaba eso, pero se alegro enormemente. Luego volteo a ver a Sam y la chica.

S. no fue nada, con gusto recibiria otro golpe asi, si asi no te ocurre nada ati... (le dijo sonriendo gentilmente, al estilo Sam Evans, siempre un caballero)

Q: y he aqui a mi gran amigo Sam, el cursi del colegio... (dijo rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado y haciendo sonreir a Sam) Samy dejame presentarte a mi mejor amiga, Amagoia Inchausti, Amagoia el es Sam, un gran amigo y una gran persona.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron y se dieron las manos nerviosos. La quimica habia sido inmediata y Quinn lo noto, por lo que cogio a Rachel de la mano y se la llevo a los asientos de nuevo, dejando solos a sus amigos...

Alguien que tampoco habia evitado ver la interaccion entre ambos era Finn. Estaba que hechaba humo... no entendia porque Amagoia le habia dicho que no podia haber nada entre ambos, lo que habia pasado en el verano fue increible... Y menos aun entendia que lo mirara asi delante de el.

Mercedes tambien se habia fijado, y habia empezado a sudar frio. Ella conocia a Sam, conocia sus miradas y sabia que el chico habia quedado maravillado con ella... Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo dejado ir, como dice... nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

La clase del glee club siguio su curso normal luego de que Amagoia audicionara para entrar. Los chicos habian cantado sus canciones lentas y luego el profesor les habia dejado un rato para que eligieran una cancion para cantar el proximo dia. El lunes, pues este viernes no podrian tener clase...

Valerie se habia fijado en Finn, y sabia porque lo conocia que aquello no era bueno. El chico era capaz de hacer cualquier tonteria cuando se sentia amenzado. Por lo que Valerie no dudo en acercarse a el y sentarse a su lado para susurrarle al oido.

V: dejalo estar, no puedes interferir en tu vida pues pones en riesgo tu futuro... solo deja que las cosas fluyan.

Dicho eso se alejo de nuevo a su asiento al lado de Simon, Mike y Tina.

Desde ahi pudo ver la interaccion de todos. Pero en especial se fijo en la de Amagoia y Sam y en la de Quinn y Rachel.

Los primeros se habian sentado al lado de Rachel y Quinn, Amagoia al lado de Quinn por supuesto. Estaban hablando entre ellos, seguro conociendose mas. Y pudo fijarse que la mirada que Amagoia le daba a Sam eran las mismas que le daba a su tio Finn en el futuro... Quizas entre ellos podia llegar a haber algo, y ella lo secundaba si es que eso no ponia en riesgo su existencia. Despues de todo ella era una mas de las que pensaba que Finn no era suficiente para ella...

Rachel y Quinn eran lo otra cara de la moneda. Ambas estaban hablando mas cerca de lo que hablan dos amigas normales. Al parecer A Quinn no le importaba levantar sospechas... Ella se dedicaba a disfrutar del momento al lado de Rachel, y no habia cosa que alegrara mas a Valerie que eso. Ver a sus madres, porque si Rachel era sui otra madre, asi se lo habia hecho sentir la morena. Estaban tonteando entre ellas, hablandose cariñosamente y regalandose alguna que otra caricia...

Q: ¿sabes lo del cumpleaños de Vale? (le dijo suavemente, jugando con un mechon de pelo de la morena)

R: si lose, Santana se encargo de decirnoslo a todos. Dijo que solo seriamos los del Glee.

Q: si, Vale no quiere invitar a nadie mas... Sera el domingo al medio dia. Iremos a comer alli, asi que llevate un bikini, digo asi no tenemos que pasar por tu casa...

R. amm, si. En cuanto a eso. He pensado que talvez no sea buena idea que nos quedemos alli a dormir... No te lo tomes a mal, pero no me sentiria comoda.

Q: ohhh. Bueno, no puedo obligarte a nada. Te llevare de vuelta pronto, no te preocupes. (dijo un poco apagada, pensaba darle la mejor sorpresa de todas a Rachel y esta le decia que no... Y lo peor es que estaba segura de que era cosa de alguna de sus inseguridades)

R: pero puedes pasar a buscarme el domingo, si no te importa.

Q: no claro que no, yo paso por ti a las 11. Le prometi a Vale que estaria antes alli. Ademas, quiero darle su regalo en privado.

R: mmm, parece que te llevas muy bien con ella.

Q: celosa? (le dijo divertida)

R: No realmente. Valerie no me causa ningun mal sentimiento. No celos, no envidia, no odio... solo me cae bien, muy bien. La siento como una gran amiga, o como una hermana. Y nisiquiera la conozco. Es mas, practicamente no he cruzado palabra con ella...

Q: Si te hace sentir mejor, ami me pasa lo mismo...

A. Quinn, sabes cuando regresa tu mamá? (pregunto Amagoia interrumpiendo la conversacion)

Q. creo que el Lunes ¿porque?

A: veras, Sam acaba de contarme lo de su familia (dijo mirando al chico, que le sonrio levemente) y pense que tal vez tu mamá podia hablar con Papá cuando viajara a New York. Ya sabes, por lo de las ayudas para gente con problemas economicos. Pense que tal vez haya sitio para los hermanos de Sam en el colegio, bueno talvez no, seguro, y seguro que Papá puede conseguirle algun trabajo a tu padre Sam, pero de eso me encargo yo...(dijo esta vez mirando a Sam, que le sonreia agradecido)

Q: ohh, esa es una muy buena idea. Seguro que mamá querra hablar de esto con tu papá, puedes decirlselo el Lunes cuando regrese.

R;: perdon que me meta, pero de que hablan? (dijo Rachel que ya estaba cansada de no entender de que hablaban)

Q: lo siento Rach. Veras, la familia de Amagoia es dueña de los colegios Mandalay, no se si lo ubicas? (Rachel asintio sorprendida, ella misma fue a uno de esos colegios cuando era pequeña, pero no habia relacionado.) Ellos prestan ayudas a gente que lo necesita, por lo general a niños huerfanos, pero de vez en cuando tambien a padres de familia que se han quedado sin trabajo y no tienen con que pagar un colegio a sus hijos.

A: Pero en estos casos, se necesita una referencia de fuera para poder ayudar a las familias. Cosas de mi abuelo... (prosiguio Amagoia, explicandole amablemente a Rachel) Por eso necesito que sea la madre de Quinn, porque ella trabaja para el colegio y tambien para la empresa del abuelo y ala vez conoce a los padres de Sam, seria una gran referencia...Aunque estoy segura de que no sera mucho trabajo. El Mandalay nunca deja sin estudios a un niño que de verdad quiera estudiar, siempre tenemos sitio para quien lo necesite...

R: eso es muy bonito. Es bueno saber que aun existe gente asi. (le dijo sonriendo para la sorpresa de Quinn que se esperaba otra relacion entre ambas, tal vez una mas fria...)

A: gracias Rachel... entonces Sam (dijo mirando al chico una vez mas) hablare con Judy el lunes y ella se encargara de conseguir un trabajo para tu padre. De tus hermanos me encargo yo hoy mismo, Papá no me negara 3 plazas para tus hermanos...

S: muchas gracias Amagoia, de verdad. No sabes lo que esto significa para mi. Mis padres ya no pueden seguir pagando 4 matriculas...

A: no te preocupes no es nada.

S: te lo pàgare de alguna forma, te lo prometo.

Q. ohh, no te preocupes Sam, los Inchausti son famosos por hacer buenas obras a cambio de nada... (le dijo sonriendo, intentando quitarle el peso de encima a Sam)

A: asi es, no te preocupes por nada.

Ambos se sonrieron, haciedo que Quinn tambien sonriera complice de las miradas de ambos y se diera la vuelta para mirar a Rachel y señalarle lo que causaba su sonrisa. Los chicos se miraban de una forma muy especial... Quinn estaba segura de que de ahi saldria algo bueno.

Si lo pensaba bien, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sam era un chico pobre, humilde y generoso, incluso lo era cuando era rico. Siempre intentando ayudar a los demas en lo que podia, preocupandose por todos. Y Amagoia era mas que multimillonaria, siempre lo habia tenido todo, pero eso no consiguio convertirla en una niña rica tonta. Todo lo contrarios era una digna Inchausti. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todo el que pudiera, aunque se tratara de dinero. Nunca bacilaba al donar grandes cantidades de dinero para obras beneficas, o albergues... Una buena chica, al igual que Sam.

Se lo hizo saber a Rachel. Queria hacerla participe de todo lo que viviera de ahora en adelante, asi comprenderia porque le tenia tanto cariño a la chica.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Noah Puckerman era un chico inteligente, aunque pasota. Pero que fuera pasota no queria decir que lo fuera. Porque no es lo mismo ser que estar.

Puck estaba siendo pasota cuando hablo con Sol, no le prestaba atencion e intentaba ligar con ella cuantas veces podia... pero el no era un pasota, y aunque habia querido evitarlo, cada una de las palabras de la psicologa se habia clavado hondo en el.

La habia escuchado decirle que nunca era tarde cuando se trataba de un hijo, que no debia dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con Beth.

Habia querido, pero no le habia salido. Por eso cuando salio del despacho se decidio por ir a visitar a Beth. Necesitaba verla, no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto hechaba de menos a su pequeña hasta que Sol no se lo habia hecho ver.

Pero fallo, Shelby no estaba cuando fue a su casa el dia anterior. Pero esta vez si iba a estar, y sino estaba se quedaria hasta que regresara.

Por suerte para el Shelby si estaba ese dia. Habia salido rapidamente del colegio para ir a verla, y menos mal, porque la mujer estaba saliendo de su caasa con Bethen brazos. al parecer llevaba prisa.

P: Shelby! (exclamo llamando la atencion de la mujer que no lo habia visto) siento venir sin avisar, pero queria ver a Beth, necesitaba verla.

S: lo siento Noah, pero tengo prisa (dijo esquivandole y subiendose al coche rapidamente con Beth ya puesta en el asiento trasero)

P: espera, por favor. Solo quiero ver un rato a mi hija Shelby. Se que lo que hizo Quinn no estuvo bien, pero yo no tengo la culpa.

Shelby bajo la ventanilla del coche y miro fijamente a Noah que se habia arrodillado a su lado.

S. mira Noah, que callaras ante lo que hizo Quinn te convierte en culpable de todas formas, aunque despues te arrepintieras y quitaras todo. Eso no te convierte en un buen hombre, pudiste no haberlo hecho, no haberte arrepentido y ahora Beth no estaria contimo ni con Quinn, estaria en un hogar de acogida.

N: pero me arrepenti... solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella, es mi hija.

S: si es tu hiija, pero te equivocaste Noah. Deviste pararle los pies a esa niña insolente, no esperar a que se fuera... Deviste dejarle las cosas claras. (dijo alzando la voz) parece que aun no terminas de entenderlo Noah, era la vida de tu hija la que estaba en juego y tu preferiste seguir adelante con lo que esa niña estupida planeaba, hasta el ultimo momento. Y eso no tiene perdon Noah, no se puede jugar con el futuro de tu hija y esperar que no traiga consecuencias. (Noah estaba apunto de romper a llorar con lo que le decia la mujer, realmente le dolian su palabras) No quiero volver a verte por aqui, cuando crea oportuno que veas a Beth yo te llamare, hasta entonces no te quiero volver a ver por aqui.

Dicho esto arranco el coche, dejando atras a un desolado Noah. El solo queria ver a su hija.

Se levanto del suelo dispuesto a irse, si iba llorar, que lo iba a hacer, lo haria en su casa. En la proteccion de su habitcacion.

Algo lo detuvo antes de irse. El peluche favorito de Beth habia caido fuera del coche, seguro con las prisas se habria caido...

Lo cogio, dispuesto a guardarlo para si mismo y esperar el momento oportuno para darselo a la pequeña. Lo miro detenidamente y sonrio, como si atraves de el pudiera ver o sentir a la propia Beth. Era el peluche que Quinn y el habian comprado para ella cuando nacio.

Pero habia algo nuevo en el peluche, algo que el no recordaba. Del cuello del peluche colgaba una pequeña llave, de lo que parecia ser plata.

Noah la cogio con suavidad y la quito de al rededor del cuello. Adosado a la llave habia un pequeño papel  
>.<p>

Se extraño ante esto, pero aun asi abrio la nota lentamente. Puede que fuera algo de Shelby.

**_A VECES SOLO HAY QUE ESPERAR PACIENTE,_**  
><strong><em>ESPERAR A QUE LLEGUE EL DIA EN EL QUE TODO SEA DE COLOR DE RISA.<em>**  
><strong><em>Y ENTONCES PODRAS SONREIR.<em>**  
><strong><em>TE DARAS CUENTA QUE LA ESPERA Y LA PERSEVERANCIA,<em>**  
><strong><em>TUVIERON BUENOS FRUTOS.<em>**  
><strong><em>NO TE DES POR VENCIDO, ES TU HIJA<em>**  
><strong><em>LUCHA POR ELLA.<em>**

**_(no vendas la llave, guardala.)_**

No, definitivamente no era de Shelby. Eso era para el, no tenia ninguna duda. ¿pero porque alguien le daria algo asi?

volvio a mirar extrañado la llave que tenia en su mano. Era de plata con relieve en oro blanco, y en el dorso parecia tener unas iniciales.

P: " no, no parece. Son dos iniciales entrelazadas... una S y una N. que significa esto?"

Contrariado guardo la llave en su cartera junto con la nota, y empezo a caminar a su casa. Ya pensaria en ello mas adelante, lo importante ahora era buscar la manera de que Shelby le deje ver a Beth. A el y a Quinn, no se podia olvidar de la rubia. El sabia lo mucho que Quinn necesitaba a su hija.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

por que cuando estas acostumbrada a arriesgarte y perder, piensas que la proxima vez sera un arrepentirse y perder de nuevo. Pero esta vez no habia sido asi, esta vez Quinn habia ganado, y no iba dejar que nada opacara su felicidad.

Puck habia perdido, Shelby no tenia pensado dejarle volver a ver a su hija, al menos no de momento. Pero a pesar de eso Noah Puckerman estaba mas que convencido de volver a intentarlo. Despues de todo era su hija de la que estaba hablando. Y ella siempre valdria la pena, aunque recibiera miles de golpes, aunque perdiera miles de veces...

* * *

><p>y aqui termina el cap! parece que las llaves van apareciendo.<p>

Os puedo decir que hay 6 llaves. De momento ya van 3 con esta. Faltan las otras 3...¿de quien seran? Finn? ¿Rachel? ¿Mike? ¿Santana? ¿Britt? nose, nosee.. jaajja

Los que habeis visto casi angeles ya sabeis para que funcionan las llaves, y por tanto su importancia...para los que no, lo sabreis mas adelante.

Una cosa, responderme la pregunta que os he hecho al principio de las parejas, cuantos mas reviews sobre eso mejor. Pues dentro de dos capitulos eso sera necesario... No os dejeis influenciar por la historia que de momento deja entrever que Vale siente algo por Simon, eso se puede cambiar facilmente. Vostros solo darme vuestra opinion.

El proximo se llama Nuevos Mensajes! va estar bueno. Interaccion entre Mike, Simon y Rachel. Y entre Quinn, Amagoia, Bruno y Vale...


	19. nuevos mensajes

hey! hola de nuevo, esta vez creo que tampoco he tardado tanto no? ajjaaj lo siento de verdad, pero estoy escasa de tiempo.

hoy estoy de buen humor, por varias razones: hace un dia increible en España; solecito... Y mis examenes estan saliendo de puta madre jajaajaj

asi que este capitulo sera el mas largo de todos... unas 15 mil palabras tendra, o puede que mas...

respecto a la pregunta que hice el otro dia... como solo habeis dejado 4 reviews y solo 3 de ellos me espondian a la pregunta, pues la mayoria asido la pareja de Sol y Vale. asi que esperar esa pareja, pero las demas tambien tendran interaccion...

YA SE QUE AVECES NO ES AGRADABLE TENER QUE DEJAR REVIEWS EN TODOS LOS FICS QUE LEES... PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE AL MENOS DE VEZ ENCUANDO DEJARAIS ALGUNO. PORQUE SIEMPRE SON LAS MISMA PERSONAS DE SIEMPRE, OJOOO NO ME QUEJO EE JAJAJA, PERO SERIA AGRADABLE QUE LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN DEJARAIS VUESTRA OPINION...

gracias a Naty.s, pao vargas, ingrid y cami5.

hey dato curioso: hoy viendo reglas de compromiso por la tele, he dado justo con el episodio en el que sale Vanessa lengies... ajajaj

cada apartado estara precedido por los pensamientos de uno de los chicos... si quereis saber de quien esta enamorada sol, leer atentamente sus palabras...

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER NINETEEN: NUEVOS MENSAJES.<em>**

RACHEL:

No hay nada mejor que el sol de una bonita tarde de primavera dando de lleno en mi rostro. Hoy el día está especialmente bonito, desde hace mucho que no veia algo como lo de hoy. El sol brillando en su maxima potencia, un calo agradable pero no sofocante,viento refrescante, pajarillos piando y el cielo completamente despejado.

Siempre me gustaron los dias asi, me ayudan a reflexionar y a pensar seriamente en las cosas. Ademas, siempre he creido que los dias soleados como hoy son perfecto para hacer cosas nuevas o cosas que nunca antes te habias atrevido a hacer.

Pero especialmente me gustan estos dias por una razon. Siempre que hace un dia asi me gusta venir al campo de futbol y sentarme en las gradas, en la ultima fila; tal cual estoy haciendo hoy. Me siento al final de todo, con mis gafas de sol y una botella de agua al lado, me recuesto en el banco y disfruto del sol dando en mi cara y a suave brisa...

No hay nada mejor que eso.

Al principio mi mente se despeja y solo disfruto de la sensacion, sin el riesgo de que alguien me vea y me diga algo grosero como pasaba las primeras veces. Aprendi la leccion, nunca mas volvi a hacer lo mismo en el primer recreo, ni el segundo. El mejor momento del dia para hacer esto, es despues de clases, un martes o un viernes como hoy, cuando no quedaba casi nadie a estas horas...

Poco a poco mi mente se va llenando de recuerdos y pensamientos. Los de hoy no son muy diferentes a los de ayer, llevo pensando lo mismo desde el miercoles. Quinn. Bueno, en realidad ella siempre esta en mi pensamiento. Pero este es especial, quizas por ello no sale de mi cabeza.

Desde que ella me pidio un cita y yo acepte, no puedo parar de pensar que quizas me he equivocado. Tal vez no debi volver a abrirle la puerta de mi corazon...

Pero luego pienso que no, hice bien en aceptar. Despues de todo era lo que siempre habia querido, que Quinn luchara por mi. Y pedirme una cita y pasearse por todo el coelgio de mi mano sin importarle lo que digan los demas, desde luego es luchar por mi.

Ayer pude notar lo mucho que Quinn se esta esforzando. En realidad... dudo mucho que esto suponga un esfuerzo para ella. Quiero decir...

No se separo de mi desde que me pidio la cita. El miercoles despues del glee club, Quinn me llevo a casa y se despidio de mi con un tierno beso en la mejilla, a pesar de que yo llevaba mi coche. Pero ella insistio en que queria llevarme, por lo que Amagoia se llevo su coche y Quinn condujo el mio hasta mi casa, despues se fue andando hasta la suya. Me dejo claro que a ella no le importaba, y pude notar que era cierto cuando vi su sonrisa sincera.

A la mañanna siguiente paso a recogerme en su coche a mi casa, vino con su amiga. Habia reservado el sitio de copiloto para mi... Pude notar en el camino como intentaba meterme en todas las conversaciones que tenia con su amiga, cuando veia que yo me sentia fuera de lugar. Incluso Amagoia se estaba esforzando por incorporarme en sus conversacion. Y se que no fue cosa de Quinn, se que fue su propia iniciatiba. En ese momento entendi que tal vez habia prejuzgado a Amagoia. SI, estaba claro que entre ellas dos habia habido algo mas que amistad, pero eso fue cuando no estabamos juntas. Y ante eso yo no puedo decir nada. Tambien note que ante todo eran amigas, y en ningun momento ninguna de las dos dijo ningun comentario que me pudiera sentar mal... Aquello lo agradeci enormemente. Ninguna de ellas se mostro nerviosa o incomoda con mi presencia y con las miradas que aveces no podia evitar darle a Amagoia. Pude ver en sus ojos comprension. Y tambien note como para Quinn no suponia ningun esfuerzo o incomodidad que yo me relacionara con su mejor amiga, es mas... se mostro alegre cuando la chica empezo a contarme anecdotas de ellas en el verano...

Cuando llegamos al colegio, Quinn se bajo rapidamente para abrirme la puerta. Despues cogio los libros que llevaba en la mano y los junto con los suyos, para luego cogerme la mano y empezar a caminar dentro del colegio.

Estabamos las tres solas, pues habiamos llegado temprano, Quinn sabia lo importante que era para mi llegar pronto por las mañanas. No parecio molestarle tener que levantarse antes por mi...

Pronto el colegio se empezo a llenar, y apesar de las miradas de todos a nuestro alrededor, QUinn no me solto la mano ni dejo de sonreirme. Nisiquiera se preocupo por lo que dijeran los demas.

Me acompaño hasta mi taquilla y luego hasta mi clase.

No volvi a verla hasta el primer recreo, donde me pidio que me sentara con ella en la mesa de las porristas.

Yo pense que estaba completamente loca al pedirme eso, pero no pudo negarme al ver su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos brillantes.

No fue tan malo como pense. En la mesa estaban Santana, Britt, Vale, Amaogia, Quinn y otras 3 porristas mas. Las que alguna vez me habian tirado un slushie. Me sorprendi cuando me pidieron disculpas y mas cuando vi que todas ellas me integraban con facilidad a la conversacion que estaban teniendo. Por suepuesto, NO SANTANA. Pero Quinn se encargo de dejarle las cosas claras... No se si algun dia le caere bien...

El segundo recreo fue casi igual... Solo que esta vez en la mesa solo estabos Quinn, las otras tres porristas y yo, junto a Mike, Puck, Finn y algunos del equipo de futbol. Esas eran las relaciones en el Mckinley, las porristas con los jugadores de futbol, siempre... Y ahora yo tenia la oportunidad de ser una mas, y tal parecia ser que a ellos no les molestaba. Los mismo que antes me habian insultado y tirado algun slushie, ahora me contaba graciosos chistes... incluso ya me habian invitado a una fiesta. Supuse que cuando te convertias en la novia de una porrista o un jugador de futbol, pasabas a ser una mas del grupo aunque estuvieras en el escalon mas bajo del Mckinley. Claro esta que esto solo pasa con las personas que tienen poder como Quinn. Todos parecian volver a temerle y respetarle como antes... Y para todos era mas que claro que entre Quinn y yo habia algo mas fuerte que una simple amistad...

Pude notar dos cosas en el dia de ayer, dos cosas que desde luego no me esperaba...

La primera: que las relaciones entre las porristas y los del equipo de futbol no es lo que todos pensamos. Al menos no con las porristas. Los jugadores de futbol si que parecian estar dividos en dos grupos...

Note que entre las porristas todas se respetaban y se apollaban. Motivo principal para que a mi tambien me respetaran. Parecian una gran familia entre todas ellas. Bromeaban, reian, discutian con Santana, y luego todas volvian a reir por algo que decia Britt. Los del equipo de futbol, el grupo de Mike, Finn, Puck y algun que otro jugador, defendian a las porristas y las protegian a su manera. Todos ellos eran un gran grupo, en el que ahora Tina y yo formabamos parte.

Cuando estaba con Finn aquello no paso, quizas porque el no tiene el poder y el respeto que tiene ella...

Respeto y poder, no miedo. Ese sentimiento aparentemente solo lo sentian los demas por Quinn. Ninguna porrista parecio tener miedo de Quinn. Incluso una de ellas tuvo un pequeño enfrentamiento con Quinn. Ninguna le tenia miedo, por lo que supe en el primer instante que si ellas quisieran podrian volver a poner a Quinn en los mas bajo de la escala social. Pero tambien supe que ninguna lo haria, de verdad le tienen aprecio. Las riñas entre ellas parecian ser las riñas entre dos hermanas... Talvez entre las porristas habia crecido un gran vinculo en este ultimo año, pues el año pasado era completamente diferente. El año pasado ninguna de ellas defendio a Quinn. Este año, estoy segura, de que todas y cada una de las porritas defenderia a Quinn de cualquier cosa.

Mas tarde pregunte a Quinn por ello, estaba realmente intrigada. Quinn me respondio con sinceridad: entre ellas habia crecido un vinculo especial luego de que dejara su epoca Punk de lado. Quinn me conto que fueron Santana y otras dos porristas las que le ayudaron a salir del bache en el que habia entrado en el verano. Ellas convencieron a Sue de que le devolviera su puesto de porrista cuando Quinn se lo pidio. Y todo ello porque Quinn habia ayudado a una de las porristas en el verano.

Al parecer hizo algo muy importante por una de ellas, que hizo que todas se unieran de nuevo, como hace años lo estaban. Eso hizo que las porristas se volvieran una sola persona, por eso ahora todas ellas quieren y respetan a Quinn. Ahora si habian conseguido ser un gran grupo.

La siguiente conclusion a la que llegue fue que Quinn no se estaba esforzando por incluirme en el grupo o por hacerme sentir bien. Le salia natural.

Irme a buscar a casa, querer que Amagoia y yo nos llevaramos bien, incluirme en el grupo de las porristas, defenderme de Santana... Todo eso le salia natural.

No parece pensar las cosas que hace o dice cuando esta conmigo. Es ella misma, es como si fueramos una sola persona.

Quiero decir, he notado como Quinn me trata de forma especial. Cuando estaba con Finn, a el le costaba defenderme, y a veces nisiquiera sabia que decirme o si invitarme a una fiesta o no...

Con Quinn es todo natural. A pesar de que solo estamos "juntas" desde hace un dia. Noto como para ella soy parte de si misma, es como si yo fuera un parte vital de Quinn y ella no pudiera ir a ningun sitio sin mi. Y lo bonito de esto, es que no me hace sentir mal con ellos.

Algunas veces Jessie o Finn se vieron obligados a incluirme en sus planes y yo me senti mal con ello, pues sabia que no siempre lo hacian porque quisieran. Quinn parece querer tenerme siempre cerca, y cuando necesita su espacio simplemente me lo dice. No se obliga a estar conmigo, y eso es algo que agradezco. Pero mas agradezco que quiera pasar tiempo conmigo.

¿Lo mejor de todo? Que se que no lo hace por compromiso o por querer ganarse mi confianza rapido. Lo hace porque quiere.

Y aun asi... no soy capaz de entregarme al cien por cien, que es lo que deberia hacer si quiero que esto salga bien. Aun hay dudas en mi. No dudas en realidad, miedos...

Sol dice que sufri tanto en el pasado que ahora tengo miedo de que Quinn me haga daño, porque se que no podria soportarlo de nuevo.

Finn me habia dejado por ella y se habia acostado con Santana, Jessie me habia traicionado y con Puck nada fue bien... Quinn habia llegado a mi vida despues de muchas desilusiones, y ella misma habia creado aun mas miedo e inseguridad en mi. Y yo se que tengo que buscar un forma de superar este miedo, si quiero que lo mio con Quinn funcione, tengo que superar mis miedos y dejar de cerrarle puertas. Sino va llegar un momento en el que ella se va a cansar, y yo voy a terminar sola, esperando el dia en el que Quinn vuelva a buscarme.

El sol sigue dando de lleno en mi cara pero derrepente algo se interpone entre el y yo. Una gran sombra me impide disfrutar del sol del dia de hoy. Abro mis ojos lentamente esperando que sea Quinn. Pero se que no es ella, me dijo que tenia que ir a preparar nuestra cita...

_Si: otra vez por aqui?_

Me incoporo en el banco un tanto sorprendida, no esperaba ver aqui a nadie y menos a Simon.

_R: necesitaba pensar, y siempre vengo aqui los dias que hace bueno... ¿que haces tu aqui?_

_Si: estoy entrenando para entrar en el equipo de futbol, Mike me esta ayudando._

Se sienta a mi lado y me señala a Mike que esta poniendo obstaculos por todo el campo de futbol. Ahora entiendo porque esta aqui, y tambien porque se acerca a mi. Desde que chocamos aquella mañana y me trajo aqui, hemos estado viendonos alguna que otra vez en estas gradas. Aunque casi nunca hablamos. Parece que el tambien tiene miedos y fantasmas que matar en la compañia del silencio...

_R: nunca me has dicho porque estas asi..._ (digo intentando sacarle algo de informacion, realemente quiero saber porque esta asi de triste. Su mirada avaces es demasiado triste)

_SI: mi historia es demasiado complicada, necesitaria mas de un dia para contartela... porque no me cuentas tu lo que te ocurre. Tengo tiempo hasta que Mike ponga todo en su sitio._

Lo miro desconfiada y desconcertada. No se si contarle a el todo lo que me pasa con Quinn, pero de alguna forma siento con el la misma confanza que me inspira Bruno, o incluso Valerie.

Valerie... si tengo una hija le pondre como ella. Tengo que hablar de eso con Quinn, es importante que lo sepa. Despues de todo no pienso tener hijos con nadie que no sea ella...

_SI: Rachel! te estoy hablando._

_R: ohh, lo siento. Me he perdido en mis pensamientos..._

_SI: ya, lo he notado. Bueno... ¿quieres contarme que te tiene asi? yo no voy a juzgarte_.

Lo miro una vez mas y en sus ojos no veo mas que sinceridad y preocupacion. Tal vez por eso Santana se lleva tan bien con el, es un chico especial.. Y para que Santana se lleve bien con alguien tiene que ser esa persona muy especial.

_R: esta bien. Voy a confiar en ti._ (tomo aire y empiezo a hablar.) _Estoy intentando tener algo con alguien..._

_SI: con Quinn Fabray querras decir._ (lo miro sorprendida y el me mira con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro) _vamos Rachel, para todos es obvio que entre tu y ella hay algo. No se ha separado de ti desde ayer y se pasea contigo por todo el colegio cogidas de las manos..._

_R. bueno, esta bien. Estoy intentando tener algo con Quinn. Pero algo me detiene. Podria seguir mintiendome y decirte que es la desconfianza, pero no es asi. Confio en ella, se que me quiere y que de verdad esta intentando arreglar lo que sucedio. En un solo dia me ha demostrado que esta dispuesta incluso a exponerse a los demas solo por mi... Pero lo que realmente me paraliza es el miedo. Tengo un miedo irreparable a que me haga daño. Ya sufri mucho por otros chicos, y se que no soportaria que Quinn me hiciera daño._

_SI: Rachel, si no dejas tus miedos atras Quinn va a terminar hartandose, cualquiera lo haria..._

_R: pero es que no se que hacer. No puedo dejar de tener miedo. Cuando creo que por fin es el momento de estar bien con ella algo nuevo me paraliza y ya empiezo a estar harta de ello. Perimero fueron mis confusiones, luego la desconfianza y ahora el miedo... ¿que sera lo proximo?_

Para este momento ya estoy totalmente enfada y Simon lo nota. Sonrie.

_SI. bien, primero: hablas demasiado..._ (me dijo riendo y en ese momento no se me pudo parecer mas a Santana...) _segundo, ¿de verdad quieres superar tus miedos?_

_R: si, claro que quiero._

_SI: ¿como sea?_

Mi respuesta fue afirmativa, apesar de su sonrisa picara y divertida, que me esta dando un poco de miedo.

_SI: Mike!_

Me sorprendi un poco cuando llamo a Mike, pero no le di importancia. Veo como se acerca a nosotros corriendo.

_SI: hey! recuerdas lo que te pregunte esta mañan?_ (veo como Mike lo mira con su tipica mirada de desconcierto y como Simon ruerda los ojos)  
><em>lo de este deporte que quiero hacer...<em>

_M: ohh, si ahora lo recuerdo. ¿porque?_

_Si: porque tal vez tengamos una chica con la que ir, ya que Tina se ha negado completamente._

Mike esta mirandome divertido y Simon tambien. Se que no deberia aceptar su propuesta, no me gusta la mirada que ambos me dan, y menos si se que Tina no va...

_R: de que estais hablando? ¿que tipo de deporte es?_

_Si: te va encantar Rachel..._

_M. no se yo..._

Pongo mi mejor cara de terror al escuchar la forma en que Mike a dicho esa frase, definitivamente no me va a gustar...

_Si: callate asiatico numero 2, asi no me ayudas._

Miro completamente sorprendida a Simon. ¿de verdad a dicho eso? Dios! a sonado exactamente igual que Santana... creo que eso me da mas miedo que ir con ellos a hacer ese deporte raro...

_M: hey! yo solo digo que talvez sea mucho para ella._

_SI. no, no es mucho para ella si quiere superar sus miedos de una vez por todas. Esta es la mejor forma y lo sabes Mike._

_M: bueno, esta bien. Pero si le pasa algo vas a responder tu solo a la furia Fabray, yo no quiero saber nada..._

_R: okey! basta, me estoy asustando de verdad._ (estoy completamente asustada, siempre fui muy impresionable...)_ creo que mejor regreso a mi casa, y espero paciente a que llegue el dia de mañana. Tengo muchas cosas que preparar._

Escucho la voz de Simon llamando miedosa y cobarde justo cuando a punto de bajar el ultimo escalon de las gradas. ¿yo miedosa y cobarde? ¿YO!

Si, si que lo soy. Pero nadie se atreve a llamarle eso a Rachel Barbra Berry y sale bien parado.

_R: no soy ninguna cobarde, puede... puede que solo un poco miedosa, pero no cobarde._

_SI: genial! entonces ven con Mike y conmigo esta tarde._

_R: tengo cosas que hacer._ (le digo algo insegura)

_M: cobarde!_

_R: Mike!_ (mi grito posibemente se haya escuchado en todo el colegio, ¿ese es Mike Chang llamandome cobarde? creo que nunca le habia escuchado decir mas de tres palabras seguidas...)

_Si: bueno que dices... vienes con nosotros o no?_ 8no deja que responda y vuelve a hablar pisandome la palabra) _Mike y yo vamos a recoger esto, tienes 5 minutos para pensartelo._

Ambos bajan la grada y me dejan sola con mis pensamientos, pero antes de terminar de bajar del todo, Mike se da la vuelta para hablarme.

_M: Rachel, tienes 5 minutos para decidirte... pero si la respuesta es no de todas formas te voy a meter en mi coche de cabeza... asi que, solo no te comas mucho la cabeza vale? vas a ir quieras o no..._

Oh dios mio! lo digo en serio! ese chico tiene que dejar de juntarse con Simon y de paso tambien con Santana. Si, ultimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos estos 3... Y definitivamente este no es el Mike que yo conozco... Algo muy raro esta pasando.

* * *

><p><span>VALERIE<span>:

_"valla! por la pasion con la que hablas de ella, cualquiera diria que es ella por la que sientes algo y no por Simon..."_

Esa maldita frase no deja de atormentarme. Mi madre y sus frases... es la unica capaz de sacerme tanto de mis casillas con una sola frase. Aunque no se porque me extraña tanto, despues de todo la Quinn del futuro tambien me dijo alguna vez algo asi.

Pero por supuesto era broma, o al menos yo me lo tome como una broma.

¿porque no iba a serlo?

Llevo toda la vida enamorada de Simon Puckerman-López, o al menos desde que tengo memoria. Tenia que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto...

Si, es cierto que cuando la conoci, y despues de conocerla, me comportado con ella de una manera muy pasional. Pero no de ese tipo de pasion... Soy una persona tranquila, cuando estoy enfada o algo me molesta simplemente lo digo. Lo suelto, sin mas... Pero con Sol Navarro todo es diferente, desde el principio mis peleas con ella han sido majestuosas, dignas de presenciar. Creo que incluso en alguna pelea han llegado a volar objetos en su contra...

Si, con la llegada de Sol Navarro a nuestras vidas toda mi familia conoció una faceta mia que aun no conocia... La faceta de la gran perra Fabray, esa que habia estado escondida por mucho tiempo.

Sol ha despertado en mi muchos sentimientos que nisiquiera sabia que existian. Odio, rencor, frustracion, dolor, resiganacion...

Todo menos amor. Ese sentimiento solo ha sido capaz de provocarlo una sola persona en mi vida: Simon.

Pero aunque lo se, aunque estoy segura de mis sentimientos... no puedo dejar de pensar en esa estupida frase. Quizas sea cosa del trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que tengo. La propia Sol me lo diagnostico, y en eso no puedo quitarle creditos. Es una maldita sabelotodo, por lo que si ella dice que tengo trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, es por que asi es...

Asi que seguramente es eso lo que hace que no deje de pensar en ella y en la frase de mamá... Mi obsesion por tenerlo todo bajo control. Esa pastillas que me recetó no funcionan, sino... ¿porque no dejo de pensar en esa estupida frase?

V: pero que...

Doy un pequeño grito y un paso atras cuando al abrir la puerta de mi taquilla varios de mis libros caen sobre mi. No lo entiendo... deje bien ordenados los libros.

Me dispongo a recoger todos y cada uno de los libros que se me han caido y cuando termino cierro la taquilla. Pero algo mas cae de dentro antes de que cierre del todo. Me agacho a recogerlo y veo que es una hoja de papel, mas bien una nota...

" TU FELICIDAD ESTA FRENTE A TUS OJOS,  
><span> SOLO TIENES QUE SABER VERLA. <span>  
><span>TE PROMETO QUE SI ABRES UN POCO<span>  
><span> TU CORAZON Y TUS OJOS, <span>  
><span>PODRAS RECONOCER A TU<span>** VERDADERO **AMOR."

Miro desconcertada la nota y luego me fijo en el pasillo del colegio, que ha estas horas esta vacio, excepto por Amagoia y Quinn que estan recogiendo sus cosas tambien.

Esta nota es demasiado rara... Aunque no se porque, me recuerda a las notas que mi hermano y yo nos dejabamos de pequeños cuando jugabamos a encontrar el tesoro... claro esta que esas notas no tenian el mismo contenido que estas...

_V: ¿que demonio es esto?_

Miro de nuevo el pasillo, y me fijo en Quinn. Fue ella la que dijo aquella frase, talvez fue ella la que pudo esta nota aqui... No, no es posible. Ella es la que me quiere ayudar con Simon...

¿Pero entonces quien fue?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriendose. Mis sentidos se paralizan solo para concentrarse en ella, nunca antes me habia pasado esto... Seguro que es cosa del TOC.

Sol esta saliendo ya de su oficina, quizas ahora vuelva su casa o quizas valla a la mia, y pase la tarde con Simon... o quizas con mi hermano.

No me importa, en otro momento seguramente me importaria, pero no ahora. Me esta sonriendo, de una forma que nunca habia visto. Me sonrie con sus brillantes ojos, el sol que se cuela por una de las ventana da justo sobre su pelo mostrandolo mas brillante que nunca y su andar es seguro y firme, y sigue sonriendome calidamente, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Es mi trastorno, solo eso puede hacer que me quede completamente paralizada mirandola mientras ella me sonrie. No hay otra explicacion. Solo es mi mente intentando encajar las piezas del puzle...¿porque me sonrie asi? ¿porque sus ojos brillan al mirarme? ¿porque nunca antes la he visto mirar asi a Simon? ¿ o a mi hermano?

mi hermano... si, se lo que hay entre ellos. Se que ella siente algo por el, se que juega con los dos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Ese pensamiento me devuelve a la tierra, me devuelve todos mis sentidos.

Me levanto del suelo y escondo la nota rapidamente, la veo pasar por mi lado tan contenta y feliz como cuando salio de su oficina hace unos segundos. Me sonrie de nuevo, creo que no ha dejado de hacerlo, y se despide suavemente. Tan suave que solo yo la puedo escuchar.

Pero yo no le devuelvo la sonrisa, si el saludo. Despues de todo soy una persona educada, pero no estoy obligada a aparentar lo que no siento. Por lo que me despido de ella dandole una mirada gelida, no hay sonrisa ni suavidad por mi parte, solo frialdad... El dia que se decida por uno de los dos y deje de jodernos a todos la vida, ese dia... le sonreire. Hasta entonces no obtendra nada nuevo de mi parte.

Veo como su sonrisa pasa de ser calida a triste. Ya no hay brillo en sus ojos, puedo notarlo en los dos minisegundos que su mirada se posa sobre la mia. Esta triste, se que le duele mi actitud. Lo se porque muchas veces a intentado acercarse ami, pero yo no se lo voy a poner tan facil. La vida no es facil...

Que se decida y que despues vuelva a sonreime, solo entonces vere si le devuelvo o no la sonrisa...

_Q: hey Vale! te estoy hablando._

Siento la mano de Quinn sobre mi hombro y entonces me doy cuenta que no he apartado la mirada de Sol hasta que ha salido del colegio.

_V: perdona, estaba algo ida. ¿decias?_

_Q: que es mejor que nos vallamos ya, sino se nos va a hacer demasiado tarde.'_

_V. esta bien._ (empiezo a caminar junto a mi madre y a mi tia, pero pronto me doy cuenta de algo)_ No tenemos que esperar a Santana y Britt?. Pense que ellas tambien te iban a ayudar._

_Q. y lo haran... pero mañana. Resulta que Britt tiene que ir al medico o algo asi, y San no la quiere dejar sola._

_A: y vamos a poder nosotras tres solas con todo Q?_

Ambas miramos a Quinn y vemos como mamá ladea su rostro y tuerce sus labios. Por supuesto que no hibamos a poder solo las tres...

_Q: no... pero habia pensado que talvez podamos pedir ayuda a alguien._

_V: a quien?_

_Q: a tu hermano... creo que esta es una oportunidad para que vuestra relacion mejore, y ademas el tambien me ha ayudado con Rachel..._

Yo me quedo totalmente sorprendida. Ahora no solo tendre que aparentar que no las conozco de nada a ellas... sino que tambien tendre que hacerles creer que mi relacion con mi hermano no es muy buena.

Adoro a mi hermano, es una parte de mi. Daria lo que fuera por Bruno... Somos hermanos, amigos... siempre estamos ahi el uno para el otro.

Cuando era pequeña y veia a papá llegar tarde y completamente borracho y a mamá gritandole por llegar asi, corria a la habitacion de mi hermano y me metia con el en la cama. Yo soy la mayor, pero para nadie es un secreto que el es el fuerte de la familia, por lo que no era de extrañar que siempre terminara el cosolandome.

¿como voy a parentar odiar a la persona que mas amo en este mundo? yo no soy la actriz de la familia, ese titulo lo tiene Beth...

_V. esta bien Q, tal vez sea buena idea..._

Aun asi, no puedo negarme a la idea de mamá. Esta desde luego sera una tarde muy peculiar. Mi hermano, mi madre, mi tia y yo preparando una maginifica futura cita...para mi otra futura madre..

Si, no conozco mejor forma de pasar la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>SOL:<strong>

De nuevo su mirada fria, sus palabras hirientes... Es un no parar constante. Nunca podremos llevarnos bien, eso lo tengo claro.

En realidad... ella nunca podrá soportarme, yo a ella... yo a ella realmente la quiero. Es una mas de la familia que cambio mi vida para siempre, alguien importante en mi vida... como todos los demas.

Entiendo su odio por mi, es normal. Yo estaria igual si el chico del que estoy enamorada se fuera de viaje y volviera de un dia para otro con una chica.

Pero no entiendo su rencor e indiferencia.

Siempre intento acercarme a ella, y nunca consigo nada nuevo. Y se que no es normal, porque no por nada me licencie en Psicoanalisis un año antes de lo normal...

Se que su forma de ser conmigo no es normal en su forma de ser. Quiero decir, es una chica tranquila, seria, divertida en algunos casos y nunca la he visto insultar o tratar mal a nadie solo porque le caiga mal esa persona. Bueno... nunca, ademas de mi claro esta...

Por eso su actitud no me cuadra...

Bruno es otro caso completamente distinto a ella.

No puedo negar que la atraccion esta. Es guapo, divertido, buen amigo y ademas inteligente. Pero algo falla con el, algo no deja que me acerque del todo a el. Quizas el no es la persona adecuada, apesar de que me encanta... Ademas las cosas entre ambos estan muy mal, ya casi no me habla. El otro dia conseguimos volver a unirnos, pero de un momento a otro empezo a alejarse de mi, tanto que ya nisiquiera pasa por casa... Aunque no deberia preocuparme mucho aun, despues de todo solo lleva dos dias sin ir a casa...

Quizas sea mejor que me aleje de ellos 3 y siga con mi vida lejos de ellos. O por lo menos mantener mis sentimientos al margen, y dedicarme solo a ayudarles.

Aveces simplemente me gustaria irme a mi año, regresar a argentina con Papá y olvidarme de ellos... pero no puedo.

Si, quizas eso sea lo mejor. Asi no hare daño a ninguno de ellos. Bruno podra encontrar a alguien a quien amar, Vale podra conquistar a Simon y Simon podra ser feliz de verdad... conmigo no lo sera nunca.

Dios! ojala esto fuera mas facil...

ufff, un mensaje... solo espero que no sea de Bruno queriendo pasar la tarde conmigo. No necesito ver su cara triste de nuevo, no hoy...

numero desconocido...

"Luchar por nuestra felicidad  
>aveces tiene una gran recompensa.<br>Pero otras tantas termina cansando tanto  
>que lo unico que deseamos<br>es que todo termine pronto.  
>alejarnos, y dejar que la vida pase por nosotros.<br>Pero no hay nada peor que no luchar por nuestra felicidad...  
><strong>PREDICA EL EJEMPLO! Y PASA TU POR LA VIDA!"<strong>

valla! sea quien sea, y sea porque sea... acaba de darme una gran patada en el trasero.**  
><strong>

Esta persona acaba de hacer que me coma mis propias palabras...

Yo dando consejos y alentando a vivir la vida a adolescentes de 17 años, haciendo mi trabajo... y un desconocido tiene que venir a decirme A MI como vivir mi vida y a darme consejos. Es el colmo de una psicologa.

Pero creo que tiene razon...

Tambien creo que aquel que dijo un dia que todos los psicologos estabamos locos tenia razon... O por lo menos eso es lo que dicen las caras de todas las personas que pasan al lado mio, y me ven mirar con la boca abierta de par en par la pantalla del movil, para luego empezar a reirme sin ninguna verguenza.

Si, definitivamente todos deben creer eso. Me lo acaba de hacer saber el niño que ha empezado a llorar cuando a pasado por mi lado, seguramente le he dado miedo. O puede que sea el viejo que esta pasando por mi lado, diciendo lo loca que está la juventud de hoy en dia...

Pero no me importa, sigo mi camino a casa tranquilizandome a cada paso que doy, sin darle importancia a las palabras de los demas. Solo pienso en el mensaje y en que sea quien sea... tiene razon.

No puedp dejar que la vida pase sobre mi... tengo que vivirla. ¿pero como?

como hacerlo cuando todas las puertas para vivir ese amor, esa felicidad...estan cerradas.

Este ultimo pensamiento me lleva directamente a otro, uno que guardo en lo mas sagrado de mi memoria...

Alli empezo todo, y alli termino todo. Ese dia una puerta se abrio dentro de mi, y otra se cerro para siempre fuera de mi...

flashback.

_S: estas seguro que tus primos venian por ti? aqui no hay nadie..._ (digo mientras miro alrededor del aeropuerto. Llevabamos media hora esperando y nadie habia venido a por nosotros. Era absurdo que yo me fijara en si alguien habia venido a buscarnos o no, despues de todo nisiquiera habia visto fotos de sus dos primos. Aun asi seguia mirando alrededor por si reconocia a alguien...) _no hay nadie Simon._

_SI: tienen que estar al llegar, les dije que estariamos sobre esta hora. Seguro fue Bruno, que de nuevo quiso parar para comprar esos estupidos bizcochitos con crema que tanto le gustan..._

Me recuerdo a mi misma riendo suavemente al ver la cara que puso Simon, era tan adorable...

Por aquel entonces yo aun estaba enamorada de el, o por lo menos creia estarlo. Ya sabeis... ese sentimiento que no llega a ser nunca AMOR, pero que consigue la mayor parte del tiempo, hacer que vivas en una eterna utopia...

_SI. mira! ahi estan..._ (miro rapidamente hacia el lugar donde Simon señala, pero aun no consigo ver a nadie que concuerde con la descepcion que tenia de ellos) _Dios! te lo dije... el odiota come bollos paro en el camino para comprar esas asquerosas cosas grasientas... Lo voy a matar, nos ha hecho esperar media hora para po..._

Deje de escuchar... La voz de Simon se escuchaba lejos de mi. Aun recuerdo la sensacion que tuve en ese instante. Fue como si despertara de un sueño eterno, como si por fin comprendiera la gran utopia en la que vivia.

Mis ojos por fin habian encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, lo que habia buscado por años... y que sin saberlo era lo mismo que debia encontrar en ese momento. Efectivamente su primo estaba comiendo un pequeño bizcocho con crema y venia sonriendo, como un niño pequeño en la noche de navidad. A su lado venia, la que yo supuse, era su hermana. Con una sonrisa igual o mas grande que la de Bruno.

Ambos eran perfectos, parecian sacados de una revista, eso fue lo que yo pense en ese momento. Sus sonrisas, sus ojos brillantes, sus cabelleras brillando por el sol y danzando con el aire...

Lo supe desde el primer momentos en que mis ojos se posaron sobre los suyos, desde que vi su enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa.

Era lo que habia buscado por años, y que ironicamente habia, por fin, encontrado de las manos de mi novio.

Me enamore por completo en un solo segundo. Su sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de la emocion, su suave voz saludandonos a ambos, sus labios en mi mejilla...

En ese momento la puerta de mi corazon se abrio para recibir un nuevo amor, mi verdadero amor...

Pero sin darme cuenta otra puerta, en la que yo no tenia revelancia, se cerraba en mis narices.

finflashback.

No podia sentir eso, no por un familiar de Simon. El era mi novio, aun lo es apesar de todo. Simplemente estaba mal lo que senti en ese momento.

Por eso habia decidio dejar de lado ese nuevo sentimiento y concentrarme en Simon. Luego todo fue confusion...

Pero no puedo seguir asi, yo tambien merezco ser feliz. Tal vez sea egoista de mi parte pensar solo en mi, pero la vida ya me ha golpeado demasiadas veces... tengo derecho a ser un poco egoista.

Y el primer paso para empezar a vivir mi vida, es hablar con Simon... No puedo seguir con el.

Me consuela saber que por lo menos no sufrira por mi decision, se que el no me ama. Pero si me tiene un gran cariño... Tengo que dejarle las cosas claras hoy mismo.

Despues empezare a luchar por mi felicidad... de eso se trata este viaje ¿no? de ser felices...

Tal vez le de un regalo, o me acerque aun mas... talvez una disculpa verdadera o accion en el momento indicado. Asi se conquista a un Fabray, lentamente, con detalles y palabras bonitas. Lentamente pero sin deterse...

Tengo que empezar a actuar, el tiempo empezara a correr en mi contra desde el momento en el que hable con Simon...

* * *

><p><span>RACHEL:<span>

No, no y no. No pienso hacer esto, Simon y Mike estan locos si creen que voy a hacerlo. Ahora entiendo porque Tina no quiso venir.

Esto es atentar contra mi propia vida, no es responsable. ¿que dirian mis padres si se enteran de esto?

Bueno... seguramente Papa Hiram si lo haria, se atreve a cualquier cosa...

Pero yo no soy el. Yo soy Rachel Berry, futura estrella de Broadway! no puedo hacer algo como esto, no puedo poner mi vida en riesgo.

Si, definitivamente me voy a largar de aqui. Cuando Mike me adelante, yo salgo corriendo hacia mi coche...

Eso es Mike, un paso mas adelante, solo uno y yo podre irme de aqui.

Genial!

_Si: no vas a irte Rachel! ya es tarde. He pagado tu parte, y no puedes irte sin antes hacerlo. No querras que pierda dinero verdad?_

Mierda! no contaba con Simon, habia olvidado que estaba detras nuestro terminando de pagar...

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, y pongo mi mejor cara de enfadada para empezar a caminar hacia Mike, que ya esta haciendo fila. Una fila muy corta en realidad, solo hay dos personas mas aparte de nosotros.

Normal! a que desquiciado mental se le ocurriria venir a hacer algo asi?... y encima pagar por ello!

_M: vamos Rach, cambia esa cara. Vas a ver que te vas a divertir, la sensacion que provoca es increible._

_R: no me gusta... no me gustan las alturas! es necesario que subamos hasta alli arriba?_

_Si: si Rachel, es necesario. No pretenderas hacerlo desde aqui abajo no?_

Vuelvo a poner mi cara de molestia y me dedico a seguir los pasos de Mike, que va en cabeza.

Cuando por fin llegamos arriba, 20 mil pasos despues... me quedo completamente maravillada. Puede que lo que vamos a hacer sea una completa locura, pero desde luego estar aqui arriba con estas vistas bien valia la pena

Me habian llevado a una montaña, estabamos en lo mas alto. Habiamos aparcado nuestros coches en un descampado y solo tuvimos que caminar unos poco pasos para llehar al inicio de la plataforma que tendriamos que subir. Abajo era todo tierra seca, que con el calor que hace el dia de hoy provoca que haya mas polvo de lo normal. Sin embargo no es algo molesto.

A ras del suelo hay una pequeña plataforma de hierro que sube hasta donde estoy yo ahora, realmente no se cuantos metros son... pero es increible. Hemos tenido que subir un buen tramo de escaleras, como cuando estas en parque acuatico y tienes que subir un monton de escaleras para llegar al tobogan. Sin embargo esta plataforma es mucho mas alta...

Tiene que serlo si no quieren a nadie muerto.

Ya arriba de la plataforma puedo ver con mas libertad todo. Estamos casi en la cima de la montaña, lo que nos da una vista casi perfecta...

La plataforma en la que estoy situada ahora se alarga unos cuantos metros hacia afuera. Me acerco un poco, solo un poco pues tengo una terrible fobia a las alturas. Desde donde estoy ahora todo se puede ver mejor, mas bonito aun.

Miro hacia abajo y veo vacio... No hay nada en muchisimos metros, es casi imposible toparse con alguna roca o algo asi. Y al fondo del todo puedo divisar un rio, mas bien un lago. Uno por el que ya hemos pasado antes, cuando subiamos, Mike dice que es muy hondo, que tiene casi 15 metros de hondo.

No esta mal, por lo menos se que no voy a morir...

Si: hey rachel! (el pequeño grito que ha dado Simon para llamar mi atencion ha hecho que yo de uno mas fuerte y que de un salto. Estoy segura de que si no es porque me ha sijetado a tiempo, habria caido al vacio)) hey, traquila. Ven mas hacia adentro, no valla a ser que te perdamos antes de tiempo..

M: si... cierta señorita mataria al mundo entero si te pasa algo.

Ambos rien por sus bromas y yo me dedico a mirarles de mala manera. Quizas asi mi mirada les intimide y me dejen en paz. LLevan todo el viaje desde que salimos del colegio siendose acosta de mi. Enserio... este no es el Mike al que yo conozco.

M: ven Rachel! van a ponernos las cuerdas ya.

R: tengo que hacerlo sola?

Mi pregunta saca una sonrisa en mis dos amigos y en los otros 3 chicos que hay alli. Realmente estoy asustada, se nota en mi cara.

S: Al ser tu primera vez (y la ultima por supuesto...) tienes que ir acompañada de alguien. Hemos pensado que como Mike es el unico de los dos que ya ha hecho esto antes iras con el...

Miro a Mike, que me sonrie tiernamente, como dandome apoyo moral. Este si es el Mike que yo conozco... Me acerco a el pues ya le estan poniendo los arneses y yo soy la siguiente.

M: tranquila Rachel! no te pasara nada malo, solo vive el momento.

Me acaricia suavemente el brazo y me sonrie tranquilizadoramente, sabe que estoy demasiado asustada. Una prueba de ello es lo poco que estoy hablando desde que llegamos... SI, se que hablo mucho, es una parte de mi. Pero ahora realmente no necesito hablar. Estoy demasiado asustada para eso. ¿En que momento me deje convencer de esto? asi, ya se... NUNCA. Simplemente me arrastraron hasta aqui...

Esta se las pienso cobrar.

M: bueno, preparate Rachel, porque somos los siguientes despues de Simon.

Yo simplemente asiento.

Solo falta que aten mi arnes al de Mike, y que salte Simon. Y entonces... voy yo...

Simon ya esta en la esquina de la plataforma, apunto de saltar. Tomo aire al verle ahi, es como si fuera yo misma. Dios! A quien se le ocurrio creer que esto es un deporte? ¿que clase de desquiziado mental es el que invento el puenting? o goming... ni siquiera se que modalidad es esta... no preste atencion cuando me lo dijeron.

Y mas importante aun...¿que clase de desquiciada mental soy yo para aceptar esto?

SI: desearme suerte chicos...

Es lo ultimo que escucho decir a Simon antes de verle saltar. Ahora lo escucho gritar. Como acto reflejo me aferro al pecho de Mike, que me devuelve el abrazo. Sigo escuchando los gritos de Simon, pero son de euforia, lo que me tranquiliza un lo menos lo esta disfruando...

El chico que esta en la plataforma, uno de ellos, se acerca a nosotros y termina de unir nuestros arneses. Nos da indicaciones. Nos dice que es muy importante que no nos soltemos, que permanezcamos abrazados...Yo le hago caso, por supuesto. Ademas... tampoco es como si no lo fuera a brazar. Me temo que Mike va a sufrir mucho con mi abrazo...

Y estan subiendo a Simon, falta poco para que llegue arriba de nuevo. Lo que significa que ya estamos apunto de saltar nosotros...

M: hey! tranquila Rach, vas a dejarme sin aire...

R: lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Tengo mcuho miedo Mike.

M: no va a pasarte nada.

XX: hey! ya os toca, vuestro amigo ya esta aqui.

Miro a Simon que ya se esta quitando los arneses. Viene con una sonrisa en su rostro.

S: ohhh dios! es estupendo. Pienso venir a hacerlo todos los meses... DIOS!

Esta euforico, salta por todos lados y no deja de decir lo increible que es.

Tengo ganas de matarlo. Si lo tiro sin cuerda, ¿le pasara algo?

Dios! no puedo creer que el este asi, y yo mientras muriendome de miedo.  
>Creo que ha escuchado mis pensamientos, porque ha dejado de saltar y ahora se acerca a nosotros, que ya estamos en la esquina de la plataforma apunto de saltar.<p>

SI: escuchame Rachel!se que ahora mismo quieres matarme, pero esto tiene un motivo.

R;: cual? porque yo no veo ninguna razon razonable para hacer esta locura...

Si: tu me dijiste que querias superar tus miedos no? que querias poder ser feliz con Quinn, sin ningun miedo ni confusion de por medio... Esta es la uncia manera que tienes. Si haces esto... creeme Rachel, lograras superar cualquier miedo que tengas.

R: no creo que esto sea necesario para superar mis miedos. (le digo algo receptiva, un punto tiene...)

S: yo creo que si. Tu odias las alturas y tambien odias la sensacion de no poder entregarte al 100 pòr 100 a Quinn. Ahora mismo estas apunto de superar tu miedo a las alturas, vas a saltar a mas de 60 metros de altura. Si logras eso... lograras superar cualquier miedo a cualquier cosa.

M: Simon tiene razon Rach! este el comienzo. Se empieza superando un miedo tonto, y se termina rompiendo con todas las barreras...

S: y si algo sale mal... siempre puedes vengarte de Mike (yo lo miro desconcertada y Mike sorprendido) recuerd que es el él que hace puenting y que el conocia este sitio, no yo.

M: callate, la vas a asustar. Vamos Rach, tenemos que saltar.

R: espera, espera! me prometeis que si hago esto voy a poder estar bien con Quinn.

Si: no, yo no he dicho eso... lo que digo es que podras superar tus miedos, y por fin dejaras de poner obstaculos entre ella y tu. Lo demas es cosa tuya..

X: No podemos esperar mas, teneis que saltar ya.

Miro a Mike y respiro fuertemente. No hay marcha atras. Ademas, ellos tienen razon. Como voy a poder ser feliz con Quinn cuando nisiquiera soy capaz de superar mi miedo a las alturas. Debo empezar por lo pequeño e ir subiendo. Y se que pronto podre dejar de poner pegas a mi relacion con Quinn.

Me abrazo aun mas fuerte a Mike y espero las indicaciones de los responsables. No tardan ni 5 segundos en darlas, dicen que cuando cuente 3 tenemos que saltar.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y por mi mente empieza a pasar toda mi vida. Siento como siestuviera apunto de morir. Mi agarre se hace mas fuerte y escucho a Mike quejarse, pero no le hago caso. Solo me aferro mas fuerte a el.

1. Mis padres abrazandome felices...

2. el glee club, los primeros amigos que tuve...

3. Quinn besandome y sonriendome.

Ese es mi ultimo pensamiento antes de saltar al vacio...

Siento mi estomago subiendo hasta mi garganta, un vacio eterno, la adrenalina cubriendo mi cuerpo.  
>Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy gritando igual que lo hacia Simon hace un rato. Grito fuerte y claro, acompañando los propios gritos de Mike.<p>

Pronto mi cuerpo llega al final de la cuerda, lo se porque siento como llego alfinal, e inmediatamente vuelvo a impulsarme hacia arriba. No se cuantos metros han sido, no se si estoy cerca del agua o no. Mantengo los ojos cerrados y mi brazos alrededor de Mike.

R: ahhhhhh! esto es increible!

Mi grito es seguido por uno de Mike. Ambos estamos euforicos. Esto es adrenalina pura.

Creo que repetire si me dejan...

* * *

><p><span>QUINN:<span>

El viaje a las afueras de Lima ha sido mas agradable de lo que pense. Se supone que Bruno y Vale no se lleban bien, o no tanto como deberian... pero no han discutido en todo el camino ni se han dado ninguna indirecta. No se nota la tension entre ellos.

Eso es bueno, por lo menos lo intentan... pero no se supone que deben por lo menos discutir alguna vez?

Bueno, si lo han hecho. Pero por tonterias como por quien debe ir delante y quien detras... o porque Bruno debe callarse cuando las mujeres hablan... Si, peleas tontas, normales entre dor hermanos...

Supongo que la pelea entre ellos no es tan grave como ellos me contaron, o talvez es que saben disimular muy bien...

Disminuyo la velocidad poco a poco para estacionar frente a mi objetivo, el lugar de la cita.

Queda bastante lejos de Lima, muy a las afueras. Por lo que hubiera sido perfecto que Rachel aceptara quedarse a domir aqui, pero bueno... sus razones tiene, y si no quiero asustarla, lo mejor es simplemente aceptar lo que me de...

Mis tres amigos salen rapidamente del coche, se les ha hecho eterno.

Aunque no se porque, si no han parado de hablar entre los tres y bromear sobre Rachel y yo.. diria que se lo han pasado pipa a mi costa!

A: Q, este sitio esta peor de lo que me imaginaba...

Rio al ver la cara de susto que tiene mi amiga... sabe que la pondre a trabajar.

B: Dios! debi haber dicho que no en el momento en el que vi la pintura y el barniz... ¿porque habre venido...?

Rio aun mas fuerte y me acerco al rubio por detras, pongo mi mano en su hombro y le sonrio divertida cuando me mira.

Q. han venido porque a pesar de conocerme de hace muy poco me quieres, y quieres ayudarme...

B: no es verdad... he venido porque alguien me prometio ver chicas casi desnudas limpiando, lo cual es muy sexy...

Todas reimos ante su comentario, sabemos que lo dice en broma...

B: no es una broma, realmente espero Q, que tu amiga se queda en menos ropa cuando empieze a limpiar... tu te puedes quedar asi Valerie, no tengo ninguna intencion de verte con menos ropa de la que llevas puesta. (Veo como Amagoia pone su mejor cara de indignada y luego rompe a reir, yo hago lo mismo al ver la cara de Valerie... realmente son hermanos.) Porcierto... es totalmente necesario que lleves ese uniforme tan corto, no me gusta. Deberias empezar a usar faldas mucho mas largas...

V: si claro, y si quieres tambien puedo hacerme monja.

B: porsupesto... como no se me habia ocurrido antes? Mañana mismo iremos al primer convento que encuentre... Dios! es la mejor idea que has tenido en tu vida...

V: callate idiota! porque no mejor te pierdes por ahi y nos dejas en paz... quizas con un poco de suerte te coma un oso!

La escena es demasiado graciosa como para no reir, Amagoia y no hemos parado desde que han empezado. Mas gracias aun nos hace los gestos que hacen cuando discuten, ella pegandole en el hombro y el poniendo sus mejores caras para molestarla... Derepente el rostro de Bruno cambia y ahora es Valerie la que se rie de el...

B: osos? que osos? aqui no hay osos... ¿verdad Quinn?

Su cara es como la de un niño pequeño que tine que dormir solo y tiene miedo del coco... No puedo evitarlo y vuelvo a reir fuertemente.

Q: ih dios mio! definitivamente no quiero tener un hijo como tu! (me mira indiganado y yo me acerco a el ) enserio Bruno, haztelo mirar.. primero Rachel te intimida, y ahora esto... caes muy bajo.

Empiezo a caminar, soltando otra carcajada al ver su cara de enfado hacia ami. Valerie y Amagoia tambien rien y se acercan a mi.

Q: Anda miedoso, vamos no valla a ser que te ataque un oso...

B: no tiene gracia... es algo muy serio, que lo sepais!

Volvemos a reir y Vale hace amago de dejarlo fuera, pero el es rapido y se cuela antes de que cierre la puerta.

A: enserio... Quinn buscate mejores amigos. ¿quien le tiene miedo a los osos? (dice divertida mi amiga, provocando mas a Bruno y que nosotras volvamos a reir)

B: hey! es algo muy serio vale? algunos le tienen fobia a las serpientes, otros a las mariposas... alguno incluso a la cocacola. Yo le tengo fobia a los osos...

Q: ohh dios mio! no sigas hablando Bruno, cada vez te hundes mas...

Empezamos a reir todas. De verdad... no quiero un hijo asi en mi futuro... Aunque pensandolo bien... seria divertido.

V: y eso que no sabeis sus demas fobias!

B: callate Vale!

A: ohh, no. No te calles. Yo quiero saber mas...

V: Bueno...esta su fobia a los osos, mas la fobia al hilo dental... tambien tiene fobia al zumo de naranja... tendriais que verlo cada vez que mamá intenta que beba zumo...

B: no me puedo creer que les estes contando eso. (dice totalmente indiganado. Yo tambien lo estaria todos se estuvieran riendo de mi, como lo estamos haciendo ahora mismo...)

V: ahh, y que no se me olvide su gran fobia a Winnie Pooh! cada vez que lo ve en la television sale corriendo a esconderse en las piernas de Mamá! incluso aun lo hace, estoy segura de ello!

Mis cascajadas no se distinguian de las de Amagoia y Vale. Bruno era un gran entretenimiento! de verdad... fobia a Winnie Pooh? jajajaja demasiado para mi.

B: basta ya de reirse de mi! pense que estabamos aqui para limpiar esto y preparar tu cita perfecta con tu chica perfecta... pero si os seguir riendo de mi, os vais a quedar sin hombre!

A: ohh dios mio! que problema mas grande Winnie! que haremos sin ti...

Q: bueno ya basta! (dijo medio seria medio divertida al ver la cara de Bruno, ya nos estabbamos pasando un poco) mejor vamos a empezar limpiar, que esto va para largo y el tiempo corre un nuestra cotra...

B: genial por fin alguien me defiende! aunque sea solo para su propio bien!

Q. porsupuesto, porque otra cosa seria sino...

Me mira sonriendo y los 4 por fin nos fijamos en como esta todo.

De mas esta decir que esta asqueroso, sucio... Vamos a necesitar toda la tarde para limpiar esto... y seguramente mañana Santana tendra que seguir ayudandome.

Q. bueno haber... Valerie y Amagoia podeis empezar a limpiar aqui, yo ire a los cuarto... Winnie, tu puedes empezar a limpiar fuera.

Las chicas y yo volvimos a reir viendo como Bruno sale enfadado, diciendo improperior contra nosotras...

Va a ser una tarde divertida!

* * *

><p><span>RACHEL:<span>

La adrenalina corre por mi cuerpo sin parar. Sienta tan bien... creo que nunca me habia sentido con tanta fuerza y con tanta energia como ahora. Necesito hacer algo, no he parado quieta desde que bajamos de la plataforma.

Esta es mi forma de venganza, no lo planee pero mejor no me podria haber salido. No he parado de hablar pues no me dejan volver a hacerlo y no hay nada mas que pueda hacer para calmar la adrenalina del momento. Mike y Simon ya estan hartos de escucharme hablar, lo puedo notar en sus miradas... Pero eso les pasa por traerme aqui casi obligada, ahora tienen las consecuencias...

Simon se separa de nosotros ya un poco mas harto que Mike, y camina hacia un señor que hay alli, no me habia fijado en el hasta ahora. Yo aprovecho el momento para alejarme un poco de Mike, y asi darle un respiro... no se merecia soportarme... nadie se lo merece, lose. Puedo llegar a ser muy pesada cuando hablo sin parar.

Cojo mi movil, necesito hablar con Quinn. Un toque, dos toques... no coge el telefono.

ufff, justo ahora...

M: que ocurre' ¿porque esa cara? derepente toda la adrenalina se te fue...(me dice divertido cuando me acerco a el de nuevo)

R: nada, solo que ... Quinn no me coge el telefono.

M: debe estar ocupada preparando la cit... uii, no debi decir eso.

Pone su cara de verguenza y yo sonrio, aveces es muy tierno. Siempre pense que Mike era muy tierno, y por lo que me cuenta Tina lo es, eso y romantico...

R: como sabes eso?

M: es un secreto...(me dice misterioso, acercandose a mi) algun dia lo sabras. oye, porque no le dejas un mensaje, seguro que lo leera cuando pueda.

Sonrio fuertemente, esa es una gran dia... ¿porque no se me habia ocurrido a mi? estoy perdiendo dotes..

M. vamos Rach! dejale un mensaje.

Cojo el movil y rapidamente escribo un mensaje para Quinn, Mike tiene razon... en algun momento tendra que leerlo. Y yo debo vencer mis miedos, para eso vine aqui. Para eso salte...

**"Quinn, espero que aun este **  
><strong>a tiempo de aceptar tu propuesta<strong>  
><strong>del otro dia...<strong>  
><strong>me gustaria pasar la noche contigo,<strong>  
><strong>digo... solo dormir. <strong>  
><strong>Quiero que me enseñes esa sorpresa especial.<strong>  
><strong>besos. Rachel"<strong>

R: ya esta.. espero que lo lea. (le digo contenta)

M: claro que lo hara... ves Rachel, ya estas superando tus miedos. Te dijimos que venir aqui te iba a servir para algo.

R: lose, muchas gracias por esto Mike, fue perfecto.

Me lanzo sobre el para darle un fuerte abrazo, uno muy fuerte pues aun siento la adenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo.

M. hey tranquila! si Quinn se entera que me estas abrazando asi...

R: no seas tonto! sabes que Mike? ultimamente te estas juntando mucho con Santana.

Mike rie y luego me mira sorprendido por lo que he dicho.

M: le dire eso a Santana!

Si: hey chicos! he conseguido estos chocolates... (llega Simon para romper el momento divertido) el señor de alli me ha dado algunos. Dice que a algunas personas les calma la hiperactividad...

R: ohh, genial!

SI: si menos mal! tengo que seguir soportando tu hiperactividad me mato...

Reimos por su broma y empezamos a comer el chocolate que ha traido. Este chico cada dia me cae mejor. Hoy a hecho por mi lo mejor que nadie ha hecho nunca... El y Mike.

R: agg, que es esto?

Acabo de morder algo muy duro en mi chocolate, Mike y Simon me miran desconcertados. Retiro lo que habia mordido de mi boca y veo que lo que he mordido es una llave o eso parece.

M: que pasa Rach?

R: he mordido algo... creo que es una llave.

M: valla! ahora ya le hechan cualquier cosa a el chocolate...

R. tiene una nota. (digo al fijarme mejor en ella)

Si: que pone?

Miro la nota que esta pegada a la llave. Se lee poco por el chocolate pero puedo distinguir lo que dice.

**"superar miedos, **  
><strong>confiar en quienes nos aman,<strong>  
><strong>amar con la misma intensidad...<strong>  
><strong>todo llega a su tiempo,<strong>  
><strong>pero no espera por siempre.<strong>  
><strong>No la dejes escapar esta vez."<strong>  
>guarda la llave. Es importante.<p>

M. valla! eso si que es raro...

Mirio a los chicos, ambos estan igual de sorprendidos que yo, ¿acaso esa llave es para mi? ¿o es casualidad que yo la haya encontrado?

Miro mejor la llave y veo algo que me hacedecicir quedarme con ella, aunque no sea para mi... Dos iniciales, una R y una A entrelazadas. Sin duda me la voy a quedar, ademas es muy bonita...

Si:demasiado raro! y no quiero dañar el momento de misterio, pero tenemos que irnos... se nos hace tarde.

Yo asiento sin dejar de mirar la llave y sigo a Mike y a Simon hacia nuestros cohes, bueno... el mio y el de Mike. El a traido a Simon.

Ya es hora de regresar a casa, a sido un dia de muchas emociones...

* * *

><p><span>SIMON:<span>

Hoy ha sido un dia fantastico. Hace mucho que no me lo pasaba tan bien... habia olvidado lo que era pasar un dia con los tios Mike y Rachel... claro que ha esta ecuacion le falta la tia Sugar. Los fines de semanas con ellos tres siempre son increibles...

En realidad, cuando mis primos y yo vamos con ellos, estamos con Tina, Sugar, Arti y Rach, pero normalmente son Rachel, Mike y Sugar quienes se encargan de hacer divertidas las tarde. Tio Mike con sus bailes locos y sus frases cortas pero graciosas, Tia Rachel consintiendonos en todo y contagiandonos su hiperactividad y tia Sugar haciendo travesuras con nosotros o cubriendonos cuando haciamos algo malo...

Hace mucho que no pasaba un dia asi...

Valla! justo ahora tenia que sonar el movil, estaba apunto de quedarme dormido en el coche... Mike conduce bastante bien...

M: no vas a contestar?

SI: no, debe ser un mensaje, lo leo luego.

M: vamos! contesta ahora, puede ser algo importante.

Lo miro sonriendo, es exactamente lo mismo que me dice siempre que no cojo el telefono y estoy al lado suyo...

Mensaje de texto.. como habia predicho.

**"aveces lo mas dificil**  
><strong>es dejar ir lo que queremos.<strong>  
><strong>pero al recompensa <strong>  
><strong>por dejar ir eso que nos mantiene a flote...<strong>  
><strong>es saber que ella es feliz,<strong>  
><strong>y que tu podras seguir buscando.<strong>  
><strong>aveces al perder...<strong>  
><strong>SE GANA."<strong>

No necesito mucho mas para saber de que habla, tampoco necesito saber quien lo ha enviado. No me hace falta para saber que habla de Sol y tan obvio lo que hay entre ellos...

Lo se desde que se conociero aquel dia en el aeropuerto. Aun recuerdo como cambio el rostro de Sol cuando vio llegar a lo lejos a mis primos. Nunca me habia mirado asi ami, ni yo habia mirado a nadie asi..

Lo supe desde es momento, pero no quise decir nunca nada. No queria perderla... Pero ahora ya lo e perdido todo, y solo dependo de la suerte y de soñar y desear que todo valla bien ahora...

No puedo perder algo que nunca tuve ¿no? talvez deba dejar ir a Sol, ella se merece ser feliz mas que nadie. Ninguno a sufrido lo que ella.

Y si todo esto sale bien... Bruno podra tener su momento feliz con ella y yo podre seguir en busca de una chica que sea capaz de soportar mis estupidas bipolaridades...

* * *

><p><span>SANTANA:<span>

Era el amor de mi vida! pero me traiciono... ¿como me pudo hacer esto? no pienso perdonarselo en la vida!

Nada hara que olvide el daño que me esta causando verla asi... con el. Nunca se lo perdonare...

B: santy... ¿que ocurre?

S: ahora no Brittany! ahora no.

B: pero quiero saber que te pasa... si tu lloras los patos tambien lloran... y yo no quiero que los patos lloren.

Me doy la vuelta y la veo haciendo un lindo y tierno puchero. No me puedo enfadar con ella aunque me halla traicionado.

B: dime que te pasa S.

S: es que B... compraste helado de vainilla con chocolate con lo ultimo que nos quedaba. Tu sabes que yo odio el chocolate y que amo la vainilla! No puedo comerme ese helado.

B: podemos comerlo las dos Santy! yo me como el chocolate y tu la vainilla!

Su carita esta apunto de convercerme... pero No, es mi preciada vainilla mezclada con asqueroso chocolate. No se lo voy a perdornar facil...

S: no B, te dije que chocolate no. No me gusta, ya lo sabes.

B. pero S!

P: valla valla! si son mis dos chicas favoritas.

Miro a mi izquierda y veo venir a Puck y Sam juntos.

S: los que faltaban! eramos pocos y pario la abuela... largate Puckerman! (le digo con mi mejor cara a lo Lima Height) estamos pasando una tarde en pareja, sobran aqui. Los dos!

B: Santana! (miro indignada a Britt, se lo que va a pasar acontinuacion) no le hagais caso chicos, hibamos a ir a cenar algo luego de comer el helado. ¿quereis venir?

S: Britt, que te he dicho de invitar a extraños a cenar...

SA: ohh, vamos Santana no seas asi..

S: throuty mouth, mejor callate.

B: basta Sanny! deja que cenen con nosotras. Asi ellos se comen el chocolate que ati no te gusta.

Todas la miramos sorprendida. Yo porque no tenia que decir eso, y ellos porque como siempre estan pensando mal... Quien puede culparlos? nunca se sabe con mi chica...

S: esta bien. Pero cenamos y nos dejais solas...

P: te has vuelto una aburrida! antes eran mas divertidas Sam...

SAM: te refieres a cuando te dejaban participar en sus encuentros pasionales?

Es lo ultimo que escucho antes de perderme dentro del restaurante donde vamos a cenar. No me interesa lo que tenga que decir Puckerman. Es un idiota, lo quiero... pero es un idiota!

Le tengo un gran cariño, a el y a Sam. Ambos han estado ahí para mi en momentos dificiles, al igual que todos los del Glee. Y bueno... con los dos he conpartido cosas muy importantes, aparte del sexo.

Pero ahora mismo no me importaría que le callera un hipopotamo encima, o mejor aun... el gato de Britt-Britt. Ese maldito gato cada dia engorda mas...

No deja de intentar ligar con Britt, y se que mientras yo no lo veo el intenta convencerla para que volvamos a hacer un trio... pero eso no volvera a pasar.

SA: puedes dejar de abrazar a MI novia. (le digo una vez que estamos sentados en la mesa del restaurante esperando la comida) no es agradable.

P: a ella no le molesta, verdad que no britt?

B: no puck, pero no quiero que Sanny se enfade... no quiero perder mis dulces besos de chicas.

S: britt!

SAM: bueno, vamos a dejar de lado estos comentarios lesbicos,y pasemos a cosas mas importantes...

S: como que? que tipo de labial utilizas para tus grandes labios? porque eso no es muuy importante...

Jaaa, tenia que soltarlo. Nadie se libra de un comentario de Santana Lopez.

SAM: que tal si mejor hablamos de lo bien que se lo pasaba Puck con vosotras...

Idiota! esta me la paga...

S: como quieras Throuty mouth! que tienes para contarnos...

B: yo se! (su grito a sorprendido a todos en el restaurante, pero basta una mirada mia para que dejen de mirar) quieres hablar de la amiga de Q.!

S: ohh, valla Sammy, que escondido te lo tenias... (digo al darme cuenta que es verdad, pues Sam baja su rostro y se pone rojo, mientras Puck se rie de el) Asi que la sexy castaña... no esta mal, buenos gustos.

P: si nada mal...(dice poniendo su tipica cara de babosos,,, la de siempre)

SAM: Puck! no te pases..

P: si perdon, olvidaba que te gusta.

Sam: no me gusta!

S: ohh vamos throuty, con ese cuento a otros.. no tienes que mentirnos a nostras.

SAM: bueno si, me gusta, me encanta! me parece una chica preciosa... contentos.

Su cara avergonzada y sonrojada por lo que acaba de decir casi me da ternura.

B: estaba claro!

S: Britt tiene razon! ademas... cualquiera con una buena vista se fijaria en ella, esta muy buena.

P: mucho...

SAM: ohh, basta los dos!

Puck y yo reimos y Britt le mira seria... algo le va a decir.

B: si yo fuera tu me daria prisa... porque a Finn tambien le gusta.

P: bueno, tampoco es para tanto... es finn, no es como si fuera yo o Mike.

B. de hecho... creo que a Mike tambien le gusta... lo vi en su mirada. (los tres la miramos sorprendidos. desde luego eso no nos lo esperabamos) pero puedes estar tranquilo, esta feliz con Tina.

SAM: gracias Britt... no se si entrarle o no chicos... es muy pronto aun.

S: yo que tu no me andaria con lentitud. Puede que Finnesa sea un tonto, pero sabe como ligarse a una chica cuando quiere...

Seguimos hablando un rato mas sobre la sexy y Sam y como debe hacer para ligarsela. Le estoy dando unos cuantos ticks... No puede ir por ahi conquistando a chicas con su habla navi, ni con ninguna de esas cosas frikis que el hace o dice...

Aunque si Quinn callo... porque no la sexy?

Cuando me doy cuenta ya hemos terminado de cenar. Realmente he pasado una tarde agradable con ellos dos... auqnue eso no tiene porque saberlo nadie.

Ahora estamos de nuevo en la heladeria del centro comercial... Britt nunca se cansa de esos odiosos helados de chocolate. Y parece que a Puck le encanta verle comer helado, porque no deja de mirarla como un idiota.

S: deja de mirarla asi! idiota! (le digo pegandole en el brazo)

P. auu, tranquila fiera.

S: si te vuelvo a mirar viendola asi te mato Puckerman!

B: paren con la violencia!

P: es tu novia Britt, que es una violenta. pero bueno... cambiando de tema. Sabeis si Quiinn esta llendo a ver a Beth?

La pregunta de Puckerman me toma desprevenida. Por lo que yo se, ese es un tema muy delicado... sbretodo despues de que al idiota se le ocurriera acostarse con Shelby.

S: porque la pregunta?

P: nada... solo que, Shelby no quiere dejar que yo vea a Beth, y me preguntaba si Quinn si lo hace... Me gustaria que por lo menos ella pueda disfrutar de nuestra hija.

Valla! ese es Puckerman preocupandose por alguien mas aparte de el...

S.. pues para tu informacion, si. Quinn esta viendo a Beth, pero solo el tiempo que Shelby le deja, y muchas veces es en presencia de ella misma.

Pu. genial me alegro de que por lo menos a ella si le deje ver a nuestra hija.

SAM: y poorque a ti no te deja ver a Beth?

S: Sammy, dejame darte un consejo... nunca te acuestes con la madre adoptiva de tu hija y luego salgas corriendo detras de la madre biologica de tu hija...

Sam me mira desconcertado y Puck se rie tristemente, sabe que tengo razon. Si no se hubiera acostado con ella ahora las cosas serian diferentes... y digo con las dos! Puckerman y su incesante mania de meterla en cualquier sitio caliente...

B: que es eso Puck? (pregunta mi chica desconcertandonos a todos, sobretodo a Puck que no sabe de que habla) la llave que llevas ahi... no la habia visto nunca.

P: ohhh, es una llave que me encontre ayer...(le veo sacar la pequeña llave del llavero y nos la enseña a todos. Me resulta familiar...) Es muy raro, porque no se de donde salio, solo que la tengo que guardar.

SAM: esto es una casualidad enorme... o eso o es que alguien nos esta tomando el pelo de forma seria.

B: porque lo dices?

SAM: `porque yo tengo una igual... la encontre en mi taquilla hace unos dias.

Veo como Mike abre su cartera y saca la llave de alli. Ahora que puedo ver las dos juntas, me doy cuenta porque se me hacen tan parecidad... Yo tengo una igual. La encontre el dia que le confese a mi abuela que era lesbiana. Estaba en una de las cosas que saque de su casa...

Y venia adhereida a un mensaje, decia algo asi como "enfrentar la realidad a veces duele, pero la recompensa en mas grande aun" Algo asi... tire la nota. Asi que no lo recuerdo, pero si recuerdo la llave, de hecho la guarde. Pense que podria venderla cuando mi madre se enterara de que soy lesbiana y me hechara de casa. Afortunadamente eso no paso...

Saco mi llave sin que se den cuenta, estan demasiado entretenidos en averiguar quien envio esas llaves, la pongo encima de la mesa junto a las otros dos y es entonces cuando se dan cuenta.

SAM: de donde la has sacado San?

S: me la encontre entre las cosas que habia en casa de la abuela...

P. debe ser una broma de alguien. (asiento dandole la razon a Puck)

B: yo no creo que sea una broma... si fuera asi como entrarian acasa de tu abuela para meter la llave Sanny?

Todos miramos a Britt sabeindo que tenia razon. Aveces mi chica es tan lista...

P: y si no es una broma, entonces quien nos envia estas llaves y porque motivo.

S: pues no lose... pero yo no pienso seguir dandole vueltas a esto. Es una tonteria... ya se sabra quien es el que envia estas cosas. De todas formas no me importa, es mas... quedaros la llave. No la quiero.

Dicho esto me levanto de la mesa y me llevo a Britt conmigo, dejando estupefactos a los otros dos. Se que fue rara mi actitud.. pero es que no soporto que alguien a quien no conozco se meta en mi vida. Aquella nota dejaba claro que era alguien que me conocia y que sabia por lo que estaba pasando. Si de verdad se preocupa por mi, como para jejarme un ragalo... ¿porque no me lo dio en persona?

B: santy! porque estas tan enfadada?

S: por nada Britt-britt no me hagas caso. Que te parece si mejor vamos a tu casa y vemos alguna pelicula.

Britt me sonrie y se olvida del asunto para volver a caminar, esta vez hacia el parking. Se quue cuando lleguemos me preguntara de nuevo... por lo menos tendre tiempo para saber que es lo que realmente me molesto.

¿que esa persona me envie cosas, pero que no de la cara?

¿que parezca preocuparse por mi, dandome consejos, pero que no estuviera cuando mi abuela me hecho de su casa?

¿o que simplemente me enviara algo

Lo unico que se... es que hay algo raro en todo esto, pues no soy la unica que tiene una llave asi.

* * *

><p><span>Quinn.<span>

B: ufff, por fin terminamos! un minuto mas limpiando esto y me salen llagas en los dedos!

Los cuatro estabamos sentados frente a mi coche, mirando hacia el frente. El lugar al que trere a Rachel mañana a quedado perfecto, se que le va a gustar...

Una lastima que no quiera quedarse a domir, se perdera la mejor parte... Pero bueno, otro dia podremos verlo. Se que tengo que ir despacio con ella.

A: ohh, cuidado Winnie no se te vallan a acer las manos.

B: no soy yo el que vive en una masion con sirvientas y no sabe nisiquiera como coger una fregona.

Ruedo los ojos al escucharles empezar a discutir, llevan todo el dia asi. Pero se que han caido bien, si fuera al reves Amagoia nisiquiera le dirigiria la palabra. Bruno se hace querer, es divertido, travieso, ingenioso y tiene ese punto friki que me recuerda tanto a Sam.

Pero solo en lo friki, porque lo travieso no se le parece en nada. Nos ha llenado a las tres de pintura y luego el mismo se ha bañado en ella... segun el, porque hacia calor. Claro...

Eso sin contar con que ha tirado a Valerie un pequeño charco de barro que hemos formado limpiando, y ha empezado a luchar contras... Han terminado los dos hechos un asco. Suerte que hay agua...

V: y dinos Q. necesitas que vengamos mañana para ayudarte a preparar todo...? porque hoy solo hemos limpiado.

Q: te lo agradezco Vale, pero vedre con San y Amagoia, vosotros podeis descansar y prepararos para la mini fiesta del sabado.

A: ¿que fiesta?

V; es mi cumpleaños, y quiero celebrarlo con los chicos del Glee... estas invitada, si quieres ir.

Mi amiga asiente sonriendo y los 4 nos quedamos un rato en silencio, contemplando el buen trabajo que hemos hecho.

B: creo que deberiamos regresar ya, se esta haciendo tarde...

Q: tienes razon... vamonos ya.

Me levanto del suelo con ayuda de Bruno y camiamos hasta el coche donde yo me subo para conducir. No quiero perder mas el tiempo, estoy realmente cansada y se que ellos tambien...

A: Q, tu movil... creo que te han llamado.

Me pongo el cinturon y cojo el movil que me enseña Amagoia para ver que es un mensaje de Rachel. Mierda! es de hace una hora casi... Espero que no se moleste. Lo abro rapidamente y leo su contenido.

No puedo evitarlo, en mi rostro se forma una sonrisa enorme... por fin me esta dejando entrar, por fin... Mañana sera la mejor noche de todas.

V: por esa sonrisa debemos deducir que es Rachel quien te habla?

No hago caso al tono burlon de Valeir y enciendo el motor sin responer a Rachel, creo que tengo una idea mejor que responderle aun mensaje.

Me quedo unos minutos en silencio pensando en que hacer esta noche, no quiero regresar a casa sin verla de nuevo. Hoy casi no hemos estado juntas...

Q: mañana sera una gran noche chicos! gracias, de verdad.

Me sonrien y se que no se arrepientes de haberse dado la paliza de su vida. Se que en ellos tengo a unos buenos amigos... a pesar de que a dos de ellos solo los conozco de hace una semana o poco mas.

* * *

><p><span>MANSION INCHAUSTINEW YORK.

10 personas estan sentadas alrededor de una mesa de escritorio, en un gran despacho. Jhon Inchausti y sus hijas Gianina y Genesis Inchausti. Estas estan acompañadas de sus maridos, Carlo Franccini y Bruce Remington, respectivamente. Al lado del patriarca esta sentado su hermano, Mikel. Junto a el su hija Luz y su hijo Alessandro, junto con sus respectivas parejas: Cristobal Bauer y Ashley Miller.

Todos estan discutiendo el tema de las llaves. Desde que Amagoia llamo a su abuelo para preguntar por ellas y para decir que Quinn tiene una... la mansion Inchausti se revoluciono.

L: debemos hacer algo padre... algo esta pasando.

Carrlo: y que quieres que hagamos Luz? no podemos ir a preguntarle a Quinn de donde la saco porque no lo sabe, y tampoco podemos contarle la verdad.

Genesis: y porque no? (todas la miran raro) bueno... en algun momento se va enterar. Los Inchausti no hacemos las cosas porque si, todo tiene un porque no? Pues por algun motivo alguno de nosotros confio su secreto a alguien del futuro y esa persona esta ahora enviando llaves y cambiando las cosas a su antojo. Quinn tiene que saber la verdad, asi podremos llegar nosotros a la verdad.

Aless. no estoy deacuerdo con eso. Quinn no esta preparada para afrontar algo asi... sabes lo que supone que alguien este metiendose en la vida de ella desde el futuro? su vida tiene que terminar muy mal para que uno de nosotros este ayudando con esto...

L: y Quinn no esta preparada para saberlo. Nuestros hijos estan preparados desde pequeño para algo como esto, pero ella no. Apenas y acaba de entrar a nuestra familia.

Ash: creo.. que hablo por todos cuando digo que posiblemente Quinn ya sepa todo lo que nuestros hijos saben. Mi hija le cuenta todo, lose... y estoy segura de que lo de los viajes en el tiempo de la familia Inchausti no es algo que se halla callado...

Gen: entonces? que hacemos? le contamos TODA la verdad a Amagoia y que ella se lo cuente tpdo a Quinn? o dejamos que ellas solas se den cuenta de esto? de todas formas terminaran haciendolo.

Gi: si, pero puede que sea demasiado tarde. Mira, tienes razon cuando dices que tal vez alguno de nosotros este ayudando a alguien cercano a Quinn o puede que a ella misma, para arreglar las cosas. Pero hay cosas que solo nosotros sabemos, y cuanta mas ayuda tengan de nuestra parte mejor.

Cris: os estais olvidando de algo. No sabemos quien es la persona que esta haciendo esto... puede ser cualquiera, puede que nisiquiera sea Quinn, puede que sea alguein peligroso...

L: y que hacemos? (todos se miran entre si sin saber que decir) Papá? tio? habeis estado callados toda la charla.. algo que decir?

Mikel y Jon se mirarn entre ellos y beben de sus copas con tranquilidad. Es Mikel quien empieza a hablar.

M: en primer lugar... no vamos a poner en duda nuestro honor y nuestra hermandad Cristobal. Si alguien de la familia Inchausti confio nuestro secreto en el futuro a alguien... esa persona es de confianza entonces. En segundo lugar, Genesis tiene razon, no podemos dejar desprotegido a quien sea que este haciendo esto, hay cosas que no sabe, cosas que solo yo o Jon sabemos... Asi que puede que sea buena idea que Quinn sepa la verdad.

BRUCE: asi sin mas? no sabemos que esta pasando y porque esto esta ocurriendo. y no sabemos tampoco quien esta detras de esto. No podemos soltarle esta bomba a Quinn asi como asi...

J: todo a su tiempo querido hierno... Quinn se va enterar de la verdad, pero cuando este preparada. Como bien dice Ashley, lo mas seguro es que Amagoia le contara todo, porlo que solo tenemos que contarle algunas cosas mas... y entonces estara preparada para saber la verdad.

M: y en cuanto a esa persona que esta viajando en el tiempo... no creo que tarde mucho en aparecerse por aqui. Un Inchausti lo minimo que pedirira es que se lo contara todo a los Inchausti de este año no¿?

Carlo: estas muy seguro de eso...

M: tu confiarias nuestro secreto a alguien peligroso Carlo?

C: porsupesto que no.

M: confio en ti, y te creo cuando me dices queno...y se que ninguno de los que estais aqui lo harias y tampoco mis preciados nietos. Asi que no os preocupeis... ya nos enteraremos mejor de lo que esta ocurriendo, pronto.

Gen: pero las cosas van muy rapidas... ya estan recibiendo llaves.

L: ese es otro punto, debemos averiguar quienes entran en el circulo de proteccion de las llaves...

J: mas adelante lo haremos. Lo importante ahora es no comentar nada de esto a Amagoia, cuando sepamos algo mas concreto se lo diremos, y tambien a Quinn.

Cris: estais seguros de que sea quien sea vendra a vernos?

M. tiene que hacerlo... alguien digno de la confianza de un Inchausti, minimo... se pasaria por aqui.

La tension en el despacho baja considerablemente, las palabras de los dos ancianos ayudan bastante. Ellos saben que deben confiar, que pronto se enteraran de la verdad, solo tiene que esperar...

* * *

><p><span>CASA DE LOS CHICOS:<span>

Simon se ha despedido de Mike para entrar en su casa a descansar, habia sido un dia largo y cansado. Y la cabezacita que habia dado en el coche estaba ayudando a bajar sus defensas. Lo unico que queria era ver su preciada cama...

Nada mas entrar en la casa se queda quieto al ver a Vale y Bruno, parece que tambien acaban de llegar pues se estan quitando algo de ropa. Poniendose comodos.

SI: acabais de lllegar?

B: asi es... y yo voy de salida (dice cogiendo de nuevo sus llaves y unas cuantas puezas de fruta)

V: espera, a donde vas?

B. tengo una visita importante que hacer. No os preocupeis volvere mañana por el medio dia.

Si: pero a donde vas?

B: la curiosidad mato al gato primito. Solo cuidaros vale? volver mañana.

Bruno sale de la casa sin vacilar y se monta en el coche, dejando a Vale y Simon desconcertado y preocupados.

V: que crees que ira a hcer?

Si: no lose... solo espero que no se meta en problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>"me encanta que hallas cambiado de idea.<strong>  
><strong>te prometo que tendras la mejor cita de todas. Q.<strong>"

Rachel despierta con el sonido de su movil. Habia logrado quedarse dormida nada mas llegar a casa. Habia sido un dia largo...

Sonrio tontamente y contesto el mensaje de Quinnn, despertandose del todo.

**"espero no arrpentirme. ***  
><strong>y seguro que cumples todas mis espectaticas :)"<strong>

**"te aseguro que si.**  
><strong>pero me gustaria verte antes de la cita,<strong>  
><strong>tengo dos cosas importantes que decirte.Q"<strong>

**"ESTA BIEN. TU ME DIRAS.R"**

**"Baja, te estoy esperando en frente de tu casa,**  
><strong>estoy en el coche.Q"<strong>

Rachel se levanta rapidamente de su cama y se asoma por la ventana. Efectivamente el coche de Quinn esta aparcado enfrente de su casa. Se mira al espejo y da gracias por haberse quedado dormida con la ropa. Se peina un poco y baja las escaleras.

Quinn la espera ya con la puerta del copiloto abierta por lo que Rachel entra rapidamente y se sienta esperando a que Quinn entre.

R: ¿que pasa Quinn? es un poco tarde ya.

Quinn no responde a la pregunta. Se limita acercarse a ella y terminar con la distancia que las separaba. Sus labios chocaron con los de Rachel en un suave y tierno beso que ambas necesitaban. Poco a poco el beso se transformo en mas pasional, ambas dieron paso a sus lenguas y disfrutaban del beso todo lo que podian. Con sus 5 sentidos alerta.

Se separan poco a poco al notar la falta de aire. Quinn se encarga de no romper distancias y recarga su frente contra la de Rachel, que en este momento tiene sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

Q. siento que sea asi. Habia pensado algo mejor para cuando nos volvieramos a besar... pero me moria de ganas por hacerlo luego del mensaje.

R: no tienes que disculparte Quinn, me encanta que me beses. Y enrealidad soy yo la que se tiene que diculpar, me estaba dejando influenciar por mismiedos y ponia trabas en esto que intentamos cuidar, pero se acabo. Hoy me di cuenta que mi matyor miedo son mis miedos.. y debo superarlos todos. Mike y Simon me ayudaron en eso.

Q. Mike? (le pregunto desconcertada, apartandose un poco de ella)

R:si, no es lo que pensaba. Es un chico muy agradable.

Q: lo es. Mike es genial, es encantador.

La sonrisa de Quinn se ensancho hasta cotas insospechadas, provocando la sorpresa e intriga en Rachel.

R: epa! que fue eso?

Q. mañna Rach, mañana. Te lo dire todo mañana. (le dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella y depositando un beso en sus labios y su nariz)

R: esta bien... que querias decirme?

Quinn no responde a la pregunta. Se queda totalmente paralizada al notar las manos suaves de Rachel acariciar su cintura y abdomen por sobre su ropa. Rachel consigue que salga de su paralisis dandole un gran beso

R: dime Quinn, a que venias...(le dice esta vez separandose de ella.)

Q. ehh yo... yo queria decirte que llevaras bikini, ya sabes por la fiesta del domingo, y bueno... donde te llevo puede que lo utilizemos asi que... solo lleva uno.

R: esta bien. ¿y que mas?

Quinn baja la cabeza sonrojada y no la levanta hasta que Rachel se vuelve a acercar a ella.

Q: yo... queria besarte de nuevo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

No puede hacer mas que sonreir y morderse el labio inferior mientras ve como Quinn sigue un poco averginzada.  
>Se acerca a ella de nuevo y vuelve a poner sus manos sobre su cintura. Acaricia suavemente y aunmenta la presion al notar las manos de Quinn en su propia cintura. Acerca su rostro al de la rubia para depositar un suave beso en su frente, paraluego ir bajando... depositando besos por todo el rostro de Quinn hasta llegar a sus labios. Donde muerde suavemente el labio inferior para luego fundirse en un beso tierno y romantico con ella.<p>

Rachel tambien echaba de menos labios de Quinn. Eran tan distintos a los que habia besado... No tenian ni punto de comparacion con otro besos. Quinnera especial, todo en ella era perfecto.

* * *

><p>COMO VEIS LOS INCHAUSTI SON LOS QUE HAN AYUDADO A BRUNO EN EL FUTURO, AUNQUE ESO EL AUN NO SE LO HA DICHO A NADIE... Y PARECE QUE QUINN PUEDE ENTERARSE DE LA VERDAD PRONTO...<p>

proximo capitulo: la cita.

**ni glee ni casi angeles me pertenecen!**


End file.
